


Born in fire.

by InMaeveshead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, Crossover, Eye of the Phoenix, F/M, M/M, Multi, Seer, confused teenagers, dark situations, genetic curse, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 129,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMaeveshead/pseuds/InMaeveshead
Summary: An original characters story. I wrote this for fun. Tolkien Characters in Hogwarts with a group of OC's I am very attached to. This sort of ran away from me, updates on Fridays. --- Frera and her friends are growing up. No one ever told her that it would be this hard. How do Adults make it look so easy? (This story grows with the characters in maturity.) Explicit stuff is marked and comes chapter 13 and up. The ages are 16 and 18.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 1 of This mess.

Chapter 1 (3rd year)  
Rating: Teen  
September 1st 2011

 

Frera slide through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and emerged onto platform 9 ¾ early. She had wanted desperately to get out of her house where her Aunt Lorraine was seething at her and her mother sleeping on the couch, It was a miserable place to stay.

 

Though she was always nervous about leaving her sick mother at home, she longed to go back to Hogwarts and be with her friends. She picked a compartment at the end of the train like they always got and sat down watching more students start to crowd the platform as 11 o'clock ticked closer. Frera pulled out her potions book, She sat by the door and opened it.

She pushed her red hair out of her face and started to read.

She looked up saying, “Hello!” when Anlon opened the door striding in his blonde hair windswept and his golden eyes bright. “Free, How was your summer?” He sat next to her and she closed her book. Anlon pulled out some knitting needles and a hufflepuff colored hat he was making.

They chatted about the summer and greeted Ord excitedly as he moved in, he had grown a few more inches over the summer. The burly 5th year with his close cropped hair was almost through the door when Benn and Baer could be heard arguing as they moved down the corridor.

The 5 of them were back together again and Frera was so happy she must be grinning like a fool. “Ready to start 3rd year?” Baer asked her sitting across from her and lounging. “Yeah I'm excited to start my new subjects.” Baer pulled out a pack of exploding snap cards and let them begin shuffling themselves.

“I'm not excited for my OWL year, It's going to be a killer.” Ord groaned and put his hands over his face. Frera sat forward to play and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Baer’s eyes flicked to her face and then back to the cards in his hands.

“What classes did you sign up for?” Anlon was asking Benn and Frera but she was distracted by something happening outside of the door. A group of boys in the compartment across from theirs was laughing at a blond boy who was standing outside of the door looking at his feet. Frera leaned forward and pushed the door open.

“There is a seat in here.” She said giving the boys in the other compartment a dirty look.

The boy had shaggy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, he was broad shouldered but Frera could tell that he was young. He took a seat next to Anlon at the window and said. “Thanks, I'm Fili, Fili Durin.” All of her friends looked at her for a moment and she blushed. Baer snapped out of it first and grinned at him, “No problem, are you a 1st year?”

“Yeah.” He seemed a bit shy and Frera could not blame him, she remembered how nervous she had been on her first day. She glanced back at Baer trying to take the attention off of the boy until he relaxed a bit. “I'll deal first.” she said reaching for the exploding snap cards.

Their hands brushed and she saw Baer’s eyes flick up to her face again before he looked away.

The 5 of them played 1 round and Frera offered to explain the rules to Fili, who was a fast learner. The 6 of them had a good time playing and when the trolley came for lunch Baer bought Frera a licorice wand and Fili seemed to be relaxing so she decided to try to get to know him a bit.

“Are you nervous?” She asked amiably “I remember being super nervous before the sorting.”

Fili shrugged, “I'm a bit nervous but my Uncle will be teaching so I won't be alone.”

“What will he be teaching?” Ord asked curiously as he twirled his wand. “He's teaching defense against the dark arts.”

“I don't envy you.” Benn said “If my family knew half the stuff we get up to at Hogwarts I'd be skinned alive by our mother.” Baer laughed and said, “She would have both of our pelts by the fire.”

As night began to fall Frera could feel her excitement mounting. “Are you going to try for quidditch this year?” Anlon asked, The others looked up immediately at the mention of their favorite sport. “Yeah I might.” He said, “You should you fly so well.” She smiled, “I do want to try.”

Anlon grinned back at her. “What position?” Ord asked, She looked thoughtful, “Chaser I think, I like goal scoring the most.”

Anlon was now leafing through the 3rd year charms book and Benn was staring at him. She watched him watch Anlon and then let her gaze drift to Baer who was in turn watching her. “Are you any good?” She grinned at the older Gryffindor. “Yeah I'm pretty good.” He reached into his bag, “That's fortunate because I'm quidditch captain.”

Benn looked irritated as the others congratulated his brother. They were the Keepers for the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams respectively. Also they were fiercely competitive with one another with pretty much everything.

They changed into their robes and Frera went into the corridor and was at the door when the train pulled into the station. They were the first out and into a carriage, Fili went into the boats and looked panicked at Frera for a moment. “We'll see you up at the castle.” Frera sat in next to Baer and watched out of the window as the carriage pulled itself along.

“Free that boy had the same last name as you.” Benn said glancing at her, “I know, I don't think it's that uncommon of a name.” Benn nodded and she let her eyes drift back out of the window. The 5 of them trudged up the steps and when they got to the door of the great hall they moved to their respective tables.

Anlon and Ord over to Hufflepuff, Benn to Slytherin, and Baer and Frera to Gryffindor.

They sat next to one another and Frera put her bag down in between them. The other students filed in a Frera perked up when the 1st years came through watching Fili moved with the group. He was called 6th as Professor Flitwick read the names out alphabetically. When the hat shouted “Gryffindor!”

Frera cheered loudly and waved the boy over. He sat across from her and Baer beaming, Frera felt a connection with the boy and not just because they both had the last name Durin.

She ate ravenously and Baer was chatting with Sean and Derek who both appeared jubilant at his announcement of his captaincy.” Frera looked at Fili who was stuffing his face and let out a laugh. She smiled broadly at the younger boy, “You know my last name is Durin too.” She said conversationally.

The boys mouth hung open. “Really? What are your parents names?” Frera laughed again, “Oh my mother is a muggle her name is Larra and I never knew my father, My mom told me his name was Frerin.” Fili looked surprised at this pronouncement.

They walked out of the great hall together, she dragged Fili along. She chatted to him as they walked. Baer walking in front of them with his quidditch friends. “The staircases move, you'll learn the pattern after a while.” They came to the Fat Lady and Baer said, “Fainting fancies.” The portrait swung open and Frera said, “It's the password.” as they climbed in.

Fili went up the boys staircase with Baer and Frera moved to the girls.

She went to the door that said 3rd years and saw her roommates already chatting and putting up pictures. Both girls looked over at Frera before continuing their conversation in whispers. Frera waved and put her things on the bed by the window. Alison and Savannah were best friends and dominated most of the room.

Frera hovered her bed over to the corner with the reading nook. She liked to sleep next to the window and liked the nook. It was small space, but it was hers in the dorm. She put her trunk at the end of her bed and opened the window a bit.

She could see the lake and the stars in the clear night sky.

She lay on the bed with her curtains drawn, she put a charm to keep out noise and unwanted visitors in the night. She closed her eyes and dreamed of Baer his smile and the color of his eyes an amazing dark green. She dreamed of the way his eyes had kept flicking to her during the ride.

The way his hand had lingered on hers when he gave her the licorice wand he got her. She felt a funny flipping in her belly but drifted off before she had time to dwell on it.

She woke early washed and dressed and made her way down to the great hall. She took the long way around to avoid Peeves who she could see was writing rude words on the wall of an upstairs corridor with paint. She sat at the Gryffindor table and ate some toast drinking coffee. Anlon joined her soon not paying any mind to the house seating.

He grabbed some toast as well slathering it with jelly and butter, “Did you see the sign on the notice board?” Frera raised her brows. “Notice?” He huffed. “For Quidditch, when are tryouts?”

“Baer hasn't set a time yet.” Anlon hummed and Benn came over to sit with them as well. “We are all taking Ancient Runes so we can finally have a class all 3 of us together.” Frera munched on her toast and stared down at her schedule. “I have Potions with you Benn and Defense against the dark arts, Anlon I'll have Herbology and History of Magic.”

Anlon was now looking at his own schedule. “You and I have Charms and Transfiguration together Benn.” Benn was smiling looking content, “Seems like we'll have an even split of classes together.” Baer came down with his usual group of loud teenage boys. They were laughing and rough housing, “It is far to early, for all of that.” Frera said as they joined the table.

Derek Collins a boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes who was tall and weedy grinned at her. “Hello Hot stuff, aren't you looking lovely.” She rolled her eyes at him taking a sip of her coffee. “Leave her be.” Anlon said anger in his tone. Derek put up his hands in defense and Sean a tall black boy with close cropped hair and a strong jaw laughed at him. “Yeah better lay off his woman.” Frera felt her face turning red. “She is not my woman, But she is my friend.” It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes.

“Oh please we see how much time you two spend together.” Anlon was also turning red.

Frera turned to Derek and opened her mouth to argue back but Anlon burst out. “I don't like girls you idiot.” The table was stunned into silence and Frera put down her coffee cup a bit too loudly. “So... first period double potions, can't wait.”

Anlon rubbed his hand over his forehead. “Smooth.” Baer said in her ear and she nearly jumped out of her skin gooseflesh rising on her neck. She whipped her head at him and saw him grinning at her. She took another sip of her coffee looking at Anlon who looked like he was ready to run. “Let's go, I need to stop at the Library.”

Benn said saving them both. Frera and Anlon both stood grabbing their bags. They were moving down the table to the door when Frera heard Baer call. “See you later Free.” She turned and grinned at him waving, “I’ll see you at lunch.” She called and saw him grinning just as broadly back at her.

She sighed happily and felt light as air as she moved with her friends. They got to the Library and Benn searched the shelves for his book. Anlon and Frera spoke quietly by the doors. Madam Pince kept throwing suspicious glances their way, but they weren't doing anything wrong. “I can't believe you just told them that at breakfast, that took balls.”

Anlon looked pleased though his face was slightly flushed again. “I am not ashamed of it. Might as well just be open and honest about it.” Frera nodded. “I respect that.” Benn came over holding the book and they made their way to the dungeon Anlon moving to first period Defense against the dark arts.

Benn and Frera moved down the stairs in silence both lost in their own thoughts. They ducked behind a tapestry taking a short cut and emerging in the dungeons.

They moved into the potions classroom and took a seat at a table in the back. Sam Gamgee joined them as well, “Hi Sam! Have a good summer?” He placed down his things sitting on the edge of his stool. “Yeah, I spent most of it in my father's garden.” Frera nodded she knew Sam's father grew a wide variety of exotic magical plants.

“Is he growing anything interesting?” Sam’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah, we’ve got chinese chomping cabbage. They are really difficult to care for.” She looked interested at this but the conversation was cut off.

Elrond came in smiling at his students and wishing them all a “Good Morning.” They wished him one in return and he started right in on their first lesson. He wanted them to try a new potion today. A shrinking solution, Frera started immediately chatting with Benn as they worked. Sam was sweating 3 steps in his potion giving off copious amounts of steam.

“Was Anlon serious about what he said this morning?” Frera looked up at her friend away from the roots she had been shredding. “I think so, you don't have a problem with it, Do you?” Frera was ready to defend Anlon in a moment, It did not matter to her that he liked boys. She could understand where he was coming from, She herself had crushed on both boys and girls. “No, No of course not.”

Benn said his ears turning red. “Good because I like boys and girls so I'm not gonna hear anything about it.” Benn was smiling at her.

“You're a really good friend Free.” She looked up at him surprised but she was touched all the same. “You're a good friend too, I'm so glad to have you.” Benn was smiling back at her and the two of them went back to their work. She cleared up as Benn carried corked samples of their potions up to the desk. They moved out into the corridor and waved to one another as they went opposite ways.

Frera ducked back behind the tapestry and stopped at the bathroom seeing Marie there and stopping to talk with the older Hufflepuff. Her long black hair hung down to the small of her back and her dark skin was a few shades deeper than when they had seen each other last. “

I spent the whole summer playing Quidditch with my brothers.” She chatted as she used her wand to curl her eyelashes in the mirror. “I'm gonna try this year for Chaser.” Frera said as she examined her own reflection in the mirror, frowning at the shadows under her eyes. Marie grinned and clapped her hand on her shoulder. “Oh we can practice together before tryouts.”

Frera agreed to meet her on the Quidditch pitch for some practice. “We'll get a group together and we can play a full game.” Marie opened her purse, “Here I have 2 of these and I think it would look good on you.” She looked at the lip gloss and took of the plastic unscrewing the cap.

She looked in the mirror and put the pink shiny gloss on her lips. Just a little and rubbed them together. Marie said, “Good and..” She curling Frera’s eyelashes for her. “That’s all you need.” Frera made it just in time for her for Transfiguration. Professor Baggins, sat at his desk and appeared to be writing something.

The students were talking and arguing over seats, She sat herself in the front a seat that was left empty at a table next to Sam and Frodo. Frodo a Ravenclaw in her year was Professor Baggins nephew. She made a mental note to introduce him to Fili.

Professor Baggins got to his feet and the class fell silent. He moved his wand toward the chalkboard and the chalk began to write neatly and clearly. Frera took notes for the first hour as Professor Baggins explained what they would be starting with this year. She answered a question and got 5 points, it was looking to be a great 1st day back.

She ran into Baer in the hall and his 5th year friends were with him again. He grinned at her and she thought for moment he looked flushed. But she shook her head and they moved together into the great hall for lunch. Anlon and Benn sat with them again. Baer's friends kept throwing glances at Anlon and then whispering to each other.

Anlon was slowly turning redder, “Stop it!” Frera said her temper getting the better of her after a few minutes of this “You are being really childish, bullying is not cool.” They were looking at her with smiles and it only served to inflame her rage.

She could feel her temper ready to boil over. Benn put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into her seat. “You guys need to grow up.” He said glaring at them. Frera in turn glared at him, “You don't need to be getting detention on the first day.” Frera huffed and continued to eat her food. Baer said, “She’s right leave Anlon alone.”

Sean and Derek did let up thankfully after Baer voiced he was on her side. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her composure if they had continued. She was ready to curse them into next week. She looked up at Baer and was surprised her was already looking at her. His eyes flicked down for a moment and back up to hers.

“Sorry.” She said, “For?” He said, “I gotta go.” She said, “But you barely ate.” He didn’t seem to be listening to her. She grabbed a napkin and his sandwich and chips. She put it into it tying it up, she got up following behind him and saying. “Baer wait up dammit.”

She ran after him and said, “Baer.” He turned to her, “Huh?” She said, “Here you barely ate I wrapped the rest up for you.” Frera put the wrapped food into his hands. He smiled down at her and she felt her heart jump. She smiled back at him feeling her face flushing, she didn’t know what this thing she was feeling between them was.

But she found herself leaning close to him. He said, “I’ve gotta go.” his voice low. “I’ll see you later?” She asked and he said, “Of course you will.”

\---

She entered Defense Against The Dark Arts her head still swimming with what had just happened. Professor Durin was standing in the front of the room. She took a seat near the middle with Benn at a 2 person table. They sat silent and Professor Durin looked sternly over the class. He pulled out a list a took the roll.

When he said “Frera Durin.” his head shot up and she raised her hand. His eyes were sharp on her and he had a frown on his face. But he did not say anything after a moment's pause. He simply moved onto the next name. “It is strange isn't it?” Benn whispered to her. “That they have the same last name as you?”

Frera rolled her eyes at him, “Benn, no.” Benn pulled out his book putting it onto the desk. “I'm just saying something smells fishy.”

“Do we need to do this on the 1st day?” she whispered to him. “We're back in business Free. We have a whole year to fill with adventures and shenanigans.” Frera looked at him disbelieving and the professor told them to take out parchment and quills. “Are you sick or something?” She looked panicked at her friend. “Have you been poisoned?”

She asked placing her hand on his forehead to feel is temperature. He just looked at her frowning. “you don't feel warm.” She said but she continued to give him the side eye as she pulled out her book and parchment. Professor Durin told them about his time as an Auror and then started in on lecturing.

Sam answered a question about concealment and disguise. Though his answer made sense to Frera Professor Durin said he was wrong. She looked around confused, “That's what Professor Baggins told us.” Sam muttered sounding disheartened and embarrassed. “I doubt professor Baggins knows about such complex magic.” Professor Durin snorted. Frera felt her temper burn white hot in her gut.

“Professor Baggins can do a disillusionment charm so strong that he makes himself invisible to his own eyes.” She said loudly glaring at the Professor, she was not sure that she liked him very much.

The professor looked at her blue eyes cold. “Detention Miss Durin, Tonight after dinner.” Frera felt her face flush and Benn grumbled. “Did you really have too?” Frera huffed still seething. “What does he know? Professor Baggins is amazing at magic and so smart.” Benn was looking at her exasperated but did not say anything further.

Frera found herself being beckoned by Professor Baggins into his office on her way to her last class. Frera sat at the chair in front of her head of houses desk as he read a note out to her. “You have detention with Professor Durin for speaking out of turn.” Frera stared at the floor, “Yeah.” Professor Baggins sighed and took off his glasses massaging his forehead.

“Frera you can't go 1 day without getting detention?” Frera felt indignant, she looked up at him. “He was explaining a theory about disillusionment and how it never really works. Sam told him about the theory you told us about it and he said it was wrong. He said you wouldn't know about such complex things. I just told him that you showed us that you can do such a good disillusionment charm that you can make yourself invisible to your own eyes.”

she took a breath Professor Baggins stared at her mouth hanging open. “But it is true that I spoke out of turn.”

Professor Baggins let his mouth snap shut and push a tin of cookies to her. “Have a biscuit.” He said pulling out a parchment and quill, He scratched out a note and rolled it up sealing it shut. “You can go, and give this to Professor Durin when you go to detention tonight.” Frera rose from her seat and was almost out of the door.

“Miss Durin keep that temper in check.” He called after her and she moved towards her Arithmancy class giving a late note from Professor Baggins to Professor Vector and took a seat next to Frodo. There were only 10 3rd years taking this class and Frera liked being in a smaller group. She found herself liking the subject and feeling elated at her competency in the subject.

She easily did all of the equations that were set and felt oddly satisfied when she rolled up her parchment full of solved equations at the end of the class. She stuffed herself at dinner talking animatedly to Baer. “Marie Pierre. From Hufflepuff wants to play a game of quidditch were trying to get a full game want to play?”

Baer grinned broadly at her. “I'll ask some friends too. Should be a good opportunity to see how well you play.” She ate her salad chewing on a tomato before answering. “I'm a good chaser I've practiced at Anlon's house for a few weeks in the summer.”

Baer looked down at his plate and back up at her his brows furrowed. “You spend time at Anlon's house during the holidays?” He asked temper in his voice, “You've never come to our house during the holidays.” Frera stared at him for a moment. “You and Benn have never asked me around for the holidays.”

She said simply and Baer flushed with color looking down at his plate and continuing to eat his roast chicken.

Frera moved towards the painting covering a shortcut and Baer called. “Free where are you going?” She turned and shouted. “I have detention.” Baer shook his head following his friends up the stairs and calling back. “Damn girl it's the first day.”

She gave him the finger and moved into the shortcut coming out in front of the defense against the dark arts classroom.  
She knocked on Professor Durin's office and heard a deep. “Come in.” She entered and the professor did not look up from his writing. Frera moved forward taking a seat in front of the desk and waiting.

  
She watched the clock tick down 15 minutes before he lifted his head and spoke to her. “Miss Durin do you know why your here?” Frera blinked at him, did he think she was simple? “Because I spoke out of turn.”

“Yes that is why, I expect my students to follow the rules of my classroom.” Frera nodded “I understand.” He raised up his eyebrows at her. “I told Headmaster Stormcrow to inform your head of house.” Frera nodded again “Professor Baggins spoke with me already.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the sealed note. “He told me to bring this to you when I came here this evening.”

Professor Durin took the parchment unrolling it and reading it. He was turning redder as he got to the bottom of the parchment. A muscle was jumping in his jaw. He pulled out his own parchment and began to write. Frera watched the clock again 45 minutes she waited watching the clock and lost in thought.

She thought of Baer, and his temper at dinner. What was the matter with him? Getting angry about her visiting Anlon in the summer. They were best friends after all so it was only natural that they would be spending time together on vacation. If he wanted her to come visit in the summer he should have asked her around himself.

And the way he had looked at her earlier, why did he keep doing things like that? She hoped he would be around after her detention so she could talk to him.

She looked back at the Professor when she heard his quill stop scratching He rolled up the note and sealed it, he waved his wand over it. “You can take this back to Professor Baggins and follow my rules next time.” Frera stood and took the note making her way back through the painting of the wrinkled old woman and to Gryffindor tower.

She was half way down the corridor when she saw Professor Baggins on his way back to the teachers quarters. She waved “I just got done with my detention.” She pulled the scroll out of her pocket. “Professor Durin told me to give this to you.” Professor Baggins took it and frowned. He tucked it into his pocket and smiled at her his warm brown eyes kind.

“Off to bed with you Ms. Durin, you don't need to get in any more trouble today.” She grinned at her head of house and made he way up the stair cases hopping the trick step and singing “Fainting Fancies.” to the fat lady.

Fili was sitting with some other 1st years by the fire and she made a beeline for him. “How was your first day?” She asked flopping down on the couch next to him. He jumped having been absorbed in his homework. “It was good, I made some friends.” She smiled and stretched on the couch.

“That's great, I have to go get started on my homework so I'll catch you later okay?” He scratched his nose with the end of his quill and nodded at his homework.

She saw Baer across the common room talking with Sean. The firelight on his face. His naturally tanned skin looking even warmer from glow. His green eyes were amused and they appeared to be joking around. Baer’s eyes flicked up to hers and Fili said, “I thought you were gonna go start your homework?”

She jumped breaking their stare and said, “Oh I am.” getting up. She saw Fili looking curiously over at Baer who was talking to Sean again.

Frera made her way to the 3rd year girls dorm to find her roommates were out. She took the time to set up her space more thoroughly. She set up her books on the shelf next to the nook and hovered the desk next to her bed so she had everything in one corner. The other girls would not mind they would prefer to have all of the rest of the space to themselves and leave her to her corner. She sat at the desk and started on her Transfiguration essay.

She was finishing it when her roommates came into the room chatting to one another about a hufflepuff girl and not paying Frera any mind.

She started on Defense against the dark arts and had to rub her eyes as they were burning with fatigue. She had the first 3 paragraphs written out before her left eye started to ache and spread to her forehead. She left the parchment and books were they were changing into her pjs and hopping into the bed. She flicked her wand and curtains closed, Once in the dark with a silencing charm in place she fell straight to sleep.

 

The first week flew by her. She did not like Professor Durin much more than she had on the 1st day but it had become a sometimes twice daily habit to deliver letters between him and Professor Baggins. Frera was telling Benn and Anlon about her theory that Professor's Baggins and Durin were having this passive aggressive note argument with her as the messenger.

 

Benn was laughing his brown eyes alight with mirth. “Want to play quidditch with some friends this evening?” She asked Benn who nodded, “I've got to prepare for keeper tryouts.” Frera nodded, she knew Benn and Baer were fiercely competitive especially with one another.

 

Frera and Marie carried out the trunk to the quidditch pitch. Anlon stood at the bottom letting out the snitch first then the bludgers. The 14 of them kicked off into the air and Anlon threw the quaffle Ord caught it and started to make his way towards Benn who was on Frera's team for this game.

She followed him and trusted in Benn who deflected the quaffle easily. Frera caught it and turned quickly speeding down the pitch. She could see Baer preparing for her in the distance and she dodged a bludger. Baer's eyes were focused on her and when she got close enough, She lifted her arms to score.

She threw the quaffle to the right and Marie caught it tossing it through another of Baer's hoops. She cheered for Marie before taking off to grab the quaffle again. Benn let in a goal next and she could hear Ord whooping. Marie had the quaffle now and she was moving back towards Baer. Ord was on her in moments pulling the quaffle from her but they both fumbled it and it fell.

Frera sped downwards and grabbed the quaffle scoring a goal on Baer who did not look very happy. The game was becoming increasingly more vicious. Frera scored 3 more goals but she also got a fat lip. Anlon shouted with glee as he held up the snitch. Baer threw up his arms whooping. “We won!” Frera grinned at Anlon and clapped him on the back.

When they landed she walked across the field toward Baer who was pulling off his keepers gloves and not looking at her. She had loved flying around and she got a thrill every time she scored a goal. “What did you think captain?” She said grinning broadly. He looked up at her with temper in his eyes again. “It was okay, for a girl.”

Frera felt like he had slapped her. “You say girl like it's a bad thing.” He had the grace to look ashamed of himself but he could not take it back. Frera felt deflated like her happy moment had been popped. He was opening his mouth as if to speak but she turned her back to him. She moved off of the field without another look at anyone or any more words to Baer.

\---

 

“What did you say to her?” Anlon demanded his own temper firing up. “I didn't say anything.” Baer defended irritated with Anlon from his and Frera's conversation about the holidays. “You upset her.” Baer's temper was mounting, He took a step forward glaring down at Anlon.

But Benn stepped in quickly, “Don't touch him.” He growled to his brother and Baer looked as if he would very much like to thump his younger brother. But he appeared to think better of it and turned on his heel also moving off of the quidditch pitch.

 

Frera moved through the halls tears now freely running down her cheeks. She turned when someone called. “Miss Durin?” She wiped her face hastily but Professor Durin had seen her. His blue eyes softened slightly as he took in her face blotchy and eyes red rimmed.

“Are you alright Miss Durin?” He asked his voice quiet.

“I'll live.” She grumbled. “Was there something you needed professor?” She asked sniffling. He appeared to snap back to attention his softened state gone. “I have another message for Professor Baggins I need you to deliver.” Frera had to bite her lip to keep from asking why he didn't just speak to him.

She stopped by her Head of Houses office and dropped off the note. “What is the matter with him?” Professor Baggins said irritation evident in his voice. “Can't he just leave it alone.”

Frera had to hold herself back again, she wanted so badly to ask. Then why do you keep responding? But she knew that was not only inappropriate but none of her business. She nodded at him and left closing the door firmly behind her.

She moved to Gryffindor tower and smiled at Fili when she ran into him. She sat on the couches with him for a while as he talked about his first week. “I hate potions Professor Elrond is so difficult.” Frera nodded, “He does have very high standards.”

“So does my Uncle.” said Fili sounding not to pleased with that. “You reminded me I wanted to tell you my friend Frodo from Ravenclaw his uncle is Professor Baggins. He is in my year but he's really friendly.” Fili hummed and gazed into the fire, “Next year my brother will be here.” Frera nodded “His name is Kili.” Frera laughed at Fili's stories about his wild little brother.

“My uncle is gonna go crazy trying to watch the two of us here at the same time.” Frera grinned. “Maybe that will be for the good, then he won't be able to see everything you get up too.” Fili looked at her curious. “Like what?” Frera leaned back cushioning her head on her arms. “Like sneaking into the kitchens.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment. “I'll show you all the best hidden shortcuts.”

A group of 1st years were gathering at the portrait hole. “Fili!” One of the other boys called Frera stood saying. “I'll catch you later.” She went up the girls staircase to her empty room. Alone with her own thoughts her bad mood returned. She did her homework in hopes of distracting herself.

But her thoughts continued to move towards Baer and his attitude toward her recently.

He had been very nice to her and lost his temper with her several times in the first week. She did not know what to make of his recent behavior. She finished her homework. It was early evening and Saturday night.

Frera wandered out of the portrait hole and through a few shortcuts. She went into the library and madam Pince gave her a suspicious look as always. As if she suspected her of being up to something. She roamed among the shelves, not sure what to choose. She stopped near a section for nocturnal beasts and took out a tome on werewolves.

She checked it out madam Pince reminding her to return it in 1 week exactly or stop in to check it out for another week. She nodded, she knew the drill. She tucked the book into her bag and wandered around the halls of the castle. It was only 7 o'clock according to her watch.

She had 3 more hours until she would be breaking curfew. She moved to the 3rd floor, it was where she had left off in her wanderings. She moved along the corridor examining the portraits and asking them if there were any hidden passages or interesting things nearby.

Most of the paintings shrugged her off or refused to answer her questions. But there was a painting of a young girl with a parasol who told her of a secret passage down the end of the hall.

She told her it was in a one eyed witches hump, “Just tap her with your wand and say disendium.” She found the one eyed witch and checked her watch. It was 9:30 and she didn't need another detention just yet. She jogged through the halls trying to make it back by 10 for curfew. She had to hide behind a suit of armor to avoid Grima the caretaker. She glanced at her watch and cursed her curiosity, It was 9:50 she as cutting it close.

She climbed through the portrait hole and was surprised to see Baer standing on the other side. “I've been looking for you.” He said rocking back and forth on his feet. Frera crossed her arms, her irritation with him still fresh in her mind.

“Why?” She said her tone clipped. He flinched at that and sighed. “I'm sorry, okay?” She chewed on her lip looking down at her shoes. “Is that it?” she said tapping her fingers on her arm. “Your still mad.” He said his voice flat.

“Yes.” She answered simply, “I don't know what you want me to say.” Baer said running his hand over his face. “I want you to tell me the truth.” She said through her teeth. He looked surprised at that, “The truth about what?”

“Why did you say those things if you are sorry?” Baer looked uncomfortable. “I was still angry from earlier.” She raised her eyebrows up at him waiting for him to continue with his explanation.

“I was jealous about you staying at Anlon's over the holidays.” He said not looking at her. She punched him in the arm, “Well next summer invite me over and I'll be there.” He was looking down at her and she found herself taking a step closer to him.

“Sounds like a plan.” He said his voice going low, Frera felt a fluttering in her stomach. She was definitely in his personal space. Sean and Derek had come over throwing their arms around Baer's shoulders. Derrek looked at Frera “Hello beautiful.” He said with a grin.

Frera bristled, “Can you ever just say hello normally?” She put her hands on her hips. “Do you always have to be so rude?” He put up his palms in defense. “I wasn't being rude.” She sighed, “Just stop calling me pet names, I don't like it.”

He looked taken aback by her boldness. Frera was not one for beating around the bush, she jumped straight to the root of a problem. “Fair enough...” Derek said looking a bit confused. Sean smiled at her “Want to sneak into the kitchens with us?” Were having a little party in the 5th year boys dorm tonight and need some snacks and refreshments.

Frera nodded though she was annoyed they interrupted her and Baer. “Okay, just let me put my book upstairs so I have room in my bag to carry some stuff.”

She ran up the girls staircase and dumped her books onto her bed. She went back down to see the 3 of them waiting by the portrait hole. Sean had Baer in a head lock and Derek was laughing at the 2 of them. She said, “Alright let's go.”

They moved quietly down the halls Frera taking them through a shortcut behind a tapestry that brought them out near the entrance hall. This was the hard part the hall was thankfully empty, Not a Professor or a prefect in sight. They made it to the portrait of a bowl of fruit and Baer tickled the pear.

It trembled and giggled and the portrait swung open to reveal the long tables and lit hearths. The house elves bowed and curtsied, “We need food.” Derek said and they scurried off in every direction collecting various things for them. Frera frowned at his back, he could have at least said please.

She looked at Baer who was still seeming a bit awkward toward her. “What's up Baer?” She said stuffing her hands into her robes pockets. A house elf came over to them and started handing them snacks. Baer took this moment to avoid Frera's question. He moved over to Sean asking him about another plan for their party.

She huffed and filled her bag for them thanking the house elves, The boys had their arms full as well. The trip back to the Gryffindor common room was much harder than the trip to the kitchens had been.

It was now 11 o'clock which meant the teachers and prefects were out on patrol for anyone out of bed. They moved one by one through the shadows in the entrance hall and back to the closet door that lead to the secret passageway.

Frera was the last to cross she heard a deep voice say, “Miss Durin?” She turned to him caught. “Hello, Professor Durin.” She said with a wide smile, he looked at her suspiciously. “What are you doing out of bed?” Frera opened her mouth to speak but closed it no stroke of brilliance coming to her.

Then she heard another voice say “Frera?” She looked at Professor Baggins and was truly wishing she had gone up to bed instead of helping Baer and his friends on their excursion. “Hello Professor's I was actually on my way to bed right now sorry about that.” Professor Baggins narrowed his eyes at her and Frera tried to think quickly of a way to get herself out of this trouble.

“Miss Durin why do you test my patience so?” Professor Baggins said with his hand on his forehead. “It is completely unintentional.” She said grinning at him. “10 points from Gryffindor.” He said with a sigh, “Now go to bed.” She said. “Thanks sir see you later.”

She jogged up the passageway and back into the Gryffindor common room. She went up the boys staircase and knocked on the door that had a plaque on it that read 5th years. Sean opened the door and let her in, she moved over to Baer's bed opening her bag and beginning to extract the snacks she had been smuggling.

She kept a pumpkin pastie and butter beer for herself. “Did you get into any trouble?” Baer asked sounding concerned. “I got 10 points taken from Gryffindor.”

Baer was frowning at her but Frera shrugged and said. “Enjoy your party.” She trotted back down the staircase and up the girls to her dorm. Savannah and Alison were already asleep their soft snores filling the room. Frera moved over to her bed changing into her pj's and laying down.

She stared at the canopy of her four poster bed and idly thought of Professor Baggins and Durin, Had they spoken after she was gone? She did not want them to stop sending messages because that would make her know less about what was happening between them. Though truthfully she did not know much as it was.

She turned to her side huffing before drifting off to sleep.

Frera woke early washing and dressing before the other girls even thought about waking. She trotted down to the great hall and was the only one at breakfast. She sat and a few dishes appeared in front of her she ate eggs and toast, drinking juice. She put some jelly on toast and wrapped it up putting it into her bag.

“Your up early Miss Durin.” The headmaster said as he made his way to the teachers table leaning on his staff. “Professor Stormcrow.” Frera said with a smile, “A detention under your belt already.” He let out a low laugh. “You are a lot like your father.” Frera stared at him her mouth hanging open.

“My father?” she asked confused. “Frerin Durin, a bit of a trouble maker.” She did not know what to say to him but he seemed to be done with her because he walked away without another word. Frera ran into Benn and Anlon on the second floor. “We were headed to breakfast.”

Benn said stopping her. She grinned at him, “I found a secret passageway.” Anlon perked up looking interested. “Where does it lead?”

“I haven’t gone down it yet. It’s in the third floor corridor. Inside the one eyed witches hump.” Benn looked excited. “We’ll explore it with you.” Frera walked back to the great hall with them and drank another cup of tea reading her book while her friends ate.

 

The three of them went up to the 3rd floor after they had a quick breakfast. She packed some food for them as well putting into her bag. Frera pulled her wand out and tapped the hump. “Dissendium.” she said clearly and it slide open, She climbed inside followed by her two friends.

The walked down the passage for half and hour becoming more curious were it would come out by the moment. They could hear someone walking around above them and Benn noticed a ladder on the wall.

The waited for the foot steps to disappear before Benn started up the ladder He pushed a trap door and they came out in what appeared to be the cellar of honeydukes. There were barrels of candy and boxes filled with different displays.

“Wow.” Anlon said his eyes wide. “You found a passage that leads out of the castle.” The 3 of them beamed at one another and jumped as a voice sounded at the top of the staircase. Anlon climbed quickly down the ladder Benn right behind Frera went down last closing the trap door.

 

Frera, Anlon, and Benn sat out on the grounds later soaking up the September sun. The leaves on the trees were changing colors and the air smelled crisp and clean. Frera had always liked the cold months, She watched Benn whose eyes were on Anlon who was trying to coax the giant squid to take some toast.

A question burned at the back of her mind but she did not voice it. She was not sure how it would be accepted by Benn and she did want to shock or upset her friend. She pulled out her book and began reading leaving Benn to his staring.

She was absorbed in the words she did not notice anyone sitting down next to her until she heard Baer’s voice. “What are you reading today?” He asked and she whipped her head up at him.

“What?” She said stupidly seeing that he was sitting right next to her. “Are you reading?” He finished and she glanced down at the book open in her lap. “It’s a autobiography of a Werewolf who was a healer.” Baer looked surprised at that. “Werewolves can be healers?” Frera rolled her eyes at him. “He was a healer first before he was bit.”

Baer nodded understanding. “They would not let him work after the attack.But he still did healing for people at home. His skills were not affected.” Frera closed the book putting it in her bag and hugging her knees up to her chest. “How was your party?” He glance at her out of the corner of his eyes.

“It would have been better if you had stayed.” Frera opened her mouth to respond but could not think of anything to say back to that. So she snapped it shut.

She could see Baer turning red and she was sure he had let that slip. She tried to bite back a smile that seemed to be pulling at her cheeks for some reason. Baer kept his head turned away from her and Frera looked down at him hand resting on the grass in between them.

She reached her own hand out and took his in her own. Baer’s head whipped to the side and he glanced down at their joined hands. Frera did not say anything she just looked back over to Benn and Anlon who were sitting close with their feet in the lake pants rolled up. She held on to Baer’s hand and he held hers back.

 

Frera wrote her potions essay with intent and concentration, she could feel the pressure of her 3rd year work becoming harder. But her desire to keep her high marks was fueling her.

She scratched the words onto her parchment absorbed into her work. She jumped when someone sat across from her at the table. It was Derek he had his legs stretched out and his hands behind his head. “What are you doing Frera?” She frowned at him. “Homework.”

He breathed out a huff and said, “That sounds pretty boring.” Frera blinked at him. “Well it’s not fun, but it is interesting and gratifying.” He looked confused at her. “We should go do something instead.” Frera narrowed her eyes at him. “Actually I really need to finish this.”

He looked up at the ceiling, “You know I think you’re cute.” He said and Frera’s writing stopped again. “What?” She said looking up at him dumbfounded. “I don’t know why.” He said staring at one of the book cases. “You have a temper and can be annoying.”

He stood up abruptly pushing the chair in. “It might be the long red hair and the big blue eyes.” Frera’s felt her face flushing but she was miffed that he said she was annoying. “See you later.” He said taking off suddenly for the door. Frera shook her head and looked back down at her essay. But it was no good, she couldn’t write anymore.

Derrek had given her something new to think about. She was routinely annoyed with him and thought he could be very rude. But she could not deny that he was attractive and tall.

She grabbed her books and tucked everything away in her bag. She stalked the halls and stopped near the trophy room. The displays in the hall more current awards the older in the room. She stared at herself in the reflective back of the display. Light blue eyes blinked back at her long red hair up in a ponytail.

“Miss Durin.” Professor Baggins called to her smiling pleasantly. “Do you fancy a cup of tea?” He asked and she nodded falling into step with him. He opened the door to his office and she followed putting her bag in one chair and sitting in the other in front of his desk.

He waved his wand and a tray of tea things appeared on the desk as well as a plate of scones. He tapped the tea pot and pour them both steaming cups. Frera added milk to hers and Professor Baggins asked her about how her week had been going.

She chewed on her bottom lip but when she looked into Professor Baggins kind honey colored eyes she voiced something that had been on her mind. “Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, I want to try for chaser.” Professor Baggins nodded and waited for her to continue

“I played a practice game with some friends the other day, one of my friends got nasty afterwards saying that I was okay for a girl.” He apologized later but I’m afraid he’ll get angry again.” Professor Baggins had his hands steepled in front of his mouth.

“He made the decision to apologize, He may make a conscious effort to not get upset.” Frera sat for a few moments sipping her tea and thinking. She was munching on a scone and Professor Baggins was telling her about one of his 6th years who had given himself a handlebar mustache and laughing when someone knocked on the door.

Frera looked up as Professor Baggins walked to the door pulling it open. She finished her tea and nearly choked on the last sip when she saw Professor Durin standing in the doorway. “Oh, Thorin. I-I didn’t.” Professor Baggins started and Frera was shocked that they were on first name terms.

She shot to her feet and stuffed the scone into her mouth. She grabbed up her bag and chewed. She swallowed and said, “I was just leaving actually.” She smiled wickedly at the two of them and saw Professor Baggins face flush with color. Professor Durin was looking at her irritated but also fond in a way that confused her.

“Well good night professors. Thanks for the tea and sympathy Professor Baggins.” He nodded and she took off down the corridor without a look back at them. She heard the door close and her mind was wiring with possibilities.

The two professors had gone from having a passive aggressive note argument to being on first name terms and meeting on a Saturday night. She hopped the trick step and realized the tone of the notes must have changed at some point. Something had shifted and she was seething with curiosity about what it was.

She knew it was not her business and that she had no right to snoop in their affairs but something about the way they looked at each other had her unintentionally invested. Said “Fainting fancies.” to the fat lady who frowned and said. “No sorry dear.” Frera stared at her open mouthed and looked around at the empty corridors.

“Shit.” She cursed loudly to herself and heard a high cackle. “Oh potty mouth!” Peeves said as he swooped over her head. “Peeves, do you know that password to the fat lady's portrait?” The poltergeist appeared to not be listening to her. “Your stuck, haha!” He called out and she sighed turning back to the fat lady.

“Please my lady,” she said with a deep bow. “I’ll ask for the password as soon as I find a housemate.” She sighed and swung open. “Just this once.” She said chastising. “I am in your debt.” Frera said dramatically as she climbed through the portrait hole.

The common room was empty as well and she was surprised to see it was midnight. Professor Durin came to see Professor Baggins at midnight? Then what time had she been in the library with Derek? She frowned as she trudged up the stairs. Why was she thinking about that idiot? He was probably just messing with her anyway.

 

Frera went down the quidditch pitch after breakfast with the other hopeful’s and smiled at Anlon and Benn who wished her good luck. They went into the stands to watch and she could see Baer with Derek and Sean they had the crate of balls next to them.

They had two groups. Chasers and then Beaters and Seekers. They flipped a coin and the Beaters and Seekers went first. The beaters had to try to unseat the seekers who had to do their best to dodge the attacks and find the snitch.

It was interesting to watch and she cheered when a small boy caught the snitch, though he got unseated a moment later. Baer laughed and congratulated the boy. “You’ve got it Rob good job.” The boy grinned at him and he said. “Derek and Sean you’ve defended your positions wonderfully you’ll stay on as my beaters.”

Frera had to admit that they had done well. She and the other 9 chasers went down onto the field. “Try to make as many goals as possible.” He said splitting them into 2 groups to play against one another.

Frera took off in the air and took the quaffle quickly from a larger boy and speeding down the pitch she scored and Baer through it back out among them. Frera felt wonderful after the tryout she had scored 19 goals even on the school broom.

The chasers stood together and Baer looked like he was thinking hard about his choice. “George, Amir, and Free. Congratulations.” Frera grinned broadly at him and several of the other hopefuls muttered mutinously as they walked off.

The others were all crowded around Baer and Frera hung back letting them lead the way back to the castle. When Baer was alone she walked over to him and he looked surprised up at her. “Free?” He questioned and she smiled at him. “Thank you.” His face was flushing with color. “There is no need to thank me you did all of the work.” They stood looking at each other for a long moment.

Before Bear turned away and said. “Let’s go eat lunch.” Benn and Anlon caught up to them and the four of them found Ord at lunch. They ate and laughed and talked together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said, Chapter 2 would be up on Friday. But I finally got the courage to start posting this so. What the hell....

Halloween came along with the first hogsmeade weekend of the year. She was excited to go into the village. Though she had found the passage into honeydukes cellar she went out the front door like everyone else. She handed her permission form over to Grima the caretaker and he looked it over suspiciously.

 

Frera raised up her eyebrows at him unimpressed. “Always up to something aren’t we?” He said under his breath. Frera frowned, “I haven’t done anything wrong.” Frera said. He put the form with the others and said. “Yet.” Frera kept going not looking back over her shoulder at the creepy caretaker.

 

He gave most of the female students the creeps and spent a lot of time haunting the divination Professor’s tower room. Professor White was not someone Frera or many students enjoyed the company of. Most of his student’s were in awe of him. But something about his oily over flattering voice made Frera shiver.

 

She shook off her thoughts jogging to catch up with Benn and Anlon.  Who were pointedly not looking at one another. She walked up next to Anlon who smiled at her but it fell off his face almost instantly his frown returning. Frera looked over at Benn he was frowning as well and he looked like he was deep in thought his cheeks flushed.

 

They wandered through the joke shop Benn and Anlon both grabbing a few things off of the shelves. Frera did not have any money, so she kept her hands to herself. But she did not mope she looked at the things Benn and Anlon picked up with interest.

 

They went to the hogshead and Benn bought them all a butter beer. They sat together a group of wizards sitting in the shadow speaking in low voices the only other patrons in the bar.

 

Frera saw Benn glancing over at Anlon every few minutes and she finished the rest of her butter beer quickly. “I’ll see you two later, I’m gonna go try to find Baer.” She said the first thing that came to mind. But the looks of surprise on their faces made her face flush with color.

 

She put on her jacket and said “goodbye.” to both of them. They watched her leave dumbstruck. Frera watched from a window in the back of the bar and saw the two of them talking to each other and Benn buy another butterbeer for both of them. His eyes locked on her and she jumped as if shocked. He moved back to the table and she hurried away into the streets of Hogsmeade.

 

She looked at all the groups of student’s she passed and didn’t see Baer anywhere. She was making her way towards the shrieking shack as she was keen she was on her own to go inside. She had brought the idea up to Benn and Anlon before but they were afraid of the building and did not want to get into trouble. This time alone in Hogsmeade gave her a unique opportunity to try to get inside.

 

She heard a high pitched giggle and looked over to see a blonde Ravenclaw leaning on Baer near the door of the tea shop. They were only inches apart gazing at one another. Frera felt a burning in her gut, dread washed over her like she had been doused in icy water. She stood stock still and was just feeling the cogs in her brain start turning again when Baer’s eyes moved onto her.

 

He looked just as shocked as she did and the girl also turned to look. When she saw the girl turning Frera began walking towards the shrieking shack with more determination than before. She did not look back and felt a savage pleasure that she was leaving Baer standing their dumb struck.

 

She was alone on the path the afternoon was wearing on. Hot tears stung in her eyes as she thought about Baer and that girl who was leaning on him. They had been about to kiss. Frera did not know why this meant anything to her. But when the thought crossed her mind the water works started.

 

She wiped her eyes furiously as she walked. She could see the fence around the shrieking shack and carefully climbed over. She pulled out her wand and waded through the waist high grass. The building stood tall and slightly crooked, the windows and door appeared to be boarded up. Frera made it to the building and felt a chill run through her.

 

She could understand why this place frightened people off. But she was curious and angry from her almost encounter with Baer, her desire to do something reckless had increased ten fold.

 

She tried each of the doors and said “Ha!” when she noticed one of the windows boards were loose, just sitting there as if they were not properly attached. Frera took the boards down carefully and climbed inside she hovered them back into place with her wand and made a small X next to the window so she would know where to come back out.

 

It was dark in the shack and she lit her wand tip. She walked through the ground floor and felt a clench of fears in her gut when her eyes came on a stain in the wood, a large red stain. “Blood.” She said to herself and crouched down she examined the spot for a few moment before standing back up and moving on.

 

She found several pieces of furniture that were broken and long gouge marks in the floor and walls. She could only she by the light of her wand and did not realize how much of the day was passing. She combed every room curiously, something had been kept in here. That was for sure, she was removing the planks from the window when she realized it was getting dark outside.

 

They were meant to return from the village by sunset and Frera felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. She knew she would be in a lot of trouble, but the later she was the worse it would be. With this in mind she haphazardly covered the window and tore off toward the fence. She climbed over and got snagged on the wire.

 

She felt a sharp pain in her shin and fell forwards over the fence, she stood from the dust and dirt and took off at a run to the high street.

 

She was running through the main street her face slick with sweat her legs cramping. She made it to the gates and found them locked, she yelled in frustration and called out. “Hello! I’m sorry! Help!” She was met with nothing but silence. It was turning to twilight the sun was fully set now. The sky was turning black.

 

Frera sat on the ground by the gates feeling ready to cry again, she was just realizing how hungry she was. She heard a bird chirping and thought it strange for the time of day. She looked up to see Radagast the care of magical creatures teacher standing with the usual birds twittering under his hat.

 

“Professor.” Frera said jumping to her feet, “I missed the cut off, can you let me in.” He smiled and tapped the lock with his wand. He opened the gate for her and when she was in he closed it and locked it quickly again.

 

“Thank you!” Frera called to him as she ran off towards the school hoping that she was not going to get into too much trouble for being late. She had only been about 30 minutes after sundown. She saw the open front doors a few student still milling around out front and in the entrance hall and breathed a sigh of relief.

She went into the great hall the smell of dinner drawing her in.

 

She sat a few spots away from Baer and his friends pulling several things to her and putting them onto her plate. She had a mouth full of mashed potatoes when Bear said. “Free, what happened to you?” She glanced at him confused and then down at her clothes. She saw her jacket was ripped as well as her pants were her leg was bleeding. But she was sitting so Baer could not see that, her clothes were also covered in dirt.

 

“I went exploring in Hogsmeade, had a run in with a fence.” She went to the hospital wing after dinner and Healer Oin healed her cut tutting at her. “The injuries you sustain astound me young lady.” Frera grinned at him impishly.

 

She sat across from a puffy eyed Benn and Anlon at breakfast the next morning. Baer came to join them when he sat Benn said. “So did you two meet up yesterday in Hogsmeade?” Frera felt the sting of what she witnessed yesterday still fresh. “I found him, but he was busy.” Baer had been about to speak and snapped his mouth shut at her words.

 

He seemed irritated and Frera felt gratified that she was not the only one. “So where did you go?” Anlon asked before taking a large bite of his bacon sandwich.  “I went exploring near the forest, I was nearly late but Professor Radagast let me in.”

 

Benn shook his head and laughed.  Frera and Anlon passed notes through history of magic. Frera had a good grade in the class but found it easier to read the chapters that the professor set than try to listen to his droning voice.

 

She passed the note back to Anlon.

 

What happened between you and Benn in hogsmeade.

 

Anlon flushed and scribble on the parchment pushing it back towards her.

 

I Don't know what you mean…

 

Frera frowned.

 

Don't be like that.

 

Anlon did not respond he turned his head Back to the front of the room. Frera let her head fall on to her arms folded on the desk.

 Professor Binns voice made her start to drift off like a bizarre lullaby. She woke when her classmates stood at the bell. She packed her things quickly and wandered off into the castle.

 She saw a slytherin girl she didn't know with pale blonde hair ahead. Grima the caretaker was leaning over her and she was shrinking back.

 

Frera strode forward and said. “Hey I’ve been looking for you.” The girl frowned at her and Grima glared at her.

 She took the girl by the arm and marched her away. They were off down the corridor and Frera let go off the girls arm.

 I could tell he was harassing you. The girl looked dreadful but her face was flushed red. She bowed her head and walked off down the nearest staircase.

 

Frera did not know the girls name and she had forgotten to ask. She turned on her heel and saw Grima standing behind her and bearing down on her.

 “You don't want me as an enemy kid.” Frera frowned at him her eyebrows furrowing. “I don't know what you're talking about, Hey!” She yelled when he grabbed on to her arm seething.

 She tried to yank her arm away from him. “Let go of me.” she hissed at him and he gripped on tighter.

 

“Your coming to my office.” he said pulling her down the hall. Frera struggled trying to pull her arm away. “Hey!” She heard a voice yell and turned to see Baer standing looking bad tempered. “Let go of her.”

 

Grima glared at him as well. “You mind your own business boy or I'll have you on detention too.” Frera stomped on his foot and he yelped letting go of her quickly.

 

Baer grabbed her hand and the two of them took off running down the corridor. “Thanks.” Frera said panting. “Your going to get in trouble for stomping on his foot.” Frera scowled at Baer.

 

“He is going to get in trouble for grabbing me like that.” Baer was looking at her concerned. “Are you hurt?”

 

Frera scoffed, “of course not.” Baer crossed his arms over his chest. “Well it looked like he was hurting you.”

 

Frera sighed. “Thanks again.”

  


 

Grima did not tell professor Baggins or Stormcrow. Frera got through the next few weeks and no punishment for the incident came.

 

She gave Grima a wide berth though not wanting to be too close to him. She saw the blonde girl again but they did not speak. She threw Frera a panicked look before moving quickly on down the hall.

 

Frera shrugged off the odd behaviors not thinking to hard into it. The first quidditch match of the season was fast approaching. Most people kept trying to scare Frera hoping that she was nervous. But the truth was that she was very excited to play in her first official quidditch game.

 

She woke early the day of the match and ate breakfast with the rest of the team in the great hall. Amir she saw was looking very pale, “It’s okay, we’re gonna do great.” Frera whispered to him and he tried to give her a smile but it looked strained.

 

They pulled on their gryffindor quidditch robes and Frera grabbed her school broom. She came out to the field and saw the blonde girl who had been leaning on Baer at the front of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. She felt dislike boiling in her gut even though she did not know the girl.

 

She had a blinding white smile that she flashed a Baer and when madam hooch told the captain’s to shake hands the two of them did. Frera mounted her broom her desire to beat Ravenclaw intensifying. The girl was not a chaser from the way she was flying around the pitch it became apparent to Frera that she was the seeker.

 

Frera focused on her task keeping her eyes on the quaffle the whole time. She, Amir, and George worked well together and Frera felt elated when her first goal went in. She heard the announcer and flew back down the other end to retrieve the quaffle again.

 

It was a fierce game and very close, Frera scored 15 goals and she was having to dodge bludgers left and right. The Ravenclaw girl ended up catching the snitch in the end but Gryffindor won. 270 to 200, they landed and though the girl was pouting she shook hands with Baer again and gave him another wide smile.

 

Frera huffed feeling irritated for some reason. She felt an arm drape across her shoulders and looked up to see Derrek sweaty but smiling. Frera was confused as to why he was touching her but she did not shrug him off. Baer came back over to them and Frera saw his eyes narrow when he spotted Derrek standing with his arm around her.

 

She felt slightly gratified by this but she was not sure why. They went back to the Gryffindor common room and had a party all night. Derrek and Sean were complaining that they had run out of butterbeer and Frera said that she would go get some more from the kitchens.

 

She looked around the crowded common room but she did not see Baer anywhere she was going to ask him to go with her. She shrugged and made her way out of the portrait hole.

 

She wandered down the empty halls at a leisurely pace. She heard a giggle and followed the sound curiously. She saw Baer and the Ravenclaw girl wrapped in a close embrace kissing fiercely. She felt like the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. Tears came to her eyes instantly and she was frozen in place.

 

She turned to took off in the other direction not looking back. She heard the girl's voice say. “Who’s that? Someone saw us.” She could hear Baer’s voice low. “What?” Frera still had tears running down her cheeks. “A girl with red hair, I saw her.”

 

Frera moved faster away not hearing any more of what was said. She went to the kitchens and tickled the pear. She grabbed some butter beers and went back to Gryffindor tower. She handed the drinks over to Sean and Derrek who thanked her.

 

“What’s the matter Free?” Sean asked his dark brown eyes concerned. “I’m tired.” She lied, “I woke up really early, I’m gonna go to sleep.” She left up the stairs and lay in the bed crying for a long time.

 

She could not sleep she just thought about Baer and the girl he was kissing. Why did Frera care so much? She did not understand. She had seen people kissing before and never had such a reaction from it.

 

She wanted to rage and scream at Baer and punch that girl right in her perfect teeth. It was dawn by the time she had thought to herself for the first time that she liked Baer as more than a friend.

 

She wandered down the breakfast alone and heard someone whispering. She peeked around the corner near the teachers room and saw Professor Baggins and Durin kissing as well. Frera was shocked but really quite pleased, she didn’t know why everyone was feeling so loving right now.

She went into the great hall with her mind buzzing. She thought that her professor’s had disliked each other. But apparently they were a lot closer than she had previously believed. She ate her breakfast slowly her mood coming down again when she remembered Baer kissing that girl.

 

She sighed, she did not know how she had never realized she had a crush on Baer. The headmaster greeted her again as the two of them were the only ones at breakfast this early. “Miss Durin have you slept?” He asked concern in his voice.

 

Frera shrugged her shoulders and said. “No.” honestly. The headmaster frowned at her. “Is something the matter?” He asked her. Frera sighed and said. “Boys.” Professor Stormcrow nodded solemnly. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts then.”

 

Frera finished her breakfast and wandered aimlessly around the castle. She ran into Baer with Sean and Derrek and felt anger boiling in her guts. “Hey Free.” Derrek called to her waving. She walked over to them not wanting to make eye contact with Baer. But she couldn’t help it her eyes moved to him like a magnet.

 

“Free.” He started. “Did you? last night?” Frera sighed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t spying or anything. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Baer’s face was flushed red. “I’m sorry.” He said and she waved him off. “For what? You are at liberty to kiss whoever you like.” Baer’s mouth snapped shut and Sean and Derrek looked curious at this. “Who were you kissing?” Sean asked a wicked smile on his face.

 

“Charlotte.” He said his face flushing deeper. “How was it?” Derrek asked grinning as well. “It was good.” He said reluctantly. “So are you dating her now?” Sean said as the 4 of them continued on down the hall. “Yeah, I think so.”

 

Frera felt sadness gripping her chest tightly and she tried not to falter in her steps or let it show on her face. “That’s nice.” She said her tone flat, she could not fake being happy for him. But she did not have to show her sadness or temper.

 

She saw Baer’s green eyes on her and felt the sadness showing through her eyes. She looked away quickly and tried her best to not make eye contact with him for the rest of the time she spent with them. She broke off from them after a while saying. “I’m gonna go find Benn and Anlon, see you boys later.”

 

“Later Beautiful.” Derrek called after her and Frera gave him the finger as she walked away and she could hear him laughing behind her as she made her way down the hall.

 

She trudged through the entrance hall gloom seeping into her as she watched her feet. Baer had a girlfriend, she was beautiful and blonde. Her name was Charlotte. She ran into Professor Durin literally and fell over onto her butt. She saw him and Fili looking at her curiously. Fili helped her up. “Free are you okay? you look so sad.” Frera sighed and said. “I’m okay, boys are just idiots.”

 

Fili narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m a boy.” Frera laughed, “Not all boys, just some.” She turned to Professor Durin. “Sorry I ran into you Professor I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

 

“Is someone bothering you Miss Durin, Do you need me to set them straight?” Frera smiled surprised at her Professor. “No thanks, he’ll realize he’s an idiot eventually. I will accept groveling when that happens.” Professor Durin started to laugh. “You are a force to be reckoned with Miss Durin.”

 

She heard a deep voice call her name behind her and said. “Hello Professor Storm Crow.” He smiled down at her. “I see you are getting to know your family.” Frera looked at him confused. The other two were looking just as confused.

 

The headmaster looked between the 3 of them and said. “Oh, you don’t know?” he looked at Professor Durin. “This is Frera, she is the daughter of your brother Frerin and her mother is a muggle named Larra.” Frera felt her face flushing.

 

Fili and Professor Durin were looking at her shocked. “He’s been dead for 14 years.” Professor Durin said sounding very irritated. The headmaster nodded. “Miss Durin how old will you be this January?” Frera sighed and said. “14.”

 

“Why would her mother never come looking for us?” Professor Durin said glaring at the Headmaster his temper evident. “My mother is very ill, she barely knows her own name half the time.” Frera said quietly and she was embarrassed to hear the sadness in her own voice.

 

Fili looked at her his blue eyes soft, he grabbed her hand and said. “I’m sorry.” Professor Stormcrow looked sympathetic as well. “A side effect of the torture.” Frera whipped her head around at him. “Torture?” He looked grim.

 

“Your father was killed by death eaters in 1997.” Frera felt the color receding from her face. “When we caught his attackers they admitted to torturing your mother for several hours with magic.”

 

“It is a miracle that she carried you to term and you were not affected.” Frera felt tears start pouring from her eyes and felt more embarrassed by the moment. Fili moved forward hugging her tightly, Frera wrapped her arms around the younger boy and cried into his shoulder in earnest.

 

“This is not funny.” Professor Durin said glaring at the headmaster. “It would be a terrible joke, but it is not one. They admitted it before going to Azkaban.” Frera moved back from Fili and Professor Stormcrow continued. “Then 12 years ago Frera showed up in the ministry registry with Frerin listed as her father. After she was found summoning objects to her crib by the accidental magic reversal squad.”

 

“Does that make us cousins?” Fili said with an attempt at a smile. “Yeah I guess so.” Frera said sniffling.

 

Professor Durin was still looking shocked and disbelieving. Professor Stormcrow nodded to them blue eyes sad and took off down the corridor.

 

Frera felt her sadness in her gut like a black hole. She did not know what to think.

 

All of the information filtering through her brain over and over.

Her father was killed by death eaters. Her mother was sick now from the torture all those years ago.

 

She drifted towards Gryffindor tower lost in thought and did not realize that someone was calling her name.

 

“Frera?” Anlon said grabbing into her sleeve. She whipped her head around to look at him and he said. “Oh my god, what's wrong?” Frera had tears running down her cheeks and She felt a hopeless dread filling Her.

 

“My mother.” and started, She took a breath and it all came flooding out. “She's sick because she was tortured by death eaters when she was pregnant with me. They also killed my father. His name was Frerin Durin and he was professor Durin’s brother the Headmaster just told me, and them.”

 

Anlon stared at her with his mouth hanging open. “You’re serious?” she glared at him her eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. He walked her up to the fat lady and said. “Go to bed, don't worry about anything else today. It can all wait.”

 

Frera went up the stairs slowly every step seeming to take a Herculean effort. She wanted nothing more than to lay down in her bed and never have to get up again.

 

She lay in her bed with the curtains drawn but sleep did not come to her. Her thoughts were wiring and she could not focus on one thing in particular.

 

She got up at her usual time early in the morning but she felt like she had not slept at all. It was as if there was a storm cloud over her head, it hung over her as she walked to breakfast automatically. She did not have any desire to eat and when she sat at the table she just stared at her plate for a long time.

 

She glanced up when as voice called her. Baer, Sean, and Derrek were sitting at the table watching her concerned. Frera said. “Hello.” To them without much enthusiasm and went back to staring down at her plate. She had not taken a bite but her appetite was non existent.

 

“Are you alright Free?” Baer said his eyes concerned. “I learned some stuff about my family yesterday and it’s still processing.” she said her eyes starting to swim with tears again when she thought of her parents. Her father who she had always thought never knew of her, dead. Her mother suffering years after  torture that made her nearly lose her mind.

 

“What?” He said moving closer to her. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She said tears starting to spill from her eyes again. She was embarrassed that she was crying in the great hall in front of these boys. But she could not stop the tears from coming.

 

She cried into her hands for a few minutes before regaining her control and wiping her face with a napkin that Baer offered to her. “Is it your mother is she okay?” Frera sighed, “She is fine, but yes I recently learned why she is so ill.” Baer looked at her waiting for her to go on but she did not she took a few small bites of her food then pushed the dish away.

 

“Why is she so ill?” Baer asked and Frera’s lip trembled and she did not speak. Benn, Ord, and Anlon sat at the table as well all eyes on her. She could tell by the looks on their faces that Anlon had told them what happened. “She-she was tortured, with dark magic.” Frera whispered, Baer looked shocked.

 

Anlon looked at her his golden eyes soft. “Free, eat some food.” She glanced down at the plate and sighed. “I’m not hungry.” Ord reached across the table and took her hand in his, he was squeezing it gently. Frera started when Fili sat next to her. He looked over at her and said. “I wrote to Kili to tell him we have a cousin we never knew about.” Frera tried to smile at him.

 

“Have you spoken to uncle about it?” Frera looked back down at her plate. “No I guess I better do that now.” She got up grabbing her bag and leaving the great hall without a backward glance.

 

She went to Professor Durin’s office and knocked on the door, she was half hoping that he was not in.

 

He opened the door and stared down at her she looked up at him her eyes bloodshot with bags under them. He moved back and let her into the office with a sigh. “I’m sorry.” Frera said as she sat in the seat in front of his desk.” The Professor looked at her confused. “For what?” She sighed then. “That you have to relive the pain of losing your brother.” His blue eyes softened.

 

“May I test you?” Professor Durin asked sounding hesitant. “Test me how?” He smiled I can use magic to detect your magic and see if it is similar to mine and my families. Frera shrugged and got up. “Yeah, okay.” She stood in front of him and he told her to closed her eyes and relax. She felt the magic warm flooding through her but then a burning in her left wrist made her gasp and her eyes opened.

 

Professor Durin had his eyes closed as well and he sighed putting his wand down. “You are his daughter.” He turned, “I can feel the essence of our families magic in you.” She did not say anything she just stared at him.

 

Frera grabbed her bag and said. “I really am sorry.” Professor Durin was looking at her something she did not recognize in his eyes. She left the office feeling hollow still but a little more settled that she knew she was indeed the daughter of Frerin Durin. She stopped in one of the bathrooms and pulled up her sleeves to wash her hands and saw something strange and new on her a tattoo of an eye on her left arm that she had never seen before. the eyes appeared to be closed the long dark lashes sweeping onto her wrist.

 

She ran her finger lightly along the curve of it and it opened a bright red iris swiveling around and the pupil dilating. Frera saw a boy with coppery hair shaggy and hanging in his eyes slightly. He was flying on a broom stick and laughing. A girl with a short black bob on the ground was yelling up at him. “Mom said no flying today, the muggles will see.” The boy flew lower hovering near the tree tops that were plush with green leaves.

 

He grinned at the girl and said. “Stop being such a stick in the mud Dis.” The girl crossed her arms over her chest huffing. A boy came out of the house near by and was saying. “Frerin get down Dad is home.” The boy landed stumbling and starting running to the house. “Did he bring us anything Thorin?” the girl called running after them.

 

“I don’t know yet, he’s waiting for you two.” They ran into the house together and Frerin slammed the door closed behind them. Frera came back to her surroundings and she was laying on the bathroom floor.

 

She could hear moaning myrtle sobbing the u bend but no one else seemed to be around. She sat up and he head was pounding, she was not quite sure what had just happened. She pulled up her sleeve and looked at the tattoo, the eye remained resolutely shut. Frera stood and brushed herself off. She wandered to the entrance hall and was surprised to find it was dinner time.

 

She went into the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. “Where have you been?” Baer asked her as soon as she sat down. “I was talking with my Uncle and then I was reading.” She pulled a plate to her and filled it with foods. Her stomach was growling insistently.

 

The next morning when Frera was in the space between waking and sleeping was found her body going stiff and ridged. She stared up at the canopy of her four poster bed her eyes open wide but unable to make even the smallest movement.

 

She saw Anlon being pushed around by a group of girls, they were hitting shoving him and Frera could tell he was reluctant to defend himself. He would not hit girls. “Fag.” one of the girls said as she pushed Anlon one way, “Gay boy.” one of the others said pushing him again. Frera was staring at the canopy again her breathing heavy. She lifted her wrist to look at it. There were a few tendrils coming from the eye and moving away from it in every direction. Making it look like some bizarre sun.

 

Frera used magic to sever a strip of cloth from the sheets of her bed. She wrapped it around her wrist as one would an injury and tied it in a small knot. She went down the breakfast and ate early ready to get back to her classes and away from all of the crazy things that were suddenly happening in her life. She saw Charlotte and Baer walking down the stairs to breakfast hand in hand and Baer eyes flicked to her but he did not greet her.

 

Charlotte looked at her as well but she just frowned and kept going as well. Frera felt her jealousy burning at her insides and she made her way to ancient runes with a brick in her stomach. She was about to turn the corner of the corridor when she felt a twinge in her left wrist. She glanced down at it but stopped in her tracks.

 

Grima was grumbling down the next hall and Frera backtracked quickly taking the long way to her class instead. She sat at a table behind Anlon and Benn who sat a two person table in front of her. They both turned around when she came in and sat down.

 

“How are you?” Anlon asked. “I’m alright.” Frera said putting her bag on the empty chair next to her. She pulled out her book, parchment, and quill. Benn was looking at her eyes dark eyes assessing. “Did you talk to Professor Durin?” Frera sighed. “I did and I am really his brothers daughter. He tested my magic.” Benn looked surprised. “Wow, they are a really old pureblood family.” Frera sighed and The Professor walked in. Frera was surprised to see Professor White, she thought he only taught divination. He pulled out his wand and his oily voice started right in. Frera was good at the work but something about Professor White was making her skin crawl even more than normal.

 

She was glad she decided to sit at the back of the room. They were translating some basic runes with spellman's syllabary. She looked up to see the Professor’s dark eyes trained on her.

 

She felt an aching in her left wrist and sweat broke out on her brow. Her heart started to race and she felt like she was going to vomit on the table. His eyes flickered away and she felt the tension in her body relax in an instant.

 

When the bell rang she nearly ran out of the room. She was dreading her next Ancient Runes class she did not know if she could make it through 4 more years of this class.

 

Frera and Anlon broke off from Benn in the entrance hall as they made their way out of the front door to herbology. Frera saw professor Radagast and waved to him. He waved back holding some creature in his other arm.

 

She sat with Anlon and drifted in and out of attentiveness to Professor Longbottoms lecture. Her mind drifted to her strange dreams from the day before. Her eyes flicked over to Anlon when she remembered the girls shoving and hitting him. He looked fine now writing out his notes his blonde hair hanging in his eyes.

 

He looked up at her and raise up his eyebrows. “What’s the matter Free?” Frera grinned at him. “Oh nothing,I’m just lost in thought staring at your beautiful face.” Anlon laughed at her and the two of them worked on their Herbology project together with no other references to Frera’s odd behavior.

 

She felt an aching in her left wrist that confused her, why did this keep happening? She was not sure what this meant or what the eye was at all. She spent Transfiguration working hard and not doing much talking at all. It was warm in the classroom she rolled up her sleeves and saw the wrap on her left arm.

 

Frodo and Sam seemed to notice as well. “Are you hurt?” Sam asked curious. “No.” Frera lied. “It’s just a scratch.” She did not know what else to say and realized she would have to wear long sleeves all of the time now or people would begin to wonder why she was wearing a wrap all the time.

 

Professor Baggins called her up to his desk at the end of the class and she went up reluctantly she scanned through her mind for anything she had done wrong lately. Her mind jumped to seeing her uncle and Professor Baggins kissing the other day but she was sure they had not seen her. “Miss Durin, I haven’t seen you in awhile how are you?” Frera smiled at him she had always been close with her head of house. As she could not confide in her mother or her aunt.

“I’ve been having a really crazy week actually.” She followed him to his office and when she was in her usual seat in front of his desk she found herself telling him everything. Except about the eye of course, she did not want to tell anyone about it. Something in her mind was telling her to keep that to herself.

 

She was not sure how she was going to go about keeping it a secret when it was on her skin. Professor Baggins was looking sympathetic, “I’m so sorry Frera.” She stared down at her knees. “You are a very bright and strong young lady, I lost my parents young as well I know how difficult it can be.”

 

Frera looked up at him her blue eyes confused. “My mother is still alive, she just doesn’t always recognize me. She can’t even recognized her own reflection half the time.” Professor Baggins reached across the desk and took Frera’s hand in his own his honey colored eyes soft.

 

She left feeling lighter than she had in a couple of days. She was very thankful for Professor Baggins and that he had taken an interest in her and her life. It was nice to have an adult to lean on with her problems. Though Frera was 13 years old she still craved the feeling of being cared for at times.

She saw Baer, Sean, and Derrek in the library and moved over to them sitting down at the 6 person table with them. She pulled out her book and Derrek smiled from his seat across from her. “Couldn’t resist the lure of me any longer?” He asked. Frera rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t push it. I’ll leave if you start acting creepy.” Sean laughed and said. “No Free, stay.” She smiled at him. “Okay.”

 

She felt irritation but tried not to show it on her face when Charlotte came over taking her seat next to Baer. Frera had seem a bag and cloak there so she had chosen the seat next to Sean that was empty.

 

“Char this is Frera.” Baer said gesturing towards her. Charlotte put on one of her wide smiles and extended at hand, Frera shook it and tried to greet her with an open mind. “Hello, Charlotte it’s nice to meet you.” The girl greeted her back and they chatted Frera working on her potions essay for the next day.

 

Derrek peaked over her paper and said, “Your writing is tiny.” Frera shrugged and dipped her quill in Sean’s inkwell. Derrek was watching her she could feel his eyes on her. “Yes Derrek?” She said irritation apparent in her voice.

 

“How would you like to go on a date with me?” Frera looked up at him with her mouth hanging open. “What?” She said confused. “A date, me and you.” She blinked at him a few times thinking it over. “I’ve never been on a date before.” She said honestly. He grinned at that, “Well then I’ll be your first.”

 

Frera sighed. “I’ll think about it.” Derrek leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head. “How about we hang out a few times and then I’ll ask you again?” Frera looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

“Okay.” She agreed and looked up to see Baer looking at her dark green eyes fierce with temper. He did not say anything but she could see a muscle jumping in his jaw. Frera finished her essay talking idly with the 4 of them. She asked Charlotte about herself and the girl was kind to Frera and she decided she would try to be nice to Baer’s girlfriend as long as she was around.

 

She cared deeply for Baer and seeing him happy should be enough for her. She could not stop the jealous feelings from coming but she refused to act on them.

 

She left the library and heard something that made her heart nearly stop. “Gay boy.” She heard and angry girls voice say and she ran in the direction of the voice without a second thought. She stepped in front of Anlon who looked surprised to see her. She pulled out her wand and pointed in the girls face.

 

“Get away from him or I’ll curse you into next year.” The girls scattered and she heard one say. “Crazy bitch.” Before they took off in different directions. “Did they hurt you?” Frera asked him her eyes serious. “No Free.” Anlon said shaking his head at her. “It’s not a big deal.” Frera felt her temper boiling in her guts.

 

“It is a big deal, they have no right to treat you like that.” Anlon smiled at her his golden eyes bright. “Come on let’s go.” He said grabbing her hand up in his and leading her off down the hall towards the hufflepuff common room.

 

They went inside and sat on the squashy couch with Ord talking for a long time. “Have you met Baer’s girlfriend yet?” Ord asked them. Anlon looked surprised but Frera said. “Yeah, she’s pretty cool.” Anlon looked even more surprised. “But I thought he liked...” He started and Ord gave him a sharp look. “Who?” Frera asked and Anlon let his mouth snap shut.

 

“Never mind I guess I was wrong, I never know when people like other people or not.” This made something in the back of Frera’s brain come back to the forefront. Benn watching Anlon out in the September sunshine. His dark eyes trained on him and not moving at all.

Frera thought to herself that Anlon was right, He did not know what people liked each other. Thought she was not really sure if this meant anything or not.

 

She was reluctant to ask Benn because he had never said anything about having a preference for boys or girls. She did not want to make him have a bad reaction to the question. Frera would have to think how to go about finding out.

 

She sat lost in thought not listening to a word that Anlon and Ord were saying. She was not even sure if Anlon had those sort of feelings for Benn. He had never made any sort of hint at having a crush on Benn. She wandered back to the Gryffindor common room wondering if her two best friends could be carrying a secret flame for one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm still writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading. Thank you.

 

 

Frera packed her bag to take home for the holidays with reluctance. She had never really wished to stay in school over the holidays. But now that she knew the true nature of her mother’s illness she did not want to have to experience it first hand.

 

These thoughts brought on a gut wrenching guilt. Frera loved her mother and she knew her mother loved her. In her lucid moments Larra was very affectionate towards Frera brushing her hair for her and kissing her cheeks. “You look just like him.” She used to say and now Frera knew that it was true. She did look just like her father Frerin, they had the same wild coppery hair and icy blue eyes.

 

Frera went to Hogsmeade station with all of the students who would be returning home for the holidays. She sat with Anlon and Benn and tried to keep her eyes on the two of them for any hint of the feelings she suspected were growing. She wandered up and down the train looking for Baer and Ord, she found them sitting with Sean, Derrek, and Charlotte. She felt sad that Ord and Baer did not want to sit with them anymore but she waved and tried to smile nonetheless. Derrek waved to her and Frera let a small smile come onto her face and waved back. Baer’s eyes moved over her but he just nodded in her direction. Charlotte sat next to him on the bench with her legs stretched out over his lap.

 

Frera felt her jealousy burning her like white hot coals in her guts. She continued to the bathroom and when she got back to the compartment Anlon was looking at her knowingly. “What took so long?” Benn said watching her with the same sort of look. “Long line.” She lied and the two of them exchanged a look that made Frera clench her teeth.

 

She took off quickly towards the underground when they got out of kings cross station not waiting to speak further with her friends. She got to her aunt and uncle’s house shortly going inside with her key.

 

She looked into the living room and saw her mother laying on the couch fast asleep her long brown hair brittle and graying. Frera sighed and made her way to her room upstairs. It was very small the bed taking up the entire far wall, she had a small desk as well in front of the only window. She put her bag down and lay on the bed falling to sleep as well.

 

She spent the whole day falling in and out of sleep not wanting to go downstairs and face her aunt’s wrath or have to see her mother’s suffering.

 

She went down when her stomach began to growl and made herself a bowl of cereal. It appeared her aunt Lorraine and Uncle James were out of the house. Frera tried to wake her mother who opened her dark brown eyes reluctantly. “Hello dear.” He mother said her voice croaky. Frera did not want to cause her mother any more pain but she felt a burning in her gut that made her want to be honest with her. “I know what happened to you mom.” Larra’s eyes widened. “I know you were tortured, I know dad was murdered.”

 

Larra’s face became blank again and she just stared up at the ceiling not responding to Frera’s words. “Mom?” Frera asked but her mother did not respond. “Mom.” she said again tapping her arm, she did not budge. Frera sighed her frustration mounting, she poured out the rest of her cereal and went back upstairs laying down again.

 

She slept almost the entire 3 days was first home and after Christmas she was itching to get out. Her aunt Lorraine had glared at her anytime she had set foot down stairs. Her uncle James taking up his usual stance of simply ignoring Frera’s existence.

 

Frera did not try to bring to subject up to her mother again, she was obviously not keen to talk about it. She felt misery and gloom settling in over her and was wishing she could talk to Professor Baggins.

 

She got a package and letter from Anlon on Christmas night that made her grin broadly. He sent her cookies that he had made wrapped up neatly and a letter. Frera leaned back on her bed and read the letter.

 

Free,

What happened on the train? You were really upset I could tell. I hope you have been enjoying your holiday. My mum has been harassing me about being to thin since I returned. My parents are also hounding me for stories about hogwarts as well. Benn said that I could use Storm to deliver your present since he knows  I don’t have an owl. The farm looks so beautiful in the winter the tree’s look amazing. I took a picture with my polaroid and sent it with this. Do you like it? Look at it now!

 

Love, Anlon

P.S. CALL ME!

 

Frera laughed and took out the picture. It was of the orchard and fields around Anlon’s house. He lived on a farm the only child of his family and muggle born. He and Frera had taken turns flying on his broom last summer exploring the nearby woods and walking a mile to town. It had been great for Frera and she was keen to go back again.

 

She called him on the phone that evening laying her bed and talking with him for hours about nothing in particular. “Come to my house for the new year.” He said and Frera was beyond tempted. Her mind drifted back to Baer and his jealousy that she spent time at Anlon’s house over the summer.

Then she remembered Charlotte and Baer wrapped in a close embrace with her kissing. She felt jealousy burning and decided that she didn’t have to worry about what he thought. He was spending time kissing other girls so why couldn’t she spend time at another boys house on her break. She and Anlon were not like that at all but the thought of Baer being jealous of her made her feel better about her own bitter feelings.

 

“Free?” He asked his voice concerned. “I’d love too, we can spean the new year together.” Anlon whooped excited. “I’ll go ask my mom and dad right now, you go ask your mother.” Frera hung up with him and trotted down the stairs.

 

She tapped her mother’s arm. “Mom.” Larra’s eyes opened and she looked beyond wary. “Can I go to a friends house for the new years? His mom will take me back to school.” Larra smiled at her daughter, “Yes of course.” Frera leaned down kissing her mother on the cheeks. “Thanks mom.”

 

She packed her trunk and picked up the phone calling Anlon again, “My mom said it’s alright.” Anlon said as soon as he picked up. “Mine too, I’ll catch the train first thing in the morning.”

 

They talked until they were both tired and then Frera went and put the phone back on the charger. She fell asleep easily but woke with a ache in her stomach, she had been dreaming about Baer.

 

About him kissing her and not Charlotte. She felt guilty for having those kinds of thoughts even though she was not acting on them. She ate a quick breakfast and got her trunk to the front door. Larra was hobbling around the kitchen she handed Frera a small sack lunch and some money for the train ticket.

 

Frera thanked her as he mother go back onto the couch and fell asleep quickly. She wrote a note and left it in the kitchen and left it for her Aunt and Uncle.

 

Mom let me go to a friends for the rest of the break, See you in the summer. -Frera.

 

She got onto the train lugging her trunk behind her, she could not use magic outside of school. She paid for ticket with the conductor who kept coming back to check on her through the ride. “Your riding all alone the day after christmas?” He asked and Frera said. “I’m going to visit a friend in the country.” The conductor nodded and around lunch time when Frera was eating her sack lunch after 3 hours of riding he bought her a can of soda.

 

She thanked him and tucked into her lunch trying to read for the last 2 hours. She arrived at the station to see Anlon and his dad waiting with his dad’s truck. She and Anlon lifted the trunk into the back of the truck and then both climbed in.

 

Anlon yelled, “We’re ready dad.” To his father who was elderly and very hard of hearing. He gave thumbs up and took off down the dirt road, They sat in the open air in the back of the pick-up truck with the cool winter air whipping their hair around. The woods and fields were covering in a thin layer of snow that made it look like a postcard.

 

They arrived at the farm house after a half hour of driving and Frera and Anlon hopped out. Frera greeted Anlon’s father Nolan and he smiled at her and made his way to the kitchen.

 

She greeted his mother Regina as well, she was an elderly woman with golden eyes that she had passed onto her only son. When up in Anlon’s room they took off their many layers and lay out of his bed. They had their heads at opposite ends.

 

Anlon was laughing about something Benn had written to him and Frera felt a question burning at the back of her mind. She bit her lip she did not know how to go about asking it but her curiosity got the best of her.

 

“What do you think of Benn?” She said hesitantly and Anlon looked at her confused. “What do you mean? He’s one of my best friends.” Frera chewed on her lip again. “Well he is quite good looking isn’t he?” Anlon looked confused for a second and his face faltered in a way that made Frera regret trying to pry for information. “I suppose.” He said not sounding like he wanted to continue this conversation.

But now that Frera had gotten the nerve to speak about it she wanted to be perfectly clear. “Do you like him?” She asked looking seriously at him. “As more than a friend I mean.” They stared at one another and Frera saw a spasm of fear cross Anlon’s face.

 

“Why are you asking me this?” Anlon said sounding panicked. Frera sat up quickly. “I just thought you liked him, I’m sorry.” Anlon sighed and was looking up at the ceiling looking utterly defeated. “Yes, I like him.” He said quietly and Frera sat back not sure whether she was happy that she knew now or not.

 

“Do you like Baer?” Anlon asked and she felt her face heat up. “Oh god.” She said putting her face into her hands. “Yes.” She said into her hands and Anlon pulled them away from her face a look of sympathy on his face. “Am I that obvious?” She said her voice miserable. “No, Free I just know you.” Frera laughed. “Good, your not obvious either. I wasn’t sure if you had feelings for him it was just a feeling I had.”

 

It was Anlon’s turn to flush with color. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Anlon said golden eyes serious. “You can’t tell anyone either.” She said panic in her tone. He offered his hand to her and they shook on it. “It’s a promise.” He said and the two of them laid back again not speaking again for several minutes.

 

They stayed up all night on new years and watched the sun rise in the field drinking some hot chocolate Anlon had brought in a thermos. He had added some peppermint schnapps that his mother had and Frera was giggling with him laying on the blanket. They were getting drunk and Frera was feeling elated not feeling the cold like she was before.

 

They were bundled up tightly and drinking the hot drink. Earlier that day Anlon had received another letter from Benn and Frera had sat on his bed reading for hours while he drafted his reply.

 

She did not peak at the letter but she kept throwing him curious glances. It did not matter though he was paying her absolutely no mind. Now as they lay side by side staring up at the dawn lighting the sky Frera felt truly at ease.

 

She let her eyes drift shut and her body suddenly became rigid with tension. Her limbs started to tremble uncontrollably and she was aware of her paralysis before being thrown into a vision. She saw the entrance hall a crowded underground building, there was a man cackling and shooting curses off in every direction. He was being chased by several wizards and witches but most of them seemed reluctant to get to close to him.

 

He took off out into the streets of london and blew the street apart laughing madly. He disaperated and the vision ended. Anlon was snoring next to her when she became oriented to her surroundings again.

 

She sat up shivering her head swimming from the spirits. She shook Anlon’s shoulder. He grumbled and she said. “Lets go inside I’m freezing.” Her teeth chattering.

 

They brought everything in and fell asleep in his bed shortly. Frera woke in the late morning and emptied her bladder before waking Anlon. They helped his mother make lunch and spent most of the last day finishing up their homework.  After they made sure everything was packed for the trip back.

 

Anlon’s dad drove them to the train station at 5am, They slept on the train ride to the city. The conductor woke them impatiently and they got off the train going a few blocks with their trunk before finding their way to kings cross.

 

Frera put her trunk onto the hogwarts express with ease as she could now levitate it. She glanced around the platform and did not see Baer or Benn. She ended up with Anlon and Ord in a compartment at the end of the train and Ord was entertaining them both with stories of his older brother who was a curse breaker for gringotts. “He brought me back a piece of treasure he found.” Ord took out an old golden coin Anlon whistled and handed it to Frera after examining  it.

 

She grabbed it and saw a flash of a woman with dark olive skin and sharp dark eyes she was beautiful. It was gone as quickly as it had come and she smiled handing it back to Ord.

 

Benn and Baer came into the compartment and Baer looked annoyed. Benn sat between Anlon and Frera and Baer sat next to Ord. “How was your holiday?” Ord asked Baer looking at his best friend concerned. “Shit.” He said crossing his arms over his chest. Frera wanted to ask him what was the matter but her irritation and jealousy over him was still fresh in her mind and held her back.

 

Benn and Ord started to talk about quidditch taking the focus off of Baer. Frera could not help herself, her eyes flickered up to Baer concern for him coming to the forefront of her mind. She heard Anlon laugh loudly at something Benn had said and  she was snapped out of her revere. Frera glanced over to see Benn looking pleased with himself and Anlon and Ord laughing.

 

She glanced back at Baer who was still gazing out of the window apparently to lost in his own thoughts to notice the others mirth. When the trolley came by her friends all go something. When the witch asked her “Anything from the trolley?” Frera felt her face flush as her stomach gurgled. “No thank you.” She said quietly. She did not have any money, she had spent all that her mother had to give her on the train ticket to Anlon’s house.

 

Baer seemed to snap out of his moping, he turned to the witch. “I’ll have another pumpkin pastie please.” she smiled and handed it over to him and he paid her. She moved on down to the next compartment and Baer handed the treat over to Frera. He did not say anything but his green eyes on her had a bit of his bad mood and temper in them. She knew he would get snappy with her if she tried to argue. She took it and when their hands brushed she felt a warm tingling up her arm.

 

She opened it and Baer went back to gazing out of the window. She looked up to see Anlon’s eyes on her a small smile on his face. She felt her face flush red and she rolled her eyes at him. They got back to the castle without  much excitement and Baer and Ord separated from them to meet Derrek and Sean at the carriages. Frera saw Charlotte as well who walked up to Baer taking his hand in hers.

 

Frera felt a sick lurching in her gut but she turned her back getting into a carriage with Anlon and Benn who were still deep in conversation about something. Frera had not been paying attention to what they were saying more focused on what Baer was doing.

 

Or more accurately wondering what his problem was. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was still worried about Baer even though she was annoyed with him for dating Charlotte. She knew that she had no reason to be angry as she had never told Baer that she liked him. So he really wasn’t doing anything wrong. He did not belong to her, this thought made her even more annoyed.

 

 

 

The Gryffindor quidditch team was practicing in the freezing rain on Frera’s birthday and she was not very happy about it. The 3rd of January dawned cold and wet. The gray sky and slushy grounds did not make Frera get the idea that her 14th birthday would be very enjoyable.

 

She was flying in the rain practicing plays with Amir and George under Baer’s direction. Baer’s bad mood seemed to have intensified since yesterday and he criticized them harshly making them repeat the same plays 3 and 4 times over.

 

He made the 2nd years seeker Robb start to cry when he asked him “Was your tryout just dumb luck or are you really this stupid?” Frera flew to the ground and the rest followed her. Baer was irritated when they got to the ground. “I didn’t tell you to stop.” He growled. Frera looked at him temper in her eyes. “I’m done. You obviously need to get whatever is stuck up your ass out, so go take care of that.” She took off towards the locker rooms and she saw George, Amir, and Robb following her. Derrek and Sean both looked sheepish but they started towards the locker room as well, Baer stomped in much later. Frera was still in there done with her shower and braiding her long red hair.

 

“You have no right to do that, I’m the captain.” He said to her through his teeth. Frera turned on him and pointed her finger at his chest. “Yeah, well I was getting tired of you taking your temper out on us. We all agreed to practice in this crap weather because you asked and your just being mean.”

 

Baer crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive stance. “What’s the matter Baer?” She said soft and imploring walking closer to him and looking up into his eyes. She saw something  falter in his gaze, He had his teeth gritted together. “It’s nothing.” He said looking away. Frera sighed, “You can tell me, I won’t tell anyone.” She put her hand on his arm crossed over his chest and his head snapped up at her.

 

He took a step back after a moment walking to the boys showers. “Just drop it Free.” She felt annoyed at his stubborn attitude and she left in the rain ready to go back to bed. She got inside and Benn and Anlon found her shortly. “Happy birthday Free.” Benn said handing her a gift, she unwrapped the small package and saw a leather bound journal. “Thanks.” She said hugging him and taking him by surprise. His hands went around her reluctantly and he patted her on the back.

 

Anlon handed her a gift next. It was wrapped neatly, a small box with 2 charm bracelets. One had an F charm with a Gryffindor lion, the other had a capricorn charm with her birthstone. She hugged him as well and he laughed hugging her back.

 

She felt a little better, she put them on and made her way with them to the great hall for lunch. She sat at the table next to Baer, Sean, Derrek, Ord and Charlotte. Benn and Anlon sitting across from her. “Happy birthday Free.” Ord called tossing a package her way. She opened it to reveal a soft hair brush. “My mom has one, It has a charm on it to instantly remove tangles.” Frera grinned at him. “It’s brilliant, thank you so much!” She jumped up and hugged him across the table. He chuckled patting her on the back.

 

She sat back and put it in her bag. Ord was still chuckling looking embarrassed but really quite pleased. She ate and chatted with Anlon and Benn she looked back over to the other table to see Charlotte’s blue eyes on her. “How old are you today Frera?” Frera smiled at her “I’m 14.” Charlotte smiled back at her. “Well I don't’ have a present for you but I’ll do your nails for you as a gift.” She held her hand out for Frera’s and she put both of her hands on the table.

 

She pulled out a nail file and said. “Make them square and medium length.” To the file that started to work on Frera’s nails of its own accord. She looked at Frera and said. “That beautiful red hair and those blue eyes, I’d say a nice dark blue.” She pulled out a bottle of nail polish and the file finished its job.

 

Charlotte took Frera’s hand in her own and deftly painted her nails doing 2 layers to make the color really pop. She used a charm to dry and harden them and said. “There you go.” Frera looked at them and felt the smooth nail polish. “Thank you Charlotte.” The older girl was smiling with her perfect white teeth. “It’s no trouble and it’s cute.” She went back to talking with Benn and Anlon who were both leaning over a paper reading it. Frera noticed they were closer to one another than was strictly necessary. She did not comment on it though, Frera was not sure if Benn like Anlon back.

 

She felt like he did when she saw him looking at him for a long time but she did not know for sure. Just as with Anlon she did not want to offend her friend or make any problems between the two.

 

“Later boys, Frera.” Charlotte said standing next to Baer hand in hand with him. Frera felt the jealousy still there but she did not dislike Charlotte. “You can call me Free if you want.” Charlotte grinned broadly at this her and Baer taking off towards the entrance hall.

 

Ord moved over to Frera and began talking to her about a girl he had been kissing from Slytherin. “Kimmy she’s got legs for days.” Frera laughed, “Oh really have you told her that?” Ord looked alarmed. “Of course not she would probably slap the shit out of me.”

 

She stood with him leaving Benn and Anlon behind rolling her eyes at them as they were leaning in close and whispering to one another over the parchment.

 

Ord and Frera wandered the halls together and when they saw a certain Slytherin girl Frera hissed to him. “Go and talk to her.” He looked at her panicked. “You already kissed her.” Ord gulped. “Yeah but that doesn’t involve talking.” Frera giggled but said. “Go.” and pushed him in her direction. Kimmy looked up and saw him walking to her. Frera saw his back get straighter and she took off down another corridor.

 

She saw her uncle walking down the hall with Professor Baggins and grinned at the two of them knowingly. “Hello uncle, professor. Did you have good holidays?” Professor Baggins smiled at her. “Lovely, how was yours Miss Durin.”

 

She shrugged her shoulders. “It was okay, I had hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps on new year's.” Professor Baggins let out a laugh. “Frera you are only 14 you can’t be getting drunk.” She rolled her eyes at that. “I didn’t get drunk, It was just a few drinks.”

 

He was shaking his head at her but he was still smiling. Her uncle was smiling as well and Frera grinned at him. “Did Fili and Kili enjoy their holiday?” Professor Durin scratched his beard. “Yes they both got what they wanted.” Frera said. “That’s good.”

 

“What did you get for christmas Miss Durin.” Her face flushed with color. “Uh, Anlon made me some cookies.” She said embarrassed. “My friends got me presents for my birthday today though, It’s really close to christmas so that counts. She showed him the bracelets the journal and the brush. He looked the brush over critically, “A charm to take out tangles. That’s clever.” She put it away.

 

“Well happy birthday Miss Durin, how does it feel to be 14?” She thought for a moment. “The same as 13.” Professor Baggins laughed and they parted ways.

 

Frera saw Derrek walked by with his hands in his pockets. He backtracked and grinned at her. “Hey Free, what are you up too?” Frera shrugged. “Nothing really.” He said. “Good.” and grabbed her hand in his own. They walked around the halls and he was talking about a Quidditch game he had gone to see over the holiday with his father and brother.

 

She listened to the details of the match and it sounded pretty exciting. Dinner time was coming and her stomach was starting to growl. They made their way to the great hall and he turned kissing her on the cheek before going to sit with Baer and Sean.

 

She walked behind sitting down the table a little with Fili who was grinning at her slyly. “Who’s that?” Frera narrowed her eyes at him confused as to why he was so pleased. “That’s Derrek, He’s a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”

 

Fili said. “Is he your boyfriend?” Frera flushed and said. “No.” quickly, He raised up his eyebrows at this. “He kissed you on the cheek.” Frera sighed. “He asked me out but I told him I need to think about it. I suppose he is trying to persuade me.”

 

Fili laughed, “Is it working?” She sighed but smiled. “A little.” They ate together and Fili told her all about his holiday. About his mother and brother and about their uncle who had spent a lot of time writing letters in his room. “He won’t tell us who he’s writing to.” Fili complained about it and Frera tried not to smile. She had a pretty good idea who it was her uncles was corresponding with.

 

She ran into Baer again on her way back to the Gryffindor common room and he looked livid. She backed away from him a bit but he advanced on her standing tall and menacing over her. “Are you going out with Derrek?” He asked through his teeth.

 

Frera felt taken aback and defensive in the face of his anger. “No, he asked me but I told him I need to think about it.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Not that it’s any of your business who I date.” His face was flushing a deep red.

 

“It is I’m looking out for you.” He growled out. “What?” Frera said confused. “He is not your type trust me. A few weeks ago you couldn’t stand him.” Frera narrowed her eyes at him. “I couldn’t stand him calling me pet names and since I asked him not to he has kept it to a minimum.” Baer was scowling. “He only wants to go out with you because he thinks you are pretty.” Frera was brought back to Derrek saying she was annoying and had a temper but that he thought she was cute.

 

She felt hot embarrassment flood her and tears clouded her eyes. “Anything else?” She asked her teeth gritted. She wiped her tears and said. “Well I don’t understand why someone thinking I’m pretty is your problem.” Baer looked taken aback at this.

 

“It’s not.” He said his voice a bit less angry as Frera felt angry tears running down her cheeks again. “Then do me a favor and mind your own business.” She said turning away from him and taking off towards the portrait hole.

 

She went inside not looking at anyone and ran straight up the girls staircase to bed. She got into her bed and drew the curtains putting her silencing charm in place. She cried into her pillow for a long time before getting under the blankets without bothering to get out of her uniform. She dropped her shoes over the side of the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

 

She dreamt of Baer and his green eyes sharp with temper. She dreamt of his words and of what it would have been like to kiss him. She woke with a headache and groaned. This was not how she wanted to start her first day back to class.

 

She got through defense against the dark arts but fell asleep almost instantly in history of magic. Anlon did not even try to wake her seeing that she was exhausted and not feeling well.

 

She tried to stay as small as possible during Ancient Runes dreading being caught under Professor White’s gaze. She sidestepped around Grima later when he tried to corner her near the library.

 

She did her homework trying to stay focused on the work as everything else felt to complicated right now. She did not want to have to think about Baer or about Benn and Anlon and what she suspected about them.

 

Marie sat with her putting her books down. “I’ve been having so much trouble with this theory in potions.” She said showing the page to Frera, “Do you understand this.” Frera read through the page on antidotes and began to explain what she thought the text was saying.

 

Marie was thankful for her help and the two sat together for a few hours chatting about quidditch and boys. Marie gushed about a new boy she was seeing and Frera laughed at the older girl. Marie’s long dark hair hung around her as she worked on her paper.

 

She sighed with relief after an hour. “I’m done, Professor Elrond always gives the most homework. Frera shrugged, “I don’t know. I like potions.” Marie was looking at her as if she had uttered a terrible swear word. They walked down the halls together and Frera waved to Marie as she broke off near the kitchens to go to her common room.

 

Frera went into the Gryffindor common room and sat next to Fili on a couch near the fire. “We told my mom and Kili about you. My mom did not believe it.” Frera felt sad at this, another Aunt who would hate her. “But my uncle said you let him test you.” Frera nodded, “He felt our families essence in you.” He was looking curiously at her. “My mom and uncle never talk about their brother.”

 

He looked down at his hands that were clasped in his lap. “I’m afraid to ask. All I know is that he was murdered in the 2nd wizarding war.” Frera thought of her dream of her father and she felt a bit at ease that she knew something about him even if his family did not want to remember him.

 

She could sympathize with them for not wanting to deal with the pain. But anger licked her insides when she thought of her father dead and forgotten. She wanted to know everything about him, to remember him. “I don’t think they want to remember, it still hurts them.”

 

Frera sighed, “Well he is not forgotten. I’m a living breathing reminder of him.” Fili was looking curiously at her. “He can’t be forgotten because he left me behind on the earth, and I’m a piece of him.” Fili’s eyes were swimming with tears and Frera was embarrassed to hear the emotion in her own voice. She put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” Fili shook his head. “No, it’s just.” He wiped his eyes. “My dad died too.”

 

Frera looked up at him her blue eyes soft. “Sorry.” She said again tucking a lock of his blonde hair behind his ear. She jumped when someone said. “Free.” next to her. She looked up to see Baer standing over her looking miserable. “What?” she snapped still irritated with him. “Can I talk to you?” She sighed and said. “Okay.” and got up following him out of the portrait hole.

 

She followed behind him as he led her away from the common room. “What’s up Baer?” She said annoyed with not knowing. He did not answer just moved down a deserted corridor and turning on her. She was brought back to his anger the day before and took several steps back when he did this.

 

It was his turn to sigh. “I’m not going to do anything.” He said sounding miserable again. She stepped closer again and looked up into his dark green eyes. She felt a flipping in her stomach and asked. “What’s the matter, are you ready to tell me now?” Baer huffed and said. “That’s not what I brought you here for.”

 

He took a box with a card on top out of his pocket. She opened the card and saw a picture of Baer and Frera from the year before it was at the end of the year. They had their arms around each others shoulders, they looked at one another before smiling shyly at the camera their hair blowing in the summer breeze.

 

She read the simple birthday card signed, From Baer. She opened the box underneath and saw book. Magic’s most influential and controversial healers.  She smiled up at him her eyes shining, He was grinning back down at her his green eyes intense.

 

“Happy Birthday Frera.” He said taking a step closer to her. They were nearly chest to chest. Frera’s pulse was pounding in her ears her irritation with Baer dissipating. She flung her arms around him giving him a tight hug. “Thank you.”

 

He looked at her his arms still resting on her lower back. She had hers around his neck. He was looking at her with something she did not recognize in his eyes.

 

If He did not have a girlfriend she would have kissed him right then and there. At the thought of his girlfriend Frera broke their stare and took a step back. “I love it.” She said trying to cover the awkward moment.

 

Baer looked like she had hit him over the head and said. “Huh, what?” Frera smiled and said. “Shall we go back to the common room it’s nearly 10.” Baer snapped to attention. “Right.” He said shaking his head and running his hand through his hair.

 

They walked back into the common room and Frera walked up the girls staircase without a backward glance. She finished her defense against the dark arts essay and rolled it up getting up from her desk and getting into her bed.

 

Savannah and Alison had gone to bed already turning out the lights on their side of the room. She closed the curtains and put her charm up, She dreamt of Baer again, of him in that corridor. Of her arms around his neck and how she could have leaned up and closed the distance between their lips so easily.

 

 

 

Frera looked curiously at a 1st year boy who stood in front of her looking nervous. “I have a valentine for you.” He nearly shouted and shoved the card into her hands. “Oh, thank you.” Frera said opening the heart shaped card. It said, Happy Valentines Day in pasted letters. The boy took off down the rows of tables in the great hall quickly covering his face with his hands.

 

Frera turned and sat down at the table with her friends. Benn and Anlon were laughing. “Oh, shut up you two.” She said rolling her eyes at them and putting the valentine into her bag.

 

“He thinks you’re cute Free.” Benn teased and Anlon snickered. “Are you happy to get such a sweet valentine?” Anlon asked Frera put eggs onto her plate ignoring her friends teasing. “Do either of you have a valentine?” She asked a wicked smile on her lips.

 

Benn frowned at her and Anlon gave her an exasperated look color flushing to his face. Neither of them spoke, “Well then, looks like I’m 2 ahead of both of you.” Benn laughed. “Two?” Frera shrugged, “That boy was my second Valentine of the day.” She pulled another card from her bag. “The first was from a Slytherin girl who I save from Grima earlier this year.”

 

Anlon raised his eyebrows up at her. “Really?” He asked tone curious. “What’s her name?” Frera grinned at him. “Anna King.” He nodded, “She’s a 5th year.” Benn said seeming impressed. “Is she pretty?” Anlon asked a smirk on his face.

 

“She’s lovely.” Frera said taking a sip of her drink. Anlon said, “Well no wonder you have 2 valentines before breakfast. You are so beautiful my little cabbage.” He said leaning over and pinching her cheek.

 

She smacked his hands away. “I’m older than you.” She said annoyed. He sat back and said. “Older but smaller.” Benn laughed and Frera crossed her arms over her chest. “I think I’ll always be small by mom is only 5 foot tall.”

 

Benn looked curious at this. “How tall are you?” Frera sighed. “5 foot.” They laughed again.

 

They were out in the hall after breakfast when they were stopped. A 3rd year hufflepuff girl gave Benn a valentine and he stammered out his thanks awkwardly. Anlon looked distinctly irritated but Frera did not comment on it.

 

Frera was lost in thought on her way to defense against the dark arts. She would like to give a Valentine to Baer but she thought it would be inappropriate. Frera knew that if she was Baer’s girlfriend she would not want other girls giving him Valentines.

 

That made the thoughts to shift to if she were Baer’s girlfriend. What would that be like? Would they act differently? Or would it be like it always was between them just with a lot more kissing involved. She sat down next to Benn and raised her hand when her uncle called her name.

 

He handed back last weeks essay collecting the current one. Frera saw an E at the top of her page and smiled happily, she tucked it away and took out her book and parchment to take notes on today’s lecture.

 

When she was done with classes for the day she walked past Professor Baggins office and a twinge in her wrist made her turn around. She walked over to the door pushing it open.

 

Professor Baggins smiled looking up at her and she moved as if guided. Her left hand twitched and her mouth moved before she could even realize she was speaking. “Can I switch out of Ancient Runes and take Care of Magical Creatures instead?” She asked and he looked up surprised at that. He opened a file cabinet near his desk and pulled out a file with her name on it.

“You have an Outstanding in that class, why would you want to switch.” Frera bit her lip.

 

She did not know what to say. The truth was that she did not like Professor White something in her told her to stay as far from him a humanly possible. “I changed my mind, and I want to be a healer anyway. I don’t need ancient runes for that.” He nodded but did not look convinced. “Alright, I’ll let the professors know.”

 

Frera thanked him profusely exiting and wondering why she had the sudden whim to do that. She had been worrying over having to be in Ancient Runes but something had made her act on it. It had compelled her as if guiding her.

 

She stared down at the wrap on her left wrist her heart starting to race. What was the eye? Why was she having these strange dreams and moment of. Of. She didn't even know to think of the feeling as, It was like something in the back of her brain pushed her to do it without her realizing what was actually happening.

 

Frera wanted to confide in someone about the eye but she was scared of it. She decided to do some research of her own to try and figure it out. She went down to the library and did not know where to start. She started the closest book she found was one on curse marks. But it was in the catalog for books in the restricted section which meant she needed a note from a teacher to get it.

 

She chewed on her lip and went back to Professor Baggins office. She knocked on the door before pushing it open. She was surprised to see Professor’s Baggins and Durin kissing fiercely. They broke apart both frozen shocked and red in the face.

 

Frera held up the slip in her hand. “I need permission to get a book from the restricted section.” Her uncle strode forward grabbing it and signing it without even reading it. “Now get out.” He growled at her impatiently.

 

She stepped out shutting the door behind her. “Gods.” Frera said under her breath but she was smiling as she went back to the library. She handed the note over to Madam pince who looked the slip over carefully for retrieving the book for Frera.

 

She reminded her of the week check out time and Frera had hold back from rolling her eyes. She checked out a new book every week so it was getting a bit old.

 

She handed the old one back and went to her room with the new book ready to dive in and hopefully learn something about the eye on her arm.

Frera tucked herself in to her reading nook and opened the book eagerly. She started at the title page, she skimmed through the table of contents not seeing anything that jumped off of the page to her.

 

She started in on curses and how they could leave an everlasting mark on those they touch. Some curses are so evil that simply coming in passing contact with it can leave a mark on the victim for the rest of their existence.

 

Frera felt a shudder up her left arm. She did not think she had been cursed and she was sure Professor Durin would not have a reason to curse her. She did not know if the eye was evil or not. She read until her stomach was growling and looked up to see the sun sinking in the sky.

 

She had gotten to chapter 3 and learned that some curses could be inherited passed from one family member to another.

 

She tucked the book into her bag and took of to dinner. She arrived at the Gryffindor table and when she sat a pink envelope flew over to her landing on her plate. She looked at it curiously and Fili said. “What the hell is that?” Frera grinned at him. She knew she was being a bad influence on him as he was now cursing more than he had been before.

 

“I don’t know.” She said pulling it open, It was a card and when she opened it a fine powder came out getting into her face. She breathed it in and began to cough. It cleared away quickly and she could see Bear, Sean, and Derrek staring at her from the next table.

She felt strange for a moment and then she felt her face flush with color. “Oh.” She said her pupils dilating. She sighed and smiled widely. “Frera?” Fili asked.

 

She stood from the table. “Where are you going? you haven’t eaten yet.” Fili said. “I have to go fine Thorin.” She said smiling softly. “Uncle?” He said even more confused. “No, Thorin Stonehelm from Slytherin.”

 

Fili raised up his eyebrows and looked at the other 3 boys. “Who even is that?” Frera sighed. “I’m in love with him.” She pronounced loudly. Baer said “Free what are you?” But she held up her hand. “Sorry Baer no time, I’ve got to go.” She began to stumble drunkenly down the tables and walked over to the Slytherin table.

 

Fili and Baer both stood looking at each other concerned and followed her. Benn was looking at the 3 of them as they made their way over to the table. Frera walked over to a boy with dark black hair and said. “Hello Thorin.” taking a seat in his lap. The boy was grinning and put his arms around her middle.

 

“Hello.” He said not seeming surprised by this sudden turn of events at all. Fili went up to the staff table and got their uncle. Professor Durin came over to them his eyebrows drawn in.

“What's going on here?”

 

Frera looked up at him her eyes glazed. “I'm in love uncle.” she said loudly. He raised up his eyebrows.

 

“I'm taking you to the hospital wing Miss Durin.” Frera blinked owlishly a few times. The Slytherin tightened his arms around her. “She’s fine here.” He said angrily. “I know you are my cousins son, but if you don't let go of my niece right now I'll have you in detention young man.”

 

Frera broke his hold on her standing up. “You can't get in trouble because of me.” she said nearly shouting.

 

Professor Baggins was coming towards them now. “Miss Durin are you alright?” Her uncle answered for her. “She is going to see Oin right now.”

 

Professor Baggins looked confused. “Is she sick?” Frera said. “Love sick!” loudly and dramatically many of the students around her were starting to giggle. Baer grabbed her arm and she looked up at him curious. “We have to go to the hospital wing now.” She smiled widely at him and agreed.

 

She went out of the great hall quietly and Baer let go of her arm. Fili, Professor Durin, and Baggins followed them as well. As soon as Baer let go of her arm she started to speak loudly again.

 

“Why isn’t Thorin coming with us?” She asked to Fili who was starting to laugh as well. “He’s got somewhere to be.” Baer lied easily. They started to walk down the corridor but Frera turned around to go back into the great hall. “I’ll go back to see him, I can see Oin later.”

She pushed the doors open but they turned  and her Uncle said. “No Frera we have to go now.” She turned pouting. “I’m not sick.” She said and sighed dreamily. “I’m perfect.”

 

Baer stepped toward her and sighed, “Free.” His tone as if he were trying to bring some sense back to the conversation. “I need you to come with us please.” He grabbed her hand this time and started guiding her to the hospital wing. She followed behind without another word. They were just outside the door when she spoke up again.

“That’s nice.” She said in an offhand sort of way. “What?” Baer said as they walked over to a bed. “When you hold my hand.” She said just loud enough for him to hear.

 

Baer’s face flushed with color and he dropped her hand instantly. Frera frowned for a moment before the dazed smile came back onto her face. “Can I go see Thorin now?” She asked Professor Baggins. “No.” Fili said taking a seat on the bed next to hers.

 

Oin came over tutting when he saw her and looking into her eyes, ears, and throat. Fili was showing them the envelope and explaining what happened. “I’ve never seen a love potion contained this way.” Oin sniffed around the envelope. “Smells like flowers, cinnamon, and fresh air. It’s amortentia.”

 

“That smells differently to everyone depending on what attracts them.” Frera said and Baer rolled his eyes. “Okay Miss know it all.”  She took the envelope the dreamy smile still on her face she sniffed it. “I smell wood, like from a broomstick. Pumpkin pasties, and books.” Professor Baggins laughed and Baer flushed to the roots of his hair.

 

Oin returned to them with an antidote. “Give me that young lady.” He snatched it from her and handed over the drink. She knocked it back and the smile fell off of her face instantly. “Did I just get drugged?” She said sounding irritated. “What was that boys name again?” She said grinding her teeth.

 

“Thorin Stonehelm, He’s a Slytherin 5th year.” Fili said. Frera stood from the bed and started storming through the castle. They followed behind and Fili and Baer were calling after her. She did not answer she knew nothing but her temper.

 

She was out for blood, She got to the entrance hall as dinner was letting out. She strode up to the boy remembering his face as if from a dream. She clenched her fist and pulled her arm back punching him directly in the face.

 

A few students around them were watching some laughing some looking shocked. “Miss Durin.” Professor Baggins said walking up to her but Frera was not listening. “Who the hell do you think you are?” She yelled at the boy. “You can’t just drug people to get them to do what you want.” He was bleeding his hands grasping his face.

“You bitch.” He said his teeth gritted, He grabbed her hair close to the scalp and pulled her to him. “Hey.” She heard Professor Durin’s voice call over the crowd of students. Frera gasped in pain but she brought her hand up and punched him again but this time in the windpipe.

 

He let go quickly taking a chunk of her hair with him. He was gasping and coughing massaging his throat. “Silence!” She heard Professor Stormcrows voice over the din. Everyone became quiet and Frera stood there breathing heavily

 

“ a week’s Detention for you Miss Durin for fighting. 2 for you Mr. Stonehelm 1 for fighting, 1 for the amortentia. I’ll also be writing home to your father about that.” He turned to Stonehelm looking at him seriously.

 

“And if I here of you attempting to give anyone a love potion again I will have to expel you.” The headmaster took off towards his office without another word. Frera took off towards the kitchens her bad mood growing with every passing moment. She got some food from the house elves and went back up to bed shortly.

 

She saw Baer in the Gryffindor common room as well as Sean and Derrek. But when they waved her over she said. “I’m too tired.” Going straight up to bed. She opened her book and read by wandlight for a long time. She fell asleep when she got to chapter 4 her mind full of curses and dark magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far. :)

Frera looked confused at one of her fellow Gryffindors when they asked her “Are you over your illness?” Frera just raised up her eyebrows. “I’m not sick.” She said annoyed. “I thought you were love sick?” Frera had half a mind to punch this person too.

 

She did not want to get any more detentions though. She said “Keep your nose out of my business if you like it the way it is.” The boy said. “Oh yeah?” But Frera did not speak to him any further she just took off out of the common room and down the stairs.

 

She got to breakfast with a scowl on her face. “A lot of boys seem to like you.” Fili said in an off hand sort of way. “Yeah it’s starting to become a real problem.” Frera said irritated. “It’s because your so pretty.” Fili said with a knowing smile. “Well it’s not everything it’s cracked up to be.”

 

Frera ate her breakfast and was itching to start reading her book again but had to go to first period double potions with Benn. They went down the shortcut and joined the line outside of professor Elrond’s door. Benn was looking concerned at her. “Are you alright?”

 

Frera sighed. “I’m fine.” Benn was frowning at her, Frera knew that he thought she was lying. “You were given a love potion.” Frera nodded. “Amortentia.” Professor Elrond walked to their table handing back their essays. Frera grinned broadly at her Outstanding. “That’s a N.E.W.T potion what are you talking about it for?” The Professor said his eyes narrowed. “I’m not making it.” Frera clarified quickly. “I was dosed with some yesterday, but it was in a powder form. I didn’t even know it could work like that.” Professor Elrond looked alarmed.

 

“I should have know when I smelled it. But it was inside a valentine. I opened it and it got all over, I breathed it in.” Benn looked curious and Professor Elrond looked horrified. “What did it smell like?” Professor Elrond asked his grey eyes serious. “Like a few different things, what attracts me I suppose.”

 

Benn laughed. Frera glared at him, “It’s not funny.” The professor moved on to the next table after giving Sam his paper mumbling to himself about looking up powdered poisons.

 

Sam was looking at her concerned. “That’s really scary.” Frera lit the fire under her cauldron and said “You’re telling me.” Frera went straight to her room after class pulling out her book and starting to read again. She was almost at the end and feeling disheartened that she had learned nothing about the eye.

 

She was on the 3rd to last chapter entitled famous curses. She read about one that took your voice, one that turned girls and boys into sirens,  and the last one made her heart nearly stop. A phoenix mark, a symbol of a seer. It was passed through family and always skipped a generation. There had been both men and women documented with it. The picture on the side of an eye that looked like a sun made her start breathing heavily.

 

She closed the book and closed the curtains on her bed. She unwrapped her arm and the eye flew open the iris moving around as if trying to focus on something.

 

Frera saw a boy with dark shaggy hair and dark eyes running behind Fili who looked younger than she had seen him. “Wait for me, mom said.” He called after him. Frera put her hand over the eye and the vision was cut off. She opened the book and continued to read but there was not much more on the mark of a phoenix.

 

She finished the book and got up not realizing she had missed dinner. It was almost 9 o’clock when she got to the library. She returned the book and Madam Pince looked it over critically.

 

Frera turned on her heel and took off out of the library. She went upstairs and pulled on her quidditch robes.

 

She went down to the pitch getting out a school broom and making her way to the rest of the team.

 

Once they were all assembled Derrek came over to Frera and said. “Are you feeling better?” and twirling a lock of her long red hair around His finger. Baer started barking instructions at them apparently back in his foul mood.

 

Frera frowned but did not say anything. They started off with a few drills and then worked on tactics again.

 

Baer was yelling at Frera “Duck Free! That is the 3rd bludger that has nearly brained you.” Frera rolled her eyes and tried to bite her tongue and not retort.

 

He shouted at the other players as well and Frera was starting to lose her temper again. She heard him telling Robb off again and turned her broom in midair.

 

When she turned to them one of Sean’s well aimed bludgers hit her in the back and she flew forward off of her broom.

 

She fell to the ground and stood dizzy but otherwise intact. Baer was stomping over to her. “What did I tell you?” Baer said annoying Frera further.

 

“You are not listening to me.” He ground out. Frera glared up at him. “You were chewing out Robb again. He's new at this you know. You could be a little bit more instructive and less critical.” Baer flushed an angry red. “ Don't tell me how to run my team. I'm the captain.” Frera opened her mouth to retaliate but snapped it shut when Baer started to speak again.

 

“If you don't stop trying to undermine me I'll kick you off the team.” Frera felt anger boiling in her guts. “Fine, do it then.” She said staring him in the eye.

 

“ Just go.” Baer said turning his back on her and she went to the locker room without a backward glance.

 

She could hear the other players calling out to her as she walked off. She did not turn around and look at any of them.

 

She took her clothes out of her locker putting them on and folding her robes neatly. She placed them on the bench in front of Baer's locker and put her school broom back.

 

She walked up to the castle her temper still blaring. She did not make eye contact with anyone. She almost ran into Charlotte who said. “Shouldn't you be at practice?” Frera winced. “Baer kicked me off.” she said her voice low.

 

Charlotte looked confused, “But you scored 15 goals in your first game.” Frera sighed. “Yeah, see you later Charlotte.” she left the older girl behind frowning.

 

She fumed all through dinner. It was fortunate that no one was trying to talk to her. She thought about Baer and was angry all over again.

 

She passed by her uncle's office and Professor Baggins was just leaving. “Hello Miss Durin.” he said with a smile.

 

Frera could not muster the energy to smile back. “Miss Durin, are you alright?” he said his eyes concerned.

 

“No, I just got kicked off the quidditch team.” Professor Baggins looked confused at this. “But I thought you were good in the last match.” Frera gritted her teeth. “Apparently not good enough.” She stormed off and heard the door opening behind her. She turned to see her uncle in his doorway watching her curiously.

 

Professor Baggins whispered something in his ear and Frera turned again making her way down the corridor.

 

She thankfully did not run into anyone else. She took a long bath and walked back to the common room at 10 o'clock. She was out after hours and dimly noticed that she had missed her detention.

 

She went through the fat lady and saw Baer standing on the other side. He was looking at her as if to speak to her.

 

She did not pay him any mind,she kept walking and went up the girls staircase without looking back at him. She felt so hurt and betrayed by him that she was resolutely planning on never speaking to him again.

 

Baer did not seem to understand this. He tried to approach her several times in the following week. Frera narrowly avoided him several times and was becoming increasingly annoyed as he appeared to be becoming increasingly desperate. He cornered her outside of the library 10 days after their fight and Frera tried to sidestep him quickly.

 

He said “Free please.” Frera turned on her heel the pain of his words still stinging her weeks later.

 

“I'm sorry.” he tried and Frera let out a sarcastic laugh. “No your not.” she growled. “Now leave me alone.”

 

She left Baer standing there looking dumb struck. She did not tell Anlon or Benn what Baer did but they obviously noticed that She was not speaking to him.

 

Benn asked Baer several times what happened but he did not answer. Frera knew the 2nd match of the season was fast approaching. She could not help but wonder who would be replacing her.

 

She woke early on the day of their match against Hufflepuff, she was going to go to the match and support Anlon and Ord in their efforts. She also would root for the rest of the Gryffindor team.

 

She was at breakfast when Sean and Derrek sat on either side of her. They were in their quidditch robes. “Why aren’t you dressed?” Sean said confused. “What? I’m not playing.” They both looked shocked. Derrek shouted, “But your one of our best players.” Frera sighed. “I’m sure you guys will do fine without me.” They looked at one another disbelieving.

 

Baer came over and sat across from them. Frera did not get up and leave but she resolutely did not look at him. “Free said she’s not playing with us today.” Sean said to him.

 

Frera glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking down at his plate but he did not speak. Anlon was the next to sit with them, his canary yellow quidditch robes making his blonde hair shine.

 

“Why aren’t you dressed Frera?” she just sighed and did not answer. He tapped the table in front of her. “Ask Baer.” She said annoyed now. She stood and said. “I have to stop at the library, but don’t worry I’ll be there to watch you play.”

 

Anlon was looking at Baer. “What happened?” Baer put his head in his hands and Frera did not hear what was said next. She didn’t really have to go to the library but she did not want to have to listen to Baer’s explanation. She wandered around the halls and when she was going to the entrance hall to make it to the quidditch pitch on time. She nearly ran into Charlotte and Baer locked in a close embrace. She felt her jealousy burning her but she did not dwell on it. It was old news now, she could deal with it.

 

She went around them Charlotte saying. “Sorry Frera.” She waved over her shoulder. “Sorry, for almost barreling you over. I wasn’t paying attention.” Frera walked down to the pitch with Benn who was looking very tired. “What’s the matter Benn?” He looked at her his dark eyes wide. “Nothing I’m fine.” Frera rolled her eyes at this. “Sure.” She said and kept walking with him.

 

“Why aren’t you playing?” She was asked for what felt like the 100th time. “Baer kicked me off the team.” She said through her teeth. “What?” Benn said confusion evident in his tone. “Why would he do that?” Frera rubbed her hand over her face. “He was being an ass and I told him about himself, I guess he didn’t like it.”

 

Benn was shaking his head, “But you are so good.” Frera did not respond they went into the packed stands and found seats in the highest row. “Well my brother is acting like an idiot, what else is new?” Frera let out a laugh. “Who is replacing you?” He said yawning. “I don’t know.”

 

They watched as the two teams came out onto the pitch and Frera saw the guy who Robb had beat for seeker standing with the team. “I guess that guy.” She said pointing to him. “I don’t know his name.” Baer shook hands with Ty the Hufflepuff captain and they took off into the air. It was not a terrible match. She knew the Gryffindor team would be good even without her. But the boy who had replaced her was dreadful.

 

He was bellowing at the other players more than Baer had been in his fits of temper. Frera and Benn looked at each other confused. “This isn’t going to end well.” Benn said and then they both whipped around when the whistle was blown. The match only lasted 20 minutes, Anlon was flying around the top of the stands with the snitch held high in his right hand.

 

Benn and Frera cheered for him the score at the end Hufflepuff 160 Gryffindor 40. The crowd dispersed and Benn led the way down the the field. They approached Anlon who was grinning broadly, Benn grabbed him up in a quick hug and said. “You were great.” Then he placed him back down his face flushed with embarrassment. Frera hugged him as well trying to help cover the awkward moment.

 

Ord came over frowning at Anlon, “I only got to make 1 goal you show off.” He said without heat and Anlon was grinning up at him. The gryffindor team was going back to the locker rooms with the new boy yelling at them the whole way there.

 

Frera turned to see Ord, Anlon, and Benn all waiting for her. They went back to the hufflepuff common room and had a party late into the night. Benn and Frera snuck along the corridors well after midnight. He broke off to go down towards the dungeons and she started up a secret passageway to not have to go up the main stairs.

 

She went through the fat lady’s portrait and was surprised to see Baer still sitting up on one of the couches waiting for her. She started when she saw him but he got up shortly walking over to her.

 

Frera felt her temper still but she was also tired and Baer looked so miserable that she felt her heart aching for him. “Free.” He said his voice soft. “Are you ready to tell me what’s the matter now?” Frera said looking up at him. He sighed and moved back over to the couch gesturing for her to take a seat as well.

 

She did and Baer sat for a few moments just looking into the fire and not speaking to her. “I’m sorry about your mother and father.” He said his voice soft. Frera just continued to gaze at him not speaking. “Something happened over the break.” He said looking at her directly in the eye.

 

“I’m not sure what to do about it.” Frera was watching him intently. “My dad is cheating on my mom. A man came to my door the day after christmas and dropped off a stack of letters. They were love letters, some even indecent.” Frera got up off of her seat and moved over next to Baer.

 

She said. “Did you tell your mother?” Baer put his head in his hands. “No I want to confront my father first, but I didn’t have the nerve.” Frera put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. She felt his breath hitch and squeezed him tighter.

 

His breathing was coming in deep sobs now and he had his arms around her tightly. She felt dampness growing on her shoulder but she just ran her hand over his back. They sat like that for a long time until he pulled away wiping his eyes. “Sorry.” He said and he sounded like he had a head cold.

 

“I forgive you.” Frera said with a soft smile. “Even though I took my temper out on you and acted like an ass?” Frera laughed. “You can make it up to me eventually.” Frera bid him a good night and they parted ways going up the boys and girls staircases to bed.

 

**\---**

 

Frera enjoyed care of magical creatures, it was not the most interesting subject to her but she did like professor Radagast. She was extremely relieved that she did not have to endure classes with Professor White any longer.

 

She had not run into him, but she was sure he would want an explanation upon seeing her. She felt the spring coming and turning the air warm but she dreaded this as well. She knew she would not be able to wear short sleeves or tank tops in the summer like she used to be comfortable doing. She would have to wear long sleeves everyday. She tried not to think about the eye and seldom uncovered it unless she was bathing.

 

Baer did not have to ask her to come back to the quidditch team she asked Robb when the next practice was and simply showed up. Baer was grinning broadly at her when she walked onto the pitch the school broom held beside her. The large boy who had taken her spot glared at her. “What are you doing here?” He asked frowning.

 

Frera smiled at him. “I’m feeling better now, so I’m back.” She said simply. Sean slapped her on the back and said. “Thank goodness.” Before mounting his broom and taking off into the air. They had a wonderful practice Baer back to being tough but instructive rather than venting his spleen onto them.

 

Baer was showing Robb some new moves and the others were just flying around in midair. Amir came flying over to Frera pushing his glasses up his nose. “So you two kissed and made up?” Frera whipped her long red hair around at him her face flushing. “What?”

 

“You and Baer.” Frera felt her face going redder by the moment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Frera said and he smiled at her his dark eyes mischievous. “He has a girlfriend, don’t say that sort of stuff.” She said as they flew down to Baer who was standing in the grass and calling to them. He was nervous their match against slytherin set for the 1st of April. “That’s only 2 weeks away.” He said his face serious. Frera was nervous to play chaser against Benn who was the Slytherin teams keeper. She remembered Baer’s initial reaction and did not want to have to relive it.

 

But she thought of Benn the more sedate temperament of the two brothers for sure. They parted and after her shower she wrung her long hair out letting it air dry. She walked back up to the castle with Amir and George. “I heard Baer’s brother is a very good keeper.” George said sounding nervous. “He is.” Frera said and was surprised to hear the pride in her voice. “But we are good too.”

 

The chasers parted ways in the entrance hall and Frera heard someone calling her name. She turned on her heel to see Derrek his blonde hair still wet from the shower waving to her. He approached her grinning broadly. “I’m glad Baer finally got his head out of his ass.” He said conversationally.

 

Frera had been angry with Baer but to hear Derrek talk about him like that made her feel defensive for him. “Well we all have times when we lose our temper and say things we don’t mean.” He looked annoyed at this for some reason but he said. “Let’s go for a walk on the grounds.” Frera shrugged and walked out the front door with him. They passed Robb, Baer, and Sean on their way back into the castle.

 

Sean had a knowing smile on his face. Robb waved and turned back to Baer who was frowning his eyes narrowed. Derrek grabbed her hand up in his and continued out into the grounds. “See you guys later.” He called to them practically dragging her away. Frera said. “Slow down.” and he stopped for a moment so they could walk in step.

 

“So have you thought about my offer?” Derrek said when they were near the forest. He leaned on a tree the cool early spring air lifting Frera’s hair. She looked up at the sky and sighed. “I have.” Derrek was standing right infront of her now leaning over her a bit.

 

She felt her face flush and had to resist the urge to take a step away. “And?” He said leaning down towards her. Frera took a deep breath and said. “I’ll agree to one date, I’m willing to give you a chance.” He smiled and leaned down the rest of the way sealing his mouth to hers.

 

Frera’s eyes widened in surprise and she stood there stiff for moment. It felt quite nice though so she let her eyes close and let herself relax. She did not let the kiss go on to long but she smiled up at him.

 

“Well then.” She said tucking her hair behind her ear. He took her hand again and they took the long way around the grounds back to the castle. Frera was starving by the time she got back to the castle. The endless quidditch talk had carried them through hours of wandering.

 

They went into Dinner and Frera saw Charlotte sitting with Baer and Sean. She sat next to the blonde girl who said. “I’m glad you two made up.” looking between her and Baer. Frera sighed, “Thank you. You were really good in the match against Slytherin last week.”

 

She did not do much more talking wanting to eat. She felt ravenous and her belly was sore. The cramping in her abdomen continued through dinner and Her time in the library afterward.

 

Benn and Anlon asked Frera why she wasn't taking ancient runes anymore. She sighed deciding to tell the truth.

 

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and said. “I don't really like Professor White, he gives me the creeps.” Benn nodded at this looking thoughtful. “His voice is a bit creepy.”

 

“I see you’re talking to Baer again, did he let you back on the team.” Frera sighed. “No, well yes but.” She ran her hands through her long red hair. “He finally told me what’s the matter with him, why he’s been in such a foul mood.” Benn and Anlon were listening but she did not elaborate. “Once he told me and got it off his chest he calmed down. He didn’t have to ask me to come back to the team, I just showed up to practice.”

 

Benn was chewing on his thumb nail, a nasty habit he had always had. “What is it?” Frera sighed again. “I think you should ask him yourself.” Benn looked thoughtful again but he did not say anything further on whether or not he would ask his brother. The three of them were leaving the library Anlon saying. “You know that boy Derrek likes you alot Free?” She felt her face flush a bit. “Yeah, i agreed to go on one date with him and give him a chance.” Anlon stopped in his tracks. “You did what? When is it? Do you even like him like that?” Frera laughed. “I don’t know we didn’t set a time or place yet, He is good looking and pretty funny. He isn’t a bad kisser either.”

 

Benn laughed now too. “You kissed him?” They were standing in the entrance hall ready to go their separate ways. “He kissed me, but I didn’t stop him.” Anlon was smiling, “He is pretty good looking.” He and Frera exchanged a glance and both laughed. “Well goodnight.” Benn said his tone clipped and turned taking off towards the Slytherin common room without another word to them.

 

“I think you upset him.” Frera said. Anlon looked at her annoyed, “Get off it Free. He’s not into me like that.” Frera did not say anything further she just looked at him turning red. “Good night.” He said too going towards the kitchens.

 

Frera went up the stairs hopping the trick step. She stood in front of the fat lady. “You still owe me a favor.” The paintings occupant said and Frera stopped in her tracks. “Are you meaning to collect on that favor?” She asked and the fat lady smiled at her. “Yes, I want you to go tell my friend Violet that I heard that Sir Nicholas and The grey lady will be attending her death day party together.” Frera raised up her eyebrows at this but did not argue listened to the directions to the other painting and took off down the corridor at once.

 

She found violet and relayed the news. “Oh my, that is going to be quite a show. The bloody baron will be in stitches.” Frera went back to the tower after but she heard two voices talking quietly and peaked around the corner. She saw her uncle and Professor Baggins they were hand in hand by a moon lit window looking out into the grounds and speaking to each other softly. Frera nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a nasally voice say. “OH SPYING! THAT IS A NAUGHTY GIRL!” The professors both turned around to and Frera had half a mind to turn and run.

 

But Peeves said. “Now your in for it.” The adults came over to her and Professor Baggins was staring down at her his brown eyes narrowed. “What are you doing Miss Durin.” She looked down at her feet. “Cursing my curiosity. I heard voices and came to see what was going on.”

 

Professor Baggins sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright let's go back to my office.” Professor Durin said grabbing her hand and starting to walk.

 

The moment he touched her Frera felt a burning like fire in her arm and yelped pulling her hands away. They were both looking at her concerned and she felt panic her thoughts searching for some sort of excuse. “I-I.” She stammered. Professor Baggins was looking concerned now. “Frera what’s wrong?” Frera cleared her throat. “It’s nothing, It’s just my arm is. My arm.” She said and could not think of an excuse. She felt like the walls were going to close in on her and her secret.

 

“What’s wrong with your arm?” Professor Baggins said grabbing it gingerly and rolling her sleeve up. The bandage was wrapped around her wrist and forearm snugly. He frowned and untied the wrapped beginning to unravel it. Frera’s breathing picked up as she watched him remove the wrap.

 

She could feel her brow breaking out with sweat. “Please, don’t.” She begged when it was on the last bit of length. “Why not?” Professor Durin said looking at her seriously. Frera’s heart was hammering in her chest. “I’m afraid of it.” She said her voice sounding very small.

 

“We won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Professor Baggins said looking up at her uncle who nodded his assent. Frera was shaking but she did not protest any further. He uncovered the eye and she heard Professor Baggins say. “What in the world?” and Professor Durin said. “Oh my gods.”

 

Frera saw the eye closed, Professor Durin reached out to touch it and when his skin came in contact with hers it opened revealing a bright red iris that was moving around trying to focus, the pupil started to dilate and Frera felt herself being thrown into a vision.

 

She saw a woman with long red hair laying in a bed and looking very sick. She had the same sort of inking on her right arm the tendrils wrapping around her entire arm and hand all the way down to her fingers. Three others stood around her bed, Her uncle, her father and who she assumed was their sister. Her father looked to be about her age now.

 

“Mom, don’t die.” The girl said obviously the youngest she could have been Fili’s age maybe a bit younger. She had tears pouring down her face, “Mom please.” Frera’s father said his voice breaking. “I’m sorry my loves, but it is time for me to go.” She looked at Thorin now no older than 16 with his blue eyes miserable. “Take care of them.”

 

She lay her head back on the pillow letting her eyes fall shut and the vision shifted. Frera saw a man with black hair with gray at the temples the 3 siblings standing around him. “Dad, we have to get our stuff for school.” Thorin was saying frustration evident in his tone. “Sure, sure.” the man said still reading one of the many papers laid out in front of him.

 

Thorin looked to the other 2 and said. “We’ll take the floo together, get ready to go.” Their father did not look up from his papers. Frera could hear a voice saying. “That’s the mark of a phoenix.” dimly and then another deep voice saying. “Get Saruman, he will know what to do.” Frera’s eyes shot open and she sat up on the bed. She was in the hospital wing, Professors Baggins, Durin, Stormcrow, Elrond and healer Oin were around her bed. She looked around panicked but did not see professor White and breathed a sigh of relief. “What did you see?” Professor Elrond said. “The future?” Frera was taking a few gulps of air to calm her racing heart. “No, the past I think.” He looked curious at this. “How strange.” She looked down at the eye closed on her left wrist the tendrils of it moving further away.

 

“How do you know it was the past?” Professor Baggins asked his eyes concerned. “Because It was my family, my father and grandmother.” She glanced at Professor Durin. “You were there too, but you couldn’t have been more than 16. My grandmother was dying. Your little sister was there too. She was begging her mom not to leave her and crying.” Professor Baggins moved forward and hugged Frera for the first time ever.

 

She patted him on the back. “It’s okay Professor.” He moved back from her seeming embarrassed about grabbing her. “When did this start.” the headmaster asked. “The day when Professor Durin tested my magic.” Her uncle  looked surprised at this.

 

“That makes sense, he must have made it come to the surface.” Oin was looking her over and pressing on her abdomen as he checked her head to toe. She winced when he pressed around her belly button, he checked her all over. “I think it was going to come out soon anyway.” Frera looked confused “Why?”

 

“Because you are becoming a woman Miss Durin, your abdomen is tender and your pale. You will start to bleed soon.” Frera felt her face flush with color. “Oh.” She said and when she heard an oily voice at the door saying. “Waking me at this hour, for what?” She saw Grima come in with Professor White trailing behind him. Frera covered the eye quickly with the blanket her intuition sending off warning bells.

 

He came over to the bed followed by Grima and Professor Stormcrow asked Frera. “Please show Professor White the mark.” Frera felt a sweat break out on her brow and she made no move to do as she was told. Professor Baggins spoke next. “Frera, this is his area of expertise he can help us.” She took a few deep breaths her heart racing.

 

She pulled her arm out from under the blanket letting her arm rest on the sheets. He leaned over her inspecting the mark, He touched it and she felt like he was branding her. It was worse than when her uncle touched it. She cried out and the eye flew open again. Her body went rigid and she was aware of having full body convulsions before being thrown into another vision.

 

She saw a young man with dark hair he was gazing into a crystal ball that was black with white veins running through it. He said “Master, where have you gone?” In an oily voice that made Frera recognize him instantly. She heard a deep voice respond from the orb. “Find the ring that ties me to life.”

The voice struck Frera straight to her core. It scared her out of the vision, she woke shaking and sweating. She sat up in the bed and promptly vomited over the side of the mattress. “It is the mark of a phoenix, what did you see?” Professor White said and Frera looked up at him fear still pumping in her veins. She could hear the voice and she trembled putting her hands over her mouth and shaking her head.

 

“That’s enough.” Professor Baggins said, he had tears running down his face. Oin was mixing something next to her bed. Professor Durin said. “Bilbo is right, she needs rest.” Frera stared down at her lap and realized that everyone would know now. Grima was even watching these events, Her anxiety hitting a painful peak and she put her head on her knees after pulling them to her chest and began to cry in earnest.

 

She was hyperventilating and sobbing trembling were she sat. She felt arms around her big and strong. She held onto the person hugging her and continued to cry.

 

Her breathing and trembling slowed and she looked up. She was embarrassed to see that Professor Durin was sitting on the bed next to her holding her. Professor Baggins handed her some tissue and she wiped her eyes and nose. Oin was still there as well, the rest had left the hospital wing. He handed her a deep blue potion. “It’s for dreamless sleep.” Frera knocked the whole thing back. Her Professors standing next to one another and whispering to one another.

 

Her uncle turned to her and said. “Go to sleep, Don’t worry about anything.” She did as he said, laying down and still hearing them whispering from the seats near her bed. “Now everyone will know.” She said feeling sleep starting to creep up on her. Her fear of having another vision making her want to stay awake. She knew that in the moments before sleeping and waking she was most susceptible.

  


“You knew what it was?” Professor Durin said sounding astonished. “I looked it up in a book about curses. It didn’t say much other than it was a mark of a seer and passed through family. Oh and that it skips a generation.” Professor Baggins said. “Well there's nothing you can’t find out is there Miss Durin.” She said, “It was in the restricted section, that was the note I had you sign when I caught you kissing.”

 

Frera did not know what made her say that. Fighting the effects of the potion seemed to be making her delusional. “Frera.” Professor Baggins chided his face lighting up a bright red. “Don’t worry I didn’t tell anybody, as long as you make each other happy there's nothing wrong with it.” Her uncle was smiling at her. “Go to sleep.”

 

Frera sighed and said. “Okay.” she let her eyes fall shut and drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

 

**\---**

 

Frera remained in the hospital wing for the next week but there was a few students who snuck by trying to get a look at Her.

  


Oin told a group of them off and they did not come again peeking to see if the rumors were true or not. Her friends came in on the second day. She lay on her bed in the hospital wing in a listless silence listening to the clock on the wall ticking.

 

Professor’s Baggins and Durin had stopped in to check on her twice since she was brought here. Professor Elrond had also come by once, he gave her a pair of black finger-less gloves that went up the arm. “So you don’t have to wear that bandage everyday, and they are breathable. She had thanked him. But her intuition was pumping her heart full of anxiety and telling her that everyone would now know what she was.

 

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard Benn’s voice. “She’s over there.” He said and she did not turn to see them or sit up. She continued to stare out the windows of the far wall. “Free?” She heard Ord’s voice say softly. She turned over to see the 4 of them sitting in chairs near her bed.

 

They all looked tired and no one seemed to want to ask her about the eye or the rumors. It was Anlon who spoke up first, “Everyone is saying…” He trailed off. “Go on.” She said hugging her knees up to her chest. “It’s best for me to know what they are saying, rather than remaining ignorant. I can’t stay in the hospital wing forever.” Anlon scooted his chair forward closer to her bed.

 

The other 3 looked attentive to the conversation but it did not appear they were going to add anything. “They are saying that you’re a seer. A Phoenix, but I don’t really know what that is to be honest.” Frera sighed and said. “It’s a curse passed through family. Oin says it was dormant in my blood. It’s come out because I’m a woman now.” Anlon had his eyebrows raised up at her.

 

She felt her face flush but she said. “You don’t want all of the gory details trust me.” Baer leaned forward sitting on the edge of his seat. “What do you mean It’s come out? What has come out?” Frera sat silent for a moment, “I suppose I would be doing you all a great disservice if I did not show you.”

 

She pulled of the sleeves of her hospital pajamas. She was unraveling the knot on her bandage and taking it off slowly. She revealed the closed eye on her arm and Anlon let out a gasp. Ord and Benn moved closer as well. “What is that?” Benn said his dark eyes trained on the mark. “It’s the eye of the phoenix.” She said as she ran a finger over the lashes. They eye blinked open slowly the iris a bright red swiveling around. Frera felt her limbs start to shake and clasped her hand over it taking a few deep breaths to gain control and then moving her hands away. It was closed again and she started to wrap it back up tightly so it could not take her by surprise. “Wow.” Ord said as they all sat back down in their chairs.

 

“When are you leaving the hospital?” Baer asked. Frera said. “I don’t know, Professor Stormcrow has insisted I stay for a while.” Ord looked confused as this. “But you don’t look sick.” They all looked up when the hospital wing doors opened. Professors Baggins and Durin came in Professor Baggins holding a tin.

 

“Hello.” He said smiling at his students. “Hello Professor.” Benn said. “How are you dear?” Professor Durin asked her making her blush. “I’m well, I’m glad my friends have come to see me.” He smiled at this. “Fili is asking about you constantly.” Frera smiled at that. “Hopefully Professor Stormcrow will let me out soon.”

 

Professor Baggins put the tin on her bedside table and sat in a chair as well. “I think he is waiting until the talk dies down.” Frera felt her heart start beating very hard. “That’s silly, everyone will know now.” She ran her hands over her face. “This is my life now, It will never stop.” She deadpanned gazing out of the windows again.

 

“That’s not true.” Professor Baggins chided, “You are a brilliant, strong young woman. This is only the beginning of your life. You have so much more to see and do.” Frera felt tears come to her eyes at his words. He leaned forward and hugged her again. She hugged him back and sighed into his shoulder.

 

That evening after dinner Professor Stormcrow came to see her he sat in the chair next to her bed silent for a moment. “Why are you afraid of Professor White Miss Durin?” She felt anxiety clenching her gut.

 

“I don’t really know.” She ran her fingers over the edge of the folded sheet in her lap. “I saw him when he touched me. I saw him young, well he still had a beard but it was short and his hair was dark.”

 

Professor Stormcrow did not say anymore. “Are you ready to go?” He said his blue eyes trained on her. “Yes I am, I will not hide.” He smiled and seemed to approve of this statement. “Well then Miss Durin, you are free to go.” She stood from the bed dressing behind the curtain and going out into the castle with him.

 

It was late so not many student clogged the corridors. They were thankfully almost deserted. Frera did run into a few people but they either seemed to scared to look at her or gaped at her.

 

No one seemed to have the nerve to ask her about it directly. She went back to her room and found her roommates thankfully sleeping. Frera lay in her bed and fell to sleep almost instantly. She was plagued with dreams of the voice that had spoken to Saruman out of the orb. She did not want to think about it. But the voice kept playing over and over in her head like a terrible broken record.

 

She woke feeling as if she had not slept at all. Down at breakfast she drank 2 cups of coffee and at almost nothing. Her stomach was rolling and she did not think that she could handle eating anything right now. She felt someone sit next to her and did not turn to look at them.

 

“You’ve been sick?” Derrek asked putting his hand on her arm. She looked up at him surprised that he was touching her. “I was in the hospital wing, yes.” He did not say anything for a few minutes. He pulled some things towards him and started to eat. Frera gazed down at her empty plate not saying anything either. After a few minutes he said, “People are saying, their saying that your a seer.” Frera flinched at his words.

 

She did not say anything though to confirm or deny his words. Others were crowding into the great hall for breakfast and some people were passing her and throwing her curious glances. She gritted her teeth and felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

 

She remembered the crowd around her bed examining the eye and felt her temper rising up like boiling water in her guts. Anlon sat across from her and started talking to her right away. “Are you ready for your match against Slytherin Saturday? I can’t wait to watch you play again, you’re amazing on a broomstick.” Frera looked up at him confused but he was smiling at her his golden eyes bright. His eyes moved onto Benn next, “I’m ready to watch you play as well.

 

You two will be pitting against one another.” Benn rolled his eyes. “I’m sure we’ll match up to each other well.” Frera felt Derrek’s hand cover hers and jumped a little. He was rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. She looked up at him but he was looking at the other end of the table talking to Sean and Baer. Baer’s eyes flicked onto her and she could see temper bright in them.

 

His eyes moved onto her hand under Derrek’s and his frown deepened. Frera moved her hand away and picked up her bag. She stood and said, “I have to go see Professor Durin. Later.” She took off down the aisle between the tables.

 

Frera went off down at deserted corridor and sat on the floor leaning on the wall. She put her head on her knees but she did not cry, she just sat there with her brain wiring. She did not know how she would get through 4 more years at Hogwarts with this hanging over her.

 

She did not want this curse. She wanted to be rid of it. She wanted to be able to go back to when it was not on her. But according to Healer Oin it had always been inside of her. Waiting for the right moment to come to the surface. Professor Durin testing her magic had simply made it come out early. She would have to deal with being a seer and all of the consequences involved.

 

She heard the bell ring and took off quickly to Transfiguration. She sat in seat next to Frodo and Sam’s table. They seemed normal for the most part, but she caught Sam throwing her curious glances every few minutes. It was terrible to sit through class in that way with all of the other students staring at her like some kind of freak at the circus.

 

She saw Professor Baggins eyes move to her sympathetic but she did not like the feeling. It was bad enough already, without all of this extra attention. When the lesson was over and everyone was packing up a Ravenclaw girl came up to her and said. “I heard you’re a seer, but I don’t believe it. Divination is all just lucky guess work.” Frera looked up at her, her eyebrows furrowed. “Well I wouldn’t know, I don’t take Divination.”

 

The girl looked surprised, “Well I still don’t believe you can see the future.” Frera frowned. “Good, thanks.” She said sarcastically. The girl flipped her hair and walked away telling her friends. “See I told you it’s not true.” Frera sighed and saw Frodo and Sam now looking at her. She smiled at them and got up putting her bag onto her shoulder. She was at the door when the bell rang again and took off into the hall without a backwards glance.

 

She was cornered again by Derrek in the afternoon. She sighed and said. “What’s up Derrek?” He smiled broadly at her. “Well, we still didn’t set a time for our date.”

 

Frera sighed, “Well this weekend is quidditch, but next weekend is hogsmeade. Derrek was grinning, “Yeah we can celebrate crushing Slytherin.” Frera laughed “I have to go to the library.” Derrek smiled and said. “I’ll walk you there.” She put her hand in his and they walked off down the hall.

 

Frera broke off from him going into the Library, he continued down the hall. She sat down at a table and pulled out her book and parchment. She was working on an essay for Transfiguration and did not hear anyone coming towards her.

 

The boy who she had punched in the face last week was sitting in the seat across from her. “Hi Frera” He said leaning back in his chair. “What do you want?” She said annoyed. “I just want to talk to you.” Frera scowled at him. “Well I don’t want to talk to you, you drugged me.” He tried to look sorry, but Frera could tell that he was not sorry at all. “Give me a chance.” Frera felt anger welling up in her. “You lost your chance when you dosed me with love potion, instead of getting up the nerve to just talk to me.”

  


“Your beautiful, but that temper is going to get you in trouble.” He said frowning at her from across the table. “Thanks for the advice” She said annoyed, she closed her book stuffing her parchment into her bag and taking off wanting to get as far from his as possible.

 

He got up as well his hands in his pockets. “Good idea let’s go for a walk.” Frera growled and stalked off but he followed right behind her. She saw Baer and Charlotte holding onto each other when the rounded a quiet corner. She did not bother to beat around the bush and not interrupt. “Oh thank god.” She said when she saw the two of them.

 

Baer looked at her confused and then to Thorin who was standing close behind her. “What are you doing Free?” Frera between him and Charlotte trying to think of an answer. “I needed Charlotte’s help.” She lied. Charlotte raised one golden eyebrow. “I’m going on a date next hogsmeade weekend and I have no idea what to wear or how to do my hair.”

 

Baer looked shocked at this. “What?” He said looking gobsmacked. Charlotte on the other hand was smiling. She moved over to them and said. “Come on, I’m starving.” She said moving towards them and looking at them panic in her eyes. Baer was looking over her shoulder and when they walked off Thorin did not follow.

 

“He cornered me in the library.” she said when they were out of earshot. “I couldn’t get away from him. I told him to leave me alone but he just kept following me.” She could hear the panic in her own voice. “You should tell Professor Baggins.” Baer said his voice laced with concern. “So are you really going on a date then?” Charlotte asked looking concerned as well.

 

“Oh, yes  I am.” She ran her hands over her face, “I couldn’t think up a lie he was making me freak out.” They continued on to the great hall and Charlotte said. “Is it with Derrek?” Frera sighed and said, “Yes I agreed to one date, I figure he deserves a chance. If he messes it up it’s on him.” Charlotte nodded and said. “A wise decision.” Baer was pointedly not looking at her. She could feel the waves of rage coming off of him. This confused her and made her feel even more stressed out than she already was.

 

“I hope he doesn’t act like an idiot.”  Charlotte said and Frera agreed. Frera sat down at the Hufflepuff table with Anlon and Ord waving goodbye to the other two. “That guy who gave me love potion was following me.” She said leaning in to Anlon, “Creepy.” He said looking concerned. Frera heard a high pitched laugh and looked down the Hufflepuff table to see a girl who she recognized dimly. It was the girl who had given Benn a valentine.

 

Ord was talking about the prospects for next week's match. “Which ever wins will be playing us for the cup.” Frera grinned excited for this prospect. “We will and we’ll win the cup too.” Anlon and Ord looked at one another looks of incredulous delight on their face at her competitive words. She could hear the girl down the table talking loudly again. Something about her voice was familiar as well but Frera could not put her finger on it.

 

She saw Baer waiting next to the portrait hole and went over to him. “Are you okay?” she asked looking up at him. He sighed and said. “Do you want to go for a walk?” She agreed and they walked off down the corridor side by side. They walked for a few minutes in silence until Baer looked down at her and said. “Are you really going on a date with Derrek?” Frera looked curious at this. “Yes, one date.” He turned his head away again and they continued to walk for a while. “Why?” He said his voice sounding miserable. “He asked me, and he’s not horrible or anything. I think he’s pretty good looking, there is no reason to not give him a chance.” He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye. “I guess that makes sense.”

 

They went down a staircase and were going through a dark corridor. “Why? Do you have a problem with it?” Baer stopped looking straight at her. “Yes.” He said quietly. “What is it?” She said feeling nerves dancing in her guts. “He’s a guy.” Frera laughed. “Of course I know he’s a guy.”

 

Baer sighed and ran his hand over his face. “He only has one thing on his mind.” He said and Frera was looking at him with her eyebrows raised up. Baer looked uncomfortable but after a moment he said. “He just thinks your hot and wants to kiss you and stuff.” His voice trailed off.

 

“Oh…” she said and then smiled at him. “Well yeah, he did tell me he thought I was pretty but that my temper is annoying.” Baer seemed to bristle at this. “But, everyone gets annoyed with people sometimes, I think his tendency to call me pet names is annoying but I manage to deal with it.”

 

“You should be with someone who likes all of you.” He said his voice fierce and laced with temper. “Well I’m glad you have such high expectations for me.” He huffed and looked away. “Well yeah, your great. You need to be with someone who is gonna treat you as good as you are.” She felt her face flush with embarrassment. “Baer.” She said he voice soft, she was shocked by the emotion in her own voice. He whipped his head to her and she looked down at her watch. “It’s nearly 10, we’d better get back to the common room.”

 

The two of them went back not talking anymore, They parted ways at the staircases to the boys and girls respective dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird lay out, I'm still figuring out how I like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! I see you. Thanks for reading.

 

Saturday dawned cloudy but warm, Frera was excited to play in another quidditch match. The last had been fun to watch. But she couldn’t help wishing she had been out there flying around with George and Amir. She sat with the other chasers at breakfast. George looked pale under his freckles his light brown hair sticking up where he kept running his hands through it.

 

Amir was looking pale as well and not eating anything on the plate in front of him. “You boys have to eat.” She chided, we are gonna need all the energy we can get. Amir attempted to eat but after a few bites he just put the fork down looking nauseous. Baer, Sean and Derrek came to the table sitting with them. Frera looked around for Robb but he was nowhere to be found.

 

The other boys were excited talking about the prospects of the match. As breakfast wore on and they were going to be making their way down to the pitch soon Frera spoke up. “Where is Robb?” they all looked around concerned.

 

“What?” Baer said panic in his tone. “He’s not here?” Frera looked up and down the house tables again. “I don’t see him.” She looked seriously at Baer. “We should go look for him.” The rest of the team agreed and they went up to Gryffindor tower. Frera went up the boys staircase with them and they searched all the dorms.

 

No one was in any of them, most of the school either getting ready to watch the game or enjoying their Saturday morning. When they came up empty it was almost time to get to the pitch. “We have to go or we’ll miss the match.” Frera sighed frustrated. “We can’t play without a seeker.”

 

They went down to the pitch all looking even more nervous than before. She saw her uncle and said. “Uncle Thorin!” loudly, he turned his head his eyes falling on her. “I was just on my way to the pitch, I’m ready to watch you play.” Frera smiled at that but said. “Our seeker Robb, he’s missing. We searched the common room and dorms. He wasn’t at breakfast.” Her uncle looked concerned at this.

 

“I’ll tell professor Stormcrow we’ll find him.” He took off towards the pitch at a jog and the team went to the locker rooms. Once inside they grabbed their brooms Frera taking one from the school broom closet. “I hope he’s okay.” She said as they all lined up for at the door. She saw the beefy boy who had taken her place last time standing there with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Looks like your one player short.”

 

Baer said. “Oh god.” The boy came in a put on his robes. “Looks like I’ll have to play. Unless you want to forfeit.” Frera’s left hand twitched and she said. “Where is Robb?” to him staring straight into his eyes temper in every line of her body.

 

“I don’t know, I was hoping you would be ill again but I’ll play seeker if the runt isn’t here.” Frera looked at Baer who was looking irritated. But as madam hooch called them all out to the pitch he sighed and walked out the boy following behind with a smile on his face.

 

Frera mounted her broom as Baer shook hands with the Slytherin captain she was a pale girl with a long black ponytail. They kicked off into the air and Frera focused on the game trying not to think about Robb and what the replacement player might have done to him.

 

She dodged bludgers left and right, the beaters on the Slytherin team seemed to have a particular interest in her. She got the quaffle from a big Slytherin chaser and sped down the pitch. She saw Benn waiting and aimed high. Then at the last second she aimed low making a goal right between his legs. Applause rose up from the stands and Frera moved back to try and get the quaffle again.

 

Benn blocked several of the goals she attempted, but just as many went in. The score was 140 to 40 and the game was getting more vicious by the moment. The Slytherin chasers all ganged up on Frera and one grabbed the back of her robes nearly choking her while the other took the quaffle.

 

Amir shot the penalty which Benn blocked and they resumed play. Baer made some pretty spectacular saves as well and Frera felt her heart burst with pride. She made 2 more goals, George and Amir making one a piece as well before Frera heard the whistle blow.

 

She turned to see what was going on and saw Sean bleeding profusely from his nose and slowly leaning forward. She flew straight to him grabbing onto him and holding him up.

 

“You’re alright I’ve got you.” She said soothing as they flew to the ground. Madam Hooch came over assessing him, she fixed his nose easily and the blood stopped. He said he was good to play and they took off into the air again. Frera made 1 more goal, Benn blocking 2 of the 3 the attempted. Then the whistle blew again and she saw the Slytherin seeker flying with the snitch in his hand.

 

She felt a pulse of energy through her wrist and saw the Gryffindor replacement seeker grabbing Derrek’s bat from him. She yelled, “Look out.” to the seeker who dodged the bludger that came flying at his head just in time.

 

Madam Hooch was beside herself yelling at the boy. Frera glanced at the scoreboard. It flashed Slytherin 190 Gryffindor 190. Frera looked at Baer confused. “So what happens now, how do they decide who plays Hufflepuff?” Baer wiped the sweat off of the his face. “It depends on who got more points in the past 2 games.”

 

Frera nodded and they went back to the locker room not sure whether they should celebrate or not. Professor Baggins came in beaming at them. “Looks like you’ll be playing in the final against Hufflepuff. We only have 10 more points then Slytherin. It was very close.” They whooped and hugged one other or slapped one another on the back.

 

“Did Professor Durin find Robb?” Frera asked still worried about the younger boy. “Yes, he was stuffed inside of a closet near the great hall.” Frera stood with her mouth hanging open. “What? That’s horrible.”

 

Professor Baggins eyes moved onto the beefy boy. “You Mr. Brown will have detention for trying to incapacitate the Slytherin seeker after the snitch was caught.” The boy looked outraged. “Also I don’t want you filling in anymore for quidditch until you prove you have some control over that temper.”

 

The boy was turning red and scowling at her Professor Baggins. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team went back up to the castle, whooping and yelling to the heavens. Charlotte met them near the doors to the castle and hurried over to Baer. Frera kept moving with George and Amir trying not to look upset when Charlotte threw her arms around Bear’s neck and hugged him tightly.

 

“You were wonderful.” She said loudly. Frera, George, and Amir were arm in arm still shouting happily about their win. “We did really well.” Amir said looking flushed and pleased. “I knew we would.” Frera said confidently.

 

George rolled his eyes as they made their way up to the gryffindor common room. “Of course you would say so you made 10 of our 19 goals.” Frera grinned broadly at him and they went to the fat lady who gushed. “Oh my house is doing so well this year, I hope you’ll get the quidditch cup.” Baer said. “We will.” from behind them. Frera looked around to see him with his arm around Charlotte’s shoulders.

 

Her jealousy still burned her but she was able to swallow it. But the sadness she could not. It crept on her like something hiding in the dark. She felt her good mood going down hill and felt like crying every time they were touching one another.

 

She tried not to let it show on her face. The hot jealousy she had been feeling in her guts turning to ice. She tried to enjoy the party and drank the Butter beer that Derrek offered her. As the night wore on Sean pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey he offered her a shot and she shrugged her shoulders knocking it back.

 

She shuddered and said. “Eww, Gods.” Sean laughed. The rest of the team except Robb who had gone to bed around midnight took one as well.

 

The common room was emptying as the night continued and Frera was taking rounds of shots with them laughing at George who was obviously drunk and slurring his words. “You need to go to bed.” Frera said her voice a bit higher than usual. It sounded strange to her ears.

 

“Let’s get him up the stairs.” Amir said to her and she agreed. They each put one of George’s arms around their shoulders and pulled him to his feet. “You’re so short.” George said drunkenly. “Yeah I know.” Frera said and Amir was laughing as they walked him to the boys staircase. “But you’re our best chaser.” He said as they walked him up the stairs. “Well thank you.” She said as they opened the 4th year boys door. They flopped him down into his bed and he said. “Oh, why did I put this off.” snuggling into his pillow.

 

Amir broke off at the 3rd year boys dorm. “Good night Free.” He called after her. She waved and hopped back down the stairs. When in the common room. She saw Sean and Derrek talking sitting near the fire, Her eyes moved onto Baer who was sitting on the same couch he had been on when He had literally been crying on Frera’s shoulder. Charlotte was sitting in his lap facing him and leaning over him. They were obviously kissing. Frera felt her jealousy and sadness come back full force, the liquor in her was making it 10 times worse.

Sean turned to her smiling, “Want another shot?” He asked her. “Yes.” She said immediately. She sat with Sean and Derrek near the fire and they took a shot together. Sean leaned back putting his hands behind his head. Frera chose the spot next to Derrek on the couch and he put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and let her head rest on his shoulder.

 

The 3 of them talked about the match and what they would have to work on to beat Hufflepuff in the final. Frera felt her eyelids becoming heavy her mind swimming with the drink. She had never been truly drunk before and this was an entirely new experience.

 

She heard a giggle and gasping from the other side of the room where she knew Baer and Charlotte were in the shadows. She sighed and felt her sadness and jealousy rearing its ugly head again. She could not seem to keep her mind off of the two of them. She wanted so badly to get up and pull Charlotte off. To rage at Baer for wanting to kiss her instead of Frera.

 

She closed her eyes were she had been leaning on Derrek and felt sleep greeting her. She had been awake for so long she was hard pressed to fight the feeling anymore. Derrek shook her a little, “Free go up stairs to bed.” He said softly. “It’s so comfortable here though.” She mumbled leaning further on his warmth. He laughed and Sean said, “Your bed is going to feel even better.” Frera grumbled and stood on her feet. She was wobbling back and forth and it took her a few moments to get her bearings.

 

She heard Charlotte sigh again and could see Baer kissing her neck now that she was standing again. Her eyes were glued to them and Baer’s eyes opened flicking to hers. They made eye contact but he did not stop what he was doing. Sean was saying something to Derrek and he laughed. “What?” Frera said looking back at them. “We were talking about girls, all they dream about is love.” Frera felt her face burn but the hollow sadness in her gut seemed to widen. Sean said. “What about you Frera, Do you dream about love?” Frera spoke before she could even think the liquor coloring her words with unintentional honesty. “ Sure I do, Everyone wants love.  But, Guys only think about sex.”

 

Sean and Derrek were looking at her surprised. “What?” Derrek said confused and Sean was laughing Frera sighed, “Goodnight.” She said going to the girls staircase. She had to pass by the couch were Charlotte and Baer were sitting and felt her misery hanging over her like a storm cloud. Baer’s eyes flicked to her again she did not smile or acknowledge him, she just went upstairs to bed.

 

She woke early dreaming about her mother and father, she saw them young and healthy walking hand in hand down the street. It made her heart ache and when she woke she still felt just a miserable as the night before. She was hungover as well and that was not fun. She went to breakfast early and sat alone in the great hall. Other student’s were filing in by the time she was done and she passed them without making eye contact.

 

Frera nearly ran into Benn who looked just a miserable as she felt. “Benn.” she said relieved. She walked into breakfast with him and sat at the Slytherin table this time. He ate and was not speaking much to her. “What’s wrong?” She said concerned for her friend. He looked up at her with his eyebrows raised up. “What’s wrong with you?” Frera sighed, “I’m just hungover.” Benn laughed at this. “You were drinking?”

 

“Yeah fire whiskey last night, I think I had too much.” Benn looked back down at his plate. “Benn?” She asked and he looked up at her annoyed. “What’s wrong?” He looked annoyed but did not say anything.

 

“Are you angry with me?” She said softly. He rolled his eyes, “No, Free.” She sat there silent watching him eat for a few minutes. “Do you not want to talk about it?” It was Benn’s turn to sigh this time. “No I don’t.” Frera nodded and drank some coffee.

 

They wandered around the castle for a few hours together and He said. “You look sad, not just hungover.”

 

“I’ve been having nightmares.” Frera lied easily, “From the eye you know.” Benn looked interested at this. “But, I thought it made you see the future?”

 

“Well yes and no. I see the past a lot, sometimes I see the future but it’s hard to tell. Some of the things I see don’t really make sense at the time. It’s not until later that I realize that I saw whatever is happening or about to happen.”

 

He nodded his brows furrowed, “Well that’s confusing.” Frera laughed “Tell me about it.”

 

Summer time was coming to the castle and Frera put on the long fingerless gloves Professor Elrond had given her later that day. She put on her muggle clothes a short sleeve and shorts and went out onto the grounds. She was going out of the door when she heard Baer calling after her. She wanted to keep going and ignore him but at the same time she wanted to talk to him.

 

She turned and he walked over to her smiling. She felt butterflies in her guts and smiled back at him even though she did not feel very happy. “How are you feeling?” Frera sighed. “I’m fine, I was about to go for a walk on the grounds, would you like to join me?”

 

Baer rubbed the back of his neck, “I have to meet Char.” he said. Frera gave him a sad smile and said. “Maybe I'll see you later.” before turning to the open doors and taking off into the grounds.

 

“I'm sorry Free!” he called after her. Frera waved a hand in acknowledgement. But did not turn back to him. She breathed in the warm air and made her way to the edge of the forest. Frera glanced around to see if anyone was watching her. She did not see anyone else on the grounds near her and she smiled pulling her wand out, she opened the barrier just enough and went into the trees. She lit the tip of her wand and trudged through the dark forest.

 

She could see the trees growing thicker as she moved on down the path and that was narrowing. After about another half hour of walking she found herself sans path. She thought about cutting her wanderings off here and turning back to the castle. She could follow the same path out, but she heard hooves a bit away from her and was tempted to follow the sound. She wanted very badly to see a unicorn.

 

She walked toward the sound sneaking quietly around the trees. She saw a few unicorns grazing, two pure white and silver a small one in between them a bright gold.

 

Frera sighed and wished she had someone with her to share in this moment.  She thought about Baer and what he was doing with Charlotte right now

 

She saw the unicorns walk off into the trees, and turned back going down the path again. She went back into the castle and saw Anlon she started to make a beeline for him. When she got close she heard a familiar voice, “He’s mine, your just some fag.” Frera moved over to them to see the girl from the Hufflepuff table that she could not remember were she had seen before a few months ago. It was the girl who had given Benn a Valentine. “You can’t take a hint can you?” Frera said stepping up to them.

 

The girl turned her head towards Frera and frowned. “This isn’t about you, go away.” Frera raised up her eyebrows. “You are bullying my friend, It is my business. I’ll knock all your pretty little teeth out.” The girl scowled at her but she did not argue any further she turned on her heel and took off down the hall.

 

“Has she been harassing you about Benn?” Anlon’s face flushed, “I told her there is nothing between us like that but she doesn’t believe me.” Frera sighed, “You need to stand up for yourself, tell her to get lost.” Anlon started down the hall and she kept in step with him the whole way. Anlon looked sadly at his shoes as they walked. “I shouldn’t hope, he should be with that girl instead.”

 

Frera snorted, “Even if he doesn’t like boys I don’t think he would want that cow.” Anlon laughed and the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the halls together.

  
  


**\---**

 

Frera was dreaming about Baer about his eyes and his smile. She had a moment where her body went ridged on the bed, she was thrown into a vision but it was confusing. She couldn’t see anything, the area around her was pitch dark. A voice was calling out to her. “Free! Free!” It was deeper than she had ever heard it but something in her knew who it was calling out to her. “Baer! I’m here!” She called back, she knocked on a solid wall in front of her and fear started to grip her. She was trapped, “Free!” The voice was calling louder. “Baer!” She called back she heard his voice say. “I heard something.” He was talking to someone else.

 

“Baer I’m here!” She yelled again as loud as she could. She heard things around her moving and falling loud bangs ringing through whatever she was trapped inside of. She saw light and gasped in fresh air, Baer was standing in front of her. He was older than Frera had ever seen him. He had a dark brown beard, but he was more handsome than she had ever seen him as well.

 

He was breaking the wall keeping her trapped in and he pulled her out  “Oh Gods, Frera.” Baer said pulling her out and hugging her to his chest.. She saw who she dimly recognized as Benn and Anlon over his shoulder. Anlon’s eyes were filled with tears

 

Baer moved back from her and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. Frera felt every nerve in her body sing with tension. Baer moved back and said “don't ever do that again.” before kissing her again. Frera’s mind was numb but she had never been kissed with so much feeling in her life.

 

“Oh.” Frera said softly when he moved away from her and he laughed kissing her again tears sparkling in his eyes. Frera woke up staring at the canopy above her bed. She could still feel her lips tingling where Baer’s had been pressed against them.

 

He had looked so happy and though the kiss had been in a vision she had never felt something so good. She stared out of the window next to her bed at the overcast sky. She dwelled on the vision for a long time. It was obviously a significant time in the future because Baer had a beard and Anlon and Benn had looked grown as well.

 

Her mind drifted to her own predicament in the vision, she had been trapped inside of something very solid. She didn’t have her wand or anything to break out with.

 

In Defense against the dark arts she was sitting very quiet staring lost in thought at Professor Durin who was lecturing. Benn hissed, “Free what’s wrong with you?” and Frera looked over at him. “I’ve just been having nightmares again.” Benn’s dark eyes softened and he said. “Oh, okay.” They went to lunch together and sat with all of their friends at the Hufflepuff table. Baer even joined them sitting down next to Ord.

 

Anlon was looking through his notes with hair a mess, he kept rumpling it further. “What’s wrong love?” Frera asked looking over at his paper. “Transfiguration.” He moaned before letting his head fall onto the table.

 

Frera frowned at him, “I’ll help you study if you want, exam’s aren’t until next week.” Ord groaned. “Don’t remind me, we are going to be taking our OWL’s” Benn was eating his sandwich but he said, “Then the next week is quidditch.”

 

Frera leaned over the table and pulled Anlon’s transfiguration notes from him. She read through them and remembered Professor Baggins lesson on this. Anlon was missing a bit of information in his notes. Frera pulled out her own that were a few more pages.

 

Frera compared them and added the missing component in. “Here.” She said handing it back to him. He smiled at her and said. “You saved my life Free.” Frera smiled at him. “Why don’t you just go ask Professor Baggins for some help?"

 

Anlon was tucking his notes away. “I went to his office, but he wasn’t there.” Frera looked thoughtful for a moment. “Did you try Professor Durin’s office?” Anlon raised up his eyebrows at this. “Why would he be in Professor Durin’s office?”

 

Frera said. “Oops.” and started to eat her food ignoring Anlon. “Free.” He said and Frera looked up. “Uh, I just. They have been spending a lot of time together.” Benn was looking at her now too with his eyebrows up. “I think they might be going out with each other.” Baer let out a laugh, “But I thought they were arguing through notes?” Frera’s eyes flicked over to him. “They haven’t sent any notes that I delivered since before Halloween.” The five of them left lunch debating whether or not Professor’s Baggins and Durin were together. Frera did not confirm or deny this but she was cursing herself for her slip up.

 

The week seemed to fly by her and it wasn’t until friday night at dinner when she was reading her potions notes and eating that she was reminded of another upcoming event. “Are you ready for your date tomorrow?” Charlotte leaned over whispering to her from her seat between Frera and Baer.

 

Frera looked up at her with her mouth hanging open. “Uh, actually I forgot about it. until you just reminded me.” Baer snorted into his drink and Frera threw a balled up piece of parchment at him hitting him right between the eyes. “shut up you.” Charlotte laughed and leaned into her again.

 

She was giving her advice on what to wear and how to style her hair. Frera’s head was spinning at all of the things she was telling her to do. “I have a dress you can wear.” Charlotte said smiling, “I’ve kept it because I love it so much, but I haven’t been able to wear it in a while.” Frera nodded and followed Charlotte up to the Ravenclaw common room with Baer. They stood outside and Charlotte came back down giving Frera dark blue summer dress that had a bit of dip in the chest that made Frera’s face flush. “Thank you.” She said and Charlotte smiled widely at her. “No problem.” Frera said goodbye to them both and took off to the Gryffindor common room. She lay the dress neatly in her trunk.

 

She was nervous about the date, she had never been on one before and she wasn’t sure what she would have to do. She studied late into the night and slept for only a short time, tossing and turning with nerves in her guts. She went to breakfast and when that was finished she went back up to the dorm to get dressed. She put the dress on and felt a bit odd. It was form fitting and her small breasts fit the cups perfectly, it pushed them up a bit and made her face flush again. She put on her tights as it was shorter then she was used to. She did not have shoes for it so she went with her black sneakers.

 

She left her long red hair down and put on some lipstick the way Charlotte had told her to. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned, she did not think she looked right but she just took a breath and turned going out of the door.

 

She went down the steps and saw many Gryffindor’s crowding the common room. They were all going to Hogsmeade on the first Saturday of June. She moved through the crowd running into Fili near the portrait hole, “Wow, you clean up good.” Frera laughed and took off out of into the hall.

 

She found Derrek in the entrance hall tapping him on the back. He turned to her and his eyes drifted instantly down to her chest. Frera flushed and pulled the dress up to cover her chest. “Wow, you look great.” He said with a smile.

 

Frera tried to smile at him but she felt her guts churning. They walked out of the front door and down to the village hand in hand. Frera was feeling anxiety of intense proportions. Derek talked about the upcoming quidditch match with her.

 

They went to the three broomsticks and Frera sat at the table while he got them two butter beers. Derrek was making jokes and trying to impress her in a way that made her feel like he was trying too hard. He liked to talk about himself, a lot. 

 

She suffered through a few hours of it until she saw him watching another girl who was sitting at a table near them. “Why don’t you go sit with her?” Frera said and Derrek was looking up at her surprised. “What, why?” Frera rolled her eyes putting her bag onto her shoulder. “Obviously this is not working out, sorry.” She turned and went out of the pub breathing easier when she had fresh air.

 

She ran into Baer and Charlotte. Charlotte smiled at her. “Oh you look so cute, where is Derrek how was your date?” Frera sighed, “It was a disaster actually.” Charlotte looked sympathetic. “I’m sorry.” Frera sighed. “It’s alright I gave him a chance so that’s that.”

She looked over to Baer and saw his eyes already on her. He glanced down at her chest as well and back up to her face. Frera smiled at him and she saw a flush start to creep up his neck. Charlotte was looking toward Sean and Derrek who were coming toward them. Frera took off fast.

 

She went back to the castle blowing her long red curls out of her eyes when the breeze caught her hair. Frera was inside finally and trudging back through the halls when she ran into Grima. He smiled at her and it made her cringe back, then he grabbed onto her arm and dragged her into the nearest room.

 

Frera struggled but her covered her mouth with his hand that had the sleeve of his slimy coat hanging over it. She was about to gag but her attention was taken by Professor White who sat in a chair behind his wooden desk. “Miss Durin.” he said his voice making her shudder. Grima pushed her into the chair in front of Professor White’s desk and she looked anywhere but at either of them.

 

Her eyes moved around the room frantically in search of an escape route. “Little miss phoenix.” He said and she felt her temper sparking. “What?” She said annoyed now. “What do you want? are you really sending your lackey after me?” She did not know where the courage was coming from but she held tight to it.

 

“What did you see the other day when I touched you?” Frera growled low in her throat. “None of your business.” He leaned forward his dark shiny eyes glinting and not blinking at all. “I have a feeling that it most definitely is my business.”  Frera stood from the chair. “It’s not, and you’d better leave me alone.” She turned on her heel and pushed past Grima. “And don’t send this idiot after me either.”

 

The door was locked when she tried to turn it. “Let me out.” Frera said her voice shaking with temper. “Do not presume a little girl can tell me what to do.” Frera felt ropes around her arms and legs. It pulled her into a chair and tied her to it. Frera screamed loudly, Professor White crouched down in front of her. “Tell me what you saw.” He said his oily tone gone, it was a command. Frera held her lips pressed into a firm line, She was determined to fight against him.

 

“Let me go!” She yelled again and he winced. He waved his wand to her and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She felt him grab her left arm and Grima held it in place. Professor White ripped her long black gloves and the eye was exposed.

 

Frera tried with every fiber of her being to keep the eye closed. It was throbbing and urging her to give in. He ran his fingers along the eyelid and it did not budge.

 

Frera felt beyond pleased with her control and when Professor White looked up at her he saw her smiling. He stood and slapped her in the face, her cheek burned and throbbed, she felt her eyes well up with tears. He waved his wand and said, “This will be easier if you are not conscious.” Grima whined and said. “Sir, will you modify her memory?” Professor Whites voice went deep and it gave her the chills. “Of course I will modify her memory, don’t question me wormtongue.” He put the wand in between her eyes and the eye on her arm flew open. Then she knew nothing.

  
\---

 

 

 

Frera woke in the cold and dark, she was face down and she could hear dripping water. She sat up and felt around for her wand, she had her small purse with her still and pulled it out smiling in the dark. The charm she had on it was obviously working well. She lit her wand and looked down at her body. She saw the blue dress dirty and ruined.

 

She went up the corridor and walked for a long time before reaching the stairs. She went up and after at least another 30 minutes of walking she recognized the stretch of wall that concealed the Slytherin common room. She went up the stairs and into the entrance hall and saw that the clock said 11 o’clock she knew she had come back into the castle at 2 o’clock in the afternoon. “How can I have lost 9 hours of time?” she said to herself.

 

She went up the stairs and stopped by the girls washroom. She cleaned off and took some Gryffindor robes from the school pile. She looked at the dress that was wet and dirty. She used magic to clean it and was happy that it looked almost good as new.

 

She took off towards the Gryffindor common room and saw Baer, Sean, and Derrek in the common room. “Free I’m sorry I was…” Derrek started. She put up her hand. “Don’t worry about it, let’s just pretend it never happened.” He frowned.

 

Baer looked at her and said. “Where were you? I didn’t see you at dinner.” Frera put her hand on her head. “Honestly I don’t know right now.” Frera went up the stairs her head pounding. She heard Baer call “How do you not know?” behind her. But her head was hurting so bad it was making her have to keep her eyes closed. She didn’t answer and he couldn’t follow her up the girls stairs.

 

She fell asleep with pain in her forehead and woke in the morning the pain intensifying to a blinding peak, then she felt the memories come slamming back into her brain.

 

Grima grabbing her and dragging her to Professor White who had questioned and struck her. Then he had tried to erase her memory, she wasn’t sure what happened after that. But she had a full vision of the event over again and something else in her brain told her it was true.

 

She did not know that she would be able to see her own altered memories in visions. It was a new experience for sure. On Monday she sat her Potions final with Benn and Sam and felt elated at how many answers she knew. She did the written exam with ease and worked diligently on the potion.

 

She ate lunch with her friends and saw Ord frantically looking through notes and Derrek was looking at his Transfiguration book confused. Baer looked nervous but he was eating rather than cramming. “I think I did transfiguration okay.”  Anlon said as he sat down next to her. “Oh, that’s where I’m headed next. Did he ask about switching spells?” Anlon groaned, “Yes.” Frera nodded and kept eating.

 

She breezed through transfiguration she did not know every answer for sure but she was sure that she did very well. She doodled on the back of her paper mindlessly. She saw that she was drawing an eye, one like hers.

 

She handed it in and went back to the common room. It was very quiet 5th and 7th years studying intently and not wanting to be disturbed. No one had to say anything because everyone was in exam mode.

 

On Tuesday she sat history of magic, she wrote down what she had remembered reading from the book and when she was done she let her head fall onto the desk.

 

She woke to Anlon shaking her shoulder. “Come on lazy.” He chided she yawned widely and went to lunch with him. She ate and scowled at Derrek when he tried to put his arm around her. “Don’t.” she said annoyed and he frowned at her but moved away.

 

She went to Defense against the dark arts and did her exam with ease. She wrote out her essay adding in some things she remembered her uncle saying during his lectures and wrote all the way to the bottom of the parchment.

 

Her uncle came and collected her paper, she handed it to him and he had his eyebrows raised up at her being the first one done. Frera read quickly and she knew if she had an answer or not. If she did not have 1 or 2 it did not make that big of a deal to her. But this one she had answered all of the questions.

 

At dinner Baer was falling asleep at the table, Frera poked him in the arm. “Baer, your about to be snoring in your food.” He groaned and sat up straight again. “Come on.” She said to him and pulled him up out of his seat.

 

He followed behind her with is eyes closed and was huffing grumpily. She got him to the portrait hole and he climbed inside. He tried to lay on one of the couches but Frera said “No.” and pulled him to the staircase.

 

She walked him up the stairs and pushed the 5th year boys door open. She dragged him to his bed pulling back the blanket and pushing him down onto the bed. She pulled off his shoes and covered him with the blanket.

 

“Go to sleep Baer.” Baer opened his eyes and looked up at her eyes soft. “Thanks Free.” She smiled back down at him. Before she could think better on it she reached forward and combed her fingers through his hair pushing it out of his face. “Any time.”

 

On Friday everyone seemed relaxed as there was a sense of end of exams in the air. The upcoming quidditch match was what most of the talk consisted of.

 

Frera was excited on the morning of the match and she was up early dressed with the rest of the team. She made sure she walked to the great hall with Robb. The boys who had locked him the closet were given detention and he didn’t seem to worried about it.

 

They ate together and Baer was looking green as they made their way down to the pitch. She was going to say something comforting to him but when she saw Charlotte rushing towards them she continued on with the rest of the team.

 

She grabbed her school broom and was out on the pitch Baer shaking hands with the Hufflepuff captain. They flew off into the air and Frera and Ord were instantly hashing it out for the quaffle. They took it from one another repeatedly. The hufflepuff keeper paled when he saw Frera coming and she mad her first goal of the match.

 

The hufflepuff captain was a beater named Ty who was fierce with a club and Frera had to dodge almost as many bludgers as Robb had too. She saw a hufflepuff chaser zooming under her with the quafflei n his arms to score on their end. She let her hand off of her broom and turned upside down hanging by her legs and grabbing it from him. She turned right side up and sped down to the Hufflepuff side. George and Amir were getting close and she passed to Amir next for another goal.

 

She heard the whistle and saw Anlon bleeding profusely but Madam Hooch set him right. Ty was bellowing at Derrek who was red in the face bellowing right back. Hufflepuff took a penalty and scored on Baer who was looking annoyed at Derrek.

 

George got the quaffle and flew down the pitch tossing it to Frera who made the shot easily.

 

Ord made a few on Baer as well and the game seemed to be going on for quite some time. Frera focused on her task and did not look away from the quaffle until the whistle was blown. Anlon was flying a lap around the pitch the snitch held high. The scoreboard flashed Hufflepuff 270 Gryffindor 230 Frera was sweating and she flew over to Anlon embracing him in mid air.

 

He laughed and they landed, Most of the Gryffindor team was looking sour but they congratulated the Hufflepuff team. Anlon was greeted by many hugs and pats on the back from his house mates. Benn hugged him again as well lifting him off of his feet and spinning him in a circle.

 

He put him down flushed and said. “That was amazing.” Anlon was grinning broadly flushed red as well and obviously very happy.

 

Frera came out of the locker rooms and smiled when she saw her Uncle and Fili waiting outside for her as well as Professor Baggins. “That was brilliant!” Fili said his blue eyes bright. “When you hung by your legs, and when you faked the keeper out, Gods.” Frera was laughing and thanking him. “That is very nice of you to say.”

 

The Professors walked off on the grounds, Fili and Frera went back up to the castle. She took him through a few shortcuts and too the painting of a bowl of fruit in the basement. She tickled the pear and it giggled an swung open. Fili said. “Woah.” before following her inside. “Hello.” Frera said to the house elves who bowed and curtsied. “Can we have some food and something to drink.” They nodded and scurried off. Frera went with Fili back up to the Gryffindor common room and were shocked when they went down a secret way Frera had been talking about and nearly walked into Baer and Charlotte kissing.

 

Frera wondered dimly if they every talked, did they ever do anything but kiss? She had ran into them so many times. Fili said. “eww.” and backed up a few paces. Frera sighed and grabbed his hand dragging him back the other way. “Yuck.” He said as they ran up the stairs. “Don’t be a baby Fi, it was just kissing.” Fili wrinkled his nose, “I think kissing girls is gross.” Frera laughed and said. “To be young and innocent.” Fili raised up his eyebrows at her. “What?” She laughed again and they sat in the Gryffindor common room eating their food and talking. Fili still went down to dinner apparently his appetite could not be sated with snacks. Frera skipped out and nearly jumped out of her skin when Baer, Sean and Derrek came barreling through the portrait hole.

 

“Christ.” She cursed and Baer smiled. “Sorry Free, we were drinking.” He said a bit too loudly. “Ah.” she said and Derrek said. “Screw her.” waving his hand in her direction. Frera’s eyes narrowed, “You wish.” Sean laughed and Baer looked distinctly uncomfortable.

 

Derrek threw himself in one of the chairs and the other two sat down as well. “That was a good game though.” Sean said as he stared at the night sky out of the window. “That steal when you were just hanging on with your thighs. Very nice.” Frera laughed.

 

“Thank you.” Baer was smiling at her as well. “There is always next year.” he said. Derrek snorted and put his feet up on the coffee table. “If you and Frera aren’t having any lovers spats to ruin our chances.” Frera’s face flushed a deep red and she saw that Baer was flushed as well.

 

“You don’t know what you're talking about.” Baer said through his teeth. Sean was looking curiously between the 3 of them. Derrek scoffed and looked down at his fingernails. “Whatever.” He said annoyed.

 

Frera looked back at Sean trying to bring some sense back to this conversation. “I can’t wait to have some time off on the holidays my brain is fried.” He nodded in agreement. “Yeah, my parents are taking me to Greece for the summer to visit my grandmother.” She nodded and he started to talk about the food he had when he visited her.

 

She could see Baer and Derrek glaring at one another, but they did not see any closer to ripping each others throats out then they had a moment before.

 

She sat through the end of the year feast 2 days later and the great hall was decorated in yellow and black all over. Hufflepuff won the house cup and she clapped along with the rest of her classmates. She had her stuff packed was was ready to leave the school She was walking through the halls dragging her trunk when she almost rand into Grima.

 

She gave him a dirty look but did not say anything about their last meeting. She wanted Professor White to think that the memory charm had worked on her. She did not want to give him any suspicions.

 

She said. “You're in my way.” trying to keep her tone calm. She was not sure if he was going to try and grab her again. Thankfully he moved out of the way but he watch her all the way down the hall.

 

She sat with Benn, Baer, Ord, Anlon and Fili on the ride home. They played exploding snap and she drifted off to sleep towards the end of the ride. She felt herself lean to the side but she did not wake, the eyes was urging her to look but she resisted. She slept on her mind relaxing she woke when the train came to a stop. She sat up and realized she had been leaning on Baer’s shoulder.

 

“Oh sorry, Baer.” She said sitting up and trying to orient herself to her surroundings. Everyone was getting up and making their way off of the train. Frera got up as well pulling her bag over her shoulder and going to collect her trunk.

 

She rode on the underground with Anlon and walked him to the train station for the next ride he had to endure. She knew it would be another 3 hours before he would be home and she packed him a snack at her house.

 

They kissed each other on the cheeks and she waved to him as his train to the country took off down the tracks. She went home and walked up the porch to her aunt and uncle's house. She was not excited to be stuck here for 3 months. But some time away from curious eyes and the watch of Professor White seemed very appealing at the moment.

 

She pulled her trunk up the steps and flopped onto her bed after kicking her room door closed. She planned to spend most of this summer either enjoying herself or in this bed.

 

\---

 

Frera was painting her mothers fingernails her Aunt Lorraine sitting on the couch watching TV James sitting next to her. Larra was lucid smiling at Frera and saying. "You're getting so grown up." Frera said "Mom." embarrassed by this. Frera closed the bottle and she stood to walk but she felt the eye burn and was suddenly alarmed. But she couldn't do anything, she was on the floor siezing. She heard her mother scream.

 

Larra was moving slowly and fell too trying to get to her. Frera was foaming at the mouth and her whole body was shaking on the floor. Larra was over her saying, "Frera!  Frera!" But she wasn't present anymore. She saw her mother, she was young and healthy looking. She was heavy with child. Her father lay in pajamas next to her. "Hello Frera. I'm your dad." He was saying to Larra's belly. Larra said, "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." He said, "I'm talking to my daughter." Larra rolled her eyes. "You'll have plenty of time to talk to her later."

 

Frera was aware she was still on the aunt's floor. "I'm okay." She said to her mother who was hysterical attempting to calm her. "It was the magic. I was having a vision." She helped Larra back onto the couch and saw her uncle looking shocked and possibly a bit concerned. Lorraine said, "You'd better clean up that spot from the carpet." Larra was laying now stiff and catatonic again and Frera said, "It's okay mom." The eye told Frera she knew.

 

That at these time even though she couldn't respond she understood. She had always felt that way, but now she knew it was true. She said, "I have a curse. Dads mom had it. Maybe he told you about her? She was seer, I am too. But I'm not very good. I'm learning though, I'm gaining control.

 

Lorraine said, "She can't understand you." Frera said ,"Yes she can." hotly. Frera got the audio book player she had gotten from the library for her mother. There was a library service that sent audio books to the disabled and Frera has signed her up for it. She put the headphone on Larra and put on the book at a soft but loud enough volume. She didn't want her mom to be stuck listening to them arguing.

 

She spent the whole summer reading books and getting the same ones for her mother on audio book. She could order 7 at a time for her. The summer flew by her far to quickly. She felt so guilty and didn't want to leave her mother to go back. She hated being with her aunt, But Larra needed her. Frera did something for the first time in her life. She considered not going back. she could stay in the muggle world and got back to muggle school. She could get a job and be with Larra everyday.

 

But she didn't want to give up magic. She loved her friends and wanted to see her other family as well, Larra was lucid again one day in mid August. She said, "Are you ready to go back to school honey?" Frera said, "I was thinking you know. Maybe I won't go back. Maybe I'll stay here an take care of you." Larra frowned at this, "No. You are going back to school." Frera said, "But I could." Larra said, "It's not for debate Frera. You're going to listen to your mother. You are 14 you need to go to school."

 

Frera said, "But I could..." Larra said, "Frera Louise." Frera made a face at the use of her middle name. She hated it, It was her mother's grandmother's name. "Okay. Don't call me that, I'll listen to you." Larra huffed, "That's a family name." She said, "I know." rolling her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing this. So I'm just gonna keep on going.


	6. 4th year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader!!!!

**(4th Year)**

Rating: Teen

 

Frera pulled on her shirt and was annoyed as they all seemed to be getting to tight in the chest. She stuffed everything into her trunk and kicked the lid shut. She wrapped her arm up as her gloves had been ruined by Professor White the previous spring. She did not want to think about him or his creepy lackey.

 

She pulled on her jean shorts and grabbed her wand off of her desk. She put all of her odds and ends into her bag along with her wand and dragged the trunk down the stairs. Larra lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling her eyes blank. “Mom, I’m leaving for school.” She did not acknowledge Frera she did not even blink. Frera sighed and went out of the door clicking it shut behind her.

 

She took the underground to kings cross and was rushing off of the crowded train it was 10:45am and the train left exactly at 11 o’clock. She took the barrier at a run and came through the other side into a crowd of wizards and witches with their kids on the platform. She hovered her trunk onto the train and was about to get on when she heard someone call her name. She whipped her long red hair around and saw Fili waving to her. There was a little boy with dark hair and eyes that she had seen in a vision before next to him.

 

“Hey, Free.” Fili said panting as he stopped running. “This is my little brother Kili.” Frera smiled at him and shook his hand. “Are you really our cousin?” Kili asked,  Frera raised up her eyebrows. “Well according to the sense of my magic I am.” He looked confused at this. She saw her uncle come over to them as well and greeted him. Behind him was a woman with long black hair and cold blue eyes. Frera had seen her in visions as well, but she had been much younger.

 

Whining to her brothers and begging her mom not to die and leave her all alone. She looked down at Frera cold and appraising, she appeared to be suspicious of Frera. “Shall we.” She said to Fili and Kili pointing at the clock. They hopped onto the train but Dis called out to Kili who turned around she kissed him on the cheeks and his face burned. “Mom…” He complained and wiped his cheek.

 

Frera and Dis made eye contact again but they did not say anything to one another. Fili grabbed Kili’s hand, “Let’s go find my friends.” Frera said that she would catch up with them later and took off down the train as well.

 

She scanned the compartments looking for her friends but she did not see any of them as she went through the compartments. She reached the end of the train and saw them all piled into the last compartment. Benn, Anlon, and Ord on one side. The other was Sean, Baer, and Charlotte. Frera flushed there were no seats open.

 

She smiled and waved to them, Anlon grinned and went to open the door. But he looked around and noticed that all of the seats were full. “Free, hey.” Ord said and pulled the door open. “I’ll have to find somewhere else to sit.” She said to Ord with a smile. He frowned, “But we always ride together.” Frera chewed on her lip.

 

“I’ll see you at school.” She said running her hands through her long hair. Ord still looked upset. “I’ll come find another compartment with you, you can’t sit alone.” She smiled at him and he rose from his seat getting his stuff from the luggage rack. “No, no.” Charlotte said, She squished herself against Baer’s side.

 

“You can fit next to me.” Frera smiled and sat, it was indeed just enough room for her. Anlon was grinning at her and Ord got back into his seat. “How are you my beautiful little cabbage?” He asked and Frera rolled her eyes at him. “I’m good, how is your mom feeling.” Anlon frowned she’s still pretty sick. Benn whipped his head at him, “Your mother is sick, you didn’t tell me that?”

 

The way he said it the tone in his voice reminded Frera of Baer. The two brothers were different in many ways, but they were also similar. Anlon did not respond at first. “I didn’t really want to talk about it, Frera only knows about it because she was at my house when it happened.”

 

He did not say anything further. Benn looked at Frera as Anlon stared out of the window and she mouthed. “Later.” To him. He looked mollified for the moment. Baer pulled out his pack of exploding snap cards. Sean, Frera, Ord, and Baer played. Charlotte watched but was skittish about the exploding part so she did not partake. Benn and Anlon kept looking at the other when the other would look away and both seemed sullen.

 

Frera was watching this development closely but was trying not to be too obvious. The cards exploded on her and she burned two of her fingers. “Ow.” She cried out and put her two fingers into her mouth. She sucked on them and when she pulled them out she saw Baer staring at her, When their eyes met his face flushed and he reshuffled the deck. Ord laughed and said “That’s what your get for not paying attention.” 

 

“That’s what she gets for staring at Benn.” Sean said with a laugh, Frera said. “What? I wasn’t.” annoyed. The others looked at her surprised at this. “I wasn’t.” She said again her temper rising. Benn was looking at her with his eyebrows raised up. Charlotte got up to go to the bathroom and Sean stood saying that he was going to find Derrek.

 

They both took off down the hall and Frera sat more comfortably on her seat. Benn looked up at her once they left. “Why were you staring at me?” She sighed. “I was wondering why you two seem to be not speaking to one another.” She said pointing between Benn and Anlon.

 

Anlon’s face flushed, so did Benn’s. Frera looked between the two of them waiting for some sort of explanation. “We’re not, not talking.” Benn said and Frera raised up her eyebrows looking between the two. “Okay, fine.” She said putting her palms up in a placating gesture. She put her hands down back at her side and her hand rested on top of Baer’s for a moment.

 

She pulled it away and said, “Sorry.” her cheeks burning. Charlotte came back and sat on the other side of Baer. She looked preoccupied and now she was gazing out of the window watching the scenery.

 

The trolley came by for lunch and Baer bought himself something and a licorice wand for Charlotte. Frera just smiled at the cart attendant, who did not ask Frera anymore as she had always declined. Bear got another licorice wand and when the attendant walked off he handed it to Frera.

 

Benn had bought two pumpkin pasties he handed one to Anlon who took it and looked up at Benn with his golden eyes soft and sad. Frera was watching this turn of events. It made her curiosity perk up, she was sure that something was going on between her two friends.

 

Anlon looked away after a moment and Charlotte was looking between the two of them curiously as well. Ord and Baer were as thick as ever talking about quidditch and not noticing this turn of events.

 

They could see the castle and they put on their robes over their casual clothes. Frera stood next to Anlon to put hers on and he laughed. “Where did you get those?” He said and Frera looked at him confused. “What?” Anlon laughed again and pointed to her chest. Frera rolled her eyes and pulled her robes on over her head. “I grew them myself.” Benn laughed at this as well.

 

Frera sat back down next to Baer and saw a red flush creeping up his neck. She felt her face flushing as well, the train stopped and they were at the door ready to get off first. They got in the 2nd carriage all piling in together.

 

Up at the castle Frera stopped when they were in the entrance hall and turned ducking into a secret passageway. She saw Baer’s eyes on her curious but she did not call out to him, or him to her. She went up to the fat lady and bowed. “Hello My lady, I don’t know the password yet.” She smiled, “Well dear your the first one here, you can set the first password.”  Frera looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

“Let sir nicholas join the headless hunt.” The fat lady looked at her confused. “I’m sorry but I have no control over who is in the headless hunt.” Frera smiled. “No that’s what I want the password to be.” The fat lady sighed, “Alright, go in.” She went inside going to her room. She adjusted her bed and desk flopping down on to the mattress. She went back downstairs after a while and made it in to dinner when it was already on the tables.

 

Frera went over to Baer and sat next to him. “Where did you go?” He said and she smiled at Fili who was sitting across from her with Kili. “Good job Kili.” She said and he smiled shyly at her. “I went to my bed for few minutes.” Baer did not look convinced but she put her palms up to him. “Nothing up my sleeve.” She said and he laughed reluctantly.

 

“See, you can’t stay mad at me. Not even for a minute.” Baer tried to look stern but the corners of his lips were twitching. She pulled some food to her and started to eat.

 

She smiled at Kili again as she could feel his eyes on her. “What’s up?” She said after swallowing her mouthful of food. “It’s weird to have family that I’ve never met.” Frera laughed. “Tell me about it.” Fili asked her what she did over the summer and she told him about hanging out on the farm with Anlon and about the books she read. “17?” FIli said his mouth hanging open. “You read 17 books over the summer?” Frera smiled. “Of course, I love to read.”

 

When people were starting to leave the great hall Fili and Kili were up in an instant Fili dragging his brother along. Frera got up as well but jerked her head around when someone grabbed her arm. It made goosebumps rise on her skin and she knew it was Baer without turning around.

 

“I told Benn.” He said softly. “We confronted my father together, my parents are getting a divorce.” Frera looked at him blue eyes soft. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He let go of her arm and smiled sadly. “At least it’s all out in the open now, I don’t have to deal with feeling guilty about it anymore.” Frera nodded knowingly. “Yeah, I bet that’s quite a relief.” Bear stood as well and they walked out of the great hall together. “My mom was pretty upset about it, she was crying locked in her room for days.” Frera sighed, “Well that’s understandable.”

 

Baer stuffed his hands into his pockets and they made their way to the fat lady’s portrait. There was a group of students and prefects outside, the prefects questioning each other about the password. Frera shouted. “Let sir Nicholas join the headless hunt.” and the portrait swung open.

 

Some of the Gryffindors laughed, others were grumbling. “I was the first one up here so I set the password.”  Frera said to Baer who was laughing at her. They sat on one of the couches together and talked for hours about nothing in particular. Frera saw Sean and Derrek come in and they walked over to her and Baer sitting on the couch. Derrek smiled at her and she frowned confused, the last time she had spoken to him he was upset about her ending their disastrous date abruptly.

 

She did not question it though. Frera stood stretching her arms up over her head. “See you boys later, I’m tired.” She went up the girl staircase to see Alison and Savannah chatting and setting up their things. She gave them a silent wave in acknowledgment and Alison said. “Hello Frera.” Savannah waving as well. Before they turned back to their conversation.

Frera changed into her pajamas and hopped into her bed closing the curtains and putting her silencing charm in place. She opened the window and the late summer hair that came in was fresh and a bit cool. She drifted off to sleep easily.

 

She dreamt of Benn and Anlon, they were kissing fiercely in her dream holding onto one another for dear life. She saw Benn pressing Anlon against a stone wall and Anlon was panting into his mouth. They seemed older taller and Anlon's hair was longer then she'd seen it. Then her vision shifted to Baer and Benn they were surrounded by packed boxes and suitcases. They hugged each other goodbye. “Take good care of mom.” Baer said to Benn who looked close to tears. “This isn’t fair, don’t go.” Baer sighed. “I have to go. You’re staying with mom, I have to go with dad. That’s the deal.”

 

Benn crossed his arms and turned his back on his brother, Baer reached forward and put his hand on Benn’s shoulder. “I’ll see you again soon. Plus we’ll still see each other at school.” Benn turned back around and he had tears falling from his eyes now. “It’s not the same.” He said stomping his foot. He looked like a little kid, Baer came forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

Benn cried into Baer’s shoulder, Frera opened her eyes and realized she was crying as well. She sat up wiping her eyes, She was down to breakfast early as usual and was ready to start her first day back at class.

 

She sat down at the table and when Professor Baggins came into the great hall she hurried over to him to get her schedule. He smiled at her and handed it over. “Hello Miss Durin it is good to see you back.” She smiled at him. “Thank you Professor, did you enjoy your vacation?” He said that he did and then went up to the teachers table for breakfast.

 

Frera sat back down as some other students filed in for breakfast. She scanned the schedule. She was starting her morning with Care of magical creatures. Then she would be off to Defense against the dark arts, which she had with the Slytherins again. It seemed the classes were split the same way among houses they were last year. She would be in Defense and Potions with Benn. History of magic and Herbology with Anlon.

 

She drank the rest of her coffee and took off out of the great hall. She nearly ran into Charlotte who was looking sadly out of one of the ground floor windows. “Charlotte, what’s wrong?” Frera asked putting her hand on the girls arm. “Uh, I’m just not feeling well.” She said and Frera frowned. “Why don’t you go see healer Oin?” She shook her head and said. “Oh no, he can’t help me I have to do this myself.” Frera nodded and said. “Well good luck, I hope you feel better. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

 

Charlotte looked thoughtful for a moment. “Could you ask Baer to meet me in the Astronomy tower at lunch?” Frera looked surprised but said. “Yeah, okay.” She went back into the great hall and walked over to Baer. She leaned down over his shoulder her long red hair hanging in a curtain over the side of her face. “Charlotte asked me to tell you to meet her in the Astronomy tower at lunch.” Baer looked at her. “What? Why?” Frera shrugged. “No idea.” She turned and went back out taking off out the front doors and into the grounds. She went to Professor Radagast who was cooing at what appeared to be a hedgehog. He was offering it some milk, it seemed skittish like it didn't trust him.

 

Frera sat in the grass and pulled out her book waiting for the rest of the class to assemble. She enjoyed the class and was sad when she had to go back inside, she wanted to stay out in the September sunshine all day.

 

She sat next to Benn in Defense and he smiled at her. She was brought back to her vision of him kissing Anlon and a question burned at the back of her tongue. She was still unsure whether or not she should ask him, how would she go about doing it? She sat and tried to think of a way but every way to bring it up seemed feeble to her.

 

It had been easier with Anlon because she knew him and his temperament. She knew that he would not hold it against her. But she was not sure about Benn, there was a lot going on in his life right now and she did not want to be the one who caused more stress for him. Her uncle came in taking the roll, Frera raised her hand and waved when he called her name.

 

Benn had his chin resting in his hand and seemed lost in thought, she decided to keep her mouth shut and let Benn and Anlon work out their feelings for themselves. Though she could not help being curious and invested, she thought that the two of them would make a very good couple.

 

 

\---

 

Quidditch tryouts were later that week, Frera was ready to play. She went down to the pitch and took a broom out of the closet. She saw the group of hopefuls was even more than last year. “Woah.” She said taking in the group. George and Amir both looked nervous, “What if we don’t all make it again?” Amir asked. Frera looked at him and smiled. “Just do your best, you made it once before.” He nodded but still looked very nervous.

 

Baer came out onto the pitch and split them into groups. The Seekers and Beaters went first again. Sean and Derrek doing their best to knock everyone off of their brooms. Robb dodged bludgers left and right and Frera cheered for him. “Go Robb, you got it!” She called out from the stands. George and Amir joined her and Robb caught the snitch right out from under an older boys nose.

 

They whooped and cheered for him and he was grinning when he got over to them. The Chasers came out next Baer at one goal and Benn helping his brother out and keeping at the other end. Frera flew up in the air and took the quaffle first, she passed it to George who ducked under another girl and passed it Amir. The goal was made on Benn and they resumed she did several assists and made 14 goals herself. She was going for the 15th when she noticed the boy who had taken her place for the 2nd match last year coming for her. She tried to dodge out of the way but he pulled back his hand hitting her right in the face. Frera fell sideways off of her broom and tumbled to the ground. She heard Benn yell. “Arresto Momentum.” and she landed softly on the grass. She sat up hot blood running down her face from her nose. Her head was spinning, he had punched her so hard that she was disoriented.

 

She tried to sit up and heard yelling dimly. She looked up to see Baer holding the boy up by his robes and yelling in his face. The boy was red in the face yelling right back at him. Her ears were ringing and she could not understand any of the words they said. She took her wand out of her robes and pointed at her own face. She said “Epishkey.” through the blood thick flowing out of her nose. She knew she could not say the spell right and sighed. She would have to see Oin.

 

She stood and Baer came over to her. “Are you okay?" Frera tried to wipe some of the blood off of her face. “Uh, I shink sho. I cand’t fish it, I need Oin.” He nodded and walked her to the hospital wing. They walked together down the corridors and Frera sighed. “I’m shorry we had to shtop early.” Baer shrugged “It’s not your fault, anyway I’ve seen enough to know who I want.”

 

She nodded but this hurt so she stopped quickly. Oin fixed her nose tutting at her. She thanked him and she and Baer went back out into the corridor. “Charlotte broke up with me.” Baer said sounding sad. Frera whipped her head around at him. “What? Why would she do that? Has she lost her mind?” Baer laughed. “She said, she has feelings for someone else and she doesn’t want to string me along and hurt me anymore than she already has.”

 

Frera was shaking her head disbelieving, “She has lost her mind.” Baer looked at her confused. “Let’s go have lunch.” Frera agreed and after they went to Gryffindor tower to change they went down to lunch together. They sat with Anlon, Benn, and Ord. Baer made a list of who he picked for the quidditch team but didn't tack it to the Gryffindor notice board.

 

Benn showed Frera and Anlon the Slytherin quidditch captain badge quietly. Baer leaned over clapping him on the back, “I was wondering when you were gonna tell.” Benn looked pleased but his face flushed a bit.

 

“You deserve it.” Anlon said smiling brightly at Benn. Frera watched the two of them as Benn’s face flushed deeper. She sat her lunch listening to the conversation around her. She saw Baer staring down at his plate pushing his food around.

 

She was sure that he was still upset about breaking up with Charlotte. She was not sure what the right way to help him would be. Frera felt a little gnaw of guilt in her gut as well. Charlotte had asked her to deliver the message to Baer after all.

 

Anlon nudged her with his foot under the table and she looked up at him. His golden eyes were trained on her and he looked towards Baer sitting next to her. She felt her face color when she realized that he had caught her staring at Baer.

 

She frowned but he smiled and stood. “Let’s go explore that castle some.” He said and Frera and Benn agreed quickly. Baer and Ord took off in another direction from them promising to meet up with them later.

 

They went down a few secret passages and to the 4th floor. They walked around asking painting and statues about the area. “Is there anything interesting in this corridor?” Benn was asking a wizened old wizard with a long white beard.

 

He seemed reluctant to tell him calling him a “Nosey little whippersnapper.” Benn said. “What does that even mean?” annoyed. Frera walked over asking the old man in the sweetest tone she could muster. He looked down at her and said. “How can I deny this lovely lady such a request.” He told them of a portion of wall around the corner that concealed a secret room.

They went down the hall and felt along the wall. They pressed lightly on the stones and one moved inward at Anlon’s touch making them gasp and they were all staring at the wall with rapt attention.

 

A door knob was revealed and Anlon reached forward turing it and pushing the door open. The room inside was dark and dusty. They lit their wands and went inside. Benn jumped as the door slammed shut behind him.

 

He groped for the door knob and turned to them panic in what they could see of his face. “The door knob is gone.” They felt all along were the door had been but they could not find anything. Frera turned around shining her wand light onto the narrow passageway. “I guess we’ll have to follow the passage.” They went along cautiously and Anlon said. “Oh, gods why did we think this was a good idea?" Frera did not answer but she heard Benn say.

 

“If we panic it will only make it worse.” Frera continued on in the lead her wand only lighting a few feet of passage in front of her.  Her arm was beginning to throb. She said, “We have to run.” and started to do just that. They were sprinting and a deep rumble sounded around them.

 

Frera felt her arm throbbing and she gave in to the urge for a moment. A flash before her eyes of a door to the left and the passage collapsing. Frera ran forwards hooking a quick left and pushing the door open and held it while Anlon and Benn ran out. She ran out last the passage collapsing right behind them.

 

They stood gasping. “That old jackass almost just got us killed.” Benn cursed and Anlon laughed hysterically. The two of them breathless and smiling at one another. Frera glanced between them as she caught her breath.

 

“You didn’t see that coming?” Benn asked Frera. She felt a jolt up her spine. “Uh, not until we were quite far in. But I did have a vision about how to get out.” Anlon said. “Well, thank goodness for them.” Frera shook her head. “I can’t control it, we shouldn’t rely on it.”

 

They went out into the nearest corridor and Anlon walked over to a window peering out. “I’m not sure where we are.” They walked around a bit and turned a corner. To see Sean and Charlotte arms around one another kissing and gripping each other close.

 

“Oh shit.” Anlon said making them spring apart and look shocked at them. Benn turned Anlon around and Frera followed close behind them. After few more turns Frera said. “Aha, there’s the Gryffindor common room.” She recited the password and Benn and Anlon followed her inside. Benn looked around to Baer and then went up the boys staircase without a word to them.

 

He came back down and said. “We have to find Baer.” Frera said. “Why?” Benn looked at her confused. “Because his girlfriend was just making out with Sean.”

Frera blinked and said. “Baer and Charlotte broke up today.” Benn and Anlon looked at her surprised. “How do you know that?” Benn asked incredulous.

 

“Baer told me after quidditch tryouts.” Frera said shrugging. Baer came through the portrait hole almost as if on cue. He walked over to them, “What are you 3 up to?” Benn looked at him panicked for a moment. “We were looking for you I saw Charlotte kissing Sean near the Ravenclaw common room, I didn’t know you two broke up.” He whispered leaning toward Baer.

 

He was frowning. “Yeah, she broke up with me at lunch.” Anlon said. “I’m sorry. That sucks.” Baer ran his hand over his face and they were surprised to see that when he moved it away he was smiling. “It’s alright, I feel actually okay about it.”

 

Anlon was grinning now a knowing look in his golden eyes. “Ah hah.” He said and Benn stifled a laugh. Baer glared at both them in warning his face flushing. Frera looked between them she had no idea what was happening. They all looked at her and she said, “What?” Benn let out a bark of laughter at seeing her confusion.

 

“Oh, Free.” Anlon said shaking his head. She felt irritated that they were not telling her what the joke was. She looked back at Baer and when their eyes met he looked away quickly seeming just as annoyed as she was.

 

Fili walked over with Kili in tow. “Hey Free.” He called to her and Kili was still looking a bit shy but he did actually make eye contact with Frera this time. “Your blushing.” Fili said to her. Frera said, “Am I?” and put her hand to her cheek. “Looks like I need some fresh air, would my little cousins like to join me?”

 

Fili frowned and said. “Your only 3 years older than me.” She grinned and said. “Nonetheless, I’m the oldest now.” Kili started laughing at the look on Fili’s face. The 3 of them took off out of the portrait and as it swung shut she heard Benn say. “Oh, of course you don’t brother dear.” But she was cut off from hearing the rest when the fat lady's portrait sealed the entrance again.

 

The three of them wandered around the grounds Frera taking them near the forest. Fili climbed one of the trees Kili watching enviously. “Why don’t you climb too?” Frera asked and he didn’t say anything he just glanced down at his feet. A branch cracked and Fili fell fast, Frera pulled out her wand and said. “Arresto Momentum.” He hit the ground with a soft “Oof.” Frera sighed. “Kili told you the branches were to thin.” He brushed the dirt and leaves off of his clothes.

 

They went back up to the castle and went to the Gryffindor table together. Frera chose the spot next to Baer and the boys sat across from her. Sean was sitting at the next table looking awkwardly at his plate. Frera leaned over to Baer letting her hair cover her face. She whispered, “Did you tell him it’s okay?” Baer looked at her surprised when he saw her leaning so close he leaned in. He was behind the curtain of her long hair now. She could feel his breath. “What?” Frera blinked and then he brain starting working again.

 

“Did you tell Sean that your not angry with him about Charlotte? He looks really awkward.” Baer frowned but sat up straight. He looked over at Sean “Hey Sean, can we talk after dinner?” His dark eyes were wide with panic. “Yeah.” He said with the look of someone going to the gallows.

 

Frera ate her chicken and said. “So did I make it onto the quidditch team?” Frera asked. She knew Baer had made a list of the team but he did not post it up yet. Baer rolled his eyes at her. “Free, you made 20 goals at the tryouts.” Frera was grinning and said. “So is that a yes?” He laughed and said. “Yeah, of course. I would be an idiot to not pick you.” Frera flung herself forward hugging him tightly for a moment before moving back and saying. “Thank you captain, I’m so excited to start playing again.” She got up grabbing her bag and not even finishing her dinner. She put her bag on her shoulder sauntering happily from the great hall.

 

She nearly ran headlong into Derrek. She took a step back and said. “Ugh. Sorry.” He grinned down at her his brown eye glinting. “Hey hot stuff.”

 

Frera frowned, “I thought I asked you to stop that.” He rolled his eyes. “Most girls like it.” Frera stepped around him and said. “Then go call those girls hot stuff.” He frowned at her now but she just went around him saying. “Maybe I’ll see you later.” before taking off into the corridor.

 

She passed by Professor Baggins office and knocked on her head of houses door. “Come in.” He called from the other side and she entered, he smiled up at her. “Miss Durin, what a pleasant surprise. How was your summer?” Frera shrugged sitting down in her usual chair in front of his desk. “It was okay. Quiet and relaxing, “That sounds good.” He said with a smile.

 

“How was your professor?” He had a soft secret smile on his face that piqued Frera’s interest but she did not have the nerve to ask about what was going on between him and her uncle. “I’m glad, you had me worried. You know the whole eye of the phoenix thing. I want to make sure you know I’m always here for you.” She looked up at him surprised. “Even over the holidays, you can always write to me.” Frera said. “I don’t want to bother you on vacation, I bother you enough in school.” He smiled his honey colored eyes dancing with amusement. “It’s no trouble Frera, I feel closer to you than many of my other students.” Frera felt her face flush. She also felt a connection with Professor Baggins that went into fond close friendship but she thought it was weird to be genuine friends with your professor.

 

“Has the eye been bothering you?” He asked. Frera sighed, “I’m getting used to it, the visions don’t take me much by surprise anymore. I can usually feel them coming. But some are still to strong for me and make me lose consciousness.”

 

He nodded grimly. “Well I’m glad you are handling it well. She drank a cup of tea and took off after a few hours of chatting with Professor Baggins. She went back to the Gryffindor common room and started on her Potions homework with no delay. She was excited for the potential of this new school year and wanted to try and make the best of it.

 

It was not until she had almost fallen to sleep that she realized she had not seen Professor White or Grima since her return. She was curious about what they were up too. She was sure that whatever it was it was dark and deceitful. Professor White seemed to have all of the other Professors convinced that he was a good guy.

 

**\---**

 

Halloween came shortly and Frera put on her fairy costume with the wings that fluttered she felt cute and ready for a fun day. She went down to breakfast and Anlon sat down across from her with a sheet draped over his shoulder and crown of leaves in his hair. He smiled at her, “Are you a fairy?” He asked. “Yeah, are you ceaser?”

 

He grinned at her, “Yes.” Benn came over sitting down with frown creasing his brows. He was not dressed up at all, “Not dressing up this year?” Anlon asked through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Benn did not answer he just grumbled and started to eat breakfast.

 

Frera looked at him out of the corner of her eyes wondering what was the matter with her friend. Baer and Ord came over to them as well, Ord was a zombie his robes ripped and makeup making his look pale and like he was rotting. “Very nice.” Anlon said and Ord grinned sitting down and instantly grabbing food.

 

Baer was dressed as a knight, he wore a chain mail like shirt and a sword on his hip. His eyes took in Frera and she felt her face flush at his attention. “The wings move.” He said touching one lightly. Frera said, “I put a charm on them.” He nodded and the 5 of them planned to meet up after dinner and tell ghost stories later than night.

 

Anlon seemed a bit scared of this prospect put Frera was sure that he would be fine. She went around her classes in her fairy costume she was wearing long gloves that matched the dress.

 

She sat with Sean, Derrek, Baer, and Ord at lunch Benn and Anlon mysteriously absent. But she did not look to hard into it, Maybe the two of them had finally decided to talk about what was bothering them.

 

Derrek smiled widely at her. “What a cute costume.” He said when she sat down. “Thanks.” She said he tone clipped. Ord stifled a laugh and started to tell Frera about a girl who he had been kissing this week. “She does this thing where she nips my lip a little bit.” Frera raised up her eyebrows. “That’s interesting.” Baer rolled his eyes.

 

“If she does it today you’d better say that she runs the risk of becoming infected and turning into a zombie.” Ord laughed. “That might put her off to me.” Frera shrugged her shoulders. “Well if she doesn’t realized it’s a joke she is an idiot.”

 

Ord laughed again, “I don’t care if she’s an idiot. It’s all about the kissing.” It was Frera’s turn to roll her eyes. “Is that really all that matters to you?” He looked thoughtful. “Well she’s not the girl I want to like go on dates with and talk to.” Frera raised up her eyebrows. “So you have a girl you’re genuinely interested in and girls who you just want to make out with?”

 

“Exactly!” Ord said smiling. Frera laughed and Ord looked confused. “Why are you laughing.” She wiped her eyes as she had teared up laughing so hard. He looked at Baer.  “What I said makes sense right?” Baer looked panicked at this question. “Doesn’t it make sense to just want to kiss some girls and want more meaningful stuff with another one?” Baer was blushing but he said. “Yeah I guess so, It makes sense to me.” Frera continued to laugh shaking her head. “Boys.”

 

Ord said. “Well Free do you only like one person?” She looked thoughtful. “There is a difference between attraction and romantic chemistry. You can feel attraction potentially to anyone. But having chemistry with someone, having that spark.” Her eyes were shining and her words were obviously honest and genuine. “When you feel magnetically drawn to someone it’s more than just attraction physically.”

 

Baer’s eyes were burning her and Ord was smiling at her. “Very poetic Frera.” Ord said still grinning. “I have to go.” Frera said. “Your welcome?” as he walked off a swagger in his step. She glanced back at Baer was still looking at her. “Yes?” She asked shyly.

 

He turned back to his plate and she turned back to hers as well grinning down at the plate. Derrek was looking at her with his eyes narrowed, He was scowling and Sean looked thoughtful.

 

She finished her lunch and said. “See you later Baer.” He waved to her and she let her eyes linger on his for moment longer than necessary. She was feeling something growing stronger between them. She didn’t dare to hope, she wanted it to be true but she was scared of being crushed again.

 

She remembered running into Baer and Charlotte all over the castle last year and shook the dark thoughts off. She didn’t want that to happen again, she didn’t want Baer to date anyone other than her. But she did not know if he wanted her the same way.

 

She was afraid to tell him of her feelings. They were so close and she valued his friendship so deeply that she couldn’t take it if they were not talking to each other.

 

That night she and Baer ducked down a secret passageway to make it down near the kitchen. They met with Benn, Ord, and Anlon and went to a room near the kitchens. They closed the door and lit their wands, Frera put down a blanket and the 5 of them sat down.

 

Anlon looked nervous, but Frera was glad to see that Benn looked happier than he had at breakfast. Ord said, “I’ll go first.” Anlon trembled slightly but Frera said. “Don’t worry it’s just a story.”

 

Ord glared at her and said. “So… It was a dark and stormy night. On the coast of Scotland. There were a group of friends gathered on Halloween talking ghost stories.”

 

“This sounds familiar.” Frera said and Ord gave her a sharp look. She mimed zipping her lips and locking them. Ord continued on with his story, “They were gathered in the shrieking shack. The thunder was rumbling and lightning flashing outside. The youngest of them a small blonde boy was trembling. The older of them told him not to worry, that he would be fine. As they started the storytelling they heard a thump outside.

 

They continued to tell the stories the other reassuring the smallest of them that it was nothing to worry about. They heard the noise getting closer, “Thump, thump, thump.”  A loud bang sounded out side of the room they were huddled in and Anlon jumped grabbing onto Benn’s arm.

 

Frera stood and crept toward the door. Baer and Ord were right behind her their wands lit. She pushed the door open and the hallway was dark the torches seemed to have been snuffed out. The dark seemed impenetrable. Frera stepped over the threshold from the door and the hall seemed to turn icy cold. She heard a deep voice ring out from the darkness one that shook her to her core. “Find the ring that ties me to life.” It said. She could here Anlon whimper and she heard Baer whisper. “What the fuck is that?” The voice wrang out again making Frera’s hair stand up on the back of her neck.

 

“Saruman.” It called in a low growl. Baer grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside. He moved to the front and when his foot went over the threshold a whimpering voice came from the darkness. “Baer.” Frera jumped when heard her own voice scared, and sounding like the life was leaving her. “Baer, help!” Her voice called out and Baer started to move more out into the darkness.

 

Frera grabbed onto his hand holding on firmly and tugging him back inside. “Don’t I’m right here, It’s a trick.” He looked around at her panicked and when his eyes fell on his posture relaxed.

 

Benn closed the door again and Anlon said. “What do we do?” Frera saw him looking fearful in the light of their 5 wands. “Let me think.” Frera said pacing back and forth. How could she have heard that voice without having a vision. She had heard Anlon react to it which means he had heard it as well. Then her own voice calling out to Baer, it didn’t make any sense.

 

“We can’t stay here all night.” Benn said and Frera said. “We’ll have to go out into the dark together, But we’ll have to hold onto one another.” They opened the door again and the corridor was as still impenetrably dark.

 

Baer led the way and Ord brought up the rear. They all held onto each other like a human chain. Frera held onto Baer with Anlon holding onto her he was holding her so tightly she thought she would soon be losing the feeling in her fingers. She heard the deep voice again, “I have seen your heart.” It said low.

 

Frera jumped as did Anlon, Benn said “Relax just keep going.” They hurried through the hall and something reached out and grabbed Frera trying to pull her into the darkness. Anlon let out a strangled yell and Frera tried to fight off the hand holding onto her.

 

She couldn’t see anything but she could still feel Baer holding onto her, Anlon had been trying to hold on as well but his grip was let off by the force. “Free!” Anlon yelled. “I've got her.” Baer yelled back. Frera was being dragged backward but she struggled and fought against whoever was holding her.

 

“Let go of her.” Baer hissed out. Frera felt like one of her arms might come out of the socket at this rate. The person trying to drag her off gave a forceful tug and she heard an ominous cracking. “Ahh.” She yelled out pain shot up her arm and into her shoulder.

 

She fell tears running down her cheeks from the pain. “Are you okay.” Baer said panic in his voice. “My arm, I think it’s broken.” A jet of red light illuminated Baer and he fell backwards like a stone. Frera yelled, “Baer.” and she could hear the friends scrambling to get to them but she was being dragged by her broken arm down the hall.

 

She heard a door open and was shoved in side the door being closed behind her. She held up her lit wand and saw she appeared to be trapped in a broom closet. She stood jostling her broken arm and sending sparks of pain into her shoulder. She tried to open the door but the handle was locked. She pointed her wand at the lock. “Alohamora.” She said and it did not budge. She thought of Baer, she hopped he was okay. If he was hurt it was because of her. She put her forehead on the door and thought of a way out of this. “What was going on, what was that voice?” The door opened suddenly and she nearly fell forward jostling her arm painfully again.

 

She looked up to see Grima standing in front of her. “You.” She said venom in her voice. He grabbed her bad arm and she yelled but he started dragging her down the hall again. The torches were lit again and she looked back down the corridor but did not see any of her friends around. “Where are my friends? What have you done to them?” Grima did not respond her just continued pulling her along.

 

“If you hurt them I swear.” He pushed open another door and pulled her inside. Professor White was inside staring out of a far window into the night. “I’ve been waiting.” He said glaring at Grima. “It was hard than expected master, she is hard to catch. A few boys got in my way as well.”

 

“What did you do with them?” Grima pushed her down into a chair and she stood back up immediatley her arm throbbing painfully but she ignored it. “Stunned one.” He tried to push her back down again. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but you can’t just abduct me.” Professor White’s dark eyes drifted to her and he had a small secret smile on his face.

 

“Sit and I will explain.” Frera felt her temper rising. “No tell me now.” He frowned. “I think you and I need to be spending some time together seeing as we are both seer’s.” Frera frowned. “I don’t see why that is necessary.” Grima tried to pulled her back into the chair and she pulled her arm away. “What was that voice, why did the boggart use that to frighten you?” Frera said. “That was a boggart?”

 

Professor White laughed, “Yes of course, I heard your voice crying out too. I bet whoever that was for is beside themselves right now.” Frera felt her face heating up. “I’m leaving.” She tried to open the door but it was locked. “You have no right to hold me here.” She growled. “Let me out.” She felt her arms and legs lock together and she fell back hard. Her shoulder exploded with pain when she hit the ground but she could not yell or adjust to deal with the pain.

 

“You are an annoying little bitch you know that?” Professor White said leaning down over her. Her eyes were staring at him so full of hate that she was surprised he didn’t burst into flames at her look. He pulled up the sleeve of her robes and undid the wrap on her arm.

 

He revealed the eye and ran his finger along it, Frera used all of her willpower to keep the eye closed and it did not budge. He glared up at her and Grima said. “She’s still in control.” Frera felt a thrill of satisfaction at this. She thought, “That’s right I’m in control, you can’t use me.” Professor White moved her into the chair with magic and ropes bound her. Her right arm was still throbbing and he lifted the body bind. “You think this is a game?” He asked her and she did not speak she just continued to glare up at him. “I know that you know something about me. I will find out what it is.” Frera pressed her lips together tightly not wanting to give in to his questioning.

 

“Force her sir.” Grima whined. Professor White rolled his eyes, “I will have to at this point. We will recalculate and try again.” Grima was whining again and it was making Frera’s skin crawl. Professor White held his wand up between her eyes and she heard him say "Obliviate."

 

She did not lose consciousness this time. The eye flew open and she saw what was happening as if through a vision, herself eyes blank and shaking from head to foot in the chair. She closed her eyes when he stopped pretending to be knocked out. Grima lifted her and it took everything in her too not wince as sparks of pain shot up her arm.

 

Her heart was pounding against her ribs. Her dropped her roughly on the floor down the corridor and when she heard his footsteps fade away she opened her eyes looking around. She was once again in the dark all of the torches had been snuffed out. She stood blindly pulled out her wand and lighting the end. She wandered down the hall trying to find her way to  somewhere familiar.

 

She found saw light and rushed towards the Hufflepuff common room. She stopped in the lightened hallway catching her breath. She didn’t know what Professor White was planning but she was sure that it was something bad. She went to the hospital wing and knocked on the door, She walked inside and saw her friends around Baer who was laying in one of the bed. He sat up when she came in. “Free, are you okay. What happened to you?”

 

She hurried over to the bed looking him over critically, “What happened to me? I can’t really tell you right now.” He gave her a sharp look and Anlon looked at her annoyed as well. “Why not?” Benn asked his eyes narrowed. “Later.” She said as Oin walked over noticing her cradling her arm. He tutted and said. “I should have known that you would be involved.” He pointed to the bed and assessed her shoulder diligently. “Just a dislocation, I can set it right.” He told her to take a deep breath and counted to 3. On 3 he pushed her shoulder back into place and she screamed. “Fuck me!” loudly her teeth gritted. Oin said, “Language, that is no way for young lady to be speaking.”

 

She glared at him annoyed, “Well it hurt.” He check Baer over again. “You are alright to go Mr. Bernard.” He thanked the healer and they all took off into the hall. When they were out in the hall Ord said. “Tell us what happened.” Frera sighed and said. “Well It’s a long story, I guess I’ll start from the beginning.”

 

She told them about last year when Grima had grabbed her and Professor White had tried to get information out of her. About how he modified her memory but that she had a vision about the event the next morning. Also about this time and how he had told her it was Boggart that scared them in the dark. “He tried to modify my memory again, but I started to have a vision of the event as he was doing the spell. But, I still remember so I guess it didn’t work.”

 

They were looking at her shocked at her story. “That’s insane, what did you see about him?” She told them of her vision of him when he had touched her arm last year. “I didn’t lead on to them that the memory charms didn’t work, I don’t want them to do something else to me to make me forget.” Anlon looked shocked. “What do you think they would do?” Frera frowned, “I don’t know but if they are willing do kidnap me and tie me to a chair, I don’t want to think about how far they will go.”

 

They went to their respective common rooms. Baer walking close to Frera, “So that voice was a Boggart?” He asked curious. She nodded, “Yeah you know, those pray on your fears.” He didn’t say anything to that for a moment. “What was the voice you heard?” Frera chewed on her lip, “That was the voice that spoke to him out of that weird crystal ball. I don’t know who or what it is. But, I know it’s not good.”

 

Baer did not speak again for a while and they walked up the stairs both hopping the trick step. “Your boggart, was my voice.” Frera said after working up the nerve to speak about it. Baer’s face flushed red, “Uh, yeah.” He said not really sounding like he wanted to discuss it any further. “That’s odd.” She said pushed slightly, Baer did not respond he just recited the password. They went into the portrait whole and he wished her a goodnight before going up the stairs to the boys dorms without looking back at her. Frera felt disheartened though she knew that he was embarrassed. She did not think it was such a terrible thing that he cared about her. But apparently Baer, thought it was a bad thing.

 

She lay in her bed awake through the night sleep unwilling to greet her. She watched the sunrise through the window next to her bed and did not let her eyes fall closed once terrified she would see Grima or Professor White when she opened them again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna keep cranking this out.

 

  


The first quidditch match of the season was on Baer’s birthday. November 5th dawned crisp and cold. Frera was up early and down to breakfast before most the school. She went down to the kitchens after inhaling some toast. She asked the elves if she could bake something for a friend and they showed her to the pantry.

 

Frera looked through the ingredients and pulled out a book she had borrowed from the library. She baked a small cake chocolate which she knew was Baer’s favorite. She waited for it to bake and cooled it with a charm frosting it in chocolate as well.

 

She put it into a box the elves offered and thanked them going out carrying it carefully. She saw Robb in the entrance hall, “The game starts in 10 minutes, where have you been. The captain is about to have kittens.” Frera did not answer she just took off with him at a run trying not to jostle the cake to much.

 

They went into the locker rooms and Baer said. “Where the hell…” But couldn’t finish his sentence because Frera cut him off. “No time.” She grabbed her robes from the locker and started pulling her clothes off as she walked to the girls changing area.

 

She was back out in a moment, They were lined up and she flipped her head over tying her long hair up. She grabbed her broom and they were going onto the pitch, Frera bringing up the rear. Baer shook hands with Benn and they pulled each other into a hug slapping one another on the back. She smiled at the two brothers and they all kicked off into the air.

 

Frera yelped and had to dodge a bludger before she was even at playing height. “Christ.” She cursed and flew towards the Slytherin with the quaffle, Baer deflected the goal and threw the quaffle to Frera who ducked another bludger and said. “Shit, am I target number 1 or what?” She flew down to the other end and Benn deflected her attempt as well.

 

She was having bludgers pelted at her more than Robb was and said. “God dammit.” when she couldn’t even make it half way down the pitch without being ganged up on. She let her broom fall several feet and started weaving in and out of the players her concentration set. She became fore daring as the match went on.

 

Her small size gave her speed, she could get around others even on a school broom. She wondered as she made her 6th goal on Benn how she would be on a good broom. Bear blocked another goal and she heard the whistle for time out. “How do you fly like that?” George asked smiling at Frera. She shrugged, “I just do.” Amir laughed, “They all know how good you are, they have been going after you the whole time.”

 

Frera was sweating and said. “I know, I can’t go more than a couple feet without having to dodge something.” She looked at Robb and said, “You need to catch that snitch, I’ll keep them distracted.” He said. “How are you gonna.” But she just smiled at him and they took off into the air again.

 

The quaffle went up and Frera pulled it from one of the Slytherin chasers before his hands fully caught it. Benn blocked her again, and tossed it back out. Frera caught grabbed it mid air from the same chaser who seemed to be losing his patience with her. She made another goal but as her arm was extending from her to throw the chaser flew forward and elbowed her in the gut.

 

Frera coughed and held her stomach. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and George took the penalty Benn deflecting. They resumed play and Frera had the quaffle again. The whistle blew again and she looked around. Robb was standing in the grass the snitch held up high. Frera flew down and hugged him with the others. They were all yelling and the scoreboard was flashing Slytherin 110 Gryffindor 210. They went back to the locker room and everyone was happy yelling and whooping.

 

Frera went over to her cake and checked it was okay. It was miraculously unharmed. She picked the box up and walked over to Baer, All the other team members were talking to him. She waited patiently happy about the win. They started to disperse to change and wash up and Frera stepped towards Baer.

 

She saw Amir the last to disappear behind the boy's changing area before approaching Baer. He looked up at her his green eyes happy in a way that made her heart swell. She stepped close to him looking up at him and she saw his eyes widen slightly. “Happy birthday Baer, I made you this.” She held out the box and he took it looking curious. He opened the lid and gazed down at the cake. “You made this for me? Thank you.” She smiled up at him. “Your welcome, That’s why I was late. Sorry about that I lost track of the time, I just wanted your present to be perfect.”

 

He put the cake down and moved toward her looking awkward for a moment before pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face to his chest. She breathed in the smell of him not even minding that they were both sweaty. “I’m sure it’s gonna taste great.” He said into her hair and the two of them broke apart.

 

Frera went off the girls changing area, “You better not lie and tell me it’s good if it’s awful.” He was laughing behind her and she took a shower a grin plastered onto her face. Benn joined them in the common room and he said, “You and I are quite a show paired up against one another I hear.” She smiled at him. “No one can block me like you do.” She leaned in close to him and whispered. “Not even Baer, I made 12 goals on him last practice. I only made 6 on you.” Benn leaned back taking the butterbeer Anlon offered him as they sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room.

 

Anlon took his spot on the cushion between Benn and Frera. “What are you two whispering about?” Frera smiled and leaned close. “I was telling Benn that I made double the amount of goals on Baer in practice than I did on him today.” Anlon spit out a bit of his butterbeer. He started to laugh and Benn and Frera looked at him confused. He was laughing harder very red in the face and others around the room were starting to stare.

 

Ord started chuckling at the fact that Anlon was laughing so hard. “What is so funny about that?” Frera asked and Anlon looked at her for a moment before starting to laugh harder again.

  


Benn started to laugh too. Frera said, “What?” annoyed now. Anlon took a few breaths and said. “Free did you ever stop to think that he let you make those goals?” Frera frowned. “Baer would not do that, He is too competitive for that.” Benn nodded and said. “She’s right, he gets crazy about quidditch.” Anlon shook his head at the two of them. “I think he did let you.” Frera rolled her eyes. “Okay, whatever.”

 

Ord came over to them with Baer and they sat in front of the couch on the coffee table. Ord pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and said. “We are gonna get drunk for Baer’s birthday. What do you guys say?” Frera shrugged, “Yeah okay.” Anlon and Benn agreed as well and the 5 of them took 2 shots each sitting around in a circle.

 

Sean and Derrek came over to them as well and they share the drink. George said, “Oh no last time I had the worst headache the next day.” A bubble of laughter came out of Frera’s chest. “That’s cause you had too much.” She smiled at him. “All things in moderation young man.” He laughed at her now. “Free you’re younger than me.”

 

“Yeah, but you are still a young man, are you not?” He looked confused for a second. “I guess, yeah.”

 

“Ha, so see my statement was correct, even though it was odd because it’s a statement usually used by elders and I’m 2 years younger than you. That’s ironic humor.” Amir took a shot and said. “You know sometimes your like a walking encyclopedia, it can be off putting.” Frera nodded after her next shot and said. “I know a lot of stuff, I read a lot of books.” Derrek huffed, “Just because you read doesn't mean you know everything.” Frera shook her head. “Not everything, just a lot of stuff.” Anlon spoke up, “She gave my Mom CPR when she had a heart attack and stopped breathing over the summer.” Frera looked over at him surprised, his eyes were glazed and she knew the alcohol was affecting him.

 

“I didn’t know what to do at all, I was frozen. My dad was out on the farm collecting some wood.” Frera watched him as did the others. “She got my mom out of her chair and onto the floor she started pressing on her chest and breathing for her. She yelled at me to call 999 twice before I could move.”

 

Frera looked at him concerned. “You were in shock.” Anlon wiped a tear away as one rolled down his cheek. “I still should have done something.” Benn put his hand of Anlon’s shoulder. “There was nothing you could have done, she is okay now. That’s what’s important.”

 

Anlon nodded and Ord said, “Let's play a game huh?” Anlon smiled at him, “Good idea.” Sean asked. “What’s CPR?” Frera said, “It’s a life reviving technique that muggles use, It’s not always effective but It has saved many lives. You press on the patients chest to pump blood from their heart to their brain. Then you tilt their chin up to open the airway and pinch their nose, that’s so no air comes out of their nose. You want all of the air to go into their lungs. You breathe into their mouth until you see there chest rise twice, then you do 30 compressions and 2 breaths alternating until help shows up.”

 

Sean shook his head, “Muggles are crazy.” Frera rolled her eyes, “It saved her life, though.” Ord took out his exploding snap cards they played a few rounds and Frera look at Baer. “How was it?” He looked curiously at her from his hand of cards. “What?” Frera said, “The cake.” and Baer said.

 

“Oh, I haven’t tried it yet.” She said. “Why not?” her voice raising in pitch. He looked up at her alarmed. “Because I didn’t get a chance too.” Frera pouted and said. “Well, don’t let it get stale.” Baer was looking at her not saying anything for a moment. “I’ll eat some right now.” He gave his hand to Ord who had one in each hand now frantically glancing between the two as it was his turn and he did not want the cards to explode on him.

 

Ord got burned by Baer’s hand and he came back down with the box and a fork. He opened the box the personal chocolate cake still looking neatly frosted. He stuck the fork in and Ord leaned over saying “What is that?”

 

“My birthday present from Frera.” He took a large bite and chewed for a moment he looked up at Frera his eyes glassy. “Wow.” He said and took another bite quickly.

 

He took a few more taking a swig of his butterbeer. He looked longingly at it and took one more before putting the fork in the box and closed the lid to the cake. Ord dealt him into the game again and they played a few more rounds. Sean leaned over to the box and said, “Can I…” Baer cut him off, “Don’t you touch my cake.” Sean said, “Damn alright.”

 

Frera smiled and said. “So I’m guessing it’s good?” Baer looked up at her. “You didn’t try it?” Frera played her hand quickly and said. “No, I just finished it and then saw Robb in the entrance hall. He said the game started in 10 minutes and I had to run.” Frera said, “Can I just have one bite?”

 

Baer picked up the box to hand to her but Frera leaned forward opening her mouth. Baer’s face flushed and he opened the lid, he took a bit with the fork and she leaned closer to him mouth still open. He brought the fork to her lips and she took the bite in whole. The fork came out clean and she sat back chewing thoughtfully. “Oh, very good. I’ll have to try more baking charms.”

 

Ord collected the cards and said. “Let’s take another shot and play some Never have I ever.” Frera said, “Ooo.” and looked and Anlon who said. “Oh, god I’m drunk. I can’t play that.” Ord smiled and said. “That’s the point, But it’s Baer’s birthday. Baer you wanna play?”

 

Baer looked at his shot and said, “Yeah okay.” They drank and Frera said. “Birthday boy gets to go first.” Baer looked thoughtful for a moment, Ord said. “So Baer will say Never have I ever and say something he’s never done, If you’ve done it you need to take a drink.” They nodded understanding. Baer said, “Never have I ever kissed a guy.” With a smile, Anlon groaned and took a sip as did Frera, Ord took a sip as well. They looked at him and he shrugged, “I was curious.” Anlon let out a laugh and Ord said. “It was alright.”

 

Sean went next and he looked like he was thinking hard. “Never have I ever stolen something.” Frera sighed and took a sip, Benn did as well as Anlon. Anlon looked at Benn, “What have you stolen?” He said. “One of Baer’s chocolate frog cards when I was younger.”

 

Baer had his mouth open. “Which one?” Benn said, “Merlin.” Bear glared at him “You little shit.” Ord interrupted. “Anlon, what have you stolen? I’ve never seen you even get points taken.” Anlon smiled. “A candied apple at the fair. A few years ago. My mom wouldn't buy it for me. I took one with magic. That was before I got here. So I was maybe 9 or 10.”

 

“Free?” Sean asked, “I shoplifted a few times back home.” He said. “Gods.” She shrugged and said. “Not much just like little stuff, candy and donuts.” Frera was next and she had to think hard about something she had not done. “Never have I ever…” She smiled and said. “Peed standing up.” They all looked at her for a moment and she started to laugh. “You all have to drink.” They all did and Frera kept laughing. “Ha.” She said pointing at Baer. “I got you.” He smiled at her from his perch on the coffee table and she felt warm her heart hammering in her chest when their eyes met. She found herself leaning forward a bit to be closer to him.

 

Anlon hummed and said. “Never have I been outside the UK.” Benn, Baer, and Sean drank as did Amir. Benn said, “Baer and I went to Italy to visit our grandparents a few years ago.” Sean told them about his grandmother in Greece and Amir said. “I was born in India, I moved here with my mother and my Step Dad when I was 6.”

 

Benn was next and said, “Never have I ever...lost my bathing suit while swimming.” Ord said. “That is weirdly specific.” and Frera said, “What? no way. God dammit.” She took drink and said. “You were not supposed to tell anyone about that. I told you that in confidence.” Benn was laughing and so was Anlon, Frera noticed the two of them were leaning on one another both of them doubled over with laughter.

 

“You lost your bathing suit while swimming?” Fili asked looking over Baer’s shoulder at the group of them. “Oh gods.” Frera said. “It was just the top, and I got it back. thankfully.” Baer was laughing as well color high in his cheeks. “It’s not that funny.” She said but she was smiling. Kili poked his head over Baer’s other shoulder and said. “Are you drinking?” Frera put her finger to her lips and said. “Shh.”

 

Amir looked curious and said. “Never have a I ever had a crush on a friend.” grinning. Frera took a sip as did the rest of them. “Obviously you don’t have a great many friends.” Derrek said Frera frowned at him. “Maybe he’s just never had a crush on anyone.” Amir looked at her surprised. “Yeah, that’s right.” Frera smiled and said. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” Derrek next said. “Never have I ever had to wear a bra.” Frera glared at him and took a sip. A few of them laughed, and Ord said. “Never have I ever, lost my top while swimming.” Frera said. “No.” Benn was laughing. “It’s not the same, he said top, I said bathing suit.”

 

Frera took her sip and Ord said, “That was a good idea, Baer give me a bite of that damn cake.” Baer grabbed up the box and said. “No, it’s mine. You can’t have any.” They both laughed and Baer said. “Free.” He tossed the box gently and Frera caught it careful not to squish it. Ord said, “No fair don’t bring her into this.” He and Baer started to laugh and wrestle on the floor. Kili said, “Your friends are crazy.” looking at Frera. She laughed now too.

 

They took another round but Frera said. “Not me, you guys just made me drink way more than you with your nonsense.” They played more exploding snap and Frera stretched out leaning back on the couch. She was so tired the alcohol was dulling the edges of her senses and her fear of her nightmares was less than her urge to sleep with the whiskey warming her from head to toe.

 

She felt herself starting to drift off and before she could get away or prepare herself at all her eyes snapped opened and she was aware of having full body convulsions. She fell to the floor limbs locked stiff and trembling she heard a voice in her head. “There is something growing, a darkness in the forest Gandalf.” She did not see anything but the floor and her friends moving around her in panic. But she could hear professor Radagast’s voice in her head. “Nothing grows there anymore, and the spiders have returned. Giant ones, they came from…” Frera did not hear anymore of him she heard the cold voice that made fear pump through her veins. It said, “I have seen your heart.”

 

Frera sat up on the floor and yelled. “No!” loudly. She looked around to see Baer on his knees on the floor next to her. “I’m going to get help.” Fili yelled and dissapeared out of the portrait hole. “I’m okay.” Frera said panting for breath, “I’m okay.” Her friends were around her looking concerned and the other’s in the room were looking horrified. “What happened?” Sean said. Frera did not answer him she still felt the liquor clouding her brain. “Oh, gods.” She said putting her face to her knees.

 

Baer put his hand on her arm, she felt the goosebumps but did not look up at him. “It’s okay, we’ll take you to the hospital wing.” Frera scoffed, “There is nothing they can do for me.” Anlon said, “You have to let them try to help Free.” and she felt his hands running through her hair. She looked up when the portrait swung open again. “Uncle?” She said confused, she was sure Fili would get their head of house. “Are you ill?” Frera sighed, “No, no I just lost control. I was falling asleep.” He frowned down at her and she felt the need to justify herself. “I didn’t mean too, I haven’t slept more than 2 or 3 hours in almost a week.” He picked her up and she felt her face flush. “You smell like alcohol.” Her uncle said sounding annoyed. “Uh, do I? That’s odd.” She said and she saw Baer, Benn, Anlon, and Ord scrambling behind him to follow.

 

When in the hospital Oin looked her over, “What happened?” She looked around at them. Her friends knew and she supposed Fili and Kili must know too. “I-I had a vision, well I didn’t see anything I just heard voices.” He was looking at her intently as were the others. “I heard Professor Radagast talking to Professor Stormcrow, something about the forest. He said, Nothing grows there anymore. Then I heard another voice.” She shuddered and said. “I don’t know who that one belongs too, but I’ve heard it before.”

 

Her uncle told Oin what she had said about not sleeping for almost a week and he tutted at her. He gave her potion for dreamless sleep and the adults went off to Oin’s office to speak to one another. Frera put the potion bottle down not taking out the stopper. “You need to drink that.” Anlon said to her. She looked up at Baer. “I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.” He was looking at her his green eyes soft. “You didn’t, not at all.” She sighed and put her face in her hands. “Why haven’t you slept?” Kili asked curiously.

 

Frera sighed, “I seem to be more susceptible to visions in the moments before falling asleep and waking. If I barely sleep I barely have visions.” Fili shook his head. “You can’t go on like that forever you’ll die.” She sighed and said. “I know, I just don’t want to see anything anymore, I don’t like losing control.” She huffed and said. “I wish there was someone I could talk too who had this too, someone who could help me learn how to control it.”

 

They sat in silence for a while and her Uncle came back over. “Drink that, Frera.” he said pointing to the bottle. She frowned but

unstopped the cork. She took a small sip, “All of it.” He said sounding annoyed. Frera sighed and knocked the whole thing back. The effect was instant warm waves of sleepiness started to roll over her and she felt her eyes drifting shut.

 

Baer was sitting on one side, Fili and Kili went to bed as their uncle told them off for being out of the dorms after 9. “We were worried about Free.” Fili defended and he said. “Well she’s fine now, she’s in good hands go to bed.”

 

The two of them stomped off and she could hear Ord, Benn and Anlon whispering sitting behind her on the other side of the bed. She was staring at Baer who looked back down at her curious. She lay her hand out on the bed and continued to gaze at him. He seemed to get the hint and placed his hand in hers. She squeezed it and they continued to gaze at one another not speaking at all.

 

“Close your eyes.” He said softly. She did as he bid and drifted off instantly into sleep.

 

 

 

**\---**

 

 

 

Winter was upon the castle,  a thick blanket of snow lay over the grounds. Frera and Anlon  made their way down to the greenhouses knee deep in snow. “Can’t  Professor Longbottom just cancel class when the weather is so bad?” Anlon said annoyed as the wind whipped their hair and blew fresh snow on their already freezing faces.  “Well I'm sure it will be warmer once we get inside.” Anlon scoffed and said, “It better be or I'm leaving and going back inside the castle.” Frera raise up her eyebrows at him. “You  would really just walk out of class?” he frowned at her annoyed, “No I probably wouldn't, I don't have the nerve for that.” Frera look at him out of the corner of her eye. “You’ve got plenty of nerve,  I couldn't be so fond of you if you didn't.”

 

They were freezing in the greenhouse as well, Anlon was becoming even more annoyed and Frera  was sure that there was something else wrong with him. Something that he wasn't telling her, “What’s the matter?” She said as he silently drew the diagram of the chomping cabbage they were working on. “Nothing,  I don't know what you mean.” Frera huffed, “Really, why are you acting so taciturn and grumpy?” Anlon snapped the Tip of his quill looking up at her annoyed, “Just  drop it alright, I don't want to talk about it Free.” She Didn't ask him anything else. They parted ways with clipped goodbyes back in the castle. back inside Frera ran into Charlotte,  for the first time since she asked her to deliver her message to Baer. “Hey Charlotte how are you?” Frera asked her stopping her in the entrance hall. “Oh, Frera hi. I, I'm okay, how are you?” Frera frowned. “ you don't sound okay.”  Charlotte side, “ I'm sorry I just didn't know if you were still angry with me for breaking up with Baer…” Frera looked confused, “why would I be angry about that?” Charlotte's face flushed, “Because he's your friend.” Frera still looked confused. “But he's not even angry about it,  so why should I be? he told Sean that it was okay, he didn't tell you that?” Charlotte shook her head.

 

“Well that's not right if he's going to not be angry with Sean about it he shouldn't be angry with you about it either.” Charlotte smiled at her. “Do you want to go for a walk?” The two of them walked aimlessly up and down the corridors talking. She saw Baer, Sean, and Derrek ahead and waved to them. “Hello boys.” Charlotte hung back and Frera turned to her. “It’s okay, come on.” She walked up to them with her.

 

Baer said, “Hey Free how are you feeling?” She sighed, “Better. Charlotte and I were just walking around and talking about OWL’s. Did you know she got 10?” Derrek whistled, “Wow, I only got 5.” Frera rolled her eyes at him. “Well no surprise there.” She said under her breath and Charlotte giggled.

 

“What are you boys doing?” Baer shrugged, “We are gonna go out onto the grounds and have a snowball fight.” Frera said, “Ugh, it’s too cold for me to do that. I’ll stay inside.” Baer rolled his eyes now. “Just get some warm clothes on.”

 

“That works for most people I’m sure, But I’m so tiny the wind sucks the heat right out of my body.” Charlotte was looking down at her, “I don’t know you seem a bit taller.” She laughed at that. “I don’t think so.” The boys went with them to the great hall for lunch before going outside. They ate together and Frera grimaced in pain pulling on her bra. “Ugh.” she groaned and Charlotte looked her over critically. “What’s the matter?” She sighed. “My chest hurts.” She pointed to the middle of her chest.

 

Charlotte reached up and examined her shirt and bra. Frera’s face flushed, “What are you?” She started but Charlotte cut her off. “You need a bigger, bra. That one is too small.” Frera groaned and put her head down on the table.

 

“What?” Charlotte said. “No big deal.” Frera sat up and said. “I just got this one a few months ago. How can it be too small?” Charlotte grinned slyly at her. “Well, you’re growing so they are growing too.” and pointed at her chest. “Now you’ll get even more attention from boys." Frera looked up at the ceiling and said. “Great.” sarcastically. Charlotte looked at her sympathetic. “I know it can be annoying, but there not all bad.” Frera sighed. “I know that, but I don’t like it. Some people don’t even listen to me.” She crossed her arms. “I was talking to a boy in the library the other day and he wasn’t answering me. Then I realized he was just staring at me. Not even listening. It was like I wasn’t even talking to him.” Charlotte shook her head. “I get stuff like that all of the time.” Frera looked up at her shocked. “Why do you say it like that? Is it gonna keep happening to me?” Charlotte looked at her concerned. “Yeah, your so cute. Unless you cover your face all of the time people will always see you.”

 

Frera sighed, “Well a girl can dream.” Charlotte was laughing at her. “You’re also funny which adds to the appeal. You’re always cracking jokes even to yourself. Remember last year when Baer and I caught you talking to yourself in the library and you were laughing at something you had said.

 

“Stop cracking jokes?” Frera looked up at the older girl dumbfounded. “I could just as easily detach my legs.” Charlotte laughed. “See?” Frera parroted her, “See? You just proved my point, I even make jokes to myself. That’s just my personality.” Sean said. “Free, stop flirting with my girlfriend.” Frera laughed now. “She started it telling me how cute and funny I am.”

 

Baer and Derrek laughed now too. Frera looked at Baer, “What would you do if I stopped joking around?” Baer looked confused. “Wonder who had confunded you.” Frera turned back to her plate. “Good answer.”

 

Charlotte left to go sit with some of her other friends, “See you all later.” Sean smiled at her his eyes glazed. Baer said, “Come be on my team for the snowball fight Free. It can be you and me against Sean and Derrek.” Frera pushed her food around the plate. “Yeah alright, If I freeze it’s on you.” He grinned again and said. “I’ll go upstairs and get you something warm.” He got up leaving the great hall. She looked at Sean and Derrek, “He is trying to get me killed, having a snowball fight against you two.” Sean said. “Thanks for inviting Charlotte over to sit with us, I told her she should come sit with me. But, she didn’t want to make Baer uncomfortable.” Frera nodded. “Yeah I know, but just because she’s going out with you now doesn’t make her an outcast or something. She is still my friend.”

 

Baer came back handing her a large hoodie, “Put this on over your clothes, class is cancelled for the rest of the day.” Frera put it on when they were in the entrance hall. She had to roll the sleeves back several times, They went out and split up to make snowballs and hide from the others.

 

Frera started to make them her hands stinging with the cold. “Shit.” She said pressing the snow. She moved fast making them, she took out her wand and started to duplicate them. Baer said, “See we’re gonna win, you are so smart.” He did the same thing and when they had a stockpile they started to look from their perch for Sean and Derrek. Frera saw Derrek and immediately started to pelt snowballs at him.

 

They were drawn out of their perch and Frera and Baer were also pelted with many snowballs. Frera was soaked by the time they got inside. Sean and Derrek soaked as well. As soon as she stopped running around and laughing with Baer she felt the cold. Her teeth were chattering when they got back inside. Her lips were blue and she couldn’t stop shaking. “F-Fuck this.” She said annoyed.  Baer laughed and said. “Come on, You’re freezing now let's get you back to the common room.” They were going up the stairs and Frera nearly slipped on the step . Baer grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. They saw her Uncle an Professor Baggins walking down the hall. Professor Baggins said, “Miss Durin, you’re turning blue.” He looked at Baer. “Mr. Bernard? Why are you both all wet?” Frera said. “W-we ha-had a snowball fight outside.” through chattering teeth.

 

Professor Baggins took out his wand and dried there clothes easily. “Thanks Professor,” Baer looked at Frera. “You have icicles in your hair.” Frera laughed. “I’m not surprised really,” Professor Baggins looked down at her for a moment. “Your uncle told me you had another episode last week.” Frera flinched. “Yeah, I lost control.”

 

Professor Baggins put his hand on her shoulder. “Did you have another vision?” Frera sighed, “I have them all the time now, I don’t always lose consciousness and convulse. Sometimes I’ll just tremble and stare off, I think it depends on the strength of the vision. They are strongest when I sleep.”

 

She could feel Baer’s eyes on her but he did not speak. “My mother had it.” her Uncle said. “She was the only person I knew who had it.” Frera said, “Well I bet she had better control than me.” Baer put her hand on her shoulder. “You’ve only just got it, I’m sure you’ll learn control with time.” She looked over at him and he was looking at her with his green eyes soft. His stomach rumbled loud and Frera smiled. “Well now we’re dry let's go eat dinner.” They thanked the Professors again and took off back down the steps. They went to the Hufflepuff table for dinner. They could see Benn with Anlon and Ord and joined them.

 

“Hello boys.” She said sitting down across from Benn, Baer sat on her left between her and Ord. “Hey is that Baer’s hoodie?” Frera looked down at the large hoodie she was still wearing over her clothes. “Uh, yeah.” They ate together and talked about classes and the holidays. Ord was talking about carrying around a mistletoe before they left to see how many girls he could get to kiss him. Frera and Anlon laughed and Benn said, “That’s clever of you, But haven’t you kissed enough people already?”

 

Ord rolled his eyes, “I’m going for a record.” Frera looked interested at this. “A record?” Ord said. “Not a real record Free, It’s just an analogy.” She said. “Oh, but what if they are a bad kisser, would you still want to kiss them?” Ord looked thoughtful. “I’ve kissed a lot of people and I have experience very few bad kissers.” Frera nodded taking a bite of her food.

 

“Well Free has only ever kissed on person.” Frera said “Two.” and Anlon said. “What? Who?” She smacked her hand to her forehead. “Oh no sorry, that was in a vision.” Benn raised up his eyebrows at that. “You had a vision about kissing someone?” Frera hummed. “Well that wasn’t the only thing that happened, But you know I had a vision of you kissing someone as well.” Benn was looking at her shocked. “What?” Frera was quick to reassure him. “Well you know, I have visions of myself and of others. When they are of myself I’m inside my own body. In the first one I was trapped inside of something I think it was a wall, I could hear someone calling out to me and when they pulled me out of the wall after breaking it apart they kissed me relieved. The one with you was from a distance, I wasn’t sure what was happening at first because it was dark and you were a bit away from my line of site. But yours was more like pent up passion, not relief at someone no longer being stuck inside a wall.”

 

Baer started laughing and Benn said. “Shut up.” His face flushed red. Frera said. “Don’t laugh, it’s good that he can feel that much passion. It was very romantic.” Ord started to laugh now too and Benn said. “Free just stop please.” His face in his hands. “I’m sorry.” she said upset that she had embarrassed him. “Stop. You shouldn’t be making fun of Benn about something that hasn’t even happened yet. Especially since we all had to run into you kissing your girlfriend all over the school last year.” Ord started to laugh harder now. “I thought It was just me, who kept running into him.”

 

Anlon said. “It’s because he kept picking all of our favorite secret rooms and shortcuts to do it in.” Baer said. “Okay, Okay.” His face flushed red now too. Benn looked a little calmer as he had started laughing with them about running into Baer and Charlotte.

 

They ate together and Ord said. “Free, who did you kiss?” Frera looked up “Oh, Well Derrek kissed me. But I didn’t stop him.” Ord said. “Ah, I should have figured that. He took you on your first date too right?” Frera rolled her eyes. “That was a disaster, he made me intensely uncomfortable. Then he was staring at this girl. So I just got up and left.” Anlon laughed now. “That’s cold girl.” Frera just shrugged her shoulders, “Who wants to go on dates with someone like that. He had no interest in what I had to say at all. All he did was stare down my dress the whole time at my chest.”

 

Anlon scoffed, “Well that’s not very nice.” She said. “I know right?” Bear said “If the date didn’t go well, why did you kiss him.”

 

“Oh he kissed me before the date not on the date. It was the day I first came back to quidditch practice after the game against Hufflepuff last year.” Ord said, “Anlon I realized the other night you took a sip for having kissed a guy, I didn’t know you kissed anyone.” Anlon’s face flushed. “Uh, It was a muggle boy who was visiting his family in the town near my parents farm.”

 

Frera smiled and said. “Oh, him.” and giggled. Anlon’s face burned a bright red, “Free.” She said. “I’m sorry, He was just very sweet. Wasn’t he?” Anlon flushed deeper and said. “If you don’t stop smiling at me like that I’ll have to reach across this table and strangle you.” Frera put her hand over her mouth and said.

 

“Oh, good dessert.” She got herself some ice cream and Baer ate some chocolate cake. He frowned down at it and put his fork down. “What’s the matter?” Frera asked him around her mouthful of ice cream. “It’s not the same, it’s not as good as the one you made me.” Frera laughed. “Baer, don’t be ridiculous.” He frowned at her. “I’m serious.” He took up a bit with his fork and held it up to her.

 

She stared at the fork for a moment and then realized he was holding it out for her. She felt her face flushing but she repeated her action from a week earlier and took the bite from his fork. She chewed thoughtfully and said, “Yeah the frosting is different. I made you chocolate ganache frosting, that is buttercream.”

 

He sighed and put the fork back down. She went by the library after dinner saying goodbye to her friends in the entrance hall. She returned her library book and didn’t bother to take out another. They would be leaving home for the holidays tomorrow and there was no point in getting book out. She could just go to the library at home.

 

 As she made her way down the hall she heard two voices speaking low. “Nothing grows anymore Gandalf. And the spiders have returned , Giant ones. They come from Dol Guldur.” Frera had never heard of the place but something about the name made her skin crawl. “Dol Guldur?” Professor Stormcrow asked his voice curious. Professor Radagast pulled something wrapped from under his cloak and showed it to the Headmaster. “I saw him Gandalf, The Necromancer.”

 

Frera’s heart was racing and her left arm seared with pain. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle any sounds she might make. She took off down a short cut and sprinted to The fat lady's portrait. She kept hearing the name repeated in her head her arm throbbing. She lay in bed staring out of the window she heard Professor Radagast’s voice over and over. The necromancer, The necromancer, The necromancer.

 

 

 

**\---**

 

 

 

They sat together on the train ride home and Frera knew from Anlon’s frequent glances to her that she looked as tired as she felt. She had not slept all night. She had been resisting the pull of the eye the whole time. The motion of the train was lulling her, her friends were speaking but she was so tired she just wanted to close her eyes for a moment.

 

She heard Baer’s voice and got chills when he whispered in her ear. “You can close your eyes, we’ll watch over you.” She sighed reluctant but comforted by him. She leaned down on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. She felt herself jostling with the train but she was too exhausted to move at all.

 

She saw dimly a vision of a barren stronghold, it was near the edge of a forest where it met the mountains. She could see huge acromantula scuttling away from it and into the forest. It was her shudder, she felt Baer’s arm adjust her and his arm was around her shoulders. She sighed and slept on.

 

Baer shook her awake and she noticed they were at the platform. She grabbed her things and hugged her friends goodbye. Frera and Anlon rode on the underground together. “So what’s going on with you and Baer?” Anlon asked her and she felt herself blushing. “I don’t know what you mean.” He smiled and said. “Oh, okay.”

 

“I’m sorry you can’t come over this holiday, but I think I’ll be busy caring for my mother.” Frera nodded, “Don’t be sorry, I’ll see you in a week.” She walked him to the train station and he took off waving to her from the window. She went home and the silence in the house pressed on her the moment she went in.

 

Her mother was on the couch eyes closed and sleeping soundly. Frera went over to her kissing her on the cheek. She didn’t budge, Frera went up the stairs and fell onto the bed. She was asleep again in moments, she dreamt of the voice and of Baer. He was so handsome and she wanted so badly to press her lips to his when they were close.

 

She woke later and her Aunt left her a plate of leftovers in the fridge though she and Frera’s uncle James were already asleep. Frera heated up the food and sat next to her mother who was awake in the middle of the night as well watching the TV blankly. “Mom, I have something to tell you.” She ate and her mother’s eyes drifted onto her. “I have something.” she sighed and pulled her sleeve up unwrapping her arm. She showed her mom the eye and her eyes widened. “I have visions of the future mom and the past.” Larra’s eyes went to Frera’s and she did not speak. “I met dad’s family. My uncle Thorin, I have 2 cousins Fili and Kili, they are younger than me.”

 

Larra sighed and said. “Frerin.” Laying back down on the couch. “What about him?” Frera asked leaning forward in her seat. “I love him.” Her mother said before letting her eyes fall shut. Frera finished her food and covered her mother with a blanket turning off the TV.

 

The next day she tied her hair up and started cleaning around the house. She scrubbed the kitchen and cleaned the living room. The bathrooms too, she was exhausted after but when her Aunt and Uncle saw the cleaned house her Uncle James gave her a 50 pound note. She walked to the bookstore hopping the turnstile on the underground. She scanned the shelves and read through a few descriptions deciding on what book to get.

 

Something caught her eyes, It was obviously in the wrong spot. Someone must have stuck it in the wrong shelf not wanting it. It was Human Psychology, she picked it up and saw it was half price. She bought it on a whim and went back home.

 

She spent days reading it, there was so much information she had to go back and start again on somethings or look up a word. On Christmas eve she made brownies. She made enough to leave some downstairs for her aunt and uncle. She wrapped the rest sending some to Baer, Benn, Anlon, and Ord. As well and a larger container to Fili, Kili, Her uncle Thorin and Aunt Dis. She sent them at the owl office and gave one to her mother. Larra had eaten it happily and hugged her daughter tightly. “This is so good. You are growing into such a beautiful young woman.” She had said pushing Frera’s hair from her eyes.

 

She smiled at her mother and was happy when she received some Christmas cookies from Anlon. The day after Christmas she was surprised to see Baer’s owl Avery tapping at her window. She opened it and let the owl in, she gave him some toast and he took some of her orange juice as well. She closed the window and said. “Do you mind hanging around until I read it to take back my reply?”

 

The bird perched on her wardrobe and put her head under his wing. She opened the letter and read eagerly.

 

Frera,

 

Your brownies were delicious, What are you doing to these desserts to make them so good? I saw Benn had some too and was ready to steal them from him because I finished all of mine. I hope you have been sleeping, I know you’re afraid of the visions but you HAVE to sleep.

How has your holiday been? It’s been exactly 1 years since I found out about my Dad cheating on my Mom and they are finally separating. Their lawyer recommended they settle rather than fight over who get custody of me and Benn. Benn will stay here with my mother and I will move to Fulham with my father. I don’t want to have to live somewhere without Benn or my mom but it’s better than having them fight it out more. Benn was pretty upset about it.

 

How is your mother? I would like to see you soon, Does the offer still stand to invite you over on holiday? I don’t know if my parents would let me have a girl come stay over. I’ll ask, maybe they will be feeling generous after insisting Benn and I separate as well.

 

Your friend, Baer.

 

P.S. Happy Christmas.

 

Frera laughed and pulled out parchment, she wrote her reply and scrapped it several times. She told him about talking to her mother, about how she made the brownies. Then she told him about how she thought it was wrong that his parents were making him and Benn be split up. She remembered her vision of Benn crying and Baer comforting him and felt her heart aching for her friends.

 

She said that if it was alright with his parents that she would love to come for a visit. She danced around the subject of sleeping not telling him particularly about it. She told him about Anlon’s cookies and how delicious they were. She also sent him the last brownie that was left from downstairs her aunt and uncle had obviously eaten a few.

 

She saw a few things in her stocking some candy and a christmas card from her aunt and uncle with a 20 pound note. She pocketed it, she also sent a few cookies in her package to Baer.

 

She sent Avery back out and lay down on her bed. She read her book getting lost in the intriguing information. She through the introductions and when she started to read about the psycho sexual workings of the mind she became even more absorbed.

 

She called Anlon on the phone that night and got a reply from Baer few days later. He told her that his parents would not allow her to come over, she had seen that coming. She knew that his parents were very strict, He thanked her profusely for sending him more brownies and she laughed out loud.

 

On the train ride back she was reading the book through for the second time. She didn’t even notice them joining her, She snapped her head up and when Ord said. “What are you reading Free?” She greeted them and said. “Human Psychology, It’s my 2nd time reading it through. It is fascinating.”

 

Ord sat back with his hands behind his head. “Oh yeah, sounds fascinating.” sarcastically. Frera said, “It is, did you know the average man thinks about sex 18 to 35 times a day?” Ord started to laugh and Frera said. “I understand that thing about just wanting to kiss some girls now.”

 

She held up the book, “This talks about our animal urges, men can have babies forever as long as they can have an orgasm and are fertile.” She saw Baer’s face flushing a deep red and Anlon was laughing now too. “But women are only fertile at specific times and ages, according to this that’s why we are so much more picky with our affections.”

 

Benn said, “Huh, that is interesting.” Frera nodded and said. “Yeah, there is a chapter called The Science of Sex, it’s very good, diagrams and everything.” Anlon said. “Frera, oh my god.” He grabbed the book from her and flipped a few pages. He burst into giggles, “Frera, you should not know what one of those looks like.”

 

She frowned at him. “I don’t see why not.” He put his face in his hands his ears bright red. “Girl you are a pervert.” She took the book back and flipped back to her page. “Maybe so…” Benn was laughing now as well, Baer wasn’t saying anything he was staring out of the window apparently oblivious to the conversation. But Frera could see the color in his face.

 

When the trolley came by for lunch Baer bought a Frera licorice wand. He handed it to her and she thanked him as per usual. They played a few rounds of exploding snap and Frera got burned her eyes had been trained on Baer who was watching something in the corridor. She said, “Ouch dammit.” and Baer reached forward grabbing her hand and inspecting her fingers.

 

“I’m okay.” She said her face flushing. “Oh, right. Good.” Baer said his cheeks coloring again as he dropped her hand. Frera saw Anlon jump slightly and looked over to him. She noticed that Benn’s thigh was touching his but Benn did not seem to notice anything.

 

Ord was watching something out in the corridor as well now. Frera looked to see the compartment across from theirs. She noticed Kimmy the girl who Ord had been nervous to talk to last year. There were other girls in there as well. All giggling and falling all over one another, Frera raised up an eyebrow. She didn't know what was so interesting about this to have Baer and Ord staring.

 

She looked back to Baer to see his eyes trained out of the door again as well as Ord. Benn was asking Anlon about his break and Frera could see Anlon’s face was flushing with color as Benn was leaning over him.

 

She heard Baer swallow loud and looked back to see some of the girls looking at Ord and Baer smiling and waving. Frera leaned back in her seat her familiar jealousy rearing its ugly head. She had thought she had grown numb to it. But apparently not, she wanted badly to tap Baer on the arm and tell him to not to look like that at any girl who was not her. She felt the hollow pit in her gut, she had thought that had gone away now. Anlon said, “Free? Are you okay?” She whipped her head up at him. “What? Oh, yeah I’m fine just thinking.” He was frowning at her and she said. “I think I see the castle.” looking out of the window. Her friends joined her and she was indeed right.

 

Hogwarts was in their sights. Frera tried to look anywhere but at Baer, but her eyes drifted back to him unintentionally. She felt her guts clenching and when his eyes met hers she did not look away. She kept staring at him boldly, he opened his mouth to say something to her but snapped it shut apparently having nothing to say.

 

She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back at her as the train slowed down. They were out of the train and in the carriages shortly. Back inside they headed immediately for the great hall all of them hungry. They separated to house tables and Frera sat next to Baer and across from Fili and Kili.

 

Kili automatically started to tell her about what he got for the holidays, Frera was a good audience. She looked surprised and interested at all the right places. He was hopping up and down on his seat as he told her about something he had been hoping for.

 

“I couldn’t believe I actually got it.” Professor Stormcrow stood up in front of them. “Welcome back for another term everyone. I have a few announcements to make. You will all notice a magical perimeter around the forest, No students are to enter for any reason.” Frera remembered the conversation she overheard and her mind was wiring with questions. On a lighter note we have a special treat for you all. On valentines this year we will be having a valentine's day ball for all students.” She heard several people start whispering at this. “We will give you details at the beginning of February, But do remember this is a privilege and if anyone starts acting inappropriately the privilege will be revoked.”

 

They broke off to go to their common rooms and Fili was saying. “A ball?’ Frera said. “Like a dance, only you have to dress up more formally.” He frowned. “That doesn’t sound very fun to me.” Frera shrugged as they went up the steps. “I don’t think it’s mandatory.”

 

Fili nodded and then smiled at her slyly. “I bet they’ll be queueing up to ask you.” Frera scowled. “Don’t. You might jinx me.” Fili was hopping up the steps laughing Kili right behind him. “I don’t need to jinx you, You’re so pretty. Hopefully this time you don’t get given a love potion.” Kili looked interested at this. “Someone gave you a love potion?” Frera said. “Oh, gods I was hoping to forget about that. Thanks for bringing that back.”

 

Kili looked up at Frera, “Aren’t you gonna go with your boyfriend?” He pointed to Baer. Frera felt her face flushing, “Oh, no Kili. Baer isn’t my boyfriend.” Kili was looking between the two of them confused. Fili had his hand pressed over his mouth to stifle his laughter. “But, he fed you off his fork and you’re always hanging out together.” Frera felt her face flushing deeper. Kili looked between her and Baer and then to his brother. Frera did not dare look at Baer to gauge his reaction. “Isn’t that  what boyfriend and girlfriend do?” He asked his brother.

 

“Thank you Kili.” She said putting her hand over his mouth and saying “Hello My lady.” Bowing to the portrait. She swung open saying, “Take a chance.” Frera and Baer said. “What?” at the same time. The fat lady sighed, “The password, it’s the password.”

 

She sat with Benn and Sam in potions as per usual. She made the draft of peace easily. Benn said “Happy Birthday Free.”  When class ended and gave her a wrapped box before apologizing for having to go and taking off down the corridor. Frera waved to him and put the box in her bag.

 

She ate lunch with Baer, Sean, Ord and Derrek. She wondered were Benn had gone and didn’t see Anlon in the great hall either. She ate her food and nearly jumped out of her skin when Baer’s hand rested on her arm for a moment. “Huh?” He smiled at her, “I said, Happy birthday.” She smiled up at him and said. “Oh, thank you.” Ord said. “Here you go Free.” tossing her a box. She opened it and saw a few different candies, “Oh thank you.”  She pulled one out. “Is this fever fudge?” He grinned, “Yeah, you know in case one day you want to nap instead of going to class.” Frera smiled broadly at him.

 

“How thoughtful you are young man.” She leaned over the table and hugged him tight. When she moved back he said. “Ha, I saw down your shirt.” Frera picked up a roll and chucked it at him hitting him right in between the eyes. Baer was laughing and Ord said, “Oh, you have no idea what you just got yourself into.” He grabbed up a handful of mashed potatoes and flung them at her. She ducked, but she felt it get in her hair.

 

“Eww, you got potatoes in my hair.” She grabbed some of Baer’s potatoes and leaned over mushing it into Ord’s face. He let out a yell and the two of them were pelting food at one another. Baer yelled, “Hey!” as did others around them who got caught in crossfire. Soon the whole great hall were throwing food and she could hear Professor Baggins trying to calm them down. He had a shield charm protecting him from the food flying everywhere.

 

A sound like a gunshot made them all stop and turn to the staff table. Professor Durin was standing up with his wand held out. “Who started this?” He asked. No one moved and Professor Baggins said. “Well then I guess I’ll have to punish all of you.” Frera sighed, “It was me.” She said holding her hand up and stepping  forward.

 

Professor Baggins narrowed his eyes at her. “Me too.” Ord said stepping next to her. He sighed, “You both have detention and I’m taking 20 points from each of you.” Professor Durin said. “You can clean up this mess too.” The rest of the student’s left and Baer, Sean, and Derrek walked over to them. “This will take all break.” Ord said, Professor Baggins had handed him a mop and bucket. Frera shook her head, “Don’t be ridiculous it will be much easier if we use magic.” He frowned “I don’t know any cleaning spells.” Frera sighed. “Well I do, I’ll teach you some.” They cleaned up together and Frera said. “I can’t go to class with my hair a mess like this.”

 

Derrek rolled his eyes. “Very vain aren’t you?” Frera glared at him. “What?” Ord said. “Leave her alone.” Derrek frowned. “Yeah, whatever.” Frera took off up the stairs. Baer called after her, “I didn’t get to give you your present.” Frera waved, “I’ll see you later, I have to wash this hair before Transfiguration.”

 

She rushed into transfiguration her damp hair combed out but hanging heavy and wetting her robes. “Nice of you to join us Miss Durin.” She smiled at Professor Baggins and pulled out her book and parchment.

 

She saw Benn and Anlon when class let out, They were looking at one another as the other looked away again. She said, “Hello boys. Why didn’t you come to lunch? Ord and I got detention for starting a food fight. Anlon pouted. “I always miss the funny stuff, But I’m glad I didn’t get covered in food.” Frera was not lost on the fact that he did not tell her what they were doing at lunch.

 

Anlon pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to her. It was a book, She read the description. She smiled up at Anlon, “A book on human sexual behavior?” She hugged him. “You’re the best.” Benn was so red Frera was worried for him. “Benn, are you feeling okay?” He turned and said. “I’m fine let’s go find Baer and Ord.”

 

Frera agreed and gave Anlon and confused look as they followed Benn down the hall. “He shrugged his shoulders.” They found Ord and Baer and the 5 of them were wandering through the corridors. Frera was reading the first few pages of her new book.

 

Baer said “Free what are you reading?” As soon as she had turned the page, she turned the book upside down trying to make sense of what she was seeing. “Did you read this?” Frera said looking at Anlon. “No, I just saw the description and thought you would like it since you were reading that sex book.” Frera looked at him, “That was about science, this is a sex book.” She turned it sideways. “How did they even get themselves like that?”

 

Anlon was laughing, “I’ll take it back if it’s too risque for you.” Frera said. “No, It’s bound to be very interesting.” She turned it right side up again. “I don’t get it, how did they get in that position.” Ord said. “Let me see that.” and grabbed it from her. He burst into laughter when he saw it. “Oh my! How is that possible?” Frera shook her head. “My question exactly.”

 

Benn cleared his throat. “Let’s go to dinner.” They did and Frera put the book away. At the table Frera said, “Are you gonna give me my present now?” Baer looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “It’s upstairs.” Frera crossed her arms pouting. “Don’t make that face, you can have it when we get to the Gryffindor common room.” He said turning to her, Frera said. “I’m not making a face.” Sean said. “Yeah you are, you’re looking at him with your big blue eyes all wide and sad.” Frera felt her face flush. “I am not.” Sean laughed, “Well now your not.”

 

Frera pointed at him. “It’s my birthday, you can’t mess with me today.” He held his hands up and Derrek said. “Do you flirt with everyone?” Frera felt her face color. “What?” He had his arms crossed. “I said, do you flirt with everyone?” Frera said. “I wasn’t and It’s none of your business either way. I can flirt with whomever I like.” He glared at her and she glared right back.

 

Frera got up and Baer followed behind her. She was leaving the great hall when her uncle approached her. “Frera, I have a present for you from Fili, Kili and I.” Frera felt her face flush. “Oh, you didn’t have to.” But he cut her off. “It’s in my office.” She walked behind him Baer following looking curious. They went into the office and Frera felt her heart in her throat. There was a broomstick on her uncles desk.

 

“Happy 15th birthday.” She stepped forward and put a hand on it. It was a silver arrow, they had just started making them again. She said, “Wow.” Her eyes wide. Baer whistled and said, “We’re gonna win the quidditch cup with you on this.” Frera said. “I can’t accept this.”

 

Her uncle looked at her eyebrows drawn in. “Of course you can.” Baer said, “Free don’t be so stubborn it’s amazing, you hate those school brooms.” Frera said. “Thank you.” relenting and hugged her uncle tightly he hugged her back giving her a kiss on the cheek. Frera moved back beaming at him, He told her and Baer to go get to their common room.

 

Frera put the broom up in her room and Alison said. “Wow, you’re gonna be good on that.” She smiled at said. “I hope so.” She went back down stairs and she saw Baer standing near the fire fiddling with something in his hands.

 

She walked over to him. “Can I have my present now?” Baer jumped and turned to her. “Yeah, alright.” He gestured to the portrait hole and they took off together.  They went to a secluded corridor and she said. “What is it another book?” Baer smiled. “No.” He handed her a small box and she opened it curiously. She said, “Wow.” her eyes wide. It was a necklace a fairy charm on it, her wings were sparkling crystal. It was on a long silver chain. She gazed down at it her heart racing, she looked up at Baer and he looked nervous as if he weren’t sure whether she would like it or not.

 

She heard the Fat Lady’s voice ringing in her head. “Take a chance.” She did not want to ruin her friendship with Baer. But the urge to kiss him was swelling up in her belly.

 

She could do it right now. No one was around and he was right in front of her. He said, “Free?” his voice breaking slightly. Frera could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She leaned up on her toes mustering all of her nerve and pressing her lips to his.

 

She felt his body go stiff and she feared for a moment that she had read him wrong. That he didn’t want her that way, then she felt him relax and his  hand drifted to her back.

 

He started to kiss her back and Frera felt like her knees were turning to jelly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his tongue touching her lip. She opened her mouth he had his other hand in her hair. His tongue ran along hers making her gasp into his mouth. He groaned and pulled her body flush against his. They pulled away to breathe and they were looking at each other. Baer looked guilty and Frera was confused about this. “What’s the matter?” She said fear gripping her gut.

 

He sighed letting go of her and said, “We shouldn’t. You’re too young.” Frera put her hands on her hips “I’m 15 your 17.” He sighed, “Exactly I’m of age you’re not.” Frera said. “Are you just making excuses? You could just tell me, Sorry Free I don’t like you like that.” He looked at her his eyes fierce with temper. “It’s not that at all.” She frowned. “Then stop being ridiculous, do you really think 2 years is that much of a difference?”

 

He sighed, “I guess not, but...” Frera said. “No buts, do you want me? Yes or No?” His face flushed a deep red. “I want you so...so bad, but we shouldn’t.” Frera looked at the necklace again her heart aching in her chest. “Well if that’s how you feel. I won’t force myself on you.” She felt tears clouding her eyes. Baer said, “Free…” His tone soft.

 

“Thanks for the necklace Baer, I love it. It’s beautiful.” She wiped her eye as a tear started to roll down her cheek. “Free, I’m sorry.” She said. “It doesn’t matter.” but it did matter. It mattered so much that Frera felt hollow like he had scooped her guts right out of her body.

 

They walked back to the common room in silence and Frera went back into the portrait hole behind Baer. “I’m not.” Frera said before they separated. Baer looked at her confused, “You’re not what?” She looked up at him icy blue eyes fierce “I’m not sorry, for kissing you. It felt wonderful I don’t regret it.” She went upstairs and left him standing there flabbergasted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting into it. (Sorry this was posted on Saturday.)

 

Frera and Baer did not speak about the kiss. But Frera would catch Baer’s eyes trained on her lips or dipping down to her chest occasionally. She would smile at him and he would flush and frown at her. Frera felt a little thrill at this, Baer could insist she was too young for him but she also remembered him admitting that he wanted her.

 

Anlon broke her from her thoughts. “Free?” He said and she looked at him curiously. He gave her a look that said. You were staring, she just raised up her eyebrows at him smiling and not saying anything. He shook his head at her. Ord said, “So what are you guys doing about this Valentine’s ball?” Benn said, “Well you I’m sure have it covered seeing how many girls you kiss.” Frera shook her head. “I think he’ll have a hard time, he doesn’t go on dates with them. He wouldn’t know what to do.” Ord looked at Frera and said. “Stop reading me you creep.” She smiled and he said. “I was hoping the 5 of us could go as a group so I don’t have to find a date.” Anlon said. “Sounds good to me.”

 

They all agreed and Frera felt a bit relieved that she wouldn’t have to be jealous all night while Baer went with someone else. At least if they all went together she would not have to experience the agony of watching him bring someone else as his date.

 

Valentines day started badly for her. A younger boy gave her a valentines card that sang off key if she did not use a hair tie to keep it shut. She sat down a breakfast scowling with pink heart confetti and sparkles in her hair.

 

Anlon looked at her with his mouth open. “What happened to you?” He said laughing. “A Valentine.” Ord laughed as well. “Did it explode?” Frera said. “He threw the confetti and sparkles on me and started to read me a poem, a bad poem.” Ord was doubled over laughing and Frera said. “Yeah, get it all out.” Baer sat down with them and said. “What is in your hair.” picking out one of the pieces of confetti. “Oh,it’s nothing.” Frera said but she felt goosebumps when he touched her.

 

Class wasn’t too bad, and Frera got most of the confetti out of her hair using the window to see her reflection. She smiled broadly at Anlon when a Ravenclaw boy gave him a Valentine after class. “Oh, how sweet.” She said and he flushed. “Shut it you.” 

 

They went to lunch and Benn said, “I got 3 Valentines am I winning?” Anlon said. “I only got 2 so you’re beating me.” Benn looked at Frera and she said, “Well I got 2 this morning and 1 this afternoon so I’m at 3 as well.” Ord said. “Oh are you competing?”

 

“Not really, we just always compare.” Frera said, “Well speaking of Valentines.” She looked around, “Where’s Baer?” He came over after a moment. “What?” He said seeing Frera looking at him grinning. “ I have a Valentine for you.” Baer’s face burned red. “You? What?” She pulled a box out of her bag and took out cookies wrapped up. She gave one to each of her friends.

 

Ord said. “Aww. Thanks Free.” She smiled at them. “Well we’re all going to the Valentines ball together so that makes all 4 of you my Valentine.” Benn hugged her and Anlon said. “Does that make us all each other's Valentine?” Ord yelled “Yes. Baer your one of my Valentines.” The 5 of them were laughing, Frera felt a bit better about this annoying holiday.

 

She put on a knee length black dress with long sleeves that was off the shoulder and dipped a bit in the chest. She had not worn it in a while and sighed when she saw it pushed her boobs up. She did not have time to find an alternative and resigned to wear it. It also felt tight in the back, but Savannah and Alison assured her that they could not see her underwear. She took her roomates word for it, she left her hair down and did lipstick the way Charlotte had taught her In Savannah’s mirror while Alison helped curl her best friends hair.

 

She found her friends in the entrance hall and Anlon said. “Nice dress.” She said “Thank you.” She smiled at Anlon hooking her arm in his. “Oh, you look handsome.” He blushed and she saw Benn look away pointedly but his cheeks were colored as well. 

 

They went to find Baer and Ord, Baer’s eyes were burning Frera when he took her in and she smiled at him. She saw his adam’s apple bob up and down. His eyes flicked down and up again and she said. “Hello boys.” Ord smiled at them, “Let’s go in.” The 5 of them went in together and sat at a table, they drank butter beers and watched some of their classmates. She saw Charlotte in a flowing silvery dress, “Oh she looks beautiful.” She sighed. 

 

Anlon said, “That dress...” Charlotte smiled at them as she went onto the dance floor with Sean. Frera turned to see Baer watching her out of the corner of his eye. She felt her heart skip a beat, but she also felt irritation. If he didn’t want to be with her why was he watching her and looking at her like he did? 

 

She was torn from her thoughts by a voice saying. “Would you like to dance?” Frera turned to see Ty the Captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team smiling down at her. “Uh, Okay.” She got up and went with him to the dance floor. She danced with him letting him lead her around the floor easily. “You look lovely today.” She grinned at him. “Well thank you Ty.” They kept going the slow song carrying them around the other dancing couples. “You’re amazing on a broomstick.” He said and she laughed. “I thought you were under that impression considering you were trying to brain me in the final last year.” He laughed too and the song ended. She thanked him for the dance and he looked like he wanted to say something more to her but snapped his mouth shut and turned away taking off.

 

She went back to her friends sitting down at the table. Baer was scowling at her looking sour. Anlon was smiling, “Well Ty’s taken with you now too, huh?” Frera rolled her eyes. “It was one dance.” He said, “You can say that but...” Anlon turned as someone was tapping him on the shoulder. It was the Ravenclaw who had given him a Valentine. “Would you like to dance with me?” He asked and Frera raised up her eyebrows.

 

Anlon stammered, “Uh, I...Okay.” He got up and the two of them walked away. “Serves him right, poking fun at me.” She said as the two boys walked off. Baer was still scowling at her. “What, Baer?” He said, “Nothing, What?” She sighed, “Okay, whatever.” 

 

Ord was watching Kimmy sitting at a table with her giggling band of girls. “Go ask her to dance with you.” Frera said to him after she took a sip of her drink. “What if she says no?” 

 

“If she’s willing to make out with you, I’m sure she’ll dance with you.” He did not look entirely convinced but stood anyway. He walked off from the table and Frera looked back to the other 2 sitting with her. Benn was watching Anlon dancing with that boy a scowl on his face.  Frera looked at Baer and then to Benn.

 

Baer followed Benn’s line of sight and his eyebrows raised up. He looked back at Frera in question and she just shrugged taking a sip of her drink. “You look very handsome Baer.” She said smiling and his face flushed. “Free, don’t...” She frowned. “What I can’t even compliment you?” She felt her temper firing up, “Well at this rate you’ll have to stop talking to me all together.” 

 

Baer was looking at her with his mouth hanging open. “Is that what you want?” He closed his mouth. “Of course not.” He said his voice low. The two of them were gazing at one another and Frera wanted to reach over and kiss some sense into him. She knew though that he would not approve of this and bit her tongue to stay the impulse.

 

Anlon came back to the table his face flushed. “Gods.” He said sitting down, “Everyone was staring at me.” Frera looked away from Baer. “They are probably jealous of how good you look.” He started to laugh and he said. “Girl you have lost your mind.” Frera frowned. “No I haven’t, I see you all the time. You are very good looking, you just don’t look at yourself at much as everyone else.” Anlon was looking at her exasperated. “Me, me? What about you?” She turned around again when her Uncle said. “Have you tried out your new broom yet?” Frera smiled up at him. “No I didn’t get a chance to, the weather has been awful but I have practice tomorrow so it’ll be soon.” He said. “Good I hope you like it, also that dress is far too low cut.” Frera shook her head, “It wasn’t when I bought it over the summer, my boobs just keep getting bigger.” Her uncle laughed and said. “Frera.” chiding but he also looked fond again. “What?” He chuckled shaking his head. “You know you’re a lot like your father, He was always making jokes and getting into trouble.” She said. “Ah, well you know what they say about apples not falling far from trees.”

 

“He was girl crazy as well, so it doesn’t surprise me that so many boys are interested in you. If any of them treat you wrong, just tell me and they will mysteriously disappear.” Frera looked thoughtful. “That might be convenient.” He waved to her walking off. “Enjoy the rest of your night dear, and fix that damn dress.”

 

Frera turned back to her friends. “How am I supposed to fix it? It’s not like I can take them off and put them back on later.” Benn said. “That would be weird.” Anlon said. “How come you boys aren’t dancing with anyone?” Benn looked annoyed at this and said “What’s it to you?” Anlon how ever didn’t look surprised at his tone and looked to Baer who said. “Uh, I will when I want to.”

 

Frera saw Thorin Stonehelm approaching their table and she said. “Oh Gods, No.” She stood and said. “You better dance with me so he goes away.” to Baer. He was looking weary, “Free…” He trailed off and she looked at him earnest. “Just one, so he’ll go away. please.” He sighed and stood taking her hand. They went out onto the dance floor and she saw Stonehelm scowling and stopped in his path to their table. She said, “See it worked he’s going back.” She beamed at Baer. “Sorry, I know you don’t want to but, It’s just for a few minutes” He was looking down at her exasperated. “It’s not that I don’t want to.” She said. “Baer that doesn’t make any sense.” He sighed and put his hands on her waist. She put hers around his neck and a slow song started in. They moved around the dance floor together and she said.

 

“Well this is nice at least.” He smiled down at her. “Yeah, It is.” They passed by Sean and Charlotte and Charlotte said. “Cute dress.” She smiled at her and they kept going. “I never said thank you to you for being nice to her when she was going out with me.” Baer said when they moved away from them.

 

Frera looked up at him surprised. “Why wouldn’t I be? I mean yeah, I was insanely jealous. But I could control myself.” He said. “You were jealous?” Frera scoffed feeling her cheeks flush. “Of course I ran into you two kissing like 10 times last year. but I still want you to be happy. I care about you Baer, If someone else is what makes you happy I’ll deal with being jealous for your sake.” 

 

He was looking down at her and she noticed he was leaning close again. “Don’t get to close or I might just kiss you again.” She said softly. Baer chuckled and his eyes were burning her. “I care about you too.” She grinned at him. “But you are pleased that I was jealous?” He looked sheepish at that. “Well a little, It does make me feel good.” 

 

She laughed, “Well I’m glad my suffering pleases you.” He chuckled, “You know that’s not true.” They moved around not speaking for a bit just looking at one another. “You didn’t seem like you were jealous.” Frera said, “Really not even when we got drunk and you saw me watching you and Charlotte on the couch with her wiggling in your lap?” Baer’s face burned a brilliant red. The song ended and they broke apart. “Thank you Baer, for dancing with me.” They went back to the table and Benn and Anlon both looked irritated. “What did I miss?” Frera said and Anlon said. “Can we go?” She looked shocked at him. “Sure.” She waved to Benn and Baer as she made her way out of the great hall with Anlon. “See you later.” 

 

When they were out in the hall Anlon burst out. “What is the matter with him?” savagely. Frera looked taken aback. “Who?” He turned on her his golden eyes flooded with tears. “Benn.” He ground out. Frera said. “What did he do love?” She moved forward and hugged him, He buried his face in her chest and cried hard. 

 

She rubbed his back and shushed him. “It's gonna be okay, you’re okay.” He looked up at her. “What happened?” She said. “He, he…” His face was lighting up red with fury and Frera felt her concern sharpening. “He got all mad at me for dancing with that boy. He said that he was dancing with me because his friends dared him too.” 

 

Frera looked at him with her mouth hanging open. “Is that true?” Anlon glared at her. “I don’t know.” Frera rubbed his back. “But, he gave you a Valentine earlier. Benn didn’t see that.” Anlon looked up at her his golden eyes confused. “Maybe...maybe he was jealous. He was watching you two dancing like a hawk. Baer even noticed.” 

 

Anlon wiped his eyes. “Why is he being so mean about it? That’s not like him.” Frera walked him back to the Hufflepuff common room and on her way back upstairs she ran into Benn. “Where is Anlon?” Frera sighed. “He went to bed, I think you’d better give him some space before you try to apologize.” 

 

Benn frowned at her. “Apologize? I’m not gonna apologize.” Frera crossed her arms “Why not? What are you telling him that boy danced with him on a dare for? Even if it was true, you didn’t have to say that to him.” Benn scoffed. “What do you know about it?” Frera said. “I know that boy gave Anlon a Valentine’s card and candy earlier after history of magic. So if you’re jealous and want to dance with him ask him first next time.”

 

Benn stood there looking at her with his mouth hanging open, his face was as red as a beetroot. “No, no that’s not…you’re missing the point. I don’t, I wouldn’t.” She was looking at him with her eyebrows raised up. “Benn, there is nothing wrong with you liking Anlon. But you have to treat him with respect because he is your friend. Even if you are jealous.”

 

She said, “Goodnight apologize in the morning, hopefully he’ll forgive you soon.” She went back near the great hall going inside. She found Baer and Ord sitting with Charlotte, Sean, and Derrek. She joined their table sitting next to Ord. “Where did Anlon and Benn go?” Frera sighed, “Anlon went to bed, Benn went to go sit in the corner and think about what he’s done.” Ord raised up his eyebrows. “Did they fight?” She said.

 

“I don’t know, I just know that some things were said that shouldn’t have been said.” Ord said. “Poor Benn, did you tear him apart?” Frera laughed into her butterbeer. “Of course not, I just told him what he needed to hear.” 

 

She looked over a Baer who was looking at her curious. She said, “Don’t ask me, ask Benn yourself. But not today, I think he needs some time to process.” He looked more intrigued at this. “What did you do?”

 

She looked at Charlotte and said. “That dress is amazing, you look like a goddess.” Charlotte said, “Oh wow, thanks. you’re looking as radiant as ever.” 

 

They sat and talked together for a while and Frera started to feel her exhaustion catching up to her. She had once again not slept well for many days, she had been having visions of the dark evil fortress in the forest every night. She stood and said, “I’m really tired I have to go to bed.” Ord said. “Me too it’s past midnight.” 

 

Frera, Baer and Ord took off out in to the halls. Frera stopped them after a few feet her intuition pulsing through her left arm. She peaked around the corner and they did as well. 

 

Frera didn’t see anything but her intuition was sending off warning bells. “The eye is telling me that we shouldn’t go that way, something will happen.” They looked at her shocked, “What?” Ord said. “It tells, you things?” Frera sighed frustrated. “Well no not exactly, I get these pulses of intuition before something bad happens.” she whispered

 

She heard a voice in the hall and held her finger up to her lips. “I’m sorry master, she left the great hall but I haven’t seen her.” the voice whimpered and Frera felt her guts roll. “Wormtongue.” She said disgusted. Grima looked around the corner, “I’ll find her master, I’ll bring her too you.” He came around the corner and Frera backed them into a dark alcove. She could feel Baer’s heart racing as she was pressed to his chest to fit in the shadow.

 

He passed them whining and saying, “I’ll find her.” Frera moved back when he was gone. “He is looking for you?” Ord said concerned. “They said last time, that they were gonna recalculate and try again. Saruman is going to try to force information out of me.” Baer was looking at her green eyes sharp. “We have to tell someone.” Frera bit her lip, “But I don’t have any proof, If I can’t prove it he’ll know I’m onto him.” 

 

She looked up at her friends. “He knows something about the...The Necromancer.” Ord said “The what?”

 

“I have been having visions about it since the start of 1st term, there is something in the forest something dark. That is why they put up a magical perimeter. I overheard Professor’s Radagast and Stormcrow talking about it before the holidays. Huge acromantula’s are flooding the forest, I saw that in a vision too. I keep seeing them escaping from the Necromancer’s holdfast where the forest meets the mountains and that’s why I haven’t slept longer than 2 hour periods since before Halloween.”

 

Ord was staring at her with his mouth open. “You saw all of that?” Frera said. “Well I have been having visions about it for month’s yes. But what I just told you is what I’ve figured out from all of it.” Baer looked angry. “You haven’t slept more than 2 hours at time since Halloween?” She said. “Oh, well I slept good on your birthday in the hospital remember.” He said “Good? Good!” his voice raising in octave. “You mean slept at all, you’ve just been napping for 3 months!” He yelled at her.

 

She flinched back and he stopped taking a breath. “I’m sorry, but I can’t believe that. You can’t do that.” She felt indignant. “What am I supposed to do? The night terrors are waking me up Baer, I can’t shut them off.”

 

They glared at one another and Ord said. “What’s that? did you hear that?” Baer and Frera stopped arguing instantly and were both looking around. “What?” Baer said and then Professor White and Grima came around the corner. They all stared at one another, No one moved. Frera felt fear gripping her guts. “Night terrors huh?” Professor White said in his oily slimy voice.

 

“Looks like the 3 of you are out after curfew.” Grima said. Frera rolled her eyes “We just got out of the ball, curfew was lifted for the night.” Frera saw Professor Whites hand drift almost lazily to his robes and she was quick on the uptake. She pulled out her wand and as he said a spell to make them all sleep she threw up a shield charm. It stretched out in the corridor protecting her, Baer and Ord. They pulled out their wands as well. Professor White vanished the shield and Grima pulled scrambled to grab his wand out.

 

Curses and hexes flew around the corridor and Frera had to dance out of the way of many. Grima was holding off Baer and Ord with much difficulty and Professor White was bearing down on her. “That’s right dance pretty.” He said his voice rough and deep.

 

Frera deflected and said, “It must be pretty embarrassing for you to break a sweat in a duel against a 15 year old girl.” They were backing away from the other’s Frera was surprised that Grima was keeping Bear and Ord busy. But she did not have time to look away from her opponent.

 

Her wand was gripped tight in her left hand and she could smell something burning like smoke. Professor White said, “What’s this? Your sleeve is burning.” She said “Well it doesn’t hurt.” They Frera saw in her peripheral visions that Grima was just firing off curses randomly at Baer and Ord posing a threat to himself as well as the other two.

 

She felt the her long sleeve was burned and the eye was exposed and open, but she was not having a vision. She saw Professor White’s eyes drift to the mark and he hissed glaring at her. “This is all her fault, you think a little girl can see more than me?” He sounded out of control.

 

Frera kept backing away from Ord and Baer but she heard Grima squeal in pain and saw him fall to the ground. Baer and Ord both turned and were watching her duel now. She doubled her efforts and Professor White said. “You bitch, Fris is reaching through you. This is her style.” Frera continued forward.

 

“Oh, are you telling me my grandmother kicked your ass?” A voice said, “Miss Durin?” Frera gasped when Professor White disappeared in whirl of robes. “What are you 3 doing?” Professor Baggins voice said annoyed. “It’s almost 2 in the morning, all of you go to bed.” He looked at Frera with her burned sleeve and wand held out to an empty space the eye of the phoenix wide open. “What in heaven’s name is going on here?” Frera opened her mouth to speak.

 

“We were practicing some dueling, I got a bit carried away.” She pointed to Baer and Ord who were both nursing small cuts and hex burn marks. Professor Baggins looked indignant. “Dueling is not allowed in the corridors a detention for all of you.” He walked off saying. “Really, she’s got some nerve, like that explanation excuses anything. Impertinent.”

 

Ord looked at Frera and said. “Where did you learn to duel like that?” Frera grinned at him. “I’ve been practicing, looks like it’s paying off.” Baer said. “Let’s get you back to the common room.” As they walked Baer said, “Why didn’t you just tell Professor Baggins the truth?” Ord shook his head. “Do you think he would have believed we were just dueling with Professor White and The caretaker?” 

 

Baer said, “I almost can’t believe it myself.” Ord went into Hufflepuff and they continued up to the Gryffindor common room. “What will you do now? I still think you should tell.” Frera looked confused at him. “Baer, he wants information about my visions. He wants to use me, but it’s common knowledge that I’m rumored a seer. I will be hunted and people will try to use me for the rest of my life.” He was looking down at her his green eyes intense. “I’ll protect you.” He said. Frera smiled, “Well I’ll protect you too.”

 

She leaned close to Baer and he said. “Free…” in warning they were almost chest to chest. She could feel his breath, “Just one more?” Baer let out a laugh. “If you promise to try to sleep tonight.” Frera looked at him and said. “I promise I will.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She felt hot all over gripping his upper arm tight the other hand going to rest on his cheek. He licked at her lips again and she opened her mouth letting his tongue dip in. She made a small noise that she would never admit too.

 

She moved forward enough that her chest pressed to his and felt him groan deep in his chest. He moved back resting his forehead against hers. “Go to sleep, please.” Baer said panting for breath, Frera smiled. “I promised, I’ll keep it.”

 

They went up the staircases to bed. Frera felt her heart pumping with adrenaline from the fight and then Baer’s kiss. She did not know how she was expected to sleep after that, but she promised and that kiss was a hell of a seal on that promise. So she was determined to try.

 

**\---**

 

The next morning at breakfast Frera joined Anlon who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. She was surprised to see him up so early. She could tell when she saw the shadows under his eyes that he had not slept well. 

 

She herself had attempted to sleep stubbornly to keep her promise to Baer and had gotten 4 ½ hours. Benn was in as well before she could even start to console Anlon. He stormed over to them and appeared to be in a towering temper. 

 

“Did you really run and hide from me?” He ground out glaring at Anlon. Frera was not surprised and he fired right up. “Run from you? I did not. You were the one being all crazy and mean.” Benn said. “Crazy? You’re the one acting like an idiot.” 

 

Anlon stood now poking Benn in the chest. “Don’t you call me an idiot.” Frera watched the two of them arguing her blue eyes flicking back and forth between them like a tennis match. As they became angrier their insults to one another became more vicious. “I didn’t do anything wrong, you’re mad at me for no reason.”

 

“Just because you like guys doesn’t mean you have to be with any guy who will have you.” Frera gasped but it went unnoticed. Anlon pulled back his fist and punch Benn square in the face. Soon the two of them were rolling on the floor kicking and punching one another and letting out yells of rage and pain.

 

Frera hopped up from her seat and tried to pry them apart. Limbs were flying in every direction and she said. “Boys. Boys!” She jumped when her uncle came over and picked them both up by the neck of their robes. “Why are you boys fighting?” He asked and Frera noticed that many other students had entered the hall including Baer and Ord they were all watching.

 

They both looked away from the other not speaking. “Alright, a weeks detention for both of you for fighting.” He put them both down and Benn went to the Slytherin table nursing several bruises and a split lip. Anlon left out the great hall frowning and sporting a brilliant black eye.

 

Baer and Ord came to Frera sitting down at the table. “What the hell is going on?” Baer asked her. Frera sighed, “I have no idea, I came in and Benn was right behind me. They just started screaming at each other and then fist fighting.” Ord raised up his eyebrows. “But they are best friends why start fist fighting.” Frera bit her lip, “Well, Benn told Anlon that. Just because he likes guys doesn’t mean he should be with any guy who will have him.” Ord hissed and said. “Oh, ouch.” 

 

Frera looked down at her plate. “I feel bad for them, something is obviously bothering Benn. He’s not acting himself and he’s taking it out on Anlon which is definitely not a good idea.” She looked at Baer her blue eyes ernest. “You should talk to him.” He sighed, “I will, but I think you were right last night assuming I should wait. He might react badly still in his mood.”

They ate and Baer and Frera went down to the quidditch pitch to meet the rest of the team. Frera had her new broom and got changed almost as fast as she had on the first game. She was the first one into the air the broom flying so smoothly she never wanted to land. She sped around and went to the group when they were all air borne. Baer had the quaffle and they tossed it around doing a few drills. Then he landed and let the bludgers out for Sean and Derrek as well as the snitch.

 

Frera practiced with her new broom and she was zooming easily around the others and executing plays with George and Amir with a encouraging consistency. When they landed Frera was pouting, “I don't’ want to stop.” George was laughing at her. “Save it, we’re playing in 2 weeks you are going to make the Hufflepuff keeper sweat bullets.” She was laughing and showered in the girls changing area.

 

She took her time combing out her hair and thinking about Benn and Anlon. What was the matter with the two of them, She wondered if Anlon knew about Benn and Baer’s parents. Maybe that was having an effect on Benn, she is sure it would. Baer was the type to bury his feelings and deal with it through temper. Could Benn be acting that way too?

 

Frera had pressed Baer for the information to find out what was bothering him last year. But she wasn’t sure if Anlon would be as forgiving. Knowing him as she did she feared he would hold onto the anger at Benn for a long time.

She heard Baer calling to her from out in the communal area. “Free, did you drown in there?” She pulled on her T-shirt and came out. “No, sorry I was just thinking about Anlon and Benn.” He frowned. “Yeah I’m worried about them too.”

 

She smiled up at him, “I’m going to the library now I have an essay for my uncle to finish, do you want to come with me?” He agreed and they dropped their stuff of at the Gryffindor common room before going to the library.

 

They worked together and Frera saw Charlotte looking for a place to sit. “We have an open seat.” She said and Charlotte went over to them hesitantly sitting next to Frera across from the empty space. Baer said, “Hey Char.” when she sat down.

 

The other two worked but Frera was watching Baer. She was watching him write out sentences one hand running through his dark brown hair. Sean came over next saying. “Hey guys.” He sat across from Charlotte who beamed at him. Baer and Frera greeted him, but she didn’t take her eyes off of Baer.

 

She stretched out her leg and moved it against Baer’s. His leg jumped and he looked up suddenly. Sean was telling Charlotte about their practice they didn’t notice anything.

 

Frera looked up at him and smiled, He was frowning at her. “Stop.” He hissed and she felt the familiar sting of his rejection. She sat up straighter and took a breath trying to regain her composure and calm the embarrassment burning her face.

 

Frera looked at Charlotte who was twirling a lock of her long red hair around her finger. “Is this natural?” Frera nodded. “Yeah.” She leaned toward her. “Look I even have ginger eyebrows.” She laughed asking, “And ginger leg hair?” Frera said, “Yup, all the hair.” Sean started to laugh now too and Baer said. “Free really?” She smiled, “What?” He shook his head his cheeks flushed.

 

It did smart her when he would brush her off or reject her affections. But Frera could not help liking Baer, she had realized she liked him more than a year ago. Her feelings were only growing, she was painfully aware that she was in deep shit.

 

She spent the next 2 weeks trying to bridge the gap between Benn and Anlon it was a dismal experience and very stressful. They were both so mad at the other and convinced that they were right.  Nothing Frera said to either of them seemed to permeate their determined opposition.

 

She found her magnetic attraction to Baer had sharpened after kissing him twice. She wanted more and knowing that it was in reach and wanted made holding back that much more difficult. She buried herself in her school work to avoid her friends as it was becoming less enjoyable and more stressful to spend time with them. She missed them desperately though, between her night terrors, holding back her feelings for Baer and dealing with Benn and Anlon’s feud she longed for her moment’s of solitude.

 

Baer also seemed to be getting frustrated with her for flirting with him. She tried to hold back, she really did. But, she sometimes leaned into him without realizing. Or she would make a flirtatious joke or comment to him. She started to avoid him spending more and more time alone with her homework or a book.

 

The day of the game against Hufflepuff was sunny and cool. Baer called it “Prime conditions.” Frera was ready to play and take out some of her pent up adrenaline and aggression. She ate and nearly choked when Derrek said, “Can I talk to you?” whispering close to her ear. Amir slapped her on the back and she coughed. “Okay.” She rasped out and the two of them got up walking out of the great hall.

 

She saw Baer’s eyes trained on the two of them frowning. She sighed and followed Derrek. Out in the entrance hall he turned on her. “I think you should give me another chance.” Frera frowned.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m really not interested.” She sighed, “It’s nothing against you, you’re a good guy. I’m just not that into it and I’m not gonna pretend to be.” He was looking at her with is face flushed. “I really am sorry.” She turned towards the doors. “Let’s go down to the pitch.” but when she spun on her heel she saw Baer standing behind her temper in his eyes.

 

“We have to go now.” He said and Frera rolled her eyes at him. “That’s what I said, let’s just go.” The three of them rushed down onto the grounds they could see the other 4 of the team a few feet in front of them. Derrek sped up to walk next to Sean and Baer whispered. “I thought you were done with him...” 

 

Frera looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “I am, he asked me to give him another chance. I told him I’m not interested and I’m not gonna pretend to be.” Baer looked mollified and Frera frowned. If he didn’t want to be with her why did he keep doing things like that? She felt nerves dancing in her guts, she wanted to play adrenaline pumping in her veins.

 

They got dressed and out on the pitch Ty and Baer shook hands, Baer’s smile had a fixed quality to it. Frera smiled at Ord and when she made eye contact with Ty he winked at her. Frera felt her face flush but she took off up into the air with the rest of them. She was not going to be distracted from her task.

 

She and Ord were quite a match against one another, they pulled the quaffle from one another repeatedly. She was faster than him, though he was stronger than her. He could pull it from her so easily but she could out strip him to make a goal before he could get it. She scored every goal she made on the Hufflepuff keeper. She made goal after goal Ord having a much harder time with Baer who was a superb keeper. 

 

Frera nearly got knocked out by one by Marie’s bludgers and said. “Christ.” loudly ducking out of the way. Ty was focusing on her now too, She started to do more assists and passes to Amir and George them both making a decent amount of goals. But they also could not hold on to the quaffle long from Ord.

 

Frera got a bludger to the wrist and hand and felt a sharp pain. She hissed holding her right hand gingerly but the goal went in. She kept playing but felt pain in her hand and wrist the whole time. The whistle blew and she was glad she had not had to keep playing with her injured hand.

 

She heard Madam Hooch shout. “Gryffindor Wins!” She whooped and turned to the scoreboard. It read Hufflepuff 210 Gryffindor 280, Frera’s mouth was hanging open. They had a group hug on the ground and Frera was beaming up at Baer who was smiling broadly down at her.

 

He hugged her crushing her to his chest and she let out a yelp of pain. He moved back instantly and said. “I’m sorry, what’s wrong?” She was holding her hand. “I think that bludger broke my wrist.”

 

He was frowning down at her and grabbed her right hand gingerly he examined it. It was starting to swell and bruise around her wrist and hand. “Yeah I think it’s broken, let’s get you to healer Oin.” Sean and Derrek called to him. “Party in the Gryffindor common room let’s go.” He waved and said. “We have to go to the hospital wing first.” 

 

Derrek said, “Your loss.” and they seperated. She looked around for Anlon but he was nowhere to be seen. She knew he had caught the snitch but she also knew he was probably not in the mood for a party. “That was amazing.” He said as they walked. “Thanks, the poor Hufflepuff keeper. But you know his pain from practice don’t you?” Baer laughed. “Yeah, but having to always practice with you makes me that much better. I could see Ord’s blood pressure rising when I kept blocking him.”

 

Oin fixed her wrist easily but the bruising he said would go down after a few days. They were on their way up to the Gryffindor common room when she heard Professor White’s voice around the corner. She pushed Baer into a nearby shortcut and the two of them saw Professor Stormcrow pass. He was telling Professor White, “Radagast says Spiders are flooding the forest. The trees and plants appear to be rotting.” Professor White scoffed. “Radagast? He’s a foolish fellow. He hallucinates no doubt do to his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They have addled his brain and yellowed his teeth.” Professor Stormcrow continued to talk as they walked. 

 

“He is certain.” They did not hear anything else. They looked at one another and Frera realized she was pressed against his chest. She moved away, “Sorry I didn’t mean too.” She turned going up the shortcut with Baer on her heels. They were inside and Sean beckoned them over. They were drinking shots of Firewhiskey and playing games. Frera and Baer joined them. They played exploding snap and whoever lost each round had to take a shot.

 

Frera had a few and was feeling pleasantly tipsy. Sitting next to Baer was definitely not the right idea. Her lowered inhibitions were bound to cause a disaster. She wanted badly to kiss him again, to press herself against him and feel his muscles under her hands.

 

She was sure she was imagining him flirting with her and leaning closer to her as the night wore on. He had chided her for such behavior and she had too keep telling herself. He doesn’t want that, stop thinking about that. She had to take another shot, it went down a bit to smooth and realized she was getting drunk. “Oh shit.” she said pressing her palms to her eyes.

 

She looked at the clock she had not realized so much time had passed, “Oh it’s nearly 1 o’clock.” Sean and Derrek got up and they all grabbed their things to go to bed. Frera was looking around for her small purse when the boys went up the stairs. She heard Baer say, “Oh I forgot something I’ll be right back.” He came back down and over to her. He said, “Looking for this?” In her ear making her shiver. She looked up to see him holding her bag, “Thanks.”

 

He was standing close looking down at her, His eyes were a bit glassy. She felt her heart in her throat and said. “Baer…” But was cut off when he leaned down sealing his lips to hers. She responded immediately putting her arms around his neck. She moved her lips against his and opened her mouth to his.

 

They pressed open mouth kisses to one another and his tongue moved against hers. She gasped and pulled him closer, Baer kissed down her neck and Frera sighed leaning her head away to give him more space. He nipped at the exposed pulse point. She let her hands moved up to his hair and ran her hands through it scratching lightly at his scalp.

 

He groaned into her neck and Frera made a soft noise. He moved back after a moment. “I’m sorry.” He said and Frera was shocked to see his eyes were wet. “Why?” She said moving closer and putting her hand on his arm.

 

“I’m not meaning to lead you on or anything.” She leaned up and kissed him softly. “Then stop fighting it.” She said looking imploringly into his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. 

 

He took a step back. “I can’t you’re underage, It’s not right.” Frera made a frustrated noise. “Well I’m always gonna be two years younger than you, I don’t get the big deal. I don’t want to have to see you with someone else.” She burst out.

 

He was looking at her his green eyes burning her. “But people will say…” He started and she cut him off. “Who cares, people always find things to talk about. I want you.” He sighed and said. “I want you too.” He did not say anything else. “Can we just take this slow, one step at a time.”

 

Frera felt her heart racing, She was looking up at him with so much emotion in her eyes that she knew he could see how much this meant to her. “I would be so happy to do that.” He kissed her again and she pressed herself back into him.

 

She went to bed with her head swimming with thoughts of Baer. But the tone changed quickly and she found herself shaking limbs locked stiff on the bed. She saw Professor Radagast being chased by birds of prey and a dark force through the forest and knew it was happening as she saw it.

 

She hopped up out of her bed and started to dress not thinking about the fact that she did not know how she would or could help him or even get outside at 3 o’clock in the morning. She pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt, she slipped her shoes on and felt her heart racing.

 

She took off at a run, she pushed open the fat ladies portrait and heard her say. “Oh my!” as she took off down the stairs. Her arm was throbbing insistantly, she let the eye open and saw was aware of running and also saw shadow chasing Professor Radagast he was being pulled along by rabbits. She hoped he would get away but the shadows pursuing him made Frera’s blood run cold. She sprinted past a pair of Prefects who said. “What the hell?” but she did not stop or attempt to explain.

 

She went to the front doors and her intuition told her the way. She said, “I have to save Professor Radagast.” to the doors. They flew open and she sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her. She came to the barrier around the forest. 

 

She stared at it dumbfounded she had no idea how to get inside to help him. She closed her eyes and willed the eye to open the barrier, she just caught another glimpse of Professor Radagast.

 

She growled and pulled out her wand she examined the barrier it was glowing and looked like a chain link fence. She had no choice she blew it apart. Professor Radagast came through, So did the birds that had been chasing him, Frera realized they were bats. Professor Radagast was panting as the barrier sealed again.

 

He looked over at her and she said. “Are you alright Professor?” He stood up. “Miss Durin?” She smiled, “Yeah I saw you needed help.” She said holding up her arm. He was frowning, “Thank you, let’s go to the Headmaster.”

 

 

 

Frera sat in front of the Headmaster’s desk, Professor Radagast had assured her that he was on his way. She glanced at the clock 4 o’clock she had class in a few hours. Any hope of sleep was long gone.

 

The door opened and she looked around, Professor’s Stormcrow, Baggins and her Uncle entered. Frera flinched, “What is going on?” Professor Baggins asked. 

 

Radagast said, “I went into the forest to find proof of what I saw there.” I found it. He pulled out something wrapped up from his cloak and Frera felt her skin crawling. She pushed her seat back moving as far from the object as possible.

 

A knock came on the door and Professor Stormcrow told Elrond to come in. He did and Radagast placed the fabric down. Elrond said, “What is that?” He opened the fabric and Frera said. “Gods.” looking away from it trembling from head to toe. They all looked at her and she said, “I’m s-sorry.”

 

They examined it and she heard Professor Stormcrow say. “A morgul blade, the weapon from beyond the grave.” at these words Frera felt a shudder up her arm and her anxiety only heightened. “I only just got away from him. I was just as the barrier when it was blasted open for me to  get through. When I came out the other side, Miss Durin was there.” They all looked at her and she opened and closed her mouth a few times. “I saw that thing chasing him, it interrupted my dreams. I got up and went to help.” Professor Baggins was shaking his head. “How did you even get on the grounds a 3 in the morning?” She said. “I asked the front doors to open.” 

 

Professor Durin said. “Have you been having other visions about this?” Frera looked at him for a moment. “You mean about the, the Necromancer?” He looked at her blue eyes sharp. “Yes.” She took a few lungfuls of air her heart racing. “Yeah, I’ve had a few. I have visions all the time now.” 

 

Elrond said, “This is dangerous Gandalf.” He nodded, “She needs to learn control.” Frera felt her temper fire up. “I’m trying.” Professor Stormcrow looked at her. “I know but, It seems you need guidance.” Frera said. “Is there someone who can teach me?” 

 

He frowned, “Not exactly, the eye of the phoenix only goes through family and your grandmother had been dead for many years.” Frera threw her hands up. “Well I’ll just have to double my efforts, but I can’t control them when I sleep. I’m already sleeping for only an hour or two at a time. My body can’t handle much less.”

 

Professor Durin said, “The solution is that you shouldn’t just jump into things because you see it.” Frera frowned at him. “But, if I wasn’t there Professor Radagast would not have made it out.” Professor Baggins said. “That’s not the point.” Frera threw her hands up. “So what? Was I supposed to just let him die? I couldn’t let that, that THING get him.”

 

Frera thought of the shadow stood she looked down at the blade and her head was racing. She started to have a vision and was aware of her own voice, it did not sound like hers. It was deeper, older and she had an odd accent. “Deep within the rock they buried him. In a tomb so dark, that it would never come to light.”

 

She snapped her head up and said. “May I be excused?” Professor Stormcrow frowned at her. “What was that?” Frera sighed, “I don’t know, I heard it but I didn’t say the words. It was like my mouth was doing it all on it’s own.” He said. “Go to bed, we’ll talk later. No class today, I’ll come get you.”

 

She turned to the door and her uncle and Professor Baggins followed her. She walked her brain wiring with what she knew now. What was that voice? How had she known that? Why were the adults treating her like she had done something wrong?

 

Her uncle said, “Frera you need to be careful, you can’t just do things without thinking.” Frera frowned. “I didn’t get hurt and he needed my help. I can’t sit by and let someone die.” She looked up at her uncle seriously. “That was the Necromancer, Radagast would be dead if it weren’t for me.” He said. “Yes, I know but.” Frera gritted her teeth. “I’m sorry okay, I know I broke the rules. But I’ll break whatever rules I have to, to do what is right.”

 

Professor Baggins said the password at The fat lady and Frera went inside going up the stairs. She passed Alison and Savannah on their way down the stairs. They looked at her curiously but she just kept going. She got into bed and closed her eyes, but she knew it was no good. She could not sleep after that. 

 

Everytime she closed her eyes she saw the King of angmar’s corpse being carried to his tomb. She heard the voice say, “Saruman.” calling out and jumped awake. When had she drifted off? Professor Stormcrow was standing in the doorway. He looked at her. “Let’s go talk.”  He said and she followed him after putting her shoes on. She felt like she had not slept at all.

 

They walked out onto the grounds and Frera was curious where he was taking her too. “Professor?” She asked but he said. “We will speak shortly.” She followed him to the edge of the forest and she saw the barrier shimmering in the sunlight. “I would like you to spend this summer in Lothlorien, It’s the home of a friend of mine who is also a seer.” Frera was looking up at him. 

 

“I’ve never heard of that place.” He smiled at her. “Well you wouldn’t it is very well hidden, it’s also called the golden wood.” She chewed on her lip thinking about it. “I can’t leave my mother for the whole summer, she is not well.”  Professor Stormcrow was looking at her with his eyebrows ruffled. “Miss Durin, I really think you need my friends help.” She thought so too, “But my mom...” She trailed off. 

 

“I can’t, she already doesn’t see me most of the year.” He was frowning at her still. “Then at least over your easter break and then in August.” Frera thought about it. “Okay, I’ll do that.” He nodded, “Miss Durin, I hope you know I have your best interest at heart. As does your uncle though he has an odd way of showing it.” Frera looked away huffing. “He does, he loves you Miss Durin.” She felt her face color. “As do your cousins, and I’m sure your friends as well. They won’t thank you for getting yourself killed.”

 

She said, “I know, I’m sorry.” He smiled down at her and they continued to walk through the grounds. “Who is this friend I’ll be staying with?” He hummed and pulled out a long clay pipe lighting the end with his wand. “The lady Galadriel.” Frera said. “Oh.” She watched her sneakers as she walked.

 

“I’ve never heard of her.” He nodded. “I wouldn’t think so, she does not venture from the golden wood often. I’ll bring you there on the easter holidays.” They parted at the front doors and he said. “Miss Durin,” she turned back to him. “Sleep tonight.” She waved and turned back to go to the great hall for lunch.

 

She sat with Baer and Ord at the Gryffindor table and Benn and Anlon came over after a moment. “Where have you been?” Benn asked. “You weren’t in class.” Frera sighed. “No, I was sleeping.” Anlon raised up his eyebrows. “Are you sick?”

 

“No, no. I.” she took a deep breath. “I was falling asleep last night, having a really good dream. When all of a sudden it was cut off and I saw Professor Radagast being chased by a shadow through the forest. It woke me up, I got dressed and ran down to the forest. I broke the barrier around the forest and Professor Radagast got through just in time. Then he got all mad and brought me to the headmaster. My uncle and Professor Baggins showed up. Radagast showed us something he found as proof that the necromancer exists.”

 

She stopped and said. “I’m so hungry...” grabbing food, she continued. “So we argued because he said I shouldn’t just jump into things just because I saw it. But Professor Radagast was gonna die. How could I live with myself if I let him die?” 

 

Baer was looking at her eyes serious. “You did all of that this morning?” “Yeah and I slept until Professor Stormcrow came to get me, he told me he wanted me to spend the summer with his friend. I told him I can’t spend the whole summer away from my mom. I agreed to go to this Lo-Lothlorien through the easter holidays and in August.”

 

Anlon was frowning at her. “That’s crazy, Free you can’t just do stuff like that? What if that thing got you?” Frera stuffed food into her mouth .”You sound like Professor Baggins.” she said through her salad. Baer said, “He’s right, what if something terrible happened to you?” She looked up at him and saw him looking down at her with his eyes burning her.

 

“I’m okay…” she trailed off. “But you just jumped into a deadly situation.” Frera said. “To save Professor Radagasts life!” Benn said. “Be that as it may, you should not just risk your life at 3 o’clock in the morning. on a wednesday. You need to express a little more judgement over your visions.” Frera looked at him with her mouth hanging open.

 

“I am holding back. You have no idea… Shit, I need sleep.” She said rubbing her eyes. “Are you coming to class?” Anlon asked. Frera sighed, “I don’t think so, I’m gonna go apologize to my uncle. I yelled at him. I told him I’ll break any rules I have too to do what’s right.”

 

Baer said, “And then you’ll take a nap?” Frera looked at him and he was looking down at her a bit menacing with temper in his eyes. She quailed under his gaze, “Yes.” She mumbled. He continued to look at her. “I promise I’ll do it, Gods.” He looked away apparently satisfied and Anlon was giving her an odd look. “You backed down... “ He said looking surprised. 

 

She stood from the table and Baer said. “You’re going right now?” She smiled at him. “I’ll see you later.” He huffed but said. “Yeah, okay. after class.” She said. “Yes Baer, I’ll nap and you can come find me after class.”

She went out of the great hall and into the corridor. She went to her uncle's office knocking on the door. He opened it and she said, “Can I come in?” talking to a point near his elbow. He moved back and she went in putting her bag down in the chair in front of his desk. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, for arguing with you. I know you’re looking out for me.” She was wringing her hands together. “I just couldn’t live with myself if something happened and I could have helped and didn’t.”

 

He was looking at her blue eyes soft. “I know it’s hard.” He moved forward and hugged her. Frera pressed her face into his chest and sighed, He said. “I’m gonna take care of you, we’re family. I’ll always look out for you.” Frera felt something building up in her chest and her face flushed hot. She was embarrassed that she started crying.

 

He hugged her tighter and he was shushing her patting her long red hair and running his hand down her back. She moved back and told him about her trip she would be taking to Lothlorien and he looked interested at this. “Professor Stormcrow arranged this?” Frera looked surprised. “He asked me if I wanted too. I agreed, He’s not making me do it.” He nodded and she left telling him that she needed to take a nap.

 

She went up to her dorm room and fell face first onto the bed. Her dreams were a jumble of events. Acromantula’s were flooding the forest, a group of men buried a shrouded corpse in stone tomb, a shadow hung over a desolate landscape. She opened her eyes when Savannah said. “Frera, Baer asked me to come get you.” She sat up and thanked her roommate. She went back over to her side and sat down in front of her mirror. Frera wandered down the stairs and saw Benn and Ord with Baer. “Hi.” She said walking over to them. “Did you sleep?” Baer asked. Frera sighed, “Yeah, a bit. It’s hard to stay asleep.”

 

“Anlon wants to talk to you too.” He said and she frowned. “Where is he? Why isn’t he here?” They did not say anything but from the frown on Benn’s face she could see that the two of them were still avoiding each other. She sighed, “Okay, I guess I’ll go see him now then?” 

 

She said goodbye to them and went to the Hufflepuff common room. Frera found Anlon easily who was still unwilling to talk about what else was going on with him and Benn. “You’re gonna go stay with strangers?” Frera leaned back on his bed. “Yeah, but Professor Stormcrow knows her and said she’s a seer to. Her name is The lady Galadriel. She lives in a forest.”

 

Anlon was looking at her with his eyebrows raised up. “That’s insane.” she shrugged. “If it can help me get some control I’ll do it.” Anlon looked sympathetic. “ I hope it helps.”

 

Back in the Gryffindor Common room she saw Baer who gave her a significant look and glanced toward the portrait hole. She went out with him and they walked around the corridors. “How are you feeling?” He asked Frera looked up at him. “What do you mean, I’m not sick.” He had his hands in his pockets and was looking out of a window onto the grounds. “I want you to take care of yourself.” She looked at him confused. “What are you…” He cut her off. “Not just taking care of others. Yourself too Frera.” she frowned. “Okay, okay.” He turned to her. “I’m not trying to be mean, I’m worried about you.” She moved forward looking up at him. “I know. Thank you.” He looked confused at that.

 

She saw his eyes flicker down to her lips and she smiled softly. His face colored and he straightened up. Frera frowned, she knew Baer wanted to take it slow. But they could kiss each other, they had already done that after all. “About what I said last night.” Frera was the one confused now. “What?”

 

“I gave in I told you I wanted you but we had to take it slow. I never should have said that.” Frera put her face in her hands she took a few deep breaths and then looked up at him. She could feel the temper and hurt she was showing on her face. “So you take it back? You don’t want to be with me?”

 

She felt a sudden fear that she didn’t even know was in her mind. “Life’s short Baer, who cares if you’re 2 years older.” He opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Baer do you want me? Yes or no?” She asked again. He leaned closer to her and looked like he was doing this against his better judgement. “Yes, I do.” He said pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and then moving back. She put her hand in his, “Let’s go back to the common room.” Baer walked with her hand in hand. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable Baer, so if anything I do is too much too fast just tell me and I’ll stop.” He smiled down at her. They let go of their joined hands when her Uncle and Professor Baggins came around the corner. “Miss Durin, not getting anymore trouble are we?” Frera smiled at him. “No of course not.” His eyes moved onto Baer and he said. “Mr. Bernard are you alright?” He cleared his throat, “Of course.” He said his voice a bit higher than usual. 

 

She noticed her Uncle appeared to be sizing him up. She was confused, “Come on Baer, I have some homework to finish.” He followed on her heels taking a breath when they were away. She heard Professor Baggins say, “Thorin calm down, don’t frighten the poor boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next one I think I'll have to raise the rating to Mature, But it's like I said. It grows with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rating is up to mature, As of this chapter.

 

 

Frera wrote to her aunt and uncle that she would be staying in school for the easter holidays to study for exams the day before they were to leave. Everyone packed their bags. She said goodbye to her friends in the entrance hall. Anlon hugged her as did Benn and Ord, Baer didn’t but his eyes were on her burning her. When the hall became crowded she pulled him into the shortcut near the staircase. She gave him a lingering kiss on the lips and when she moved back he chased her kissing her a few more times. She laughed and he said, “Be careful, write to me.” She pressed one more kiss to his lips. “I will, go.” he left out the shortcut and she went the other way up the stairs. She double checked she had all of the necessities in her pack and pulled it on. She saw her Uncle and Professor Baggins in the Headmasters office. “Ah, Miss Durin are you ready?” She nodded her head. “Yes, sir” he held up a book that was glowing bright blue. 

 

“We’ll take this portkey.” She smiled at her Uncle and Professor Baggins and said. “See you after the break.” She grabbed the book and a jerking sensation threatened to rip her arm from the socket. They landed in the middle of a forest floor and Frera felt to the ground. She reoriented herself and stood on her feet.

 

He started to walk and she hastened to follow him. She came into a clearing where there was a large manor like house. They went to the front door and Professor Stormcrow knocked. The door was opened by a maid who curtsied. Frera looked at her confused and they were shown into a sitting room. A man and a woman stood, The man introduced himself as Celeborn and greeted them jovial. The woman stood tall and willowy and silent. Her skin was quite clear and she looked young, but her eyes spoke of age beyond measure.

 

She gazed at Frera with a small knowing smile on her face. “Come.” She said but Frera did not see her mouth move. She heard the woman's voice in her head. She stepped forward as the woman turned on her heel and started to walk the other way.

 

They went to a garden and She began to pour water from a large silver jug into a shimmering basin. “You are not weak.” She said out loud. “I see your soul, you are fierce and formidable. But you are also soft and caring.” She smiled at Frera. “You simply have too many thoughts to make sense of, I will teach you how to focus the strands of the future and contain your thoughts in a way that will make your mind more free.”

 

Frera spent a long time meditating in the Garden with the Lady. She was fed an odd dinner and brought to an airy room she slept for a few hours on the big bed. She got up and dressed in her t-shirt and shorts. She met the lady and they had breakfast. They went back to the garden and she spent the day meditating again. She showed the eye to the lady who hummed and held her hands in hers.

 

The lady told her to close her eyes. They both did and the eye flew open. She was thrown into a vision. It was Baer he and Benn were packing their rooms. A tall man with green eyes and blonde hair stood in the doorway. “Let’s go.” He said temper in his voice.

 

It shifted and a shadow was chasing Professor Radagast through the forest. It shifted again, Professor Baggins and Durin were kissing in the sunset. She could feel herself sweating, it shifted to Benn again. He was pacing in the Slytherin common room all alone, running his hands through his hair and talking to himself. “I’m not, I’m not…. I’m not gay.” He said to himself through clenched teeth his eyes filling with tears. He fell onto the couch and started to cry hard. He hugged a pillow to his chest. “I am. Oh god. I’m gay.” He said pressing the pillow to his face and letting out a howl of misery that made her heart feel like it was breaking for him.

 

Frera snapped out of it and the lady was looking at her with her eyes curious. “Are those your friends?” Frera said “yes”.

 

“It appears your mind and concern dwells deeply on them. That is good, it means your heart is what you favor.”

 

She spent a few hours a day on school work but the majority of her week was spent meditating with the lady in her garden and consciously making the eye open and close. She could do it now without having to keep it covered at all with a week of practice. It felt so good to not have to wrap her arm, the curse mark grew but she liked the way it looked.

 

She wrote to Baer as  he had asked her to, she wrote about meditating with the lady and how beautiful the forest was. She asked him about his break and told him that she missed him very much and could not wait to see him again soon. 

 

A few days later the lady told her. “You’ll return to school tomorrow, I have something for you.” She had shown Frera how she could removed thoughts from her head and put them into the water. She called it her mirror, to reflect on her visions and thoughts. She gave Frera a small mirror, “For you, It is spelled only you will see what is contained within. A place for you to store your thoughts when you feel your mind is stretched.” Frera gazed down at it seeing her own reflection blue eyes staring back at her. “Try.” The lady said. Frera pulled out her wand and focused on a thought, she pressed it to her temple and pulled out a long silver strand of thought. She placed it into the mirror that seemed like liquid when she placed her wand to the surface. The strand went inside and she saw Benn inside now crying on the couch and saying, “Oh god...I’m gay.”

 

The lady put her hand on Frera’s shoulder and she looked up at her. “You will be able to show your visions to others with this, but only if you will it so. They will only see what you allow.” She nodded holding it gingerly. She lay in bed that night and heard something tapping on the glass doors. She pushed it open and Avery flew in perching on the bedpost. 

 

“Oh hello, it’s late. Why don’t you go hunt and when you come back you can take back my reply?” He took off again flying into the forest in search of prey. She opened the letter from Baer with indecent haste.

 

 

 

 

Free, 

 

I miss you too, I will be pulling you in to the nearest hiding spot as soon as I see you. Meditation, that’s interesting is it helping you? I know you probably won't be able to answer this before we see each other again. I hope you’ll be on the train, I don’t want to have to ride without you. It was bizarre leaving without you there. We have officially moved, Benn and I spent our last night together in his room. Seeing as mine was all packed, I made us a pillow and blanket fort like I used to when he was little. I found out that my dad’s new girlfriend will be living with us as well. Which I’m sure will be very awkward seeing as I met her husband first and read all of those letter she exchanged with my dad. The forest you’re in sounds beautiful.

 

Your friend, Baer.

 

 

 

 

Frera wrote her response as fast a she could sending it with Avery and hoping it would get to Baer before they saw each other again. She lay down on the bed trying to sleep. But now all she could think about was Baer and his promise to pull her into a hiding space as soon as they met again. Her imagination ran wild with all of the things they could do to one another in the dark just the two of them. 

 

She felt a warmth in her abdomen and sighed letting one hand drift into her pants the other up under her shirt.

 

She woke soft and warm the early morning light shining through the many windows. She stood out of bed and made sure she had all of her things packed. She ate with Celeborn and the lady, “You can take the floo back to school.” Frera said.

 

“Could I go to the leaky cauldron so I can take the train with my friends?” The lady agreed and she did just that. She took a pinch of floo powder throwing it into the fire. Frera came through to the leaky cauldron and went to the street taking off at a run to make it to the train in time. She sprinted through kings cross station.

 

She made it through the barrier as the train started to roll, She charmed her trunk and ran next to the train hopping into one of the open doors. She pulled herself in and smiled at the young hufflepuffs staring at her. “Hello.” She said breathing heavily before taking off down the corridor. 

 

She found her friends compartment and pulled the door open with a flourish. They looked up at her alarmed. She noticed that Benn and Anlon were sitting as far from one another as possible. She sat, herself down next to Ord across from Baer. “How are you here, I thought you were in some forest?” Anlon asked sitting up. “I took the floo to the leaky cauldron so I could ride with you all.” 

 

“What were you doing there?” Benn asked Frera leaned back in her seat. “Learning from the lady, we spent a lot of time meditating, She taught me about focusing my mind so I can attempt to decipher the strands of the past and the future. We talked about how the future is always changing, she kept telling me that nothing is set in stone. She says that the miracle of mankind is our freewill. We can change our minds anytime we want, our destinies are not fixed or laid out in a straight path to walk.” Anlon was looking at her with his golden eyes wide. Frera smiled at him, “And she says if we have open hearts and do what we feel is right we can carve a path of our own that will reflect ourselves and guide others.” Anlon said. “Wow.” Frera pulled the mirror out of her bag. She gave me this too. 

 

She pulled out her wand and concentrated hard on her vision of Radagast being chased. She pulled the long silver strand from her temple and put the tip to the mirror. It moved like water and the substance was absorbed. She turned the mirror to them and let her mind open to them. 

 

The 4 of them leaned in and looked into the mirror. “This was my dream the night I broke out to save Professor Radagast.” She saw him being pulled along on his sled by the rabbits. He was panting and yelling, “Faster, faster.” to them. He was approaching the magical fence. The vision shifted and the shadow approaching him came into view. A ghostly figure with a pointed crown was fast approaching, Anlon yelped and jumped back. The vision swirled in the mirror and it turned back to regular glass.

 

“She’s brilliant, she told me she’s older than Professor Stormcrow but she looks very young, except her eyes. They are older than anyone else I’ve ever seen.” Benn said, “I can see why that would have made you think he was gonna die.” Frera nodded, “I felt it deep in my bones, I knew if I didn’t act they would find his body in the grounds come morning.”

Baer bought her a pumpkin pastie and she ate it happily. She looked up to see him staring at her, he was gazing at her his eyes a bit misted over. “Baer?” She said and he snapped to attention. “Huh, what?”

 

“You alright?” His face colored a bit, “I’m fine.”  She gave him a slow smile that said. You were staring. He cleared his throat and said, “Let’s play some exploding snap.” He pulled out his cards and the 5 of them played for the rest of the ride. 

 

They were up in the school and Frera felt someone tugging on her arm. They were in a dark shortcut, She was pressed against the wall and Baer pressed his lips to hers. “ I Missed you.” he said resting his forehead on hers. She leaned up and kissed him back. “Baer.” She whispered and he pressed himself into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck they pressed desperate open mouthed kisses to one another. “Oh gods.” She said when they stopped for breath and he set her down on her feet.

 

“Come on.” He said and pulled her back out of the short cut. They went to the great hall and it was about time for dinner. She sat with Fili and Kili who were both excited to see her telling her stories about their break and talking over one another. Frera laughed and said, “I’ll listen to both of you, one at a time.” 

 

In class she accepted an essay back from her uncle with a large E printed on it. She tutted and said, “Do you ever give Outstandings?” He chuckled. “Rarely.” He said handing Benn’s to him. “Well challenge accepted.” She said tucking her essay away. He raised up his eyebrows at her and just kept going. Benn looked at her, “Exceeds Expectations is still good.” Frera nodded. “I know but I usually get a few Outstandings as well, I haven’t gotten any from him yet.”

 

“Have you tried to talk with Anlon yet?” She saw him clench his jaw at this. “I’m not trying to make you mad, I’m being serious.” She leaned on her elbows. “I know jealousy can be hard to deal with, but your regard for him outshines it. Be honest and open, It may not be easy but he is worth it.” Benn was looking at her his brown eyes curious.

 

“I don’t.” He said and she said. “You don’t what Benn?” He was looking down at the desk but he did not speak. She put her hand on his arm and squeezed. “There is nothing wrong with it or you Benn.” He looked at her his eyes wet. She said. “Benn…”  He got up and left the classroom not looking back towards her or Professor Durin who stood stunned at the front of the room.

 

Frera knew he was going to find Anlon and she desperately did not want him to get in trouble. She trusted her uncle and knew he would understand, she went to his office after class. “Please don’t punish Benn I made him do it.” Her uncle looked up at her surprised from something he was writing. “He’s going through a hard time, he’s just realized he’s gay and in love with his best friend. I told him it was okay, that there is nothing wrong with him. I pushed him to try and apologize for insulting Anlon and then picking a fight with him. Even if they don’t want to be together. I pushed him so I should be punished. Not him.” Her uncle was looking up at her with is mouth hanging open. “Don’t tell anyone else though, It’s Benn’s secret to tell. I just don’t want him to get into trouble for walking out of class and know you can keep his secret until he is ready to reveal it.”

 

He smiled at her and said. “Miss Durin you are a good friend.” Frera sighed and leaned back on the door. “I will not punish your friends, you have decidedly convinced me not too. But tell him he is never to walk from one of my lectures again.”

 

Frera ran forward and hugged her uncle tightly. “Thank you.” He laughed and patted her on the back. “Now, get to class. The bell will ring soon.” She smiled. “Oh, Professor Baggins has a soft spot for me. He won’t get to angry didn’t you notice?” He was laughing as she walked for the door. “I noticed you have a soft spot for him as well.” He said. “Get out.” a growl in his voice and now she was laughing closing the door quickly and taking off down the corridor.

 

Her laughter was cut off abruptly when she nearly ran into Grima. She pulled her wand and stood with it in her hand. They stared at one another and he pulled his wand out as well, she noticed it was short and stubby.

 

He moved his wand in a high arch and Frera started her defense. They fired spells at one another. Frera was surprised at how good of a duelist he was. She used all her focus, he was wild with his spells blowing appart parts of the corridor. Frera gritted her teeth throwing hexes. Grima had a sadistic smile on his face and said. “When this is all over My master will let me fuck you bloody.” Frera felt her temper burn white hot and pushed even harder. Grima fell back still as a statue and Frera ran off in the other direction getting into Transfiguration as soon as the bell rang.

 

Her heart was pumping with adrenaline and she wanted to hurt Grima for speaking to her like that. As she thought of his words she could only think one thing. Over my dead body.

 

 

**\---**

 

 

 

Frera woke groggy her brain tired and her eyes gritty. She looked out of the window at the downpour and cursed her bad luck. They were to play against Ravenclaw today, in the rain and she was bleeding. So her energy level was rock bottom. She dressed slowly going down to breakfast with her abdomen and back aching. She sat down and groaned putting her head down on the table. 

 

“What’s up? You’re usually up way before me.” Amir said poking her arm. “I’m really tired today, I’m bleeding and it’s sucking out all of my energy.” He looked at her concerned. “I don’t see any blood.” Frera felt a bubble of laughter escape from her lips. “Well you wouldn’t would you?” Amir was still looking at her confused. 

 

“You know what? Nevermind.” She said pulling some food to her. The rest of the team gathered with them and Sean said. “Free, you look tired.” She said “I am tired.” closing her eyes and leaning her head back. “She said she’s bleeding, But I don’t see any blood.” Frera huffed out a laugh and so did George. “She’s talking about her red flower blooming you idiot.” Frera laughed again. “That’s what my mom calls it.” George said flushing. “Very nice, my mom calls it her Aunt Flo.” Frera said.

 

Derrek said “Eww.” Frera rolled her eyes. “It’s natural no need to be squeamish.” Baer was looking at her concerned. “Are you gonna be okay to play?” Frera flicked her eyes up to him. “Yeah, I’ll be alright. But after I’m gonna need a hot bath and a really long nap.” He nodded and put some more food onto her plate. “Eat some more.” He said and she frowned down at the plate.

 

“I’m done.” He gave her a sharp look. “Just a few more bites.” Frera sighed and did as he bid. 

 

In the locker rooms she dressed in slow motion trying to shake her fatigue. It was proving very difficult, she came out hair tied up in a knot. “Oh gods, this rain. Today is not my day.” Baer was looking at her. “Don’t worry I’ll still do my best.” He scoffed. “That’s not what I’m worried about, Quidditch is just a game. I’m worried about you.” Frera was looking at him with her mouth hanging open. “Quidditch is just a game? Are YOU feeling okay?” She put her hand to his forehead to check his temperature and he batted her away. “I’m fine Free, stop coddling me.” She pouted, “Fine.” They went out onto the pitch and Baer and Charlotte shook hands. Frera was shivering already in the cold rain. They were flying around the pitch and Frera wanted this game to end soon. She kept focused on her task and made several goals herself as well as assisting Amir and George. 

 

The whistle blew for time out and she came to the ground shivering violently. George said, “Your lips are blue.” to her and she said. “Y-yeah?” Through chattering teeth. Baer moved over to her and hugged her rubbing his hands over her arms to try and bring some warmth back to her. She pressed her face to his chest and looked up at him. “Damn, how are you so warm? I’m F-freezing.” They had to get into the air again and she felt every nerve in her body protesting. 

 

She made a few more goals and someone caught the snitch. Charlotte was flying around holding it up and the Ravenclaws were cheering loudly. The score was Ravenclaw 180 Gryffindor 170, she landed and made a beeline for the locker room. Inside she started pulling off her robes as she walked. “Gods.” She complained and turned the shower on hot.

 

She sighed content under the hot water she was reluctant to move even after washing. She could hear the others calling to her from the common area. “Alright, Alright. let me dress!” She yelled back turning off the shower. She pulled her underwear on hooking her bra. “You’re still naked? It’s been ages.” Robb called and she laughed. “Well you know I’ve got a lot of hair to wash and it was all sweaty.” She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt. She came out shoving her things into her locker. “Here I am.” She said her coppery hair hanging around her in absurdly heavy tendrils. They went back to the castle her hair only getting more wet. “Ugh.” She said as she combed it out in the Gryffindor common room. George was sitting next to her sipping his butterbeer. “You have so much hair.” Frera groaned. “I know, I was thinking about cutting it off actually.” Baer said. “Cut it? You’ve always had long hair.” Frera smiled at him. “I know, that’s why I want to cut it. My friend Marie from Hufflepuff says I have the bone structure.”

 

Alison leaned over from one of the other couches. “You totally do, You should get a bob or a pixie cut. If you want to chop it all off.” Frera looked thoughtful. “I’ll have to put some thought into it.” The boys were playing games but her head was hurting to bad for that right now. She leaned her head back on the couch and sighed. She was so warm and content, she felt herself leaning sideways but sleep was so tempting when she generally got so little.

 

She was leaning on someone’s shoulder but her mind drifted, she opened her eyes but it felt like she was still sleeping. It was the strangest sensation she ever had. She could see her eyes were half lidded and felt her posture straighten. It was like someone else was controlling her body. But she did not fear the sensation, It was warm like being hugged by her mother. She let her mind rest and heard the words coming out of her mouth only dimly.

 

\---

Baer was playing exploding snap with his team, all except Frera who was leaning back on the couch. Derrek lost the round and took the cards to shuffle. His eyes snapped up to Frera who had leaned down resting on Amir’s shoulder. He felt jealousy sharp in his gut and sat up straighter his eyes narrowing on Amir.

 

Amir didn’t seem to notice anything. Then something happened that surprised him. Frera’s eyes suddenly snapped open and her posture straightened. She looked around her eyes heavy and half lidded, not her normal wide eyed look. She had a half smile on her lips and when she spoke they all jumped back. Her voice was low and womanly, she sounded much older and had an accent.

 

“Ah, she’s a sweet girl isn’t she?” She crossed her legs in a way that looked far to proper to be Frera and she spoke properly as well. “You…” She said looking at Baer. “Oh, of course I know who you are.” She glanced around the room looking mildly amused. “Is she still in school? I didn’t realize how young she is. Poor thing.” Baer snapped out of his shock.

 

“Frera?” She looked up at him confused. “Oh my, how rude of me.” She put her hand out sitting up straight. “I’m The lady Fris, very nice to meet you young man.” He shook her hand confused. “Fris?” She smiled, “Yes, yes Fris Durin.”

 

She stood and looked at Frera’s reflection in the mirror. She turned her head from side to side examining. “She is beautiful, yes not unlike myself. My daughter Dis too. What a lovely girl, But you see. She has blue eyes, mine were brown. Hers are from my Husband Thrain of course. All of our children have those eyes. My Good Mother told me that those eyes were a sure sign of a Durin temper. Proved true with all of my children.”

 

She clapped her hands together and walked over to Baer, “Now you, you’re the boy, Right?” She put her hand under his chin and turned is head back and forth. “Yes, yes very handsome aren’t you? That’s good.” She straightened up and said. “My my look at all of these children.” She saw Fili and Kili and said. “Oh, I know who you are.” She went over to both of them beaming down at them. “You are my daughters children, Oh.” She sat down fanning herself with some parchment off of the table. “I’m all a flutter. My grandchildren.” she looked and sounded so happy that Baer was smiling. She twirled a lock of Frera’s long hair, “Such a beautiful reincarnant.” She looked at Baer, “You’ll take good care of her won’t you?” He opened his mouth to say something but she leaned back and appeared to be sleeping again a moment later.

 

He asked Fili and Kili to go get there uncle and Professor Baggins when the two came in Baer took them to the side and told them about the entire thing. Fili and Kili attesting to it, They were looking at him with their mouths open. “I know it sounds crazy.” But, he went over to the couch and shook Frera’s shoulder. She opened her eyes and said. “What? Baer!” complaining. He said, “Wake up, do you remember anything about what just happened?” Frera rubbed her eyes, “Yeah I was sleeping.” He let out a frustrated noise. “Before that.” She looked like she was thinking hard. “Yeah, yeah I had a weird feeling like I was all warm and comfortable but I could feel my mouth moving and my body. But I didn’t know what I was saying, I could hear a voice but not the words.”

 

He looked at the professors as if to say. “See what I mean?” He said, “Okay.” and put his hand to his forehead. “Free, can I charm you to sleep to try something?” Frera blinked wide blue eyes up at him. “Yeah, okay.” She said shrugging. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. She stared up into his eyes open and trusting. He said the charm and she fell forward limp. He caught her and leaned her back on the couch. He said, “Err My lady? Lady Fris?” Frera sat back up eyes half lidded again she had that small smile on her face still. “Are you calling me? My, my do you like me better than your friend dear boy? Looking for a woman who’s a bit older?” He backed up quickly. “No, No that’s not. I’m not…” She let out a deep laugh that was much unlike Frera’s. “I want you to meet my professors actually.” Professor Baggins had made the others all go to bed as they attempted to watch on fascinated. 

 

Her heavy lidded eyes drifted to them. “Thorin my dear look at you.” She stood and said “You have grown so tall.” She looked at Fili and Kili and said. “Oh no, she’s just short isn’t she? Well, you can’t have everything now can you?” She looked at Professor Baggins next her eyes lighting up. “My, my you are adorable aren’t you?” She looked back to Professor Durin. “I approve, good work.” He blushed and stammered. “What a-are you?” She sat and crossed her ankles. “Now why did you call me?” she said eyes moving back to Baer.

 

“To, to show them.” She said. “Hmm… I slipped out sorry. I’ve been buffering the poor girl. Terrified, can barely sleep a wink. Wouldn’t know it though, stubborn just like her father. I suppose my soul resonating through the eye is comforting to her. She let herself slip to far under, understandable.”

 

Professor Durin was pacing and saying, “She’s supposed to be trying harder to have control, and you’re telling me she’s slipping?” She frowned at him. “To someone who lives without any a little comfort can be very tempting. But, you have no need to worry. Her instincts are spot on, the eye doesn’t lie. She knows she’s safe with me, that I will cause her no harm.”

 

“Though she is dwelling on a rather crude comment someone made to her recently.” They looked at her and she sighed. “A lady should never speak that way.” Professor Durin continued to gaze at her waiting. “She keeps thinking about a man, I don’t know who. Professor Durin said, “Did someone threaten to kill her?” She shook her head, “He threatened to defile her I believe.” Professor Baggins said. “Oh my god.” She made a disgusted face. “Yes, I know.” But I also know that her only thought afterword was, Over her dead body.”

 

She leaned back, “I can’t stay much longer, It’s not good for her to stay under to long.” Frera started to snore again and Baer felt like he was filling up with hot water. He reached forward and shook her. She jumped awake, “Who threatened you? Who told you that they were, that they were…” He couldn’t finish his sentence feeling like he might choke on the anger and protective instinct filling his chest.

 

“Gods.” he said and pulled her to his chest hugging her tightly.

 

\---

 

Frera was confused as to why Baer appeared to be in a panic. She looked up at her uncle and Professor Baggins. “What’s the matter?” Her uncle said. “Frera did someone threaten you?” She frowned. “Not that I recall. What do you mean?” Professor Baggins leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. She looked at him moving back from Baer surprise on her face and tension in every line of her body her face was so hot she was surprised she did not burst into flames.

 

“I don’t know who it is, I had a vision about it.” She lied. “I just heard the voice.” The three of them did not look mollified but they did not question the lie. Frera’s mind was racing, how did they know Grima had said that to her?

 

Her uncle was looking down at her with temper in his eyes. “What?” She said. “We spoke with my mother, you are channeling her spirit for comfort. She said you slipped to far under her buffer.” Frera looked up at him “She’s dead, If she came here then…” She trailed off looking down at her hands and then back up again. “That means I slipped into the spirit world.” She put her head in her hands.

 

“I’m working really hard I swear, I’m doing everything I can think of.” She felt tears filling her eyes. Baer sat next to her on the couch, but seemed reluctant to touch her again with the Professors and her cousins in the room. “Please don’t cry Frera.” he said his voice soft. She looked at him, “You just have to keep working on it. You’re going back to see the lady in August. You should start making notes of things to ask her.” 

 

Frera nodded, “Okay.” Professor Baggins wished them a good night and the Professors left talking quietly to one another. “I’m going to speak to Professor Stormcrow about this in the morning.” Her uncle called back to her before the portrait hole closed. 

 

Frera huffed and crossed her arms. She looked up at Baer, “How come I’m always getting in trouble for things I can’t control?” Fili grabbed Kili and said. “Let’s go to bed.” pushing him to the stairs. Kili was saying, “What? Why?” 

 

When they were alone Baer was looking at Frera his green eyes intense. “Who was it Frera? Who told you they were gonna defile you?” Frera bit her lip and chewed on it. “Grima.” She said, “I’m sorry I lied.” He looked angry “What did he say?” Frera shook her head, He looked at her temper in his eyes and rage on his face. “Baer, don’t do anything crazy. I’m gonna get them. They’ll get what they deserve but It’s not the right time yet.” 

 

He stood pacing a bit, “He’ll never do it, I’ll never let him.” He burst out. “I’ll tear him apart with my bare hands if I have too.” Frera jumped up and pulled him into a kiss. They stood in front of the fireplace kissing each other sealing the promise. “I won’t either.”

 

 

**\---**

 

 

 

Spring was in the air and Frera wanted to spend all day out on the grounds. Sadly they had exams to study for and the 4th years were being pressed about OWL’s even though they would not be sitting them for a full year. She was happy to see that Benn and Anlon seemed to be speaking again, they were a bit stunted with one another but they seemed to be done with open animosity. Frera was not sure what Benn had said to make Anlon forgive him but she did not say anything further to him about what she knew about him.

 

She did however tell him he owed her. “I begged my uncle not to punish you for walking out of class. He said he won’t give you detention but that you better not ever leave during one of his lectures again.” He thanked her and she smiled and said. “Well I’m glad you two are talking again at any rate, bridging the gap between you was starting to make me lose my mind.” He had laughed at that. The 3 of them sat together studying in the library when Baer came over sitting next to his brother across from Frera. 

 

She gave him a wide smile and he grinned back at her. “Studying hard?” She looked down at her parchment. “I’m determined to get an Outstanding from my uncle.” He pulled his books out of his bag putting them onto the table. He started in and Frera adjusted in her seat, she stretched her legs out hooking her ankles around one of his legs. “I’ve never got an Outstanding from him either and Defense is my best subject, It’s 1 of the 4 Outstanding’s I got in my OWL’s” He said to her before turning back to his parchment. 

 

The 4 of them sat together working for a long time, Frera felt Baers other leg rubbing along the side of hers. He did not look up but she could see a small smile on his lips. She had to rewrite her sentence a few times as he did this the movement’s distracting her. A girl who Frera notice as one of Kimmy’s giggling friends walked over to them. She had reddish blonde hair and light brown eyes. “Hi Baer.” She said with a smile. He looked up at her, “Oh, Uh Hi.” He said looking up from his paper.

 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” He looked surprised and said. “Yeah, okay.” He got up and she walked him over behind one of the book shelves. Anlon and Benn both looked curious and Frera felt her familiar jealousy like bile rising in her throat. She determinedly looked back down at her paper and continued to write. She willed the eye to open and closed her eyes, she tried her best to focus on Baer. But it didn’t work, she was seeing the witch king’s funeral again. She growled and opened her eyes her other eye snapping shut under her sleeve. Baer came back his face beet red, “What did she want?” Benn asked curious. Bear huffed, “She wanted to know if I would take her on a date next hogsmeade weekend.” It took every ounce of Frera’s will not to snap her quill in half. There was silence for a moment, “So are you gonna go with her?” Anlon asked. Frera felt her heart pounding in her ears she looked up at Baer no longer able to pretend she did not hear the conversation. “I told her I would think about it.” His eyes were trained on her and she could feel the temper in her eyes and heat flooding to her face.

 

She knew he wanted to take things slow. But hadn’t she told him she didn’t want to have to see him with anyone else? She felt tears start to sting in her eyes and looked back down at her parchment. She could feel his eyes still on her. They went to dinner together the 4 of them joining Ord at the Hufflepuff table. Ord was looking at her concerned. “Free, you alright?” She sighed. “Yes. I’m okay.” She stared down at her empty plate thinking. 

 

Her friends started chatting idly and she took a few sips of her pumpkin juice. Benn and Anlon told Ord about the girl in the library, Ord looked at Baer curiously. “Are you gonna go, I think it would be good for you. You haven’t been seeing anyone since Charlotte have you?” Frera felt her face start to burn again. “No, I haven’t.” He said and even though she knew they were supposed to be taking it slow she felt smarted by it. 

 

She still did not eat trying to keep her composure was all she could do. Her heart was racing in her chest. “So take a chance no big deal.” He did not say anything and Frera looked up at him as well. He was looking at Ord and when his eyes came onto her she did not know what they were saying to her. Anlon turned to her, “What about you Free, not going on anymore dates after Derrek?” She shook her head. “No.” He looked surprised. “Don’t look like that, someone is bound to ask you on another one.” She felt her sadness and temper rolling in her guts, she shook her head again.

 

“You don’t know that.” He said putting his arm on hers. She looked up at him blue eyes dead serious. “I do know, I’ve seen many things. But never anything like that.” He said. “Free, that doesn’t mean…” But she stood cutting him off. “Later.” She said taking off towards the entrance hall. Benn was calling after her. “But you didn’t eat anything.” She kept going her face burning with embarrassment.

 

She ran up the stairs and saw her uncle and professor Baggins walking hand in hand down the upstairs corridor. “Hello dear.” Her uncle said and she said. “Oh, hi.” They were both looking at her concerned. “What’s the matter?” Professor Baggins said. She gritted her teeth, “I just need to go take a nap.” She went to the Fat ladies portrait and she asked. “Would you like to set the password again?” She looked thoughtful, “Secrets don’t make friends.” The fat lady nodded and swung open.

 

She went in sitting on one of the couches and pulling out a book she had been reading. She flipped to her page and read intently ignoring anyone moving around her. She was not in the mood for conversation her jealousy still fresh, the smarting of Baer’s rejection burning her. She felt someone sit on the cushion next to her and did not look up from her book. “Free.” She heard Baer’s voice and she bristled. “What?” She snapped, He flinched back and she sighed. “I’m sorry, what’s up?” He sighed and said, “I’m not gonna go with her” Frera felt intense relief but she said. “Why not?” He looked at her confused. “You know why…” He trailed off.

 

Frera looked at him with her eyebrows raised up. “No I don’t know why.” She said annoyed now. He huffed and leaned close to her ear to whisper. “Because, you’re my girl.” She glanced up at him and he was flushed looking back at her. “Good.” She said and smiled at him. “That means you’re not gonna be going with anyone else either. Right?” She pretended to think about it for a moment. “Yeah. I guess.” He frowned. “You guess?” She laughed now. 

 

She wished she could kiss him but the other Gryffindors in the common room were to many eyes for his comfort. “Thank you.” She said looking up at him eyes soft. He swallowed and said, “For what?” She sighed. “For wanting me.” He laughed now too.  

 

He leaned close to her again and whispered. “You do want to be my girl don’t you?” Frera looked at him disbelieving. “Of course, don’t be ridiculous. I’m totally obvious.” He started to laugh again and she smiled at him. “You’re obvious? Our friends are always poking fun at me for liking you.” She giggled and Sean said. “What are you two whispering about.”

 

Frera looked up. “You, Sean.” He looked back at her surprised for a moment and then started to laugh. “Shut up, Free.”  

 

Saturday morning dawned warm and balmy. Frera put on a t-shirt and shorts, she looked at her arm without the wrap. She hadn’t been wearing it at all anymore the eye closed on her wrist unless she willed it open. The tendrils that made it look like a sun wrapping around  her forearm and down her wrist. It covered more skin everytime she used the eye, the changes had been subtle at first but she could see a huge difference in the dark inking now.

 

She put her hair up and stole herself, everyone already knew about her. Why did she have to hide it? She took a step out of the washroom and walked over to the bed. She pulled on her sneakers and put on lip gloss that Charlotte had given her for her birthday. She liked it very much, it was subtle enough for her.

 

She put it into her purse and took off out into the common room. She saw Fili and Kili sitting on one of the couches looking sour. “We want to go to Hogsmeade.” Kili complained. “You’ll get to go once you’re in 3rd year.” Kili said, “That’s 2 years for me.” She said. “I know it’s a pain, rules suck.” Fili laughed and said. “Uncle said he wants you to come around on the holidays and meet our mom.” Frera looked taken aback. “What? No one told me.” Fili said. “Oops, sorry.” 

 

She gave him an odd look and jumped when Derrek said, “You going down to the village?” behind her. She turned and took a step back when she realized he was standing close. “Oh, yeah I’m gonna go meet some friends right now actually.”

 

“I’ll walk with you.” He said and she said, “Okay, Baer.” and waved to him over Derrek’s shoulder. Derrek looked sour and she pretended not to notice, “Ready to go to the village?” He nodded and Sean walked with them as well. In the entrance hall they met Charlotte, Benn, Anlon, and Ord.

 

The group had the slips checked by Grima and Frera glared at him annoyed when he held her paper up to the light as if to see if it were a forgery. Ord said, “Move it along, gods.” and Grima glared at him before continuing to check there papers. He stopped for a long time in front of Charlotte and Frera felt disgusted when his eyes drifted to her chest. 

 

“Alright you lecher.” She said her temper rising. Baer grabbed her arm and said, “Let’s go.” glaring at Grima over his shoulder. Benn said, “Frera do you still wanna try and go inside of the shrieking shack?” She looked up at him. “Oh, I did that last year when I left you and Anlon in the Hogshead.” Anlon looked at her with his mouth hanging open. “You were supposed to be going to look for Baer.” Frera shrugged. “I lied.” Anlon said. “Free, you lied to us?” She rolled her eyes. “It’s only half a lie, I did look for Baer. Then I went to explore the Shrieking shack.” Charlotte said. “I saw you, Baer and I were outside of the tea shop. You were walking down the road, I remember. I didn’t know who you were but I noticed the red hair.”

 

She looked at Charlotte out of the corner of her eye. “That’s right, I saw he was busy and realized I had a unique opportunity. My friends always chide me about breaking rules and doing all the most fun stuff. so I decided I could go to explore the shrieking shack without any type of interference.”

 

Charlotte laughed, “That place is so scary did you really get inside?” Frera said, “Oh yeah I found a loose window and climbed in, I spent a long time looking around. By the time I came out it was twilight and I had to sprint back to the school. I tried to jump the fence and failed miserably falling into the dirt. Professor Radagast let me in the gates and I made it before anyone notice I hadn’t arrived back with the pack.”

 

Baer said, “You can’t be trusted alone for one day? You break into a haunted house and lose a fight with a fence.” They were laughing and continued to talk as they walked. Quidditch came up as they all played and the point margin was so close between the houses that the last game of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would decide who played for the cup. Gryffindor was in the lead points wise. Which Anlon insisted was all thanks to Frera’s amazing goal scoring ability. But if either of them scored more than 200 in this game they would bump Slytherin out of the spot for 2nd and be playing in the the final game.

 

They got drinks at the Three Broomsticks, there was a mix up with their drinks and some for the girls at the table next to them. They got all the drink situated and Frera had an odd feeling when Baer took a swig of his butterbeer. He was looking at it and then he looked up a wide smile on his face his pupils blown wide. “Wow.” He said letting out a booming laugh. Frera jumped back and they were all looking at him alarmed. 

 

“Baer?” She said and he looked at her, his smiled slipped and he started to frown but then he shook his head and grinned again. “Gotta go, see you guys later.” He stood and turned to the table behind them. He put his hand out to one of the girls. Frera remembered her as the girl who had asked to talk to him in the library.

 

She took it and said, “Oh, see you.” to her friends, before walking out of the door with him. “What the hell just happened?” Benn said and Frera stood up and said. “I’m not sure, but we can’t just let him go.” Ord, Anlon, and Benn followed her out into the street. They didn’t see either of the two of them around. They looked up and down the street in shop windows and alleyways. She heard Ord say, “Oh wow.” They rushed to him and Baer was with the girl and they were kissing fiercely, Frera felt her temper boiling to the surface at the sight. She had to bite her tongue to not scream, she clenched her fists wanting to punch this girl. Frera took a deep breath and said. “Baer.” He broke off from her and looked at her his eyebrows drawn in. The smile fell again and his eyes seemed to clear a bit. 

 

“What do you want?” The girl said glaring at Frera. “We’re busy here.” Frera lost control she strode forward and grabbed the front of the girls blouse. She pulled her close to her face and said low and menacing. “Get out of here.” and then shoved her away. The girl staggered backward looking fearful at Frera.

 

Baer looked between the two of them confused. The girl said, “Come with me Baer.” He moved toward her and she smiled. Frera let out a frustrated noise, “Leave him be.” the girl looked up at her. “Or what?” Frera said, “Or I’ll kick the shit out of you.”

 

She seemed to think about it for a moment and then took off. She looked at Baer and said. “Back to the castle with you, I think you’ve been dosed with love potion.” Benn said. “Thank god, for a moment I thought he lost his mind.” Frera laughed. 

 

Baer was still watching the girl walk away. She looked back at Baer and he took a step towards her. Frera moved forward and hooked her fingers around his wrist. “Come on Baer.”  He followed her stumbling a bit, “Where did she go?” Frera huffed, “Away.” Ord was stifling his laughter at Baer’s reaction to the potion. He appeared quite drunk, “Were you jealous?” He said sounding pleased and Frera felt her face flush. Anlon was stifling giggles now too. She looked at Baer over her shoulder, “What?” He grinned. “Were you?” she pushed the doors open not answering. They moved down towards the Hospital and he said, “You were. I know it. You can’t hide it from me. I see it in your eyes” 

 

“Maybe I should have left you there and let her embarrass you in front of everyone.” She pushed him onto one of the beds. He leaned back and said, “I love her I wouldn’t have minded.” Frera felt her face twitch and even though she knew it was the potion talking her gut twisted.

 

“Baer, you better shut up now.” She said and waved to Healer Oin. “I think Baer was dosed with love potion, he was acting oddly.” He examined Baer who was saying. “I’m not sick honestly.” as Oin tutted and said, “Do shut up Mr Bernard.” He handed him an antidote and Baer knocked it back without a second thought.

 

The smile melted off his face, “What?” He looked around at them. “Oh gods.” Frera smiled at him. “Feeling better?” He was looking at her and she could tell he was remembering everything he had said and done. “I just wanted to enjoy a day in Hogsmeade. Why me?”

 

Benn said, “It’s only noon we can go back.” They walked back and Baer said, “What was that girls name?” Frera frowned. “I have no idea.” Baer ran his hands over his face. “Thank you for not leaving me there and letting her embarrass me in front of everyone.” Frera laughed, “You’re welcome.” Ord said, “Are we really surprised? You went out with Charlotte and she looks like something from a renaissance painting.” Baer laughed. They went to the joke shop and Frera kept her hands to herself while her friends roamed among the shelves.

 

She was in the back corner of the shop looking at muggle tricks and laughing. When she felt someone step close behind her, “What are you laughing at?” Baer asked in her ear. “They’re selling muggle tricks in here.” Her friends bought a few things and she followed them out into the streets. They walking up the high street and she remembered something. “In the shrieking shack I didn’t see any sign of ghosts, it looked like something had been kept in there. The furniture was all torn apart and there were long gouge marks on the floors and walls. In the upstairs room there was a huge blood stain it looked pretty old.” 

 

They were looking at her confused, “I don’t think it’s haunted.” Anlon said, “Well that’s the least of our problems.” Frera shrugged, “I just remembered.” He shook his head. “How do you think about so many things, and remember things so specifically?” She sighed, “That’s why the lady gave me my mirror, she says that I have too many thoughts in my head to make sense of them.” She turned and looked at him, “When we first met she spoke to me in my mind.”

 

He held his head, “I can barely concentrate on one thing at a time, I don’t know how you can live like that.” Ord asked Baer what his new house was like, “Well I only set my stuff up on the last day of break, I won’t really know until the summer.” Benn frowned. “I can’t believe he’s gonna make you live with his girlfriend too.”

 

Baer sighed, “I haven’t met her yet He just told me she was moving in soon.” Benn growled. “I wonder if he’s planning on sucking all the life out of her next before moving on.” Baer frowned now too, “I hope not, I’m just glad you get to stay with mom.”

 

They walked back toward the castle as the sun sank in the sky. At dinner they ate ravenously and Fili and Kili bombarded them with questions about what had happened in the village. Baer told them about getting dosed with love potion. “You’re both hopeless.” Fili said looking between Baer and Frera. “You two stress me out.” Anlon was laughing now.

 

They seperated to go back to their common rooms and Fili and Kili walked with Baer and Frera. Baer seemed a bit annoyed at this and Frera wasn’t sure why. She knew her cousins were energetic and a bit loud but she did not know why Baer would dislike their company.

 

They ran into their uncle who greeted them happily. “How was your day?” He asked them and Fili and Kili were hastening to speak over one another and tell him what they had done on their Saturday. Baer tugged on her sleeve and she looked over at him curious. He gave her a significant look and glanced toward a portrait that she knew hid a shortcut. She smiled at him and turned to her uncle when he said. “Frera?” She jumped, “Huh, what? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” He huffed “Do you want to come and spend some time with us this summer?” She chewed her lip. “Well I’ll be in Lothlorien in August and I need to see my mom too, but besides that I don’t have any particular plans.” He smiled down at her. “Good, I want you to meet your Aunt Dis and some other family.”

 

When they separated Baer all but dragged her to the short cut. When they were inside he said. “Were you jealous before?” Frera felt her face burn and irritation at Baer. “Yes I was.” She finished the sentence and his lips were pressing onto hers.

 

“You were all angry and fierce you looked so hot.” Baer said close peppering kisses up her throat. She sighed leaning her head back, “Apology accepted.” They kissed for a long time Baer pressing her against the wall, Frera felt her head spinning and her entire body was alight with warmth. 

 

They broke apart and were simply breathing the same air. “You think I’m hot?” She asked with a laugh. She saw him looking down at her, “Very hot, short. But hot.” She smacked  him lightly on the arm and he started to laugh. They went out of the shortcut and back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thing is spiraling out of control....

 

She sat in the stands with Baer and Benn watching the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match. It was going well for Hufflepuff at the start but a shiver up Frera’s arm a few minutes in made her stand up quickly and say. “Come on." to Baer and Benn who looked at her confused. They went to the Hufflepuff changing room and could still see the field. Frera was saying, “No,no.” As she ran, Benn let out a scream and she sped up. Anlon was shaking and falling from his broom high in the air. She burst onto the pitch with them behind her and he was a falling yellow blur. She heard someone yelling and he slowed down.

 

When he got to the ground he was foaming at the mouth his eyes rolling. Frera said, “Anlon, it’s okay. We’ve got you.” She saw his lips turning blue and rolled him over on his side so the foam came out and got onto the ground rather than choking him. Benn and Bear were on the ground next to them as well as Ord. The other Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw players were gathered around. Oin came with stretcher and Benn and Frera lifted him onto it. 

 

They followed them back to the Hufflepuff changing rooms. Her uncle tried to tell them to wait outside but she gave him a look that could kill and the 4 of them followed. They stood back as Oin moved over him all the professors who were present around him as well. “He’s been poisoned.” Oin said mixing an antidote while he still writhe and shook on the bed.

 

“Poisoned?” Benn said his voice very high. Frera grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed back and said, “Who would want to poison Anlon?” Frera shook her head at his question not knowing the answer. “He’ll live, I can help him.” Oin said looking at them. 

 

Frera felt tears start running down her face. “I wish I had seen it, I could have stopped it.” Baer chimed in. “There is no point in thinking like that, you won’t see everything that will happen ever.” She let out a sob and turned around letting go of Benn’s hand and Baer seemed to know what she wanted. He hugged her tightly to his chest and she cried muffled into his shirt. When she surfaced again Anlon was laying still in the bed Benn in the chair next to him holding his hand.

 

She took a few lungfuls of air and moved over towards them. She looked up at Oin, “He will sleep for a while, The poison was wreaking havoc in his system.” Benn looked up at them his eyes red rimmed. “Who would want to poison him?” Frera shook her head as he repeated his earlier question.

 

“Maybe they were trying to poison you and got him by accident.” Ord said looking at Frera. She felt the color drain out of her face and Baer said. “Who would want to poison Frera?” Ord shrugged. “Dunno, but there have to be a lot of people who want to, with the whole eye of the phoenix thing.” Frera was staring down at her hands. “Oh gods.” She said looking at Anlon.

 

“What do I have to go move to the woods and live away from society like the lady?” She was fully aware that she sounded hysterical but looking at Anlon hurt because of her made her feel like the walls were closing in on her.

 

Ord moved close. “No, Free I’m sorry I didn’t mean that…” He trailed off but she did not look back at him she was staring down at Anlon. “No, you’re right. No one is safe around me. I’m cursed.” She stood from her seat and said. “He’s gonna be brought back to the hospital wing right?” Oin nodded and the teachers supervised him being moved.

 

She walked with her friends behind them. Benn turned to her, “Frera don’t do anything crazy. It’s not your fault, We all care about you too we don’t want you to go away.” She looked up at him, “I’m sorry, it’s just scary. I don’t want any of you to get hurt or die because of me.” He hugged her and he whispered. “It’s not your fault.” In her ear. 

 

She looked up at him his dark eyes soft and wet as well. “Thank you Benn. Let’s catch up to them.” The 4 of them took off towards the hospital wing without another word.

 

They went over to Anlon on the bed and Frera sat next to him on one side Benn on the other. Professor Stormcrow was talking with some of the other Professor’s and Oin near Oin’s office. 

The school was being treated much stricter than usual after this event and a lot of them were brought to the headmaster for questioning. They were still no closer to finding the culprit of Anlon’s poisoning. He woke after the 2nd day and Benn, Frera, Ord and Baer spent all of their free time with him. Frera and Benn both took notes for him and brought him their homework.

 

He did not remember anything of the event, the last thing he remembered was kicking off from the ground with the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and then waking up in the hospital 2 days later. Frera had hugged him so tightly that he said. “Free, Free I’m okay relax.” She sat back and said. “I’m sorry, I was just so worried.” 

 

He smiled at her, “Now you know how I feel when you do some death defying crazy shit.” She let out a watery laugh at that. Baer opened his bag and took out a box. “I brought you some eclairs from dinner.” Anlon thanked him profusely and ate a few of them happily.       

 

Oin came over checking him over. “You are lucky to have such friends Mr Johnson they were here with you from the moment you came to the hospital wing. “Young Mr Bernard would not have left to sleep if I didn’t threaten him with bodily harm.” Benn’s face flushed and he frowned at the healer. Frera put her hand over her mouth to conceal her smile.

 

Anlon was out the next day, he was feeling much better. He was jumping around ready to get out of bed by the time he had been awake for a few hours. Gryffindor and Slytherin were going to be playing in the final for Quidditch.

 

Frera spent a lot of time in review as finals were in full swing. Baer seemed particularly stressed out. “Next year is my last, I’ll have to sit my Newts.  These are my last chances to do well.” Frera put her hand on top of his. “You’ll do great, just keep working hard.” Baer ran his hands over his face. “Between this and the quidditch final, I might rip my hair out by the end of the month.” Frera frowned, “Don’t do that, it’s nice hair.” He looked at her confused for a moment and then laughed. “Relax at least we have a whole year until you’ll be sitting Newts and I’ll be sitting Owl’s that will be crazy.”

 

He huffed. “Oh yeah, Now I can relax.” She laughed and the two went back to their studying, The 4 of them spent a lot of time in the library. Ord never joined them he never studied. He said he either understood something or he didn’t. He didn’t have much concern for school work or his grades.

 

Benn and Baer on the other hand were under a ton of pressure from both of their parents to do well. They both seemed to be spending as much time in the library as Frera. Anlon did too but he became distracted easily and disheartened when he couldn’t get something right away.

 

Frera had defense first and answered all of the questions writing right down to the last bit of parchment. She handed it to her uncle with a wide smile on her face. He checked to see she had marked all of the questions. “You may go.” He said putting it aside. She wandered out into the hall and back to Gryffindor tower to start studying for Transfiguration again. They spent the whole week studying and taking finals. By the time they got to Friday night they were all exhausted. Frera barely made it back to the common room, She sat on the couch next to Baer and felt herself starting to fall to sleep. She focused made sure she would not slip when she slept and her head fell onto Baer’s shoulder.

 

He did not budge and she could hear him still talking quietly to Sean and Derrek. Frera was wearing short sleeves as she lay there warm and sleepy. She was conscious of the eye flying open and she heard Baer say. “What the…” dimly. She did not shake or fall she didn’t move an inch her muscles stiffened and she saw her uncle and professor Baggins, they appeared to be hiking. Professor Baggins slipped and fell down the side of the trail. He landed in brush at the bottom and stood, her uncle was not around. He turned in a circle, “Thorin?” he called and turned when a rustling came from the trees near him. He looked down at the ground and what he saw made Frera’s heart start to race. It seemed to slow and he said. “What’s this?” He bent down and picked it up. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. “It’s a ring.” He said holding it up to his eyes.

 

Frera sat up on the couch and said, “Sorry Baer.” She jumped to her feet and went up the girls staircase. “See you in the morning, I want to sleep good before the game.” She paced around her room thinking about what she had seen. Professor Baggins was going to find a ring? When she had seen him looking at it she had felt a trickle of foreboding. She did not want him to touch it, but he did she saw him pick it up in the vision.

 

She thought for a long time before coming back down the stairs and deciding to talk to him. She nearly ran into Baer, “I thought you were going to sleep?” He said sounding annoyed. “Oh, uh I have to talk to professor Baggins. It’s really important.” He put his hands on her shoulders. 

 

“Does it have to be right now?” She frowned up at him. “I guess not,” He said. “Good then go to sleep.” She went slowly back up the girls staircase. Her desire to protect Professor Baggins still pumping hard in her veins. But she listened to Baer. She knew he was in school as well as her uncle. There was no reason to be to worried about it right now.

 

She could tell him later. She could warn him in time, It didn’t need to be right now. Frera lay her head down on the pillow and looked out of the window. She breathed deep and tried to clear her mind. Her eyes fell shut and she was with Professor Baggins as he fell into the ravine. She could see her uncle panic in his face as Bilbo slipped from his grip.

 

“Thorin.” He called as he fell in slow motion. Frera jumped awake just when he was about to hit the ground. She saw the dawn was lighting the sky and she knew she had to play Quidditch this morning so she wouldn’t have time to talk to her Professor right now. She was determined however to find him as soon as the match was finished. She dressed quickly wandering down to breakfast. She ate and waited for the rest of the team, Ty came in and sat across from her at the Gryffindor table. “I will be rooting for you, I know your gonna give the Slytherin Keeper a run for his money.” She said. “I don’t know he’s pretty good, I think we’ll be evenly matched for the most part.” 

 

He frowned and sat back. “So…Frera.” He said and she looked up at him again confused. “What?” He reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of hers. “Would you maybe, like to go out with me sometime?” She stared at him with her mouth hanging open. “Uh, I’m. I can’t sorry.” He was looking disappointed and she looked up to see Baer, George, and Robb looking at them curiously. Baer looked livid, Frera tried to smile at him and tell him with her eyes. “Nothing is happening here,” but he did not seem to understand this. 

 

“Free.” He said through his teeth as he sat down. “Ty.” He said without looking at him his tone flat. Ty looked back at Frera and said, “Are you sure you don’t want too.” Frera felt herself flushing. “No, I can’t I’m sorry.”

 

He sighed and said, “That’s too bad, I think I could show you a good time.” She said. “Oh, well I have to politely decline.” He nodded standing up and walking back over to the Hufflepuff table. Robb was laughing when he walked away. “You’re too pretty for your own good.” She shook her head. “Tell me about it.” The rest of the team joined them shortly and Frera was watching Professor Baggins up at the staff table. She could go talk to him before the match. It would not take very long, she stood to go to him but Baer said. “Let’s go to the pitch I want to go over tactics before we play.” Frera had no choice but to join them. She walked behind them and Baer fell back to walk next to her. “What were you and Ty talking about?” Frera looked at him curious.

 

“He asked me if he could take me out sometime. I told him I couldn’t go out with him.” He was frowning, “Git.” He said and she let out a laugh. “He’s not a bad guy.” He glared at her and she said. “Ugly though.” He laughed now too and they went into the changing rooms together.

 

She pulled on her Quidditch robes and She tied her hair up on her head. The band snapped and she cursed. “That was my last one, I guess I’ll just have to deal with knots after the game.” Baer went over a few plays with them and they all voiced their understanding. Out on the pitch the brothers shook hands clapping one another on the back. Frera took off and once again was nearly brained 2 seconds in. 

 

She swerved out of the way weaving in and out of the other players as she flew. She snatched the quaffle from one of the Slytherin chasers and made her way down to Benn. He blocked the goal and threw it back out to the players. Benn and Baer were both playing their best. It was 10 minutes in and Frera had only made 1 goal, George and Amir failed to make any. The Slytherin chasers had not made on Baer who was appearing to be in the zone today. Frera snatched the quaffle as much as she could, but Benn blocked her over and over again. She heard Ty’s voice of the speaker saying that Robb had seen the snitch. Benn turned his eyes to look and she tossed a goal in. He threw it back out and she caught it from the Slytherin who was holding his arms up for it. 

 

He growled at her and she moved out of his reach, A beater came for her and she let her broom fall getting out of the reach of his club. She flew back to Benn and he deflected again. She made another goal and heard the crowd gasp. Then she heard Sean yell, “Yes, he got it!” The Slytherin seeker they could see was in tears on her broom. She realized dimly that they had won the cup. They were all hugging on the ground and she flew down to them. They pulled her in and she was passed around, she hugged Robb tightly saying. “You won it for us Robb!” He was grinning broadly at her.

 

She hugged Baer last and he picked her up off of her feet laughing and saying. “We won the cup.” He placed her back down and looked at her for a moment green eyes burning her.

 

Then before she realized what was happening he leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth in front of everyone. Her eyes widened for a moment but she put her arms around his neck, They pressed several chaste kisses to each others lips.

 

They broke apart and she was smiling up at him they were both flushed in the face. George wolf whistled and Frera felt her blush deepen, “I knew it.” Amir said with a smile. They were absorbed in a group hug again and Sean was laughing saying. “We won the cup!” Frera felt so happy in that moment. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder she turned to see Anlon, Benn and Ord. Anlon was looking at her impressed, They hugged her and when she hugged Benn she said. “You were amazing today.” He laughed and the 5 of them went back to the castle to celebrate all night.

 

**\---**

 

Monday morning at breakfast as soon as Frera sat down in the great hall Anlon started in questioning her. He appeared to have gotten up early so he could meet her there.

 

Benn came over to them a moment later. “So…” He said looking at her. She raised her eyebrows up at him. “You kissed Baer.” He said and she felt a jolt in her gut. “Oh, yeah.” She said not understanding why this was so unbelievable. “Do you feel anything about it?” He said sounding annoyed now. Frera said, “What? I mean. Yeah, It was good. It’s always good.” Anlon looked at her with his mouth hanging open. 

 

“What do you mean it’s always good? You’ve kissed him before?” Frera felt her face flushing. Baer and Ord joined them and she felt her face flush deeper. Ord looked at Anlon, “Why do you look so shocked and offended. Benn said, “He just asked her about kissing Baer and she didn’t really react. He got annoyed and said, Well how do you feel about it? She said it was good, that it’s always good, then Anlon got that face like he has been betrayed.” Ord started to laugh. 

 

“How long have you two been together?” Anlon asked Frera blinked at him. “I don’t get what you mean, I thought we were talking about kissing?" Anlon ran his hands over his face. “Fine, how long have you two been kissing?” Frera looked thoughtful and Baer said. “5 maybe 6 months.” Anlon looked at her and said. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, I didn’t even suspect.” Baer was piling food onto his plate. 

 

“I asked her not to say anything.” Ord was stuffing food into his mouth, “Well I’m glad you finally got the nerve to kiss her.” Baer swallowed his mouthful of food. “Actually she made the first move, I don’t think I could have done it. I wouldn’t have.” 

 

Frera felt the familiar smarting of his argument. “He didn't want to at first.” They looked at her confused. “It’s not that I didn’t want to.” He said annoyed. “I just had some trepidations, because your not of age.” Ord said. “Ah. That makes sense.” Frera felt her temper fire up. Benn said, “It’s only 2 years She’s older than me and Anlon.”

 

Baer huffed and kept eating, “Obviously I got over it.” Frera shook her head eating some more. “So are you two dating?” Ord said looking between them. Frera looked at Baer out of the corner of her eye. He did not hesitate “Yeah, she’s my girl.” Frera felt that her blush was making itself at home and not going anywhere. Anlon’s eyes were on her with incredulous delight. “Wow Free.” She looked at Baer. “What does he mean he’s glad you finally got the nerve to kiss me?” He looked up at her mouth full of food, he swallowed. “Uh…” he trailed off.

 

Benn said, “He’s only had a crush on you forever.” Frera looked back and forth between them. Anlon was using his hand to cover his giggles, Ord was grinning. Baer turned to her, “I didn’t have the nerve to tell you how I felt, you were too young and you didn’t seem to notice.” She frowned. He smiled, “But you didn’t tell me you liked me either and you told me you were jealous of Charlotte.” Frera felt her face burning and Baer laughed, “It’s not Charlotte I’m jealous of, I was jealous because of you. Charlotte is fine, that’s why I was always nice to her. It wasn’t her fault, I was determined to grit my teeth and deal with it.” Anlon was shaking his head. “What are you a masochist?” Baer said, “That’s not masochism that’s being selfless.” Baer pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. They finished eating Benn talking about about the summer. “I’m ready to rest for a while.” Anlon smiled at him. “You should all come to my parents Farm in July, we can go to the fair and swim in the lake.” 

 

They agreed and Frera said, “I have a lot of places to go this summer, I’ll have to spend the first few weeks with my mom. Then I’ll spend a few weeks at my uncle's house with Fili and Kili and my Aunt Dis, then your house in July, and August will be spent in the golden wood with the Lady.” Ord said, “Well at least you won't be bored. Frera sighed, “Last summer I slept all day and read 17 books, this summer I’ll be running around.”

 

Benn and Baer agreed that they would join them at Anlon’s in early July. Frera got her exam results from Professor Baggins and no one seemed to be paying attention in any of her classes. The last day of school was hot and uncomfortable. Frera watched the clock in Herbology sitting next to Anlon Professor Longbottom was telling some of the student about a expedition he would be going on this summer. “My friend is the editor of the Quibbler she and another friend of mine who plays quidditch will be traveling through the jungle so I can find some rare plants.”

 

Frera felt like his words gave her an electric shock, she had not spoken to Professor Baggins about the ring. She knew from the lady that things can change, and that intervening on her visions was a dangerous thing to do. She could either make things worse or make the even happen herself. But when she thought of that voice, she knew she should say something. But how to do it?

 

When the bell rang everyone cheered and they started going through the castle calling to friends and laughing loudly. Frera said goodbye to Anlon and passed through the entrance hall to go see Professor Baggins. She passed the House points display and it said, Congratulations Slytherin. Over the top in a banner, they would celebrate the house cup tonight at dinner and be off in the morning. Frera made it to his office and knocked, He called to her to “Come in.” and she entered. He was sitting and looking over what appeared to be a map. “What’s that?” She said moving closer and putting her bag into the chair in front of his desk. 

 

“A map, in July your Uncle and I will be taking an adventure we will spend a month hiking in the wilderness.” Frera felt a pulse through her wrist. “I know.” She said looking at him in the eyes. He looked surprised for a moment, “What do you mean Frera?” She took a breath. “There will come a time where you will be separated from him, you will fall but you will not get hurt. You will find something but I need you to remember. Do not touch it, Not with your bare hands it’s cursed. You can pick it up and bring it back because Professor Stormcrow will need to see it. But please, don’t touch it.”

 

He was looking at her with his mouth hanging open. She looked down at the map her eyes moving directly without any thought to a revine marked between the mountains they would be hiking near. “I don’t want to tell you too much. I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else by revealing too much.

 

Professor Baggins came around looking down at her and putting a hand on her shoulder. “I trust you Frera, I will do my best to remember and when I find whatever it is I’ll find I won’t touch it with my bare hands.” She hugged him and said, “Thank you.” He chuckled and she sat in the seat in front of his desk. “I’ll see you over the summer, I’m coming to Thorin’s house as well to meet his sister. I thought it was the perfect time, I can spend some time with you and then you won’t have to have all of the attention on you.” Frera smiled at him as he put milk in her tea.

 

Someone knocked on the door and her uncle Thorin entered. She moved her bag off of the other chair but Professor Baggins hopped up to greet him. They gave one another a chaste kiss and Frera smiled into her tea cup. 

 

Her uncle turned to her. “Are you in trouble again?” He asked. Frera frowned, “No I’m not.”  Professor Baggins laughed and the 3 of them spoke together for a while. Her uncle said, “Is Mr Bernard your boyfriend Frera?” she felt her cheeks color. “Baer? Yes he is.” Professor Baggins said, “Oh that’s cute.”

 

“I don’t have to threaten him do I?” Frera said, “You better not, I’m sure dating me is already intimidating enough. Plus he’s really nervous about it because he’s of age and I’m not. I don’t want to scare him off faster than I already will.” Professor Baggins said, “Frera I’m sure that won’t happen, be yourself and he’ll stay interested. Goodness knows you’re beautiful, you’re still growing too. So don’t count your chickens before they are hatched.” 

 

Frera said, “Okay, okay.” smiling at him. Her uncle did not look convinced, She said, “I’m the irresponsible one not him, He’s good. Too good for me, He’s a prefect, No one in their right mind would make me a prefect. He talks me out of doing crazy stuff. Don’t be mean to him or threaten him, I swear.”

 

He tutted but said. “Alright, I’ll trust your judgement but if he hurts you I can’t be held liable for any damages he might receive.” Frera frowned at him. Professor Baggins said, “Goodness, you are both so stubborn. Watching you argue gives me heartburn.”

 

Frera was laughing now she left waving to both of them and going to the Gryffindor common room to check she had everything packed. She tossed a few things to Savannah and Alison. Some of their things always ended up all over their room.

 

They went to sleep and Frera woke early as per usual. She said goodbye to her roommates as they went down the stairs. “See you ladies in September.” They waved her off and she went to find her friends. She saw Charlotte in the upstairs corridor, “So you and Baer?” She asked smiling. Frera felt her face flush. “I could tell you liked him, that’s why I was surprised when you were so nice to me.” Frera smiled at her.

 

“It wasn’t your fault that I like him, there was no sense in being awful to you.” She thanked her and Frera said. “You don’t have to thank me, We’re friends aren’t we?” She said. “Of course love.” She got to the train and Baer came over helping her put her trunk on. “I’m glad we’ll get to see each other at Anlon’s in the summer.” Frera smiled broadly at him, “Yeah I’m glad too.” They got into the compartment at the end of the train and Ord joined them shortly. “Another year done.” He looked at Baer. “Only 1 more to go.” 

 

Baer looked up at the ceiling of the carriage. “I know.” Ord put his hands behind his head. “Do you have any idea what you’ll do after Hogwarts?” Baer was looking out of the window, “I don’t know Auror’s are pretty cool.” Ord’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, they are.” They were grinning at one another. “What about you Free?” Ord said and Frera looked surprised. “I still want to be a healer, When I was a little girl I wanted to be a nurse in the muggle world. Healing is the only thing I can see myself doing.” He smiled. “You’ll be great at it, you’re so smart.”

 

Baer rested his hand on top of hers. “You would be amazing” Students were crowding the train now looking for friends and seats for the ride home. “Where are Anlon and Benn?” She was looking out of the window for the two of them. She saw Anlon and her mouth fell open when she saw he was kissing that Ravenclaw boy who he had danced with on Valentines day. “Oh shit.” She said as Benn came into the compartment. “What?” Baer and Ord said at the same time. “Nothing.” She said too quickly and stood up in front of the window.” They looked at her suspicious for a moment and then both Ord and Baer were tickling her and moving her out of the way to see what was out the window. Benn was at the window as well and Ord whistled. “Shit.” Frera’s eyes moved to Benn and he didn’t meet her eye. 

 

He was watching out the window transfixed. He turned and ran from the compartment after a moment’s pause and Baer yelled. “Benn!” following him out into the corridor. “What’s the matter with him?” Ord said and Frera bit her lip. She didn’t want to tell Ord because Benn was still figuring it out himself.

 

“I don’t know.” Anlon joined them and said. “Hey, where are Benn and Baer?” Frera said. “Uh, I... they’ll be back. They wanted a private word before they have to live the summer apart. It’s there first one you know.” His golden eyes turned soft. “Oh right.” They came back after an hour and Benn’s face was red and blotchy his nose red, it was obvious he had been crying. He looked out of the window not saying anything. Baer came in next he looked fierce and protective. Frera was curious what had transpired but she knew better then to ask.

 

She pulled out a book and flipped it open descending into the pages. Ord and Baer spoke but Benn just kept staring out of the window. Anlon was watching Benn his golden eyes concerned. Frera looked back at her book trying not to keep staring at them.

 

She closed it after a while and shifted on the seat. She lay down cushioning her head on Baer’s lap. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She felt herself falling to sleep and Baer ran his fingers through her hair. She woke when someone opened the door, it was the cart attendant for lunch. She could see from the sun that it had been a few hours. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, Baer got her something to eat and she thanked him. 

 

Frera pulled her trunk down the road and frowned when she saw a For Sale sign in front of her Aunt and Uncle's house. “What the?” She said and went to the door. She unlocked it and went inside, “Mom I’m home.” She called and heard no response. But this was not uncommon, She went to the living room and saw her mother's usual spot empty. “Mom?” She called walking around the house. Her mother could not get up the steps so she began to panic when she did not see her on the first floor.

 

She paced around waiting for her Aunt and Uncle to get home. Her uncle came in from work and she approached him immediately. “What’s going on where is my mom?”

 

**\---**

 

“She is not here, she is living in a nursing home she had a stroke. She can’t walk anymore.” 

 

Frera felt her guts drop. “What?” He sighed and pulled out his cigarette pack putting one in between his lips. He gestured to the front door, She stepped onto the porch with him. They sat and he said, “Your Aunt Lorraine is really upset, but we can’t care for her anymore. She needs full time care. The government is paying for her.” He offered the cigarette to Frera and she took it taking a pull and coughing. He smiled at her, “We sold the house. We’re moving your Aunt needs to live her own life, but we’ll still be in London.” She took another pull off the cigarette her hands shaking.

 

He lit another for himself and said. “You won’t be coming with us.” Frera’s heart jumped and she took another pull of the cigarette making herself cough again. “Okay, okay. Well I’m grown and I have other family I’ll figure it out.” He was looking at her sympathetic. “When do I have to be out?” He frowned. “I don’t think she wanted you to come back at all.” She sighed and said. 

 

“Thanks for being so nice about it.” He nodded and she pressed her hands into her eyes. “You can have the tent in the shed for now, I’ll give you the address of the home.” She got her trunk and things. The tent was small but big enough for just her. She put it into her trunk and dragged it with her. He gave her the paper and a 50 pound note. He also gave her his cigarette pack. “Take care of yourself kid.” 

 

She looked up at her uncle James but he was already walking away from her. Frera turned and looked at the street, She went a few blocks to a wooded area she knew. She had her wand but she was not allowed to do magic. 

 

She went into the woods walking for a few hours, She pitched the tent and walked around collecting firewood. She made a small fire but didn’t have anything to eat. She put her head on her knees and wondered were her mom was. She looked at the name and address of the nursing home and felt her eyes fill with tears. She cried for a long time before getting up and going to get some water. 

 

She went to sleep as soon as it got dark, with her want held tight in her hand. She didn’t want to break the law but she was sure she was allowed to protect her own life. When she woke the next morning she had a plan, She walked to the bus stop and went to her Aunt and Uncle's house. She went in with her key knowing they were both at work. She got some things from her room and some from her mom’s her mom had money hidden she knew but she was never allowed to touch it.

 

Now though she figured it was hers her Aunt and Uncle turned her out and her mother could never spend it. She put her small amount of money into the jar and screwed the top on. She remembered what Benn had gotten her for her birthday and pulled out the purse. She could hear his voice in her head, “Undetectable extension charm.” She started to put stuff in it and realized it was bottomless. She put everything in it taking a lot of her mother’s things as well as her own. She put her whole trunk in it and the tent.

 

She left putting her key on the kitchen table. She went into the city and to a pawn shop. She sold the tent and a few knick knacks of her mothers. She went next to diagon alley. She went to the camping store there and looked at the options. A sales wizard helped her, “This one is more expensive but it has a muggle repelling charm on it.” Frera said. “How much?” He told her and she said. “I have to go to gringotts to get it changed from muggle money I’ll be back.” She got the magical tent and it made a huge dent in her jar. She frowned but was happy for the charm so no one would happen upon her and call the cops. 

 

She got a small amount of food that would not spoil at the grocery store and then went to the muggle camping store. She got flint and a small kettle and pan.

 

She went back to the clearing moving so much easier using Benn’s amazing bag. She was gonna bake him the best cake she ever made on his birthday she was so grateful. She set up the tent and was amazed when she went inside. It had one room, a bed, a picnic like table and a small kitchen. There was a curtain and she saw a small bathroom, the sink and shower tub combo worked. “Yes.” She said not upset anymore about spending so much money on this tent. 

 

She realized she didn’t need the flint just some matches because the stove was gas. She put her blankets and pillows on the bed and her groceries away in the kitchen. “Okay, I got this.” She boiled some water using the lighter her uncle James had given her with the cigarettes. She made herself some instant noodle soup and ate it out of her small pot with the camping utensils she had gotten. She filled her small tin mug at the sink and drank some water. She lit the gas lights at sat down pulling out one of her old books. She started in reading and went to bed when the sun went down. She had to go and find her mother tomorrow.

 

She went into the lobby of the home walking to the receptionist. “Hi, I’m Frera Durin I’m here to see my mother Larra Stone.” She smiled at her and pointed to a clipboard. Frera signed in and was told what room to go to. Her mother was near the window another woman who was much older int the first bed. “Hi mom.”  Larra’s eyes moved on to her and she smiled, “Frera.” She said but her speech was slow. She raised her right hand and waved, Frera saw her left hand propped up on a pillow looking swollen and lifeless.

 

She pulled clothes from her bag after drawing the curtain and putting them into the closet. “These are yours.” She put a picture she had taken from the house of Larra with a 3 year old Frera. Larra all dark hair and wide dark eyes her beautiful face smiling. Frera was in her arms smiling as well wide blue eyes bright and red hair up in a ponytail on top of her head.

 

She sat in the chair next to her and fed her lunch when it came around. The nurse told her that her mother had poor motor skills now and was almost completely dependent on others. They watched T.V. and Frera stayed and read her book all day. She fed her dinner as well, cleaning her for the staff in the evening. She put her mother into a nightgown and brushed her hair. “I’ll be back soon.” She said but her mother was not speaking she was just staring up at the ceiling blank. She left, the nurses wishing her a good night. She walked into a covered area it was close to town but she was tired and needed to wash. She trusted in her charm, She pitched her tent and took a bath before eating some oatmeal and going to bed. 

 

She spent 2 weeks going between the nursing home and pitching her tent in a nearby wooded area. She wrote to her friends but she was embarrassed to tell them about her situation. She could take care of herself and she didn’t want any of them to be more worried about her.

 

She wrote her uncle on the 2nd week asking where he would like to meet her in London to take her too his house. He answered the next day and said that He would meet her in the leaky cauldron at noon the next day if she wanted, she replied that she would love that and the plans were made.

 

She went to sleep and stopped at the nursing home early in the morning. “I’m going to visit dad’s family for a few weeks, then I’ll be at a friends. But I’ll see you again soon.”  Her mother did not respond and Frera left thanking the nurses aide who passed her with the breakfast tray.

 

She was at the leaky cauldron at 11:30 am eager to see someone else who could make her forget about the fact that she was pretty much homeless. She had her tent and it brought her great comfort but living alone secretly in the woods was not her idea of a good time. She spotted him and made a beeline for him her bag hanging across her torso with all she owned. “Hi.” She said he looked at her surprised. “Do you want to go to your house to get your things?” She smiled, “Benn got me this for my birthday.” She said holding up the purse. “It’s bottomless he charmed it. Brilliant boy.” He nodded and held out his arm to her. She took it and he walked them into the street. When outside He turned on the spot. Frera got the sensation that she was being compressed and her hand nearly slipped from his arm in her surprise. But she felt him holding on tight to her. She could not slip away even if she let go.

 

They came into a large front yard of a manor like house. She had seen this place in a vision. She had seen her father flying over that orchard, she had seen Dis and Thorin running in the backyard. She walked inside and recognized the dining room. She had seen Thorin attempting to reason with his father after his mother's death, his father had brushed them off and Thorin had taken charge.

 

He said, “Frera are you okay?” Then she heard someone coming out of the room behind her but turned to him. “I’ve had visions of events in this house.”  She heard someone huff disbelieving and turned to see Fili, Kili and her Aunt Dis behind them. “So your the girl are you?” Dis said and Frera flinched. “Yes, I suppose.” She was frowning. “Well I didn’t know you would be coming to visit us.” Frera looked at her confused. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t have to stay.” She turned and saw her Uncle standing in the way. “Dis, she is Frerin’s daughter. Her name is Frera.” Her eyes narrowed, “You have no proof of that, He didn’t have any children. He’s dead Thorin let him go.” 

 

Her uncle gritted his teeth. “She is, she’s our family.” Fili and Kili were watching them looking fearful. “Show it to her.” He said looking at Frera. “What?” She said alarmed. “Please, Frera show her.” She looked up at her aunt feeling embarrassed knowing her presence was unwanted. She longed to be back in her tent. Away from here and this woman who did not believe who she was. “Frera.” Her uncle said. She hung her head and held out her left arm turning her palm up to reveal the inking of an eye on her left wrist tendrils of it running up around her forearm and down onto her hand. 

 

She took a breath and willed it to open. She saw tall solemn men carrying a casket, Professor Baggins was falling, Benn and Anlon were kissing in a lonely corridor. She snapped it shut a thin sheen of sweat on her brow, “It’s getting bigger.” Fili said leaning close, “Does it hurt?” Kili asked. Frera hummed, “Sometimes, It gives me bad dreams most the time.” 

 

“The first vision I had was of this house. It was my dad he was maybe 12 years old. He was flying around the orchard on a broomstick. Your mother was on the ground her hair was short and she was maybe 8 or 9. She told him to get down because their mother had told him not to fly that day because the muggles would see. He laughed and then Uncle Thorin came to get them. He told my dad to get down that their dad was home. He landed and they rean together to the back door hoping he had brought them back something.” Kili said, “What a weird thing to have a vision about.” She shrugged. Her uncle was looking at her his eyes soft. 

 

She looked to her Aunt Dis who looked annoyed and surprised, she appeared to be chewing on her tongue. Fili grabbed her hand, “You wanna see my room?” He dragged her up the stairs and she could hear them talking behind her. “Thorin this is insane. Where has she been all this time? It's been more then a decade."   

 

Bilbo showed up at dinner. Everyone except for Frera was surprised. “What? You’re going out with Professor Baggins?” Kili yelled and they all laughed. After dinner Frera asked her uncle. “Do I have to stay? She doesn’t want me too. I don’t want to stay if she doesn’t want me too. I’ll just go home.”

 

He was looking at her his eyes concerned. “Really?” She nodded Dis would not even look at her. Professor Baggins was looking between them his eyes sad. Frera said goodbye to Fili and Kili and hugged her uncle and Professor Baggins. 

 

She went to the fireplace tossing the powder on the fire. “Professor Baggins don’t forget. Don’t pick it up with your bare hands.” He looked surprised but said. “Right, I’ll make sure I won't.” She said, “See you in September.” Before hopping into the fire and going to the leaky cauldron.

 

She made it back to her spot to pitch her tent and wrote a letter to Baer about what had happened. She cried as she wrote it and told him so, she found herself telling him about her mother. she filled pages and pages she even told him about the tent and living outside. She had 4 pages front and back and put it into an envelope.

 

It took her 3 days to decide to finally send it. She wanted someone to know, she wanted him to know. She needed comfort and advice, she needed him even though she could not get to him right now. She went to the owl office in diagon alley the next morning sending it off to him.

 

She felt nerves in her guts after she sent it. She wasn’t sure how he would react to everything. She got some groceries sighing at the small amount of money she had left. She took a few things putting them into her purse. She was embarrassed and nervous but she did not have much of a choice.

 

She did buy some things and went back to her tent. She felt miserable and guilty for stealing. She felt nervous about telling Baer that she was homeless now. Her family didn’t want her, either side. Her mother was immobile in a home. She lay brooding listless and hoping for July to come faster so she could see her friends.

 

She woke with Avery perched on her bedpost. She pulled off the paper around his foot. It was an address, She packed her tent and got onto the bus to get to this house. She found it and went up to the door knocking, a young woman opened the door she appeared to be in her 20’s. “Can I help you?” She said raising an eyebrow at Frera she was sure she was disheveled. “Is Baer here?” She said. “Yeah, he’s upstairs.” Frera went up and knocked on one of the doors. Baer opened it and pulled her inside. “Free, are you serious?” He said pointing to the letter. She looked at him her face blank. “Yes all of it is true.” He hugged her and she breathed in his scent calming instantly. “Well you can come here to hang out with me till July when we go to Anlon’s. Did you tell your uncle about your mother?” Frera chewed on her lip. “Uh, no.” 

 

He sat on his bed and she sat down next to him, they listened to music and Baer pulled out his chess board. She spent time with him during the day stealing private kisses and wandering around the city. She showed him her tent and he was a bit impressed. “Well at least you have something.” 

 

When July came Benn came by Baer’s dads house, He was surprised to see Frera there but he did not comment on it. They all took the train to Anlon’s, Frera tried to pay for her ticket but Baer had given her a sharp look before asking the dispatcher for 3 tickets.

 

After a few stops Ord got on as well and the 4 of them chatted as they rode. Frera stood after 3 hours of riding saying, “We’re nearly there I recognize the scenery.” She smiled at Benn who looked thoroughly more miserable the closer they got to the stop.

The train rolled to a stop and Anlon was at the stop waving at them. Frera ran forward and embraced him tightly. He said, “You’ve gotten shorter.” Frera laughed. “No I haven’t you must have gotten taller.” He greeted the rest of them with hugs and got into his father’s truck putting the keys into the ignition. “Get in.” He said with a grin. Frera hopped into the back with Baer and Ord. Benn got in the passenger seat and they stuffed there things in the back with the other 3.

 

Anlon drove down the dirt road and Frera pulled her hair out of it’s tie and let it fly around wild in the wind. Ord yelled, “Where did you learn how to drive?” Anlon said. “My dad taught me.” Through the  open window. They got to the farm and greeted his elderly parents. He showed Benn, Baer, and Ord to the guest room that had been set up for 3. Frera moved across the hall dropping her things in Anlon’s room.

 

Anlon’s father greeted her giving her a hug and Ord said. “Where are you staying?” to her. Frera looked at him confused, But Anlon’s father answered for her. “She always stays with Anlon.” Baer raised up his eyebrows surprised. “Don’t have to worry about them two getting up to anything they shouldn’t at least not in an inappropriate way anyway. I would have to be more worried about the 3 of you.” Anlon’s face was burning red. “Dad...” He complained and Nolan waved to him laughing as he went down the stairs.

 

“Always good value.” Frera said with a smile to Anlon. They spent the next week staying up all night together, drinking at times, and swimming in the lake. They helped out around the farm and the house enjoying themselves. Frera never wanted the week to end. Being with Baer and her friends making her forget about the insanity that was currently happening in her life. 

 

On a particularly hot day they went down to the lake to swim. It was clear fresh water and the dock near their farm was fun to jump off of. Frera put on her white bikini in Anlon’s room the boys waiting downstairs. They had to take turns in the wash room and Frera had needed to shave. She had taken a good 20 minutes, she put her jean shorts over her bikini bottoms. She looked at herself in  the mirror and went out without putting a tank top or t-shirt on.

 

She tied her hair up in a ponytail. She hopped down the stairs and saw them all stuffing their faces with pancakes served by Anlon’s mom who was walking around the kitchen humming. She sat and his mother said. “Goodness Frera, you are far to thin. Dear, eat.” She served her a lot of pancakes and Frera said. “Okay.” sounding agreeable. She gave her more than the boys.

 

“See they have been growing.” He said poking in the side of her boob and making it jiggle. She gave him an annoyed looked and his mother wacked him with the spatula over the back of the head. “Anlon. Don’t ever let me see you doing something like that again.” He rubbed his head and said. “I won’t.” and when she walked off he said. “Let you see me.” under his breath. Frera said, “Do you really have too?” He laughed. “I can see why people like them. They don’t turn me on or anything. But, they do look nice don’t they?”

 

She said, “I’m not arguing with you I like boys and girls. But, just leave mine be.” He was laughing again. They walked down to the dock by the lake and Frera saw her revenge moment. She grabbed Anlon and he looked at her for a moment eyes wide. She pushed him hard away from her and he yelped before falling into the water.

 

Baer gave her a look and she tried to but her ran and grabbed her jumping and taking them both into the water. She and Baer stole small secret kissed through the week as they all hung out. Benn’s birthday was coming at the end of their time together. They had a celebration on the last night. Frera made a cake in the kitchen for Benn’s birthday. She worked on it all morning, when Benn woke up she revealed it. “Happy Birthday!” She said hugging him tightly. Anlon handed him a present as well as Baer and Ord. He seemed happy enough and they ate the cake for breakfast. 

 

Anlon drove them back to the station and they got onto the train. Baer bought her ticket again and Frera did not argue. She just sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder. She slept on him for a long time, it felt like no time when they pulled into Ord’s stop. He got off wishing them all a good rest of the summer. “See you all in September.” They waved him off. 

 

At their stop they all got out and Frera made sure to properly thank Benn for the bag he gave her. “I charmed it myself.” He said with a satisfied smile. “It’s brilliant, you’re brilliant.” Benn and Baer went to their fathers house and Frera went to a wooded area near a creek. She put up her tent up and went inside. She worked on her school work and wondered what the lady would teach her when she went back to her.

 

A week after she had pitched her tent again she was smoking her last cigarette from her pack and rolling her tent up. She heard a crack like a whip and turned on her heel. She saw her Uncle and Professor Baggins standing near her. She looked at them wide eyed and yelled. “What the fuck? You scared the shit out of me.” Professor Baggins was frowning at her. “Miss Durin are you smoking?” Frera took the cigarette out from the corner of her mouth and put it out on the bottom of her shoe. “Not anymore.” 

 

She rolled the tent and put it into her bag slinging it across her shoulder. “Are you gonna take me to the lady?” Her uncle nodded and she said. “Okay, well I need to go see my mother first and say goodbye.” They exchanged a look and Frera took off breaking through the trees. 

 

She walked a few blocks with them behind her. She went into the nursing home and signed it at the receptionist desk. They did as well and followed her to her mothers room. Larra was staring at the ceiling eyes wide and glassy. Frera walked over to her and said, “Mom?” Larra’s eyes moved onto her. “Frerin?” She said her eyes out of focus. “No mom, it’s me Frera.” She smiled. “You look so much like him.” Frera smiled too, “Yeah I know. I’m going back to school I’ll see you on the holidays. okay?” Larra did not respond she just looked back at the ceiling. “Frerin…” she mumbled. “What about him?” Frera asked. “I love him.” She said and Frera squeezed her hand. “I know, I love him too.” 

 

She turned to see them both watching her pity on their faces. Frera couldn’t stand to see it she was looking back at them defiant as if she were daring them to laugh at her. They left and Professor Baggins was the first to speak up again. “I didn’t realize your mother was elderly.” Frera sighed. “No, no She was 19 when I was born. She’s only 34 it’s the torture that has made her age so early.”

 

Bilbo was looking at her with his mouth open, “She’s only 34?” Frera nodded as they walked. “Yeah she was 19 when she got pregnant with me, My dad was 21. She was 6 months pregnant with me when he died. My aunt said she’s never been right since. She says he took a piece of her with him when he died.”

 

Professor Baggins said, “I’m sorry.” Frera shrugged. They continued into a secluded area and her uncle held out his arm for her. “Let’s go the Lady Galadriel is waiting for you.” Frera nodded and took his arm Professor Baggins holding onto the other.

 

She was ready for the sensation of apparition now but it did not make it any more comfortable. She held on tight to his arm as they turned into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope someone is still reading this. If you are. THANK YOU. (Also I do not condone minors smoking. James is a bad influence and my girl is young and confused.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still going...

**(5th year)**

 

They appeared in front of the manor house and the lady was waiting for them. There were 3 younger people with her too, a young girl with dark hair and grey eyes. Two boys were there too identical with dark hair and grey eyes as well. “Welcome, these are my grandchildren.” My Granddaughter Arwen will be studying with us. My Grandsons Elladan and Elrohir are staying with Celeborn and I for the summer as well.” Arwen curtsied to her and The boys moved forward they each took her hands in turn kissing it. She felt herself flush. “Lady Frera.” The second boy to kiss her hand said with a wicked smile. “I’m Elladan, It’s lovely to make your acquaintance. My lady grandmother told us you are an accomplished seer. But she did not tell us of your beauty.” She stammered. “Oh, uh. I’m not a lady.” Arwen let out a tinkling laugh it was soft and beautiful. Unlike Frera’s that was loud and goofy. “Of course you are, all true Seer’s are ladies.”

 

Frera said, “Oh, okay.” The Lady nodded to her uncle and Professor Baggins. “She is safe with us, go enjoy your trip.” They looked surprised. Her uncle hugged her. “I’m sorry about my sister.” Frera looked up at him. “It’s alright. She will see the truth, she can’t run from it for long. She’s afraid.”

 

He smiled down at her. “I’ll see you at the start of term.” She hugged professor Baggins next taking him by surprise. “Don’t forget, don’t touch it with your bare hands.” He nodded and she waved to them as she joined the Lady and Arwen at the garden gate.

 

Arwen she learned was only 8 years old, she was not a true seer yet. But she had it in her blood and the lady knew she would become one. She meditated with Arwen sitting hand in hand across from one another. The lady would have long talks about the future and our part in it. She seemed impressed with Frera’s improvement. 

 

She spent the last days of the summer with Arwen and the lady. She did not see Elladan or Elrohir much, according to Arwen they were spending time exploring the forest. Frera envied them, she wanted to wander as well. She liked the lady and her lessons. But it was so quiet, one day they came into the garden talking with the girls. They told her and Arwen stories of there adventures. Frera talked with the 3 of them making jokes and making them all laugh.

 

She got a letter from Baer, It had been a few weeks, It was short and taciturn. He told her about Benn staying with them for a week. He said his Dad and his girlfriend were getting married. Frera raised her eyebrows at this. She got to the bottom and saw.

 

P.S. Can’t wait to see you and kiss you senseless.

 

She tucked it away in the books she was reading. She had read it at the breakfast table and she said to Avery. “You can go back, I’ll see him tomorrow.” He took a bit of her bacon and took off out the open doors into the garden.

 

Arwen was looking at her curious. “Who was that from, you were smiling when you put it away.” Frera looked at the younger girl, “It was from my Boyfriend.” She felt herself color when the words left her mouth. “Oh, what’s his name?” Frera said. “Baer.” Her brothers were watching her as well obviously listening. “Is he handsome?” Arwen asked. “Yeah, he’s handsome.” Frera let out an embarrassed laugh. 

 

“Is he romantic?” Frera looked thoughtful. “He’s shy about that kind of stuff, but he is.” Arwen smiled. “That’s good, do you go to school with him?” Frera nodded. “Yeah, but he’s 2 years older. He’ll be 18 in November, I’ll be 16 in January.” 

 

Arwen said, “Wow.” The lady had a small secret smile on her lips and it made Frera flush to the roots of her hair.

 

She left through the floo the next morning and went to King’s Cross. She was the first one on the train and moved to the last compartment to wait for her friends. She sat with her bag over her shoulder and plunged her arm in to find a good book to read.

 

She felt several objects present themselves to her. She pulled out the book Anlon had gotten her for her birthday last year and opened it to her marked page about half way through. She opened the small book and went to the start of the chapter she had been on. It was titled, Self awareness and stimulation. She read the book for a long time and looked up when the compartment door opened. She smiled up at Baer but he looked thoroughly miserable and it made the smile slip. “What’s wrong?” He sat and put his head in his hands. “Baer…” She got up sitting next to him on his side. She put her hand on his shoulder. After a few moments he turned to her. “I hate her and him.” She said. “What?”

 

“My dad’s girlfriend Tiffany I hate her. I hate him too, I hate him so much.” Frera kept looking at him waiting. “She’s awful, shallow and a brat. I feel like the adult when we talk, she whines, and talks like a baby.” Frera raised up her eyebrows. “My dad is taking her to business parties and stuff. He stopped taking my mom to those. He said she would distract him from work.” 

 

He had angry tears in his eyes. “He was embarrassed to be seen with my mother, he used to take her all the time when I was younger. He stopped in the last maybe 5 years since he got his big promotion.” Frera was rubbing his back and let him continue to get it all out.

 

“My mother doesn’t deserve that. She’s beautiful, she’s great. He didn’t deserve her love.” The door opened again and Baer wiped his face with the back of his hand as Ord came in sitting across from them and in Frera’s old spot. 

 

He sat on her book and hopped up. “Oh shit sorry.” He picked the book up and glanced at it. “Is, is this about masturbation?” Frera laughed, “That’s the chapter I’m on. That’s the book Anlon got me for my birthday. I never finished it. I have nothing else to read right now.” He was flipping a few pages looking at on of the diagrams with his eyes wide. He started to read the passage and said. “Holy shit. Can I read this?” Frera shrugged. “Sure you can.” 

 

She glanced over at Baer, his face was a bit blotchy but his eyes were dry. She grabbed his hand in hers and settled in the seat next to him. Benn came in as more students came onto the train. “Hey.” He said sitting down next to Ord. 

 

He said, “Oh my god, are you reading?” Ord grunted and Frera said. “It’s the sex book Anlon got me, He’s enthralled. It is very interesting, I learned a lot from it.” 

 

Benn leaned over his shoulder and said, “That looks uncomfortable.” Ord grunted and Anlon came in last. “Gods I can’t get away from that boy.” Frera looked up concerned. “You know the one from the Valentines ball. He kissed me at the end of last year. He just like grabbed me and you know. But I’m really not into it. He keeps following me though.” Frera frowned.

 

“Gods, I know how that is. Tell him the truth, rip it off quick like a band-aid better done and over then to draw out the stinging.” He sat in the seat putting his face in his hands. “I can’t be mean like that.” Frera said. “It’s a bit mean, but honesty is best.”

 

He groaned and said, “Can you just do it for me?” Frera said. “No, no you have to do it yourself love. Tell him you’re not into him.” He stood on his feet again. “Okay, okay I’ll do it.” He opened the door going back out into the corridor.

 

Ord said, “This is the best book I’ve ever read.” Frera shrugged, “It’s pretty good. But have you ever read Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen?” He looked at her confused and she smiled. “Oh it’s very good. Colonel Brandon makes my heart want to explode.” Benn said, “Why?” Frera smiled at the ceiling. “I’ll let you read it and you’ll find out.” Benn shrugged his shoulders. “Okay.” She dug through her bag and said, “I have to find it first.” Benn raised up his eyebrows. “Ask for it.” She looked at the bag and said. “I’m looking for Sense and Sensibility.” It came to the surface and she pulled it out. 

 

He tucked it away and Anlon came back in. “I did it, It was mortifying.” Frera shook her head. “Sorry about that, but trust me it would have been worse if he kept going thinking you were in to it. It would have snowballed.” He leaned on her shoulder. “I know you’re right, as usual.” He said sarcastically. 

 

Baer bought her a licorice wand and she thanked him. He was pensive for the entire ride. She noticed Benn looking at him frowning, but the brothers did not speak. She had the feeling Baer was purposefully avoiding Benn’s eye. They were almost to the school when Benn said, “Baer what’s the matter with you?” Baer sighed and turned from gazing out the window. Frera felt his hand grip hers a bit tighter. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you.” Benn’s dark eyes narrowed. “What? Why?” Benn bit his thumb nail and Baer said. “Dad and Tiffany are getting married.” 

 

Benn’s face went pale but Frera could see him shaking with rage. “Are you fucking serious?” He said his voice low and dangerous. Bear was looking at him with a face that said he was reacting exactly like he thought he would. “Yeah, on New years.” 

 

Benn sat back and was silent for a moment. Then he burst out, “What is the matter with him? Is he serious? Getting married, really. He’s been divorced officially from mom for a few months. She’s miserable and he’s just fucking peachy. I hope he chokes on it.” He sat back breathing heavily and running his hands over his face. “Fuck him.” He said savagely.

 

Anlon was looking at Benn his eyes showing his anger on Benn’s behalf he looked concerned and admiring at the same time. Frera realized in that moment that he was in love with Benn. Anlon’s eyes met hers and she knew he could see it in her eyes and face as well. He knew she knew, Anlon’s face turned a violent shade of pink.

 

“Frera.” He said his voice shaking. “Don’t look at me like that.” She felt her mouth twitching as she tried not to smile. “You’re giving me that look like you’re seeing my soul, It’s freaking me out.” She looked away and said. “Sorry, I’m sorry I was just remembering about a vision I had.” He perked up curious. “Oh, shit.” She said embarrassed, “I don’t think I can tell you. I don’t want to ruin anything. I’m not supposed to mess with the future too much, the lady told me I can change the course of the future or make events happen unintentionally.” They put on their robes Benn, Anlon, and Ord moved out into the corridor melting into the crowd as the train came to a stop. Baer tugged on her hand, and turned her around. He moved in close to her and leaned down giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.

 

She looked up at him with a slow smile and he said. “I’ve been waiting to do that for weeks.” They went out into the corridor meeting back up with their friends at the carriages. It did not fall past their notice that they had lagged behind. Anlon had a knowing smile on his face and Frera grinned cheekily at him.

 

Frera sat across from Fili and Kili, Baer next to her but more towards Sean and Derrek. “Hello, how are my little cousins?” Fili said, “We are sorry about our mom.” Kili looked sad as well. “It’s okay, She’s just still upset about it. It’ll be alright. Trust me, I know.” Fili glanced down at her arm. “Can you really see the future?” Frera sipped her drink. “Sometimes, but it doesn’t always make sense. I see the past a lot too, It’s way easier than seeing the future.” Kili said “How come?” 

 

She hummed, “Well the past already happened so it doesn’t change it just is. The future is malleable, people’s choices can change its course.” They were both looking at her with rapt attention. The dinner came out and none of them hesitated to start eating. Frera looked at Baer who was stuffing food into his mouth. He stopped and looked at her, “What?” She shrugged. “Oh nothing, just looking.” He laughed and they started to eat again.

 

She stood when they let out and saw Professor Baggins looking at her seriously. “I found it, You said I should show it to Professor Stormcrow. I think you’d better come with me. You’ll need to explain.” Baer looked at him and then too her. She said, “I’ll catch up to you later. This is really important. I think I’m gonna take your advice and tell someone about it.” His green eyes widened slightly. “I should come with you.” She chewed on her lip and said. “Yeah alright.” She grabbed his hand in hers and they followed Professor Baggins, they met her uncle in the entrance hall and he seemed surprised to see the two of them.

 

Frera’s heart was racing and she was aware that Professor Baggins had the ring in his possession at this moment. She could sense it and it made her feel nauseous and like her heart was in her throat. He said the password to the headmasters office and they entered. Professor’s Stormcrow and Elrond were inside and looked surprised.

 

**\---**

 

Professor Baggins moved forward. “Miss Durin has something to tell us, She saw me falling and getting seperated from Thorin on our camping trip.” Her uncle looked at her shocked, “She warned me in June that I would find something she told me that it was cursed and not to touch it with my bare hands.” The air in the room seemed to sharpen and all eyes were on her and Professor Baggins. He took a handkerchief into his hand it was tied up. He opened it and revealed the ring to them, he fumbled it and Frera knew it was making a leap for her. She jumped back pushed Baer back and saying. “Gods it knows I’m here. I knew you had it, I could feel it.” She was trembling and starting to sweat. Professor Stormcrow said, “Miss Durin what is going on?” She took a few deep breaths. “You have to promise all of you, not a word of this can get back to them once I’ve told you.” They all looked at her surprised. Her uncle said, “Frera…” sounding annoyed, “No, you all have to swear not to tell him I’m onto him.”

 

Elrond said, “I swear.” They all agreed and she said. “It started when Professor White touched me for the first time 3rd year, when he touched the eye I saw him. He was looking into an odd crystal ball. I since then have found out that it is not for seeing the future it is to communicate with his master. He was looking for his master asking for clues on how to find him. A voice came from the Orb it said, Find the ring that ties me to life” She pointed at the ring on the floor now. “He is looking for his master, a piece of his master is inside of that ring, It will pervert and consume all who bear it. I knew Professor Baggins would find it, He had to find it. He’s destined to find it, He will bear it. But getting close to it, holding it makes it worse.” Professor Baggins was looking at her with his mouth hanging open. “I don’t want to do any of that. I can’t bear this thing.” She looked sadly at him. “You do not have a choice it came to you. I talked with the lady about it, she says it has to be you. If anyone else tries to take it before you pass it on we will fail and he will find it.”

 

“Who will find it.” Her uncle said his voice low. “The Necromancer.” as she said the name the flames lit in the fireplace and The Lady Galadriel came in to the room. She heard Baer gasp and said, “I know, right?” She was in a long white gown and exuded light. 

 

“Mithrandir, It is true. He is lusting after this thing. He is looking for it and it is looking for him.” Elrond said. “Bilbo wrap it back up.” He did so with magic tying the knot with a charm. “We will have to take this to the white council.” The lady frowned, “Just us 3 I think, Saruman has been seen by Lady Frera, He is an instrument of the enemy.”

 

Frera’s heart was racing, “Don’t worry about him, I have a plan to distract him. You do your thing My lady and I’ll keep him busy.” She smiled down at Frera. “I think so dear, you are quite a match for him.”

 

They disbanded and as they were leaving Professor Elrond said. “I hear you met my children this summer.” Frera smiled at him. “Yes Arwen was a great meditation partner.” 

 

He nodded, “My son Elladan holds you in high esteem.” Frera felt her face flush. “He gives me too much credit.” He smiled at her and she and Baer took off down the corridor. They had been in the headmasters office for hours. The corridors were deserted, “Who is Elladan?” He asked temper in his voice. “Elrond’s son, He’s okay. But I’m not interested.” He smiled and they kept going.

 

He pulled her down a shortcut and kissed her pressing her up against the wall. She panted into his mouth when he touched his tongue to hers. She kissed him more intently and he had his hands running along her hips. His hand drifted down and he gave a small squeeze to her bottom. She laughed and moved her lips over his gripping his upper arms. 

 

The stood in the dark breathing heavily. “Lady Frera, huh?” She sighed. “Apparently all true Seers are ladies.” He said, “Well then, let me accompany you to the common room My lady.” She laughed and they took off towards the portrait hole.

 

Frera still found it difficult to sleep her night terrors breaking through her defense and plaguing her. She sat up in a cold sweat trembling, she had seen him again. The dark evil figure with a pointed crown, no face visible under his hood. The crown perched on top of it.

 

She pulled off the blankets and took a few deep breaths sitting up on the side of her bed. “Gods.” She said to herself running her hands over her face. Alison and Savannah were both still snoring, she got up and went to the washroom.

Once she was clean and dressed the sun had come up over the horizon. She grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs into the common room. The castle halls were quiet and empty, she went along cautiously keeping an ear and eye out for Professor White or his lackey.

 

She made it to the library before breakfast and checked out a few books on Wizarding law. Madam Pince raised up her eyebrows but Frera did not give any sort of explanation. She stuffed them into her bag and went to the great hall to eat. 

 

She ate her breakfast and looked at him shocked when her Uncle sat across from her. “What are you getting yourself into?” He asked his voice low. Frera nearly choked, She took a sip of her juice. “What?” He narrowed his eyes. “This is a lot bigger than you think it is, I was up all night with the Headmaster and the other professors that were assembled.” Frera looked up at him. “I do know how serious it is, that’s why secrecy is of the utmost importance. We can only prevail if they don’t see it coming.”

 

Her uncle had his elbows on the table his hands gripped folded in front of his mouth. He appeared to be deep in thought. Sean, Derrek, and Baer came over to them sitting down next to Frera. They looked oddly at her uncle, “You’d better watch out for yourself.” Her uncle said standing. “I will don’t worry. I’ve dueled him before.” He looked at her his eyes wide. “Which one?” She shrugged “Both. Not at the same time though.” 

 

He shook his head taking off towards the staff table. Baer said, “Why was Professor Durin over here?” as he piled scrambled eggs onto his plate. “He wants to make sure I know how serious it is, That thing we were talking about last night.” Baer’s mouth went to a firm line. “Right, I’ll help you with that you know? I’m not gonna let you fight on your own.” 

 

Frera smiled at him, “Well thank you good sir, your chivalry does not go unappreciated.” He grinned back at her. “My sword is at your service My lady.” They both laughed. Sean was giving them a knowing smile and it made Frera’s face flush. She went back to her breakfast trying to will her blush away.

 

She got her schedule and went straight to Transfiguration, Professor Baggins started in on the importance of OWL’s. The class gave a collective sigh. She knew that OWL’s was one of the most important exams she would sit here. They started to work on vanishing spells and Frera found herself proficient at them. She vanished her mouse by the end of the first lesson and Professor Baggins gave her 10 points. 

 

She lingered after the lesson let out and He looked up at her curiously. “I’m sorry, that you have to be involved in this. Especially since it’s unwilling. If there was any other way. I would have tried to approach it that way.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “I know you would have, I’m sorry. It’s just scary.” She looked up at him blue eyes fierce. “I know it is.” 

 

She fell almost instantly to sleep in History of Magic and was woken after a half hour by Anlon. “Why were you looking at me like that on the train yesterday?” Frera looked at him curiously. “I could see it in your eyes.” She said yawning. “What?” She rubbed her eye. “How much you care about Benn.” Anlon’s face flushed. “Oh gods.” She smiled at him. “You should go for it, I think he likes you too.”

 

He put his head down on his arms now. “Not that again.” She sighed, “Whatever don’t believe me then, But don’t say I didn’t tell you so.” She drifted back off and they went out with the crowd when the bell rang. Frera nearly ran into Charlotte and Sean kissing in a corridor. She sidestepped them and took off thoughtful. She remembered running into Baer and Charlotte all over. But no one ever ran into Her and Baer.

 

She went to lunch with her mind buzzing and when she sat down next to Baer she leaned over whispering in his ear. “You know I realized, I used to run into you and Charlotte kissing all over the school. But no one ever runs into us.” He coughed on his drink a flush creeping up his neck. “Well I don’t know why that is…” He trailed off but he didn’t look at her.

 

“What? Baer, tell me.” He put his cup down a bit too roughly spilling some over the side. He leaned into her ear and whispered. “I think maybe because I was going into some of your most used shortcuts.” She frowned. “My most used shortcuts? Frera let that process for a moment.

 

“Wait a second… You did that on purpose? You wanted me to run into you!” He looked a bit sheepish at that. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see if you were jealous. I wanted to gauge how much you liked me or if you liked me in that way at all.” She shoved his arm and he laughed. “You ass.” She shoved him again and he batted her hand away. “Sorry, I’m sorry okay.” She pouted. “Are you really?” He grinned. “Well a little.” 

 

She huffed and turned to her plate. “Trouble in paradise?” Derrek asked a smirk on his lips. Baer shot him a glare, “Shut up Derrek.” He shrugged, “I’m just saying.” Frera said. “Well don’t.” 

 

He frowned at her. “You know you’re hot but that temper makes you much less attractive.” She rolled her eyes. “Good well I guess I better keep it up then.” Baer was laughing now and Frera smiled at him. “Don’t laugh at my jokes, I’m cross with you.” He smiled back at her his left hand going under the table and grabbing her right holding onto it.

 

Kili came up behind them and said, “Are you holding hands under the table?” He asked curiously. Frera said, “Yeah and is it any of your business?” He pouted and said. “Hey don’t be mean.” She smiled. “Then don’t be annoying.” He pointed at her, “I’m annoying you’re annoying with your flippy hair and your girly laugh.” Frera looked at him indignant with her mouth open. “Flippy hair? What does that even mean?” He moved his hands like he had long hair pretending do push it out of his face and flip it over his shoulder. “You know.” Frera started to laugh and Kili was looking at her confused. “Hey, we are arguing. Why are you laughing at me?” She laughed harder and he said. “You are so annoying...” stomping off. Baer said, “Gods you two are definitely related.”

 

Frera hummed and started to take some food. Ord came to the table and gave her the book. He had a wicked look in his eye. “This book is gold.” She raised her eyebrows. “It’s very informative.” She said confused.

 

“I never knew half of those things about girls…” Ord said trailing off with a far off look. Frera said, “Like what? The anatomy?” He said, “Well I knew the basic anatomy but not that in depth.” Frera nodded, “I can’t believe you read it so fast, you didn’t wank on it did you?” Baer coughed on the food he was eating and Ord laughed. “No I didn’t wank on your book. I put it down first.” Frera frowned at it, “Did you wash your hands?” He smiled. “Of course I know how you are and you lent it to me.” She smiled at him and slapped Baer on the back as he was still coughing.

 

“Baer, gods take a breath.” He did and she handed him his drink. He drank some and was breathing deeply. Frera looked back to Baer, “You alright?” He said, “Yeah.” his voice raspy. Sean leaned towards them, “Baer when are quidditch trials?” Baer was drinking again. “Uh, I was gonna hold them this weekend, Saturday.” He said. “Oh good.” 

 

Ord said, “Free you ready to play again.” Frera bit her lip and said something she had been avoiding. “I don’t know, I might not play this year. I’m gonna have to study for OWL’s and work on my training with the lady. I want to be able to handle everything I don’t want to take on too much.” 

 

Baer looked at her concerned. “What do you mean? you love quidditch.” She looked down at her plate, “I do.” He said, “Then there is no reason you can’t play. It’s my last year as Captain.” Frera said. “Okay, I do want to.” Ord said. “All work and no play, that’s no fun Free. Gotta enjoy yourself sometime.” She sighed.

 

She went into charms but Professor Flitwick was not present. Professor White sat at the desk in the front. When she walked through the door his dark eyes locked onto her rage in them. She sat down next to Sam and he moved to the board.

 

“I’ll be with you for a few days Flitwick is ill.” Frera was frowning at him his eyes still fixed on her. She stared right back not wavering, He told them to take out their books and she did. He moved around the room asking them each to perform some basic charms.

 

He got to her and she felt her skin crawling at his proximity. He asked her to summon a few things and display a fire and water charm. She pulled her wand out holding it in her left hand. Her sleeve fell back and the eye was exposed though it was closed firmly, the tendrils were wrapping around her entire wrist and creeping up her forearm and down her hand. She did the charms but she could feel his eyes on her eye the whole time. He could see the evidence of her improvement. She felt exposed but also quite pleased as when she looked at him his mask had appeared to melt off temper bright again in his eyes.

 

He moved on and Sam said. “He was looking at you like you insulted his mother.” She giggled and bolted for the door when the bell rang. She put as much distance between him and herself as possible. She nearly ran into Grima at the end of the hall and turned on her heel. She saw Professor White approaching the other way. Her classmates were gone, She felt her heart start racing and took a chance. She pulled out her wand and ran at Grima, he held his wand up and she deflected his curse ducking Professor White’s that sailed over her shoulder. It nearly got Grima who jumped out of the way. 

 

She sprinted down the corridor them hot on her heels. She ran as hard as her legs would carry her. Dodging curses flying at her left and right, the eye was open and she knew where to move to get out of the way.

 

She turned a corner and heard them still behind her, she slipped into a hidden room and heard them run past. She leaned back on the door taking deep lungfuls of air. She went out of the room and crept along the hallway listening out for them. She walked for a while before she could hear them. “Where did she go?” Grima whined.

 

Professor White sounded annoyed. “She can’t run from me for long.” She gritted her teeth. “No matter, we have work to do anyway.” Frera was intrigued by this. She followed them to the dungeons and then lower, there were descending further into the castle then Frera had ever been. The went into a room at the bottom of a long spiraling staircase. It was dark and cold, they closed the door behind them and Frera took off back up the stairs.

 

She ran light footed up the steps and back to the entrance hall. She realized with horror that she had missed Care of Magical Creatures her last lesson of the day. She hurried outside to apologize to Professor Radagast, She ran over to his hut near the forest and said. “Professor?” knocking on the door.

 

He opened it. “Frera you were not in class…” She said, “I know I’m so sorry, I didn’t intend it I swear.” He nodded and said. “You saved my life so consider yourself excused just this once.” She grinned at him. “Thank you Professor.” She went back to the castle wondering what Saruman and Wormtongue were doing in the bowels of the castle.

 

**\---**

  
  


For the first time in her memory she was having a hard time keeping up on her homework. She generally had things done early, getting too close to a deadline gave her anxiety.

 

She found herself writing an essay for her uncle the night before a morning class with him. Baer also looked stressed out sitting across from her in the library his potions book propped open.

 

“Hey Baer, I’ll write your potions essay for you and you can write my Defense essay.” He looked up at her with his mouth hanging open. “You’ll write mine I’m older.” Frera laughed, “I wrote my friend Marie’s essay last year for 5 Galleons and she got an Outstanding. She was in 7th year too.” He looked suspicious at her.

 

“Okay, I’ll trust you.” She took his book and he took hers. He laughed, “Oh this is easy.” at her assignment. She smiled up at him, “Good because I just finished reading a book about wolfs bane, so this essay is about to knock Elrond’s socks off.” 

 

He laughed and said. “Shut up you corn ball.” She glared at him and he said. “Don’t look at me like that, We have to stay here and do this.” Frera said. “What?” He sighed and said.

 

“You were giving me eyes.” She said, “I was annoyed.” He chuckled and started to write. Frera did as well and when he was done she did a charm making the potions essay shift to Baer’s handwriting. He watched on amazed as her small round handwriting changed to his long slanted letters. She did hers next and he said. “That’s amazing.” He read the essay leaning back and Frera did not bother to read hers. She just watching him read, she had tried not to add the same details she would for herself. But she described what the question asked in a clinical way.

 

He said, “Damn. I think he’ll believe I wrote this.” Frera tucked hers into her bag. He said, “You’re not going to read it?” She smiled up at him, “I trust you.” She said simply.

 

It was 3 days later at lunch that Frera sat down and said. “Outstanding.” putting the essay Baer had written for her on the table. He said, “Oh shit.” She smiled. 

 

Her eyes drifted over to Anlon and Benn they were talking intently and both of them were smiling. Frera watched and wondered when they were gonna tell the other of their feelings. She wondered it Benn had came out to anyone, she did not dare to ask she knew it would be very rude.

 

Both them them looked at her and she smiled in a way that was saying. I totally wasn’t staring at you just now. Benn huffed, “What Free?” She said, “I was just watching you.” Anlon raised his eyebrows. “Why?” She felt Baer’s hand wander onto her knee under the table and jumped her face flushing. “Uh, cause you guys are my friends duh.” She said her voice squeaking when Baer’s thumb brushed down the side of her knee. Baer stifled and laugh and she said. “Shut up you.” looking at him. He just raised his eyebrows not saying anything to her.

 

When Sean and Derrek walked away Frera said, “Do you guys want to help me with something?” They looked at her curious she was talking low. They all moved closer. The loud students around them made their conversation easy to have.

 

“What do you need help with?” She started by telling Benn, Anlon, and Ord about her vision about Professor Baggins about the ring he found and what she knew about Professor White and Grima. They were listening intently. She told them about the meeting with the lady Galadriel and the Headmaster.

 

Anlon said, “Holy shit.” sounding anxious. She continued telling them about Professor White and Grima trying to corner her after charms the day before about tailing them and how they went deeper into the castle than she had ever been before. Benn said, “Deeper than the dungeons?” Frera nodded. “At least an hour walked past them.”

 

She was looking at all of them seriously. “We have to go down there and find out what they are working on.” Anlon was looking at her with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “We can’t go down there.” Frera narrowed her eyes. “It’s okay if you don’t want to go, you can help me from up here if that’s the case.” He snapped his mouth shut. “I’ll need to make sure both of them are distracted I don’t want them walking in on me. 

 

Baer looked pensive and Benn was chewing on his thumb nail. “This will take careful planning if secrecy is the most important.” Frera nodded, “If we all put our heads together I think we can do it.” Baer said, “How will we distract them?" Anlon said, “Well their after Free, If I were to help from up here I could take some of her hair and she can make us a polyjuice potion. I’ll distract them pretending to be her.”

 

Frera looked impressed. “We should keep that in mind.” She looked around at them and asked. “So?” Baer’s hand gripped her knee a bit tighter and she knew he would help her from that alone. It felt protective and it made her heart flutter.

 

Ord said, “I’ll help.” Benn and Anlon both agreed and they all looked up when Fili said. “What are you guys whispering about?” Popping up on one side of them. Kili popped up on the other side. “What’s the secret?” Frera groaned.

 

Frera checked out a book from the library on the castles construction but it was so thick and the writing was so tiny she knew she would have to repeatedly check it out to read it. She nearly ran into Baer on his way down a shortcut. “I was looking for you.” He said stepping closer to her. She took a few steps closer. “You were?” He scoffed, “Of course.” She leaned up on her toes when he was right in front of her and she kissed him desperately. He threaded his hands into her hair and she moaned softly into his mouth. He was panting running his other hand over her hip. She let him kiss her repeatedly. He used her long hair for leverage to tilt her head back giving him more access to her mouth.

 

Frera felt her stomach clenching heat pooling in her abdomen. She pressed herself to him and felt her breasts pressing against his chest. His hands drifted down and he held her hips. They moved apart for air and she saw his eyes drift down her shirt.

 

She smiled and when his eyes came back up to hers he saw her grinning at him. “Enjoying the view?” He moved closer and pressed his lips to hers again. He said, “Yes.” moving his hands up and cupping her breasts over her shirt. Her face flushed and he moved his hands away after gazing down at them for moment. “They are nice you know.” Frera laughed. “Well I’m glad you approve.”

 

They went out of the short cut up to Gryffindor tower and Baer said, “So...Hogsmeade is next weekend.” Frera nodded, “Yeah I know.” He huffed. “You’re gonna go with me right?” Frera looked at him confused. “Of course, who else would I go with?” He looked away. “I don’t know, a lot of boys tend to ask you on dates.” Frera sighed.

 

“Baer.” She said putting her hand on his arm. He looked at bit embarrassed and she said. “Your my boyfriend right?” His flush deepened. “Yeah.” 

 

“Well then I don’t see why you should be worrying about me going on dates with anyone else when I’m dating you.” 

 

Baer said he would meet her in the morning for breakfast before quidditch tryouts. Frera slept fitfully dreaming of a small hunched creature it said. “Bagginses it stoles it from us.” she couldn’t see much but the hunched shape of it and it’s eyes glowing in the dark. “Tricksy Bagginses, It’s mine. It’s mine.” She woke gasping for air her heart pounding in her ears. What the hell was that thing? She had never seen it before, It’s voice gave her chills. 

 

She dressed in the early dawn light after cleaning up, she sat in her bed reading her book on the castles construction. The introduction was very dry, It was all about the doubt that Hogwarts would even be built. The was a note scribbled into the bottom margin. This book does not include renovations made after the Battle of Hogwarts circa 1998. Frera wondered if that was relevant or not.

 

The sun creeped up over the horizon and she got up putting on her shoes and tucking the book away. She took off down the stairs and to breakfast. In the great hall she sipped some coffee and kept reading. She saw Professor Baggins pass her and she wondered about her dream from that morning. Had he met that creature in the ravine? Frera had not seen that, but that did not mean it didn’t happen. She couldn’t see everything and her sight was not very reliable. He smiled at her his eyes soft and kept going. 

 

George and Amir sat across from her and she smiled at them. “Good morning, are you ready for trials?” Amir pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I’m sure you are.” Frera smiled at that. The beefy boy who had caused them so much trouble with quidditch sat down near them.

 

“Oh, god.” George said under his breath. “Of course she’ll get in again, she’s snogging the captain.” Frera’s face flushed a deep red. Amir narrowed his eyes at the bigger boy. “What does that matter? She’s a good chaser, that’s why she’ll make it again.” The boy scoffed. “Right. Or she can just persuade the captain to let her on.”

 

Baer came over sitting next to her as if on cue. “Good morning.” He said to George and Amir. Then his eyes drifted over to the boy then to Frera. “Free what’s wrong?” She bit her tongue not wanting to tell him what the boy had said. But Amir did it for her, “Mike was just talking about how she only makes it onto the team because she’s going out with you.” Baer laughed, “Yeah well that’s ridiculous, she scores the most goals every trial. Why would I not pick her?” 

 

He turned to Mike, “ Last I remember Professor Baggins banned you from quidditch until you prove you can control your temper.” Mike rolled his eyes. “Who cares what that fag says.” Frera felt her temper white hot licking at her insides. She said, “Shut your mouth.” through her teeth. He smiled at her and it only served to inflame her rage. Baer put his arm on her shoulder. “Don’t let him get you all worked up, lets go play some quidditch.” She went with the rest of them down to the pitch. A lot of hopefuls were gathered around to try out.

 

He let the chasers go first this time, Frera felt amazing to be flying again. She couldn’t believe she had been contemplating not playing this year. She flew around her ponytail whipping in the wind behind her.

 

Sean threw the quaffle up and Frera took a lap around the pitch while George caught the quaffle moving towards Baer. Derrek at the other end playing Keeper for the try out. Frera had chosen to be on the blue team so she would be shooting against Baer.

 

She snatched the quaffle from another girl as soon as she caught it from Baer who had thrown it back out among them after George’s goal. She threw it and he deflected it his green eyes on her competitive. The look he was giving her lit a fire in her belly. They were going back and forth. She let George and Amir take the quaffle too but she attempted to make 20 goals on Baer. She made 10 of them.

 

Amir scored on Derrek he tossed it back out and Frera caught it instantly. She made a goal on Baer who grinned at her. They landed and Frera said, “Oh I want to keep flying.” pouting. Baer looked down at her, “And you said you were not gonna play this year.” She looked sheepish at him. He said, "You got 11 out of 20. So you win." She smiled and moved closer to him putting her arms around his neck and smiling at him. "You have to say that. You don't want me to be mad with you."

 

He shrugged, "Either way." Mike was in the stands and said, "That's cheap." Sean said, "Shut up Mike." and he said, "You're all okay with him just having his girl on the team?" Robb said, "She's our best chaser. Mind your business. You're not allowed to play quidditch anyway because you can't control yourself." 

 

In the locker room Baer said, "So I guess it's safe to say. No one is being replaced." Frera said, "We should try playing the other way around." He said, "What?" She said, "We should play one time with you as the chaser and me as the keeper. You think I'd be able to do it?" He said, "Nah you're to little to be a keeper. You'd make a good seeker though." He looked to her arm grinning. "That's a terrible joke." she rolled her eyes. He said, "You'd be able to tell where it is." She said, "It doesn't work like that." laughing at him.  He said, "If it's not funny then why are you laughing?" she walked away from him and he was calling. "Hey don't walk away." 

 

She gave him a sly look over her shoulder and went in daring him to follow her. She saw his mouth snap shut. The others didn't seem to notice anything. She turned and kept going Baer standing there flushed like a ripe tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna maybe go up to explicit soon. (For later chapters.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's Saturday (Sorry my power was out.) I'm gonna up that rating now.

The first month of school seemed to fly by her. She was so buried in school work that she didn’t have time for much else. Her friends were also buried in work. They would take a few minutes between classes and meals to work on their plans for what to do about Professor White and Grima.

 

Friday night they planned to get together after dinner. They went to an empty classroom on the first floor and went inside sitting together. “So Baer and I saw the staircase you were talking about, we didn’t go all the way down but we know where it is.” Frera nodded at him. “We’ll have to do it while we won’t be missed.” Baer said sitting next to Frera.

 

Anlon dug through his bag and pulled out a book. “Benn followed Grima for a while yesterday. What did you find out?” He looked up chewing on his thumbnail. “He’s pretty disgusting but besides that. I heard him talking to Professor White, they are planning to grab you again but they didn’t say when or how. Professor White got angry with him and called him Wormtongue telling him not to ask stupid questions.”

 

Ord looked at her. “You called him Wormtongue too, I remember.” Frera said, “Yeah, I heard Professor White call him that when they first captured me after my date with Derrek in the 3rd year. I thought it was fitting.” They agreed to trail Grima or Professor White if possible but not if it were too dangerous to do so. 

 

Anlon said, “We’ll have to find out their plan, we should start of getting ingredients for out polyjuice potion as well so I can pretend to be you and keep them occupied while you find out what they have down there.” They stood ready to go back to their common rooms. “One of us should be with you up here, the other 3 will go through the door.

 

They separated to go to their common rooms and Baer was saying. “Ready to go to the village tomorrow?” Frera smiled at him. “Yeah. I ready to get out of the castle for a while.” They went through the portrait hole and Baer went over to a table that Sean and Derrek were at playing cards. Frera went over to a couch flopping down.

 

He mind was wiring with potential plans, wondering what Saruman was doing, and her dreams of a hunched pathetic creature. She pulled her mirror out of her purse and put it onto her lap. She put her wand tip to her head and pulled out a few of her visions putting them into the mirror.

 

She could examine them more closely this way and planned on doing so soon. Fili and Kili came over to her, “What’s that?” Fili asked looking at the mirror. “Are you looking at your own reflection?” Kili said surprised. “I know you’re pretty but really?” She laughed, “No of course not idiot.” He frowned. “I’m not an idiot.” Frera patted the seat next to her. The two of them sat on either side of her and she ushered for them to lean in close. She turned the mirror toward them and saw two boys running.

 

A young Thorin tackled and young Frerin and the two boys were yelling and rolling around. They laughed and wrestled, a small Dis saying. “You boys are playing too rough.” Frerin and Thorin continued to wrestle Thorin had his brother in a headlock. “Thorin, you ass.” Frerin yelled trying to flip the older boy.

 

They wrestled limbs flailing and Thorin ended up sitting on Frerin’s back. “Older brother always wins, you’ll learn one day.” It swirled back to a normal mirror and the 3 of them were reflected in it. “Wow, was that uncle Thorin?” Fili asked. “And our mom…” Kili said sounding amazed. “Your dad too…” Fili said. Frera looked up at the clock. “Oh shit, It’s midnight. We better go to bed.”

 

Kili crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not fair, you two get to go to Hogsmeade and I’m the only one who can’t go.” Frera put her hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, Kili I know it’s know fun to have to stay here while we go.” He huffed and stomped up the boys staircase. “Night Fili.” She said hopping up as well and going towards the girls. She passed the table that Baer sat at playing cards with Sean and Derrek. She ran her fingers through his hair as she passed. “See you in the morning.”

 

He leaned into her touch and said. “You’re going to bed already?” She said. “Of course I was up before dawn.” He said goodnight to her and she went up falling into her bed and instantly falling to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes it was as if the vision had been waiting behind her eyelids to start. It was the lady Galadriel she was running through a forest looking over her shoulder frequently. She was panting and the clarity of the vision told Frera that it was the past. She was clutching a small vial filled with light to her chest. “No.” She panted as she ran.

 

She ducked out of the way and into a area of brush. She crouched down in the dark it appeared she was trying not to breathe too loudly. 9 shrouded horsemen passed by and they could be heard far off when she stood again stumbling through the brush. She appeared to be wearing an 18th century ball gown. 

 

She took off running in the other direction slipping in the mud but not losing her footing. She kept running the light held tight in her hand, Frera heard a voice that made her tremble. “Give it to me.” The lady cried out and kept running. Then she dove into a crevice between some tree roots. She was going into an underground maze and kept moving the voice not seeming to have caught up to her. Frera woke sweating and then she noticed something odd. There was someone else in the room.

 

She had gone to sleep early and Savannah and Alison were not in bed yet. The silhouette did not look like either of them. It was too broad shouldered, Frera’s eyes adjusted to the dark and she said. “What are you doing?” the person whipped her head around at her and took off for the door when she noticed Frera was awake.

She stood up and followed them to the door, she was running down to the underclassmen dorms. She turned on the lights and her mouth fell open when she saw Savannah and Alison’s side of the room even more of a mess then it normally was. There clothes and make-up strewn all over the floor. 

 

She went down the stairs rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She spotted Savannah, “Someone was just in our room, they woke me up rummaging through yours and Alison’s stuff. I don’t know who it was the ran when they realized I was awake. But they went into one of the underclassmen dorms because they ran down the stairs not up and I heard a door slam shut.” Her roommates ran up the stairs and were disparaging about the room determined to find out who the culprit was. 

 

Frera knew they would be loud and carrying on for a while so she sprawled on an empty couch and fell back to sleep almost instantly. Her dream started were it left off and she saw the lady wandering through underground tunnels. She woke when someone shook her shoulder, It was Derrek she looked up at him confused he was leaning down close to her. 

 

She shrank back further into the cushions, “Uh, hi.” she said and then. “I guess I can go back up to bed now sounds like the yelling has stopped.” She slipped out from under his reach and took off toward the girls stairs. She went into her room and Savannah and Alison were both asleep but the door was locked.

She tried alohomora but it stayed resolutely shut. She smacked her forehead against the door and sighed. “Great.” She mumbled, She had no choice but to go back down to the common room.

 

She fell on the couch again the common room deserted, she glanced at the clock it was 3am and she was so tired it felt like her limbs were made of lead. 

 

She woke and the girls opened the door then told her the charm to open the lock and asked her to lock it after she left. Frera agreed and cleaned up before getting dressed. She spent a long time looking over her clothes not sure what to wear. She didn’t want to have to wear a dress today and she was sure that Baer had not asked her on a date. So she went for Jeans and a blue t-shirt that was a bit faded but comfortable.

 

She did however put on lip gloss and fixed her hair up in a ponytail. She skipped down the stairs and to the common room. Frera looked around for Baer but did not see him. She figured he must be at breakfast already as she had taken longer than she normally did to get ready.

 

She went down to breakfast and found him with Ord, Sean, and Derrek the 4 of them were being loud and laughing. Frera did not really feel like dealing with that right now so she made her way to the Slytherin table to sit with Benn and Anlon. The two of them seemed to be over their fight and Frera could not be more thankful for that.

 

She sat next to Anlon, “Good morning.” She ate with them and drank some coffee. “Tired Free?” Benn asked as she poured herself another cup. “I’m always tired.” She said looking at her reflection in the back of her spoon. “Dark circles is a permanent look for me.” Anlon rolled his eyes. “You’re still pretty.” Frera shrugged her shoulders. Benn said, “My brother still likes you.” Frera felt her face flush. 

 

“Don’t.” she complained. Anlon said, “What? Doesn’t Baer tell you that you’re pretty?” Frera’s blush became more pronounced. “Hot.” She said quietly. Benn said, “What?” Frera sighed. “He’s never told me I was pretty, But he told me he thinks I’m hot.” Anlon let out a laugh. “Well that’s even better.” 

 

Frera scowled at them, She wanted very badly to say. “Just wait until you two are all lovey then I can mess with you.” But she knew it wasn’t the right time for that. She didn’t want to ruin their chance at happiness by pushing them too hard. She knew it needed to happen naturally, they would gravitate to one another without her interference. But it did not make it any easier to keep what she knew about them to herself.

 

“Are you two done?” She asked sipping her coffee. Baer and Ord came over to them Ord sitting next to Benn, Baer on Frera’s other side. “Hey.” Baer said taking some bacon off of Frera’s plate and taking a bite.

 

“Hi.” Frera said still annoyed. “What’s the matter?” He said around his mouthful of food. She huffed, “Nothing, Benn and Anlon are just annoying me.” He said. “Do I need to beat them up?” Frera laughed. “No, No. I will get them both back for this one day. I have it planned already in my head. They won’t see it coming.” They had shocked looks on their faces. “You wouldn’t do that, right?’ Anlon said sounding nervous.

 

Frera finished her coffee, “We’ll see how my mood is when the time comes. Until then, you’d better sleep with one eye open.”

 

She went over to the Gryffindor table standing near Kili who was looking sour. “I was thinking about what I would want be doing if I couldn’t go to the village.” she said to him and he looked up at her his frown set. She opened her bag and pulled out her broomstick. “Here.” She said, handing over to him. “Go have some fun. I’ll bring you back some candy.” He was beaming up at her his dark eyes bright with excitement. Kili took her Silver arrow into his hands holding it like it was very fragile.

 

She walked back over to her friends who were waiting at the doors. “You’re gonna let him use your broom?” Anlon said shocked. Frera shrugged. “He deserves to have some fun.” Anlon said. “But what if he breaks it?” Frera looked at him confused. “What? It’s just a broom. I can use a school one if it breaks. But I would be a bit slower, I would have to find a new way to get away from Ord.” He shook his head at her and didn’t say anything else about it.

  
  


They went down to the village together and Frera slipped her hand in Baer’s. He gripped it and they wandered about with their friends hand in hand. They made stops at all of the usual shops, Baer bought Frera some candy at Honeydukes. She put some away for Kili and they went walking near the forest barrier so they could talk over their plans. Baer said “We should each take a few things at separate times so Elrond doesn’t notice for the potion.” They agreed and when they went to the three broomsticks Frera took out some parchment writing a few ingredients down for each of them. “Make sure you let the others know when you took it so we all don’t do it at the same time.”

 

It was crowded and the 5 of them squished into a booth. Frera was stuck between Baer and the wall. Being the smallest, Benn and Anlon sat across from them. Ord sitting on the same side as Baer and Frera but taking up more of the seat than her. She was pressed to Baers side. Their thighs were touching and Frera rubbed her leg along the side of Baer’s. Ord got up and got them all Butterbeers, Frera looked at Benn. “So have you read any of the book, I lent you?” He nodded, “Yeah but I haven’t met Colonel Brandon yet. I do like Eleanor and Marianne though.”

 

Ord came back over putting the Butterbeers down. “Who is that?” He asked. Frera said, “Characters from the book, I lent him.” Ord’s face lit up, “Oh speaking of books you lent people, did you finish reading the other one yet?” Frera accepted a butterbeer from Baer when he opened it for her.

 

“The sex book? Yeah.” He smiled. “That book is great.” Frera rolled her eyes. Anlon said, “Was it good?” Frera took a sip. “It’s informative about sex in a clinical way, It talks about Orgasm’s and Self stimulation and the human body. Ways men and women differ when it comes to orgasms and really enjoying sex. Anlon was looking at her with his mouth open face flushed red. Benn and Baer were also looking embarrassed. Ord said, “I didn’t know girls masturbate.” Frera coughed on her butterbeer laughing hard. She looked up to see them all looking at her.

 

“Everyone does, even if they don’t tell you all about it.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well I guess some people don’t if they don’t have sexual urges but most people do.” Ord said, “There are people who don’t have sexual urges?” Frera shrugged, “Sure there are.” He said. “You say it like you’re that kind of person, are you?” Frera laughed again. “No. But they do exist.”

 

Ord said, “But how do girls know? They don’t  get excited like guys do…” Frera cocked her head to the side. “What?” He sighed. “You know, you don’t see it saying hello I’m here.” Frera looked at him for a second and they all started laughing. “Uh, no but we have you know feeling. Sensations and stuff, we can feel it even if we can’t see it.” He looked thoughtful. “But then how do you know if a girl wants that?” Frera said. “Uh, ask her?” Benn said, “Well that sounds like good advice.” 

 

They walked back up to the castle after a few more hours and Ord walked up next to her and Baer. Anlon and Benn lagging behind a bit, “That was a good day.” Ord said smiling at them. Baer and Frera were holding hands again as they walked. “Yeah it was fun.” Frera saw a small blonde boy flying around the top of the quidditch pitch and she said. “I think that’s Fili.” She broke off from Baer and Ord who said they were gonna go find Sean and Derrek. “Later.” She said squeezing Baer’s hand before going towards the quidditch pitch. 

  
  


She went in to see Kili on the ground and Fili flying still in the air. “I’m guessing you enjoyed flying around?” Kili hugged her and she laughed hugging him back. “It was so much fun, I love flying. That broom is great.” Fili touched down and handed it back to her. She put it into her bag and Fili said. “What? It’s in your little purse?” Frera led the way back to the castle and said. “My friend Benn made it for me for my birthday last year.” Fili looked down at his feet and Frera saw his cheeks flushed. “Oh, him.” He mumbled. 

 

Frera raised up her eyebrows but did not say anything. As they walked Kili said, “You told me that Baer wasn’t your boyfriend…” Frera sighed. “He wasn’t at the time, but he is now.” They went to their uncles office together hoping he would be around. Fili knocked on the door and the 3 of them went in. They were surprised to see Dis sitting in a chair in front of his desk. “Mom?” Fili and Kili called out going to her and hugging her. “What are you doing here?” She hugged them both. “Oh, I came through the floo to talk with your uncle.” Frera kept her distance from her and smiled at her uncle. “Hello dear.” Fili and Kili moved back and Kili told them about how he spent the day flying around the grounds on Frera’s broom stick. She remembered the candy Baer had bought and pulled the small bag out of her purse. She took a few for herself and kept the rest for him.

 

“Here I told you I would bring you candy too.” Fili was pouting. “You didn’t bring me any candy, I’ve known you for one year longer.” Frera rolled her eyes at him. “You went to the village, he couldn’t go. Did you get any candy?” He crossed his arms, “That’s not the point.” Kili was looking through the bag and said. “You can have some of mine, if you ate yours already.” Frera sat back in her chair just listening to Fili and Kili tell their uncle and mother about things they’ve done since the start of the year. “Free showed us her awesome mirror.” Kili said, “We saw you all young.” They looked at her and her uncle said. “You’re mirror?” Frera pulled it out of her bag. “The Lady Galadriel made it for me, It’s spelled so I can show others my visions. But they can only see what I will it to show them. She said, It’s a place to store my thoughts when I find my mind it stretched. I also use it to examine my visions more closely.”

 

She pull out her wand and pressed it to her temple focusing on a vision she had. She put it into the mirror the surface moving like water and settling still like solid glass. She turned it to them and all 4 of them leaned forward. It was a young Thorin, He had his slytherin robes on a prefect badge on his chest. Frerin who appeared to be about 13 shaggy red hair disheveled stood in front of him a confident grin on his face. Frerin said, “What are you gonna do put me in detention, make me do lines?” Thorin was looking down at him annoyed. “I could if I wanted too.” Frerin laughed shoving his hands into the pockets of his Gryffindor robes. “I’d like to see you try.” 

 

Dis ran up to them holding her Ravenclaw robes up so they didn’t get wet in a puddle she passed. Her dark hair hung to her shoulders and she said. “I hate boys.” both of her brothers turned suddenly serious. “Why?” they asked together looking tall and menacing. The vision faded back to reflective glass and she tucked the mirror away.

 

Kili says, “Both times you showed us the past.” Frera said. “I told you, it’s easier to see the past.” I can hold onto those visions I can store them away. But the future has so many options.” She ran her hand over her face. “It’s so hard to determine something ahead of time, I tend to have visions of the future when they are in my immediate future. But people’s daily choices can change the course of events.”

 

Fili was looking like he was thinking hard. “So if I choose to have chocolate cereal instead of french toast for breakfast I’m changing the course of the future?” Frera laughed. “No it’s not on that small of a scale, But say a choice between doing something the right way or doing it the easy way. That could change the outcome.”

 

“That was in my 5th year, I had just become a prefect.” Thorin said leaning back in his seat. Fili looked at Frera again. “You’re in 5th year, but you are not a prefect.” Frera started to laugh. “Professor Baggins would never make me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention for that. But 5th years can me out of the dorms until midnight, so I might get less detention this year.” She laughed when she saw her uncle had his eyebrows raised up at her. “Who am I kidding?” 

 

Thorin was smiling now. “That is your father in you, your inability to behave.” Dis didn’t say anything but Frera saw her look away pointedly at that comment. The 3 kids said goodbye taking off to dinner and before the door clicked shut she heard her uncles voice low. “I know you see it Dis, I can see it in your eyes. She is his daughter, she has the eye from mom.”

 

They ate dinner and Frera was surprised she didn’t see Baer there. She sat with Fili and Kili again and they went up to their common room together. “We’re all in Gryffindor.” Fili said and Frera looked at him. “Yeah…” Kili looked down at his feet. “I asked.” He said and they both looked at him. “What?” Fili said and they hopped the trick step. Kili said, “ I asked to be put in Gryffindor with you.” Fili grinned at him putting his arm around his shoulders. “I’m glad we’re together too.” they got to the fat lady and Frera said. “My lady.” giving a deep bow. 

 

“I need a new password my dear.” she said eyes on Frera. Frera looked thoughtful, “Tricks before treats.” the fat lady nodded and swung open. They climbed in and they saw Sean, Derrek, Baer and Ord who all appeared to be drinking and laughing playing games. She walked over to them. “You missed dinner.” She said and Ord yelled, “Oh no I’m SO hungry.” 

 

Baer’s eyes moved to her and she could tell he was drunk his eyes glassy. He grinned broadly at her his face flushed. “Hey Free.” She laughed. “Hi. You missed dinner.” Sean stood wobbling at bit. “Let’s take a trip to the kitchen’s got a purse Free?” She held up her small bag and she said. “That’s not enough.” She raised her eyebrows and held it up shaking it. Several things sounded like they were moving around books and her kettle and tent and trunk. She went back out of the fat lady and she called after them. “It’s nearly 11:30pm.” 

 

They went down to the kitchen and Ord tickled the pear. The elves gave them a lot of leftovers from dinner wrapped up and they took off back up the stairs after Ord broke off to the Hufflepuff rooms with his food in hand. “See you all tomorrow at breakfast.” She walked up the stairs in front of Baer who tripped in the trick step his leg falling in. Frera turned and he was saying. “Why me...” with food packages he was carrying strewn about. Frera pulled him out the others laughing fit to burst. 

  
  
  


They picked up everything and Baer’s face was a fantastic shade of red. The boys ate ravenously in the common room and Frera was laughing at them. “Gods, breathe.” She said to Baer. He laughed and ate his fill, the food seemed to sober them up a bit but Baer’s eyes were still glassy. They were sitting on a couch near the fire and she could see him looking down at her eyes burning her. 

 

He glanced at Sean and Derrek who were going towards the staircase talking. He leaned down and kissed her she leaned back into the cushion letting him hover over her. He massaged small circles into her hips were her shirt was riding up. She opened her mouth and his tongue went in eagerly. She felt her stomach flip being under him on the couch was making her feel hot all over. 

 

He moved back after a moment swallowing and taking a few deep breaths. She was still laying back breathing heavily. He looked at her and she smiled at him she could feel her face was flushed. She sat up and pressed her lips to his again. They moved apart and she felt something in the back of her brain that she didn’t know was bothering her. “Baer?” She asked and he said. “Hmm…” looking at her his face still flushed. “Do you think I’m pretty?” he looked at her surprised. “What? Of course I do. What kind of question is that?” Frera laughed. 

 

“Sorry, I know a lot of people say I am. I don’t think I’m ugly or anything, I just never heard you call me pretty. You told me I was hot when I was mad last year but I don’t know if those are the same thing.” He was gazing at her eyes burning her. “I think you are so beautiful.” she smiled widely up at him. “Thank you, that means a lot to me. I think you’re very handsome. But I told you that last year on Valentines day didn’t I?” He shook his head. “I forgot about that.” She said well. “Then I’ll have to remind you periodically that I’m attracted to you.” Baer laughed and kissed her on the lips again. 

 

“Do I think your pretty?” He said disbelieving. “It’s like you haven’t even been paying attention.” Frera scoffed “Of course I have I remember you telling me I’m hot when I’m mad.” He gave her a goofy grin that made her heart swell. “Not when you’re mad at me. But mad at someone else, very appealing.”

 

She kissed him again and he leaned her back on the couch so he was laying completely over top of her. They kissed for a long time cuddled together, she went up the stairs warm and content.

 

**\---**

 

  
  


At breakfast a few days later Benn was grinning at Frera. “Hey, you wanna make a bet?” She looked up at him eyes curious. “Yeah, okay.” Benn was smiling evilly at her. “We have a Defense test today, We should should bed that whoever does better gets to decide the others costume for Halloween. Frera grinned back at him, “You are on.”

 

When in defense Frera felt her guts drop. This test had an essay question that she wasn’t quite sure about. She was sure Baer had said something about this too her and she closed her eyes thinking hard about what he had told her about the imperious curse. Her uncle graded them the next day and when they were handed back Benn said. “Ha.” when he saw her Acceptable. Frera’s face flushed and he pushed his Exceeds Expectations under her nose. He was looking thoughtful. “Oh, what am I gonna make you dress as?” 

 

Frera put her paper away shoving Benn’s shoulder. He was laughing and saying, “Oh I’ll make you wear a sheet over your head, or I’ll make you be a french maid.” Frera was glaring at him. He laughed about it the whole way to lunch coming up with more outrageous costume he could make her wear. “You have find this costume.” Frera said. Benn looked thoughtful. “I’ll make it.”

 

“I know you can be Jessica Rabbit, do you remember that movie we watch at Anlon’s who framed roger rabbit.” Frera was laughing now too. “You’ve lost your mind.” They sat with Anlon, Baer, and Ord and Benn was still going. “No, No it’s perfect. You’re gonna look so good as that.” She rolled her eyes.

 

Anlon looked at them curiously. Benn said, “I bet Free that if I did better than her on our defense test I could pick her costume this year and If she won she could pick mine. I won.” Frera was putting food onto her plate. “He has been bombarding me with his ideas of what to make we wear. He had suggested everything from making me wear a garbage bag to making me dress like a french maid.” Benn was laughing again. “I’ll settle on something soon I promise and I’ll make you the costume.” 

 

Frera said, “You’ll have to measure me.” He nodded and got that devilish smile again. I can make you go around in your bikini. Frera said, “I wouldn’t say that one is wise.” Benn rolled his eyes. “You’re not supposed to enjoy it.” Frera sighed realizing he was gonna make her look completely ridiculous. 

 

He showed up at the Gryffindor common room later brandishing a tape measure. He made her stand and measured her from armpit to knee. “God you are short huh?” Baer laughed and Frera glared at him. He looked away pointedly. He made her lift her arms and measured her chest. “ 36 inches.” he did her wasit next “32 inches.” he went around her bottom “38 inches.”

 

“I’ll come by tomorrow before breakfast with it.” She sighed. “What am I being?” She called and he just waved to her going out of the portrait hole. The next morning she woke to him calling up the girls stairs for her. She went down early sleep still in her eye. “Come on.” He said grabbing her and dragging her to a girls wash room. She washed her face and mouth. He pulled out a long red dress it had a bodice sewn into it and and long slit in the skirt. She pulled off PJ’s and he said. “Free.” she said, “I turned around.” She took off her bra stepping stepping into the dress and pulling it up before dropping her PJ pants underneath. “Yeah but your my brothers girlfriend you can’t just take your shirt off near me.” she tutted “It doesn’t matter.” He was silent for a moment “You know don’t you….” Benn said his voice quiet. She turned to him and said, “Know what?” He swallowed. “You, you know I’m gay.”

 

Frera smiled at him. “Well yeah, you just told me.” He huffed and she said. “Do the back for me.” He brushed her hair out and she said. “Have you told anyone else?” He shrugged his shoulders and she took that as a no. “How long have you known.” She shrugged now. “A while. Before I had the eye.” He scoffed, “I didn’t even know then.” Frera let him do lipstick on her. “Well I didn’t know for sure, I just had a feeling.”

 

She looked at the high heeled shoes he offered her with her eyebrows raised up. “Put them on, they make the outfit.” She grumbled and pulled her socks off putting the shoes on. “Lovely.” He said grinning. He changed as well and she sighed looking at herself in the mirror. Her breasts were pushed up her leg poking through the slit in her skirt. Benn had positioned her long red hair to hang over one eye. 

 

Benn said, “How do I look?” He wore his regular shirt but he had fangs and had done dark circles under his eyes and pale around his face. “Wonderful. I’m starving.” They went down the stairs Frera slowly getting used to these shoes. “Gods, If I didn’t have this bag I would break my ankle carrying my books and walking in these.”

 

Benn was laughing and they went into the great hall joining Anlon at the Hufflepuff table. He was wearing the jersey of one of his favorite football players and had sunglasses on. He said, “Oh shit.” When he saw Frera. His eyes moved onto Benn and Frera saw his face color when Benn flashed him a smile. She sat and pushed her long hair behind her shoulders to eat. Ord sat next to Anlon wearing a jersey from the same team and some sunglasses as well. Baer came behind him dressed in a similar jersey and sunglasses but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Frera. He stared down at her for a few moments before looking at Benn. “Have you lost your mind?” He said to him. “You can’t walk around like that.” Baer said sounding annoyed.

  
  


Frera patted the bench, “I lost the bet. It’s just for one day.” He crossed his arms and was scowling. “I don’t like it, everyone is gonna be staring at you.” Frera put her hand over top of his and she saw that the tendrils of the eye were visible with her palm down now. He was scowling and Benn and Anlon started talking. “Is it really bothering you that badly?” She said whispering in his ear. He gave her a withering look, She took a candy out of her bag and his eyes drifted onto it. 

 

She unwrapped the sweet and ate it, she pulled out another and ate one half. Her stomach gurgled loudly and when she looked up her face was flushed and shining with sweat. Anlon said. “Oh my gods, Free.” She stood. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” She took off the shoes and ran between the tables. She got sick in a bin near the door and put the other half into her mouth.

 

She went out into the entrance hall the effects of the fever fudge not worn off. She wandered to Oin who felt her head and tutted. “You have a fever Miss Durin, you should rest today.” Her friends were waiting outside of the hospital wing. “Oin says I have to go back to bed, No class for me today. I’m gonna sleep.” Benn was frowning. “That’s convenient.” She smiled at him still sweating feeling her temperature going up. Anlon felt her face with his cheek. “You’re burning up.” Frera was shivering.

 

Baer walked her back up to the common room. “You took candy from your skiving snack box to do that?” Frera smiled and said. “Yeah, It’s good for me I want to sleep all morning.” He said. “You did that because I was uncomfortable? Frera said. “Yeah, I’m not gonna make you upset all day because everyone is ogling me more than usual. That’s terrible.” He stopped and leaned down giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I’m all sweaty and feverish.” He laughed. He said "Tricks before Treats." to the fat lady and took off down the corridor to go to class. “See you later.” She called waving to him. He said, “You do look good you know. Even all sweaty.” She laughed and said. “Goodbye Baer.” She fell onto her bed the fever fading. She dreamt of Benn and Anlon they were talking quietly next to Baer who was laying in a bed in the hospital wing pale and unconscious. Frera sat up sweating again but not from the fudge. She got up running down the stairs in her pajamas, she sprinted through the common room only dimly aware that it was empty. She ran through the school not even knowing where she was going. She followed her intuition running as fast as her legs would carry her.

 

She burst the door open to her uncles classroom and everyone turned around to look at her. Her uncle said, “What’s happened, What’s the matter?” Baer stood from his seat walking to her. She looked at him with her mouth open standing whole and healthy in front of her. “I. you?” She said pointing at him. “You’re okay.” He was looking more concerned at her now. “Of course Free, I’m fine.” He glanced back at her uncle over his shoulder and turned her nudging her out of the door. 

 

He clicked it shut and stood next to her in the hallway. “What’s the matter?” Baer said quietly to her. “I-I was having a vision, of you. You were in the hospital you were hurt. I panicked.” He was looking down at her green eyes soft. “I’m okay, I’m fine.” She shook her head. “Sorry, I’m sorry I don’t know why I thought that was happening right now.” The bell rang and he said. “Let’s go get lunch.” 

 

They went back into her uncles classroom Frera still trembling with adrenaline. The other students went out a few looking at her curiously. Baer got his bag packing up his things and her Uncle came toward them. “What’s going on?” Baer said. “Frera had a fever this morning so Oin sent her back up to bed, she had a dream that I was hurt.” 

 

Frera sighed. “I thought it was happening right now.” She said putting her face in her hands. She moved them away and was looking down at them. “I still feel like it’s happening, like it’s going to happen.” Baer stepped next to her but did not say anything. Her uncle was looking at her concerned. “You need to stop reacting emotionally to your visions.” Frera growled. “Letting Baer get hurt? That will never happen.” Her uncle sighed. “No, that’s not what I mean. You need to try to have a bit more emotional control.” Frera looked at him with her mouth hanging open. She could feel herself trembling again. “Get some control? You think this is out of control!” She sounded hysterical. “Free.” Bear said his voice soft. Frera turned away from her uncle saying. “I don’t have control? I’m always in control.” She looked at Baer. “Always. I have to be in control even when I’m falling to fucking sleep. I know so much about all of you and I can’t tell you. I can’t say shit.” She grabbed her head. “Oh Gods.” Baer put his arm on her shoulder.

 

“Frera, It’s okay. I know it’s hard. We want to help you.” Frera was taking deep lungfuls of air now. “I know I’m sorry, It’s just. You are not allowed to get hurt.” He said. “What?” She could feel tears falling from her eyes now. “No, no.” She said putting her face in her hands again. Baer hugged her to his chest and they stood there for a few minutes. “Let’s go eat.” She nodded and saw her uncle watching her worry in his eyes as they left his classroom.

 

Baer held tight to her hand. “I know you're scared, but I can’t promise I’ll never get hurt.” Frera shook her head. “I know but I want to protect you.” He smiled at that and they continued walking to the great hall. “You’re not wearing shoes.” He said and she shrugged. “I didn’t have time.” 

 

They sat down for lunch and her friends looked at her confused. She was trembling as she sat down in her pajamas. “Are you still feeling ill?” Anlon asked. “Yeah.” She said half truthfully. They ate but Frera didn’t she just shivered in her seat laying her head on Baer’s left shoulder when he was done eating. “Free, you need to eat.” He said pushing her hair out of her face. She picked up a chip and took a bite.

 

“Frera…” He said annoyed. She sat up pulled a plate towards her and piled various things on it. She picked at it pushing the food around with her fork and looking up and around so often she appeared to have a tick. “What’s wrong with her?” Anlon said concern lacing his voice. Baer sighed and Frera spoke, “I had a vision of Baer in the hospital, he looked really bad. I got up out of bed and ran to him. I disrupted my uncles lesson, then I fought with him again. Because he thinks I don’t have self control. Me!” She said sounding angry all over again. “What does he know about control. Like I don’t have to constantly dial myself down so I don’t reveal things. Every moment of my goddamn life. I can’t even take a fucking nap. I haven’t slept a full night in over 2 years.” They were all looking at her and she pushed her plate away even though she only took a few bites.

 

“Let’s go sleep then.” Baer said and Frera looked up at him confused. “You still have class.” He shrugged. “It’s just one afternoon.” She got up and the two of them went out of the great hall. Frera looked back at her friends to see them all watching her concerned still.

\---

 

Baer held onto her hand as he went up the boys staircase and opened his room door. He took some pajama pants out of his trunk and went to the washroom. He came out and Frera was standing gazing out of the window her eyes oddly blank. “Free.” She snapped her head to him. “Huh?” He pulled back his blanket and Frera looked up at him for a moment before laying down. He lay and hugged her to him. They lay together breathing slowly both of them with their eyes closed. He felt Frera’s breathing even out and he opened his eyes. She was asleep next to him her face soft mouth open slightly. She didn’t snore but he could hear her breathing heavily.

 

He closed his eyes again and let himself drift off. He woke feeling Frera shifting around after about an hour. She was sweating her brows drawn in concerned, he lifted the blanket and her left arm was laying on the other side of her  on the sheets. The eye was open and it was quivering slightly but appeared to be focused in one particular direction. It didn’t swivel searching like he had seen it do last time. The pupil was dilating wide a sliver of red from the iris visible.

 

She opened her eyes gasping for air and the eye on her wrist snapped shut. She looked around panicked and when she saw Baer she leaned back appearing to relax. “I’ve got you.” He whispered to her. She sighed and let her head roll onto his shoulder drifting back off to sleep. He lay there with her for a few more hours he felt her restless and saw the eye open several times as she slept. She couldn’t lay still for a long time, she would start shaking or whimpering. Someone opened the door to his room and Baer saw Professor Baggins and Durin come in. Frera opened her eyes and looked up at them weary. “What’s wrong?” She said. 

 

Bear sat up and she did as well slowly. “What are you doing?” Professor Durin said sounding angry. “Trying to sleep.” Frera said sounding annoyed. “In a boys dorm?” Frera frowned. “So what if it’s in a boys dorm?” Professor Baggins said, “That’s against the rules.” She sighed. “So give me detention.” He looked at her confused. “Are you asking me to give you detention?” She said. “If that’s what has to happen for me to get some comfortable sleep I’ll take it. I haven’t slept that soundly in years.” Baer looked at her shocked. “But you were shaking a lot and kept waking up scared.” Frera looked at him seriously. “I know, but not half as often as usual. I slept for almost an entire hour straight.”

 

Baer said. “That’s insane.” She rubbed her eyes. “Tell me about it.” The got up and went with the Professors to the headmasters office both still in there pajamas. The Lady Galadriel was there with him her eyes fell on Frera and they softened. “You are exhausted.” Frera said. “No, shit.” The lady smiled. Baer could not directly look at the lady without his face flushing he had to look away. She was so beautiful it made him feel bumbling and clumsy. The lady came forward and looked into Frera’s eyes. “You’ve been trying to sleep?” Frera nodded. “Stop.” the lady said standing up. “What?” Frera said. “I can’t stop, I’ll die.” She frowned. “We will all die, I know that is hard to accept but my protege you must learn that. You will learn it.” “I know.” She growled.

 

“You need to meditate, do not sleep. Only meditate, you cannot afford to lose consciousness completely. Sometimes it will be unavoidable of course.” Frera sighed looking out of the window and squeezing Baer’s hand. “I wish I never got it, I wish it never came to me.” The lady put her hand on Frera’s shoulder. “So do all who come into such power. Your knowledge is both gift and curse. What you do with it, is what will define you and your use of the eye.

 

She looked up at her. “I’m your protege? The lady nodded, You and Arwen. Your soul is pure Frera, I will pass my knowledge on to you.” Frera stared up at her. “I trust you. Your instincts are sharp, others might not understand but you follow your gut.” She looked down at her feet chewing on her lip. “But, but what if I have to break rules or the law?” The lady did not speak aloud. Frera heard her voice in her mind. “You will know what is worth it.” Frera nodded and said. “Yes my lady.” out loud.

 

She turned to Professor Stormcrow. “Mithrandir.” She said and stepped into his fireplace saying. “Lothlorien.” and whirling away. “She didn’t answer your last question.” Baer said finally looking up from his feet. “She did, just not out loud. She told me the answer in my mind.” Baer looked at her surprised. “What did she say?” Frera did not answer. “Right no sleeping. That doesn’t sound pleasant. But I know that when I meditate I can slow my heart rate but my brain will never be fully at rest. That sucks.” Baer said. “Do you have to sit or can you lay.” she looked thoughtful. “I can lay down, She made me meditate standing, sitting, and laying, even floating in water. She also made me exercise. I guess I better start doing that again too. She says if I work off all my excess energy I’ll be more focused during meditation.”

 

“But she was right, my instincts. The intuition, I should follow it. You need to watch your back I still feel like something is gonna happen to you.” He sighed. “Okay, Okay. I’ll be careful.” She was chewing on her lip. “Have your wand with you, even when you go to the bathroom.” He rolled his eyes. “Alright, gods.”

 

Professor Stormcrow said. “Miss Durin, I need to know if you want to tell me anything about the Necromancer? Have you seen anything about him lately?” Frera pulled out her mirror, She turned it around shaking it slightly until a memory started to shift into focus. Her uncle Professor Baggins and Baer looked as well. Tall solemn men were carrying a shrouded corpse with a iron crown to a tomb. They took is down deep into the bowels of a the mountain behind his hold fast and sealed him in the rock. They appeared to do a few spells around it on their way out. That one faded and they heard voices deep and in a language she could not understand but it made her shiver.

 

They saw the lady running from 9 shrouded horsemen the one in the lead had the same tall iron crown. “He’s not the necromancer, he’s the king of angmar. The necromancer is his master too.” She said looking up at Professor Stormcrow who looked as tired as she felt at her words. The lady went into the maze underground and the vision faded out. “The 9.” Frera said. “The 9 what?” He said, “Nazgul, what about Professor White?” Frera scowled. “He’s still foul, he’s definitely up to something I’ve been trying to find out what it is, he’s doing something with Wormtongue in the bowels of the castle.” Professor Stormcrow let out a laugh. “How  do you know about Wormtongue?” then “Nevermind don’t answer that one, what are they doing?” Frera sighed. “Building something.” His eyebrows were drawn in.

 

He pulled out his pipe lighting it with his wand. “I’ll have to focus all my spare time as well. This fight may be the biggest of my life.” Frera sat forward. “What?” He looked at her seriously. “Miss Durin, you may have uncovered a clue to a mystery that has gone unsolved for a millenium.” Frera was looking at him with her mouth hanging open. “Did you just say a Millenium, like 1,000 years? He nodded. Frera let out a loud laugh. “I’m transcending Centuries? Good god, I can’t do this.” He took a pull off his pipe.

 

“You don’t have a choice, you must do it.” Frera sat up suddenly stiff in her chair. “You know it Miss Durin, you will do it. You will be at the center of our defense against him. Against one of the most powerful dark wizards ever encountered. Someone from a time when magic was much different. Much more elemental, much more powerful.” She was gazing at him absorbing all of his words.

 

He took another long pull off of his pipe. “Miss Durin has the lady Galadriel told you much about that eye?” Frera nodded. “What did she tell you?” Frera said. “She told me it’s been in my Grandmothers family for 1,000’s of years but I already knew that.”  He nodded. “That was a time when magic was not performed by just anyone. We did not have wands to channel our energy though some made objects to channel it. You do not need this Miss Durin, your magic lives in your very skin. You can access it at anytime with no need to channel it through something.” Frera frowned. “But my wand works just fine…” He huffed. “I know that, but the what I’m saying is you do not need it. I’m sure it makes things a lot easier but you could do magic without it.” 

 

She said, “What?” They were all listening to the headmaster with rapt attention. “Imagine for a moment we did not have wands. That witches and wizards would only be able to perform magic if they had enough magic to do so within themselves. If this were true many of the magical community would not be able to perform more than a simple hover charm. But you Miss Durin would be able to do magic by channeling it through the eye.” She said. “That’s crazy.” He took a puff from his pipe.

 

“It’s elemental magic, the magic of the old gods. I do not have future site, but I have lived many lives. I have been chasing him through life and death for Hundreds of years. This life has led me here, to you.” Frera said. “The lady said she’s older than you…” Professor Stormcrow looked at her. She has been chasing him as well, this whole time. Frera said, “So she’s what at least 1,000 years old? and I’m her protege, Gods no pressure right?” She let out a hysterical laugh. “It’s okay Frera, just help us destroy a thousand year old dark wizard no big deal.”

 

Her uncle came forward. “You can’t put that on her she’s only 15.” Frera shook her head. “It doesn’t matter how old I am right now. He’s right my destiny is bound to this, my life will depend on the outcome of this business. If we fail I’ll die.” Baer gripped her hand tightly at that and no one spoke for a moment. “So will I.” Professor Stormcrow said his voice flat. “And the lady.” Frera added. 

 

Professor Stormcrow nodded. “If he prevails all who are a threat to him will die, all others will be enslaved.” Frera repeated. “No pressure though, but literally everyone is depending on us.” Professor Stormcrow said, “We can win, you know we can.” Frera gripped Baers hand tightly back. “We will, I’ll make it so.” He said, “That’s the spirit, now go to bed.”

 

**\---**

 

The next day she and Baer told Benn, Anlon, and Ord about what happened in the headmasters office the night before. “This could kill you?” Anlon said sounding fearful. Frera sighed. “It could but it doesn’t have to, we can destroy him but it will be difficult. He’ll know I have the eye, If he wins he’ll find me and the lady.”

 

Frera said, “But working against him will take years. So it’s not like we’ll have to face it tomorrow. For now we should stay focused on Professor White and Grima, We need to figure out what he’s building. I’m sure he’s building something the git.” Benn and Ord laughed. Anlon was still looking nervous. “Free, you can’t do this if it could kill you. That’s crazy.” Frera’s eyes moved onto him and when she looked seriously at him she saw his back straighten. “I don’t have a choice, He will come for me. Professor White is working for him, he knows about the eye. He will see me as a threat and try to kill me. I’ll have to fight, or just lay down and let him get on with it.”

 

Anlon put his hands over his mouth and his golden eyes were filling with tears. “You can’t.” He choked out. She was frowning now, “You can’t die.” She smiled and hugged him to her. They stood there for a while her rubbing his back and shushing him. “I love you, d-don’t leave me.” Frera mumbled. “I know, I know. I’m gonna fight to live, with everything I have I swear.” 

 

He sobbed harder and she looked at them and Ord looked back at her also looking scared. Benn was chewing on his thumb nail and Baer appeared to be deep in thought. Anlon moved back and kissed Frera on the cheek. “Please don’t leave me.” He whispered. She said, “I don’t want too. I won’t be the only one fighting against him. The lady told me and Professor Stormcrow that I will be at the center of our defense but I won’t be the only one or even his main target. He’ll be focused on the Lady Galadriel and finding his ring.”

 

They broke off to go to class. Ord was walking in step with her and Baer, “I’ll help you the whole way you know.” Frera looked up at Ord and said, “What?” He looked at her seriously. “I will always help you with this, I won’t let you die that easy.” She grinned broadly at him and he gave her a hug before breaking off from them to go to Herbology. Frera looked at Baer curiously. “Don’t you have to go too?” He sighed. “You know I’ll always help you too right?” She smiled at him. “Yeah, I do.” He hugged her tightly as well, then he moved back and gave her a chaste kiss before taking off to the green houses.

 

Frera went to Transfiguration slipping inside as soon as the bell rang. She sat right in the front near Sam and Frodo in her usual spot and Professor Baggins came in looking flushed and pleased. Frera raised up her eyebrows when he greeted the class cheerily. Frodo leaned over to her. “You know our uncles are dating? If they get married will that make us cousins?” Frera said. “It would, and I know. I’m sure their in love.” Frodo’s blue eyes were shining. “I’m happy for them, I’ve never seen my uncle smiling so much.”

 

Professor Baggins said. “What are you two whispering about?” standing in front of them. Frera and Frodo looked up at him and moved apart from where they had been leaning close to whisper across the aisle between desks. “Nothing important.” Frodo said smoothly and Frera smiled wickedly at Professor Baggins when his eyes drifted onto her. His face colored and he went to the black board huffing. Sam said “What were you whispering about?” Frodo leaned back in his seat. “I’ll tell you after class.” 

 

Frera took notes on his lecture and when the bell rang she wandered out into the hall lost in her thoughts. A shiver ran up her spine and a moment later someone grabbed her arm. She tried to wrench it away but their grip on her was like a vice. She yelled but was pulled backwards into a room and the door was closed. It was another broom closet, she yelled again and someone struck her across the face. Her cheek throbbed and burned but she did not relent. She continued to struggle and yell as loud as her lungs would allow.

 

She heard Grima’s voice in her ear. “Shut up.” She yelled again and he hit her again, she fell to the ground and was feeling around for her wand in her robes. Suddenly the ground was moving under her. They were lowering she stood pulling out her wand and saying, “Let me out of here or so help me…” She lit her wand and saw him standing close. She got him with a stinging hex right in the face and he howled in pain leaning on the wall of the closet.

 

The floor became still again and the door flew open. It was very cold compared to the warmth of the corridor outside of Transfiguration and it was dark. She took a shuddering breath and said. “Where did you take me?” He still whimpered holding his face. “Get up.” She said pulling him up to his feet. “Where are we?” She asked again but he was whining now. “Master, master I’m sorry master don’t punish poor Grima.” She shoved him away.

 

Frera knew they had descended to this place, so that meant she had to go up to get out. She looked up at the ceiling of the place and saw smooth stone, she was in a wide cavern. She started to walk along the path her wand held out holding her purse tightly to her side. Grima was still behind her on the ground whining and saying. “Master, help me.” She wandered through the dark for what felt like hours and she was not finding any sort of way out.

 

Just corridors lined with more corridors. She was becoming very annoyed and her anxiety was gnawing at her guts. Someone had surely noticed she was missing, but how could she get help stuck down here? 

 

\---

Baer did not see Frera at lunch, he knew she sometimes spent her lunch times in the library and he was studying for a potions exam that afternoon so he did not think much of it. It wasn’t until dinner time sitting with his friends that he realized something was wrong. Fili said, “Where’s Frera? I haven’t seen her all day.” Baer looked up at him his eyebrows drawn in. 

 

“I didn’t see her at lunch I thought she might be in the library.” Kili was frowning. “I wonder if she was in class…” Baer got up abandoning his plate and walking over to the Hufflepuff table Fili and Kili right behind him. “Anlon, was Frera in Herbology this afternoon?” He looked up at him confused. “No, she wasn’t I was looking or her but I thought she might have been with you or Professor Stormcrow.” Baer felt panic pumping through his veins now. “Shit.” He said putting his hands on his face. Anlon was looking at him concerned and Ord even looked up from his food. “What’s wrong?” He said standing up and leaving his half eaten plate. 

 

Baer started toward the staff table and they followed behind him. He stood in front of Professor Baggins who looked up at him concerned. “Mr Bernard…” He started but Baer cut him off. “Frera is missing, was she in your class today?” He said. “Yes, she was.” Professor Durin said. “What do you mean she’s missing, since when?” Anlon said, “She wasn’t at lunch or in Herbology. Baer thought she was in the library or with one of us, But no one has seen her.” 

 

Professor Stormcrow leaned over. “We need to stay calm.” He gave Baer and significant look. “Everyone go back to your seats and we will meet in my office after dinner.” Professor White was watching them from the other end of the table but the great hall was so loud Baer could not be sure if he heard anything of what they said. They did as he said, Ord going with Baer, Fili, and Kili back to the Gryffindor table. 

 

Anlon went over to Slytherin sitting across from Benn who was standing watching them with his dark eyes sharp. Baer sat but he could not eat, he had no appetite. His guts were rolling his mind wiring with possibilities. Was Frera hurt, was she in trouble, had she figured something out and got herself in over her head. Ord ate a bit more but he was watching Baer all the time. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. “We’ll find her.” Baer twitched but he did not say anything. Fili and Kili were not eating either. “What if she’s hurt?” Kili whispered anxiety in his voice. Fili said, “Maybe she is just reading somewhere and lost track of time.” Kili looked at him. “For like…” He counted on his fingers. “7 hours?” Fili was chewing on his lip. “Gods.” He said and Baer felt his guts rolling again.

 

As soon as dinner let out they got up and went to the headmasters office. He was not there yet. Benn, Anlon, Ord, Fili, and Kili all waited by the stone gargoyle Baer pacing back and forth up the hall in front of them. Elrond came up the hall and opened the office ushering them all inside. “The headmaster sent me here to let you all in.” He and Professor’s Baggins and Durin are checking her usual places to make sure she has not just wandered off. They went in and Baer continued his pacing around the office. Professor Elrond looked at him grey eyes soft, he said something in a language Baer did not understand. “What?” He asked the Professor who smiled at him. “I said, young love.” Baer’s face burned. “Love?” He said to himself under his breath as he continued his pacing. After 20 agonizing minutes for Baer the other Professor’s came into the office. 

 

“She is indeed missing.” The headmaster said sitting in the chair behind his desk and looking solemn at all of them. “The last time she was confirmed seen is leaving Transfiguration before lunch.” He pulled out his long clay pipe lighting it with the tip of his wand. He then turned his wand and a brilliant white stallion burst forth looking almost like vapor. “Find the lady Galadriel tell her that Lady Frera needs her help.” Anlon said. “Lady Frera?” Baer and Professor Durin said. “All true seer’s are ladies.” at the same time.

 

A few moments later the fireplace lit up green and the Lady Galadriel stepped through. “What has happened?” She asked and Ord said. “Holy shit.” under his breath. “Frera is missing, she has not been seen since lunch.” The lady frowned. “Missing?” Professor Durin said. “Yes, please. Can you help us find her?” Baer looked over at him and saw that he looked anxious as well. “ I can try.” She closed her eyes and her brows knitted in concentration.

 

\---

 

Frera’s insides were aching with hunger and she was becoming more disheartened by the moment. She heard a voice in her mind but it sounded out of focus like a radio with static. “My lady?” she thought back as hard as she could. She could only hear pieces of the reply. She heard. “Yes.” and “Are you?” She guessed said.

 

“I don’t know where I am.” Back to her thinking with all of her might. She was not sure if the lady heard her or not. She let the eye open and opened her mind to the lady hoping to get something more from her. But she heard nothing and she growled, she let her intuition guide her and continued venturing through the dark. It seemed endless and not another soul was in sight. She had lost sight and sound of Grima hours ago, then she heard something like trickling water. She moved towards the sound and saw something hunched dipping its hands into what appeared to be an underground lake. It was talking to itself, “We will get you back my precious yes we will. We is looking for you.” Frera felt her skin crawl but the intuition of the eye was telling her this creature pitying. 

 

She said. “How do I get out of here.” scaring it and making it jump back. It looked up at her pale shining eyes. “Who is this?” He said as if she weren’t right in front of him. “I’m the lady Frera.” She said in her most commanding voice. It choked, “Gollum, Gollum.” It said and looked down at its hands. “We never heard of you.” Frera rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t think so.” 

 

“Do you know the way out?” She said again. He looked at her “We might.” He said with a grin. “Will you tell me?” she asked. He looked up at her appearing to think about it. “No.” He said turning back to the lake. Frera growled and said, “Fine, bye.” she took off letting the eye continue to guide her path. 

 

She heard him slinking along behind her. “If you keep following me, I’ll be forced to hurt you.” She said as she kept walking. He hissed but she could still hear him following her. She went down many more corridors disparaging that this place seemed to be endless.

 

\---

 

“She sounds very far away.” The lady said opening her eyes. “But she is alive and conscious, she told me that she doesn't know where she is. She did open her mind to me though. I think she is underground. There is someone with her, but it doesn’t feel human.” Baer said. “So how do we get to her, what do we have to do?” The lady Galadriel’s eyes fell onto Baer and they made eye contact for the first time. “You will start by searching the area she was last seen. I will stay here in the…” She trailed off when someone knocked on the office door. Professor Stormcrow looked alarmed when Professor Whites voice sounded from the other side of the door. “Gandalf, are you alright? Why is the door locked?” He looked at Professor’s Durin and Baggins and to a door nearby that opened. They all went inside and closed the door. Kili whispered, “This is crazy.” Baer and Fili hissed. “Shut up.” at the same time. 

 

The lady went to a chair near the window and sat taking a breath and closing her eyes. Baer was listening at the door with everyone else. “Gandalf, what is going on?” they heard Professor White’s voice speaking. “I’m not sure what you mean, the day to day school events you know.” Baer was listening as hard as he could. “There seemed to be something going on at dinner…”

 

Professor Stormcrow said. “Teenagers you know they overreact.” Baer felt slightly annoyed at that even though he knew the Headmaster had to lie and get Professor White out of the office. 

 

“That reminds me you know I’ve been covering for Flitwick, I was missing a student this afternoon.” Baer felt anger hot and boiling in his guts. He was sure that Professor White knew where she was. It took a lot of control on his part not to burst through the door and demand he tell them where Frera was under threat of bodily harm.

 

“Miss Durin was absent this afternoon from the 5th years class.” Professor Stormcrow did not respond for a moment. “Skipping class again, I’ll have to make sure I tell her uncle.” Baer turned when he heard the chair creek. The lady got up and grabbed some parchment off of a nearby table. She was searching for a quill it appeared, Baer moved away from the door helping her. He found one and some ink giving it to her. She began to draw closing her eyes and  talking low under her breath. “Turn around Frera, I need to see more.” She was drawing a corridor with many corridors branching off from it. She grabbed another piece closing her eyes again before snapping them open and drawing more. She did this many times before the door opened and Professor Stormcrow said. “He’s gone.” The lady Galadriel turned around. “Mithrandir, I can’t communicate with her. But I can shift through her memories. I can see what's around her.” She held up the first sheet. “She’s somewhere with a corridor that branches off into many more. She had to travel downward for a long time to get there. She is being followed by something but she doesn’t fear it. Someone different brought her down there, but she overpowered them and left them behind in the dark to find a way out.” She showed them the last drawing. “She has figured out that she is under the school.”

 

Kili said, “Under the school?” looking down at the floor as if he would be able to see Frera through it. “The stairs.” Ord said smacking Baer on the arm to get his attention. “We have to go down the stairs, maybe we’ll find her.” He nodded. “How do we get there?” Fili asked. Professor Durin said. “You aren’t going anywhere except to the Gryffindor common room.” Fili turned around indignant. “We care about Free too.” Professor Durin was giving him a sharp look.

 

Anlon said. “Professor White is still on alert, I will have to distract him still. Frera gave me the polyjuice potion this morning and her hair brush, I can turn into her and distract Professor White while you go find her.” He turned to Benn, “You are gonna come with me, right?” He nodded and said. “Of course.” quickly. Anlon said, “Then take some of your brothers hair, You’re gonna be him.” Benn looked to Baer who was looking at Anlon confused. “Why?” Anlon sighed, “Because if he sees the two of you together he won’t question it.” Ord said. “That makes sense.” Baer pulled out a few hairs and Professor Baggins conjured a vial. He placed the hairs inside.

 

Professor Stormcrow said. “We will leave in small groups to not attract attention. First will be Fili and Kili you will return to the Gryffindor common room as your uncle has asked you. Then Mr Johnson and Mr Bernard, you will get your potion and hope to gods that it works.” Benn said. “It will Frera made it.” confidently. Professor Stormcrow continued. “You’ll go keep Professor White busy while they find her. Then Professor Baggins and Durin with Mr Bernard and Mr Kovaks down to this staircase to find Miss Durin.”

 

“I’m going to the Transfiguration department to try and find the way she got down there.” The lady said. “I will stay here in your office and try to guide her to you all.” He nodded and they all looked at each other for a moment. Then they sent Fili and Kili out into the corridor Professor Stormcrow escorting them back to the Gryffindor common room as they both still wanted to help look for Frera.

 

Baer looked at his brother. “Be careful.” he said and Benn nodded. Anlon said, “I wish we could have given it a test run. I’m not sure if the inking will transfer through the potion. What if he catches us and notices I don’t have it?” Benn put his hand on Anlon’s shoulder. “We can’t worry about that now. But Frera said secrecy is the most important so we have to make sure he doesn’t know they are going through the door.”  Anlon took a deep breath. “Let’s go.” He said and the two of the took off quietly through the headmaster's door and into the corridor.

 

The lady sat in the Headmaster's chair behind his desk. Baer noticed that all of the portraits on the walls were alert watching them. The lady Galadriel said. “She will not be defeated that easily, she is my protege after all. I have never met another seer on my level to take on as a protege in my thousand years. She is the first beside my own Grandchild who I have passed my gift onto.”

 

Professor Durin said, “We are gonna go find her right now.” Pulling the door open the others right behind him. Ord and Baer led them to the stairs down a lonely corridor in the dungeons. The started down the spiral stairs as and continued descending for long time. Baer was sure it had been at least 30 minutes of walking and the stairs were still going. The temperature started to drop and Baer saw the end of the staircase. He moved to the door and Professor Baggins tried the handle. It was locked, He tried to charm it open. Professor Durin said, “Just blast it open.” Professor Baggins gave him an irritated look. “We are supposed to be inconspicuous we don’t want to leave a huge mess behind us.” 

 

Professor Baggins gazed at the door for a while before saying. “Aha.” and waving his wand. He transfigured the door into a new one, It was round and green but there was a knob in the middle. He turned and it opened, to more stairs. The went through and it sealed behind them, Professor Baggins transfigured the door back into its original shape. They continued down the stairs but there were not more torches on the walls. They lit their wands and continued down, the saw a bright red light ahead and Baer sped up. They came into an open cavern a large machine was wiring and steam was billowing around filling the cavern. They went down more stairs to what looked like a roaring fire, It was making the machine run. Ord said. “What the?” looking at the walls of the cavern it appeared to be pulsating and the light appeared to be coming from behind it as well. Baer moved closer with him and something moved fast behind the wall. 

 

Ord said, “What the fuck is that?” quietly. The professors came over to them, “What’s inside?” Professor Baggins said. “We have to keep going.” Baer said “We have to find Frera.” they agreed and as they moved around looking for a way to go from this place. The walls appeared to be pulsing with multiple shadowy creatures moving behind them. “This area is open.” Baer called looking into a long dark corridor. They ran over to him and went down it.

 

\----

 

Frera continued to walk getting annoyed at the creature behind her. “I know you’re following me.” She said and she heard him grumbling and whining under his breath. It reminded her of Grima. It had been hours, the stinging hex had definitely worn off by now. She sped up, he knew this area. He brought her here, he could pursue her. But she would not let him overpower her again, If he found her again. He would be sorry.

 

She thought of her friends, Were they panicking did they know she was gone? Surely they knew she was missing. But a part of her brain thought they might not realize, she had wandered off alone many times before.  She kept going the creature still following her, Frera kept going thoroughly annoyed with this sniveling thing. 

 

\---

 

Professor Baggins said, “There has to be a faster way, this place is enormous.” Professor Durin said, “We just have to keep going.” Professor Baggins huffed. “Maybe if we stop for a moment to think we can think of a more efficient way to find her.” Professor Durin said. “Their is not time for stopping and planning.” Baer said. “Shut up the pair of you, I heard something.” The professor’s looked at him offended but fell silent to listen. They her a whining voice, “Master, I’m trying. Don’t punish me master.” Ord whispered. “That’s Grima.” too Baer who nodded. They heard him scream and moved in the direction of the sound. They saw Frera standing over him and he was cowering against a wall sitting on the ground. She was pointing her wand at him. “You’re afraid of me now?” She laughed. “Weren’t you the one who told me, that when this was all over your master would let you fuck me bloody?” He made a squeaking noise still cowering. For someone so short she appeared to tower over him. “Now, you are gonna show me the way out of here, You're gonna go back to your master and tell him that you couldn’t catch me. I’m gonna go to bed and in the morning apologize for skipping class. You’re are never going to speak of this, do you understand.” Grima was still now his eyes were out of focus and Baer could see Frera’s wand still pointed at him. “I understand.” He said in a flat voice and she moved her wand away. He stood clumsily and started walking looking over his shoulder at her every few moments.

 

“Frera.” Baer said when they came toward them. Frera jumped and yelled, “Baer?” She started to move forward and stopped. “How do I know your the real thing?” Baer’s eyes softened and he said. “When I first met you on the train in your 1st year you had punched a boy who was teasing my brother in the nose. I invited you to sit with us and bought you a pumpkin pastie when the lunch cart came around, I’ve bought you a snack on every ride on the Hogwarts express that we rode together since.” Frera moved forward convinced and hugged him tight. She then seemed to notice the others. Grima still stood there looking blankly ahead.

 

“I’ve confunded him.” Frera said offhandedly and said. “Show us the way out Wormtongue.” He turned himself around and went back the way Frera had came. They followed behind him and Professor Durin said. “What happened?” She said, “He grabbed me after Transfiguration, He dragged me into a closet. I was screaming, He hit me. I fell over, the floor started lowering like a muggle elevator. I hit him with a stinging hex in the eyes. He was screaming and crying I left him behind to find my way out. I tried to make the floor go back up. But there were no buttons like in an elevator. I had to go forward into the dark. I walked for hours, I found an underground lake. There was this little wretched creature there, talking to himself. He kept choking and saying Gollum over and over. He was small enough to be a child, but he looked ancient. He was really gross actually, he was following me for a long time. She looked around, I don’t think he’s following me anymore. Probably scared of you lot. Thank the gods, He was horrible company. Sniveling and whining the whole way.” They continued to walk taking several turn behind Grima who was walking blankly in front of them with Frera’s wand pointed at his back. Ord said, “Did he really say that to you?” Frera said. “What?” He frowned. “Did he tell you he would fuck you bloody?” Frera flinched. “Yeah he did, but I’m not afraid of him anymore.” Ord said. “That’s still disgusting, we should cut his cock off before we let him go back to Professor White. Frera and Baer were both laughing and Professor Baggins said. “Mr Kovacs language please. We are not going to dismember anyone.” 

 

Grima opened the door to the small close. He looked eyes blank at them waiting. They piled in and he squished in with them. Frera gagged and Baer made sure to press her in the corner as far from Grima as possible. But he was still looking benignly at them his mouth slack. He put his hand to the wall mumbling and then the floor began to rise. It was a few minutes before the room stilled and the door flew open. Professor Stormcrow was at the door in moments and when he saw all of them he looked dumbstruck. He pulled them all out and said, “We can’t be seen together, Miss Durin my office tomorrow lunch time.” She nodded and he said. “What’s wrong with him?” Frera said. “Uh, I confunded him and modified his memory, so he can’t tell Professor White what happened.” He shook his head and said “let’s separate.” They took off in different directions. Ord, Baer, and Frera going towards a shortcut. Professor’s Baggins and Durin into Professor Baggins office and the headmaster down the corridor the opposite way.

 

They went through the shortcut and when they came out the other side they did not expect what they found. Baer and Frera were dueling with Professor White who looked livid and appeared to be bearing down on them.

 

But when the portrait concealing the shortcut flew open they were stopped mid action. Baer, Frera and Ord stood in the corridor staring at. Baer Frera and Professor White who growled. “You’ve tried to trick me, huh? I knew something was going on.” They all stared at him. “Which one is the real one, huh?” He said his voice low and menacing. “Let’s find out shall we? Lady Fris!” He called loudly.

 

\---

 

Something clenched in Frera’s gut. He was waving his wand speaking in a language that made her skin crawl. “I’m calling you, Fris!” He said in english and Frera felt her arm start to burn. She was breaking into a sweat. His voice got louder and Frera felt her legs stiff and locked straight. The look of panic on her doppelganger told her they were all frozen in place.

 

She let the eye open and focused all of her control on staying  in the present. She was chanting, “I’m in control, I’m in control, I’m in control.” to herself in her mind but she could feel herself slipping. Her grandmother was answering his call and she was to strong for Frera to resist.

 

She fell forward on to her knees and got the sensation that she was relaxed and sleeping. She saw the corridor, she saw the others but she could not understand what was happening. She was not in control. 

 

\---

 

Baer was stuck stiff unable to move or speak, he saw Frera fall forward to her knees and he wanted badly to reach forward and grab her to him. To protect her from whatever Professor White was trying to accomplish. Her back straightened and she stood again. Her voice deep and womanly her posture straight and proper. “Saruman you weasel, is this how you get your kicks? Harassing children, really?” He said. “My dear you know I loath children.” The lady Fris held up Frera’s wand. “Less talk, you wanted me. You got me.”  He was scowling at her. “What an interesting way to phrase it.” He held his wand up as well and they started to duel. It was obvious it was not Frera.

 

Frera was good but she could not do non verbal spells and this level of dueling was years of practice and mastery. She disarmed him and lifted the spell on the boys. Professor White was laughing. “You’ve been out here for a while now catching up with me.” She fell forward again and Baer moved forwards pulling Frera up into his lap. She was limp and unconscious she felt cold as ice and this more than anything scared him. He heard Professor White hit the floor and saw him knocked out as well. He saw all 3 of the others had hit him with spells at the same time.

 

“We need to get her to the hospital wing.” Anlon said and Baer stood lifting her in his arms. They took off down the corridor Benn and Anlon turning back into themselves. They went a few corridors over before Frera said. “Why are you carrying me?” They all looked at her. “I can walk I’m okay.” He was frowning down at her. She smiled up at him. “I swear, I feel okay now.” 

 

She said. “Let’s get out of here before he wakes up.” They seperated to go to their common rooms and Baer was saying. “I was so worried, I was terrified.” Frera looked up at him her blue eyes soft. “I know I’m sorry.” They were gazing at one another in front of the portrait hole. They moved at the same time kissing each other fiercely and gripping each other tight. Baer pulled her close to him leaning over her. Her lips were soft and warm now, the unusual coldness had left her body. He licked at her lips and she touched her tongue to his. He moved back from her and she was looking up at him arms still around his neck. 

 

Her cheeks were flushed pink and her blue eyes were fixed on him keeping him drawn in. “Are you gonna come inside.” They both turned to see the fat lady flushed in the face and pointedly looking away from them. They went inside and at the staircases they stared at one another. Frera wanted to lay with Baer again, it had been so much more comfortable and easier to rest. But she knew she should not push her luck any further tonight. “Goodnight.” she said leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing him one last time quickly on the lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of this pre-written. I have to finish it now Lol. I have other Frera stories written. I think I'll post some.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here. If you are too. I'm very thankful.

 

 

Frera woke early on the morning of Baer’s birthday. The meditation the lady suggested was working to a degree. She could lay with her body heavy and sleeping with her mind still awake, it was a very odd sensation and sometimes she still woke when a vision frightened her but she felt much more rested in the mornings. 

 

She was very thankful and made a mental note to thank the lady for her suggestion. She went down to the kitchens and told the elves she would be making a cake again. She made it chocolate again and her ganache frosting, she made layers putting chocolate mousse on the inside. She smoothed out the edges and placed it into a box, she wrapped it neatly grabbing some drinks and napkins and forks from the house elves as well and promising to return the silverware when she was done. 

 

She went up to breakfast and sat down next to Baer at the Breakfast table where he was talking with Sean and Derrek. “Happy birthday.” She said putting the box in front of him. He looked at it and then up at her. “I made you another cake, ganache frosting again since you liked it so much. I made chocolate mousse in the middle too, it has 2 layers.” He opened the box. “Thank you, I have to eat real breakfast.”  She smiled. “You don’t have to eat it right now.” 

 

Charlotte came over from the Ravenclaw table sitting next to Sean and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Hello.” She said to the rest of them. They ate breakfast and headed off to class Frera looked at the clock. They had 15 minutes until the bell rang. She tapped Baer’s arm and pointed at a shortcut. He smiled and they broke off while the others were still walking and talking. In the shortcut she said, “Sorry I couldn’t get you something more.” He leaned down and kissed her. They were wrapped tightly around one another and Frera felt a pulse of intuition and broke off. The opening to the shortcut opened and Benn said. “Oh, shit sorry.” Anlon was blushing furiously when he saw the two of them holding onto each other. They broke apart and Baer said. “Come on.” Picking his box up and starting up the shortcut. They followed and he broke off towards transfiguration.

 

Benn waved to them as well going to his next class. Frera continued to walk with Anlon, “You and Baer were making out in the shortcut weren’t you?” Frera laughed. “Yeah.” She lifted her arm. “We stopped, I saw you coming.” He huffed. “You’re no fun you used to get all flustered about liking him.” She gave him a devilish grin and could feel that her cheeks were flushed. He looked at her surprised. “You tart.” Frera laughed and they went into the history of magic classroom together.

 

She let her eyes close during the lecture even though she appeared to be looking down at her book. Her hair hanging in a curtain around her. She let her muscles relax and her mind wander. She let the eye open under the desk and she saw her father. He was a young adult and him and her uncle Thorin were yelling at each other. “You don’t really know what is gonna happen. You can’t just jump into it.” Thorin yelled to him. Frerin gave him with a look that could kill. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand!” He yelled and Thorin turned on his heel storming out saying. “You are an idiot Frerin.” He scoffed. He looked over at the other in the room and Frera saw their father Thrain sitting at the table looking solemn. “He is right you know, it’s not safe. We are pureblood but we still have to watch our back. They are maniacs, if they find one of our family they will kill them to try to get to me.” Frerin put his head in his hands.

 

“You are willing to risk your family and your own neck for a muggle?” Thrain said sounding like his temper was firing up now too. “She’s pregnant with my child dad.” His father looked up at him a stricken look on his face. “You’re having a child with a muggle? Have you lost your mind!” Frerin’s back straightened. “I am, I’m gonna have a family of my own to care for. I’m going.” He left out the back door into the snow.

 

The bell rang and the eye snapped shut. Frera grabbed her bag and followed Anlon out into the hall. She said, “I’m gonna go see my uncle before my next class.” He waved to her and she went to her uncles office. She was due in his defense class in 15 minutes anyway. She knocked on the door and entered.

 

“Frera.” He said surprised. She smiled at him. “I had a vision recently and I wanted to talk to you about it.” He sat down and she said. “It’s about my father, did you two fight before he died?” Her uncle looked taken aback. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to upset you. I just. I know that you have a lot of guilt about him and I wanted to show you.” She pulled out her mirror and took out the thought. She turned it to him and they watch together, They watched Frerin arguing with Thorin. Then telling Thrain about the muggle who was having his child. “It wasn’t your fault.” Frera said to as Frerin walked out into the snow in the mirror. “It was mine.” 

 

Her uncle was looking up at her blue eyes fierce. He stood and hugged her to him for a moment, he pushed her red hair out of her face a fond smile on his face. “Let’s go to class.” She went through the adjoining door with him the classroom already full. She sat next to Benn and he looked at her curiously. 

 

She said. “Do you remember when we first met?” as they pulled out their books. Benn looked thoughtful. “You mean on the Hogwarts express 1st year when you punched that boy in the nose for bullying me? Yeah that’s when my brother decided you were to coolest girl he ever met. Those are his words not mine.” He said clarifying as he looked up to the front of the room. She shoved his shoulder and the two of them took notes on her Uncle Thorin's lecture.

 

Ord, Benn, and Anlon sat with them at dinner. They had already given him presents. Ord was smiling at Baer. “You wanna get drunk for your birthday again.” He said. “We have class tomorrow.” Ord shrugged his shoulders. Baer said. “All of us?” Benn and Anlon shrugged agreeing. He looked at Frera and she said, “I’d like that.” He grinned at her and they all went up to the Gryffindor common room after dinner. 

 

Ord passed around shots between them and Frera took hers back hissing at the strength of the whiskey. Fili and Kili came over to her. “Are you drinking?” Fili asked. Baer said, “Yeah It’s my birthday.” Kili said. “Oh, really? How old are you?”

 

“18.” Fili said, “Can you apparate?” He said, “I learned but I haven’t passed the test. When I took it last year with Ord we both failed. He left his shoes behind. I went a few feet to far of my goal.” Frera laughed. “You left your shoes behind?” Ord was grumbling. “Hey, don’t tell them that.”

Her cousins sat with them. “What happened when we were banished to the common room the last week?” Baer said. “A lot of stuff, It’s a pretty long story.” They said. “We want to know.” Frera said. “Here.” She took out her mirror shaking it and handing to them. They held it up and both leaned over it. 

 

Frera accepted another shot from Baer who said. “Lets play that game again.” Ord laughed. “Never have a I ever. Always good value.” Frera knocked her back and Fili and Kili were exclaiming over the mirror. “You dueled him?” Fili said. “Why was that part all fuzzy?” Kili asked. Frera said. “It wasn’t me, It was our Grandmother the lady Fris.” Fili handed the mirror back. “That’s weird, I remember that happened to you last year.” Frera nodded. “Yeah, It’s dangerous though. If she comes out that sends me into the spirit world. If I stay under to long I’ll get stuck in limbo.”

 

She turned back to her friends and Baer was thinking to go first. “Never had I ever failed a defense exam.” Anlon scowled and took a shot. Benn went next looking thoughtful, “Never have I ever kissed Baer on the lips.” Frera gave him a look and took her shot back Ord refilling and saying. “Oh he’s looking for a fight.” Benn laughed. “I am not.” It was Ord’s turn next. “Never have I ever been in love.” Frera did not think twice about it. She saw Baer who was sitting to her left take his shot back as well and she could not look at him. Anlon was looking at her with his eyebrows raised up. But she just put her glass forward for Ord to refill for her. Her face was burning. 

 

Anlon took his shot back as well his head down and held his glass out for Ord to refill. Ord was looking impressed and Benn had a look on his face that Frera could not read. Anlon said, “Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Baer took back another shot and Benn said. “You should take 2.” to Ord. “You’ve earned it on that one.” They all laughed and Ord did as he was bid. Frera took hers back as well. “You kissed a girl?” Fili said surprised. Frera said “Yeah.” offhanded. Baer said, “Who?” Frera looked at him. “Her name is Anna, she’s a Slytherin.” Anlon laughed. “Isn’t that the girl who gave you a Valentine 3rd year?” Frera said, “Last year too. That was when it happened.” Baer was huffing “You were already kissing me by then.” Frera laughed. “You didn’t want me, remember?” He was frowning. “I never didn’t want you.” She said. “Why would I imagine that?” He tickled her lightly where her shirt was riding up. She squealed and moved away, “Did you kiss her again after that?” He asked putting his hands near her sides in a threatening way. “No, dammit.” She said as he started to tickle her again. She slapped his hands away and he was looking pleased sitting back. “Good.” Frera looked at Anlon. “Look what you did to me.” He laughed.

 

She had to think hard about something she had not done. She sat there for a while her eyes closed. “Never have I ever, Oh god I’m depressing.” Fili said “why?”

“I can’t think of anything good. I thought of a few but they are like really pathetic.” 

 

Anlon said, “What are they?” Frera felt her face flush and she fidgeted in her seat. Baer said, “Just say it, none of us are gonna judge you.” Frera sighed. “Never have I ever, had a birthday party.” she felt the liquor clouding her brain. “Never have I ever been able to buy something in Hogsmeade.” Benn said. “We should take 2 since you said 2.” She looked up and Fili and Kili were looking at her surprised.

 

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Ord said and Baer said. “No.” firmly. They all looked at him and Frera saw his eyes were glassy. He was drunk, but so was she. “Why?” Anlon asked. “No one is allowed to kiss Free except for me.” he said and Benn started laughing. “Baer, it’s just a game.” Baer huffed. “I don’t care.” Ord said. “Alright bad idea, sorry.” At 11:30 Benn, Anlon, and Ord went out through the portrait hole. “See you tomorrow.” When they were gone Frera whispered. “Let’s go for a walk.” He agreed and they disappeared out of the portrait hole as well. 

 

They went to a lonely corridor. He pressed her to the wall and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. She melted into it her hands gripping his upper arms. She let them go around his neck and his drifted down to the hem of her shirt. She hummed as his hand ran along her skin of her lower back and sides. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin and she ran her tongue along his. He groaned and pressed his body to hers, his hands slide up her rib cage and he ran his fingers along the lining of her bra.

 

Frera felt her breathing pick up and she looked up at him to see his eyes glassy and face flushed. She smiled at him and he slid his hands under it. Frera felt her face flushing and heat building in between her legs. He moved her bra up and massaged her breasts, he ran his fingers over her nipples and she hissed at the feeling. 

 

He moved it over her again and kissed her soundly. “Sorry.” He said she said. “Don’t be...” She felt her face was burning. He leaned down and kissed her again. They went back to the common room hand in hand and when she was alone in bed with her silencing charm in place she let her hand drift down between her legs.

 

They sat with the Quidditch team at breakfast on Saturday all of them looking tired. It was pouring rain outside and their game against Ravenclaw was not being postponed. George was staring out the window. “Ugh, this freezing rain.” Frera said, “I’m gonna be frozen.” Baer said. “You have gloves?” She shook her head. He gave her his old pair when they got into the locker room shrinking them enough to fit her hands. 

 

“Thanks.” She said leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He flushed and said. “Free…” chiding, but Frera could see he was smiling.

 

They went out onto the field and Baer and Charlotte shook hands. Charlotte gave him one of her wide smiles and Frera felt an annoyed twinge in her gut. But she pushed off from the ground ready to play.

 

She was on a roll scoring goal after goal. George and Amir scoring a few a piece as well. The freezing rain making her shiver. She heard the whistle blow and screamed when she saw Baer falling from his broom. She landed and sprinted to him, he was bleeding from the head the scarlet on his face and soaking into the grass around them making Frera let out a wail of despair that she did not even know she was capable of doing.

 

“No Baer, Baer.” She was crying feeling in his neck for a pulse. He had one it was faint but she could feel it. “Help!” she screamed and her uncle was pulling her back Oin and Professor Stormcrow over top of him. “Baer…” She said her voice almost inaudible. They took him up to the castle and she was right behind them. Benn, Anlon, and Ord running behind her. They tried to close her out of the hospital wing but she pushed the door open knocking Professor Baggins off of his feet as he was trying to close it.

 

She went in followed by her friends who scrambled into the room. Benn saw all the blood and said. “Oh my god.” Frera went over to him putting her hand on the clean side of his face. Oin was fixing his skull and the flesh. “Baer…” Frera said close to him her voice breaking. “We’re all here. It’s gonna be okay.” Oin moved his wand away from Baer’s head and he groaned opening his eyes and appearing unable to focus. “Frera?” He said looking at her. “It’s me, yeah.” She said gripping the sheets of his bed so tightly she thought she might rip them.

 

“You...you look so beautiful.” He mumbled and his eyes fell back shut. Oin gave her a potion. “Blood replenishing potion and something for the pain, he’s not alert so he can’t swallow it down. Use the dropper to give him a few drops at a time under his tongue.” Frera took it and did as she was bid. The adults moved back and started to talk quietly. “The bludger was fixed, it kept going for him.” Ord said sitting in a chair next to her Benn and Anlon on the other side. Benn had tears running down his face as well.

 

“What?” Frera said putting a few more drops under his tongue. Baer woke again for a moment, “Red hair…” He said dreamily and Frera said. “Baer?” But his eyes fell shut again. “And blue eyes, Benn. What am I supposed to do?” Benn let out a watery chuckle. “Idiot.” He said starting to cry more. Frera gave Anlon a significant look and he put his hand on top of Benn’s squeezing. His face flushed with color, Benn grabbed his hand tightly back.

 

Baer’s eyes were still unfocused and Frera said. “Baer take a sip of this.” she gave him a few sips of the potion and he said. “That tastes awful.” She huffed. “It’s medicine not a treat.” He said. “What happened?” Frera said. “You took a bludger to the head.” Baer closed his eyes for moment smiling. “I had a wonderful dream. I dreamt you were my girlfriend. I dreamt you let me take your bra off.” Frera’s face flushed red. “Baer that’s not a dream. I am your girlfriend.” He looked shocked. “Oh gods what? How? And under your shirt I felt your...I remember it.” She said. “Baer, just shut up and drink okay.” holding the bottle to his lips. He did and after while his eyes drifted back shut. Ord said, “You let him…” and Frera said. “We are not having this conversation.” The four of them were talking quietly Professor Stormcrow had sent Professors Durin and Baggins out to the quidditch pitch to try and find the bludger. Baer was drifting in and out of consciousness. He would mumble unintelligible sometimes but other times he would speak clearly. He woke after about an hour and said. “He wasn’t the first kiss you know I was.” They looked at him Ord said, “What?” He said “Derrek he wasn’t Frera’s first kiss. I was in her first year. Remember?” He said eyes on her. She laughed, “Baer that doesn’t count.” He grinned. “It does it was my first kiss too. I remember you told me put your lips like this.” He pushed his lips out as if for a kiss and said. “Aren’t you gonna give me one?” She said. “Baer get a grip.” He huffed.

 

“I’m hurt in the hospital and you won’t even give me one kiss?” He said and Frera said. “Really Baer? You’re delirious, if you weren’t you would freak out if I tried to kiss you in front of our friends.” He said. “You make me sound horrible.” She huffed now. “No, just shy.” His face flushed now. “Just with you, I didn’t have a problem setting myself up for you to catch me kissing Charlotte.” She said. “Oh yeah, bringing that up is gonna make me want to kiss you.” He was laughing now his eyes still unfocused. “But you were jealous…”

  
  


She said. “I’m jealous? What about you kissing me in front of the whole school because Ty had asked me out at breakfast?” Baer grumbled his eyes closed. “What does he know? He could show you a good time? I’ll show him my fist right in his face.” Baer he didn’t do anything. He pushed his lips out again and Frera leaned over him pressing her lips to his. Her long red hair falling over both of them and making a curtain between them and the others. She let her tongue move into his mouth and when she moved back his face was flushed and he said. “Gods…”

 

Her uncle and Professor Baggins came back in going over to Professor Stormcrow. They couldn’t find the bludger. Or any sort of evidence from the accident, Nothing but the blood stain was left. Frera smiled at Baer, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He smiled. “Me too, but you knew I was gonna get hurt. Remember?” She nodded. “My timing was really off though.”

 

“It was almost 2 weeks off.” Frera sighed, “I’m a really bad psychic.” He was laughing. “Mad.” Baer said still sounding out of it. He looked over at Benn. “My girlfriend can see the future.” He was laughing now. “Benn, she’s my girlfriend.” He said. Benn was laughing now too. “Frera, I’m going out with her. She let me…” Frera leaned over putting her hand over Baer’s mouth and cutting him off. “Baer, If you don’t stop saying that sort of stuff I won’t give you another kiss until I come of age.” He looked at her eyes wide and she pulled her hand away. “No, I’m sorry! That’s almost a year. We’re already gonna have to be apart when I leave at the end of the year. You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

 

“I’m thinking about it, you’re pissing me off.” He closed his eyes and whined. “Don’t… Don’t be pissed at me. I don’t like that.” She crossed her arms. “Then stop talking about what we do in private.” He grinned broadly. “I wish we were in private…”

 

“Well we are not, so please contain yourself.” He blew a raspberry, “Sorry I don’t have your iron self control.” Frera laughed. “It’s compartmentalizing.” He said. “What?” She leaned on her knees. “you take a thing your thinking about an you tuck it away in a box. You leave it behind for the moment and come back to it.” He looked thoughtful. “That’s crazy.” Frera shook her head. “I have to do it, I see and know so many things. I can’t think about it all and feel it all at once. I would be hysterical constantly, I would be a panicked wreck.”

 

Baer said. “What do you know?” She sighed. “I know things I don’t even realize I know.” He said. “But, you didn’t know I thought you were pretty?” She said. “Oh, that again.” He said. “You were 11 and I thought you were so cute. Then it was innocent of course. But I wanted to hang out with you all the time. When you would laugh at me and your pretty hair, I had such a big crush on you everyone seemed to know.” Anlon said. “It’s not like you were obvious or anything.” Sarcastically. 

 

Baer laughed. “Well you were the first one to figure it out Anlon.” He looked at him with his mouth open. “Really?” He huffed. “Yeah, I remember being so happy when she was laughing at something I’d said. You asked me when I was gonna ask her to marry me.” Anlon was laughing now. “You knew before I even knew.” Benn looked up at Frera who looked right back at him. Benn’s face flushed and he looked back down at his brother.

 

Frera slept with her head resting on Baer’s abdomen. He had his hand in her long hair, laying on his back. Frera was surprised that they did not insist she leave to go to bed. She woke early to see Baer’s eyes open again. The potion Oin had given him for pain was worn off. His eyes were clear. “Did I say all of those things for real?” He said to her carding his hands through her hair. “Yeah, I had to threaten you to get you to stop.” He groaned and put his hands over his face. “I can’t ever look our friends or your uncle in the eye again.” Frera was laughing now and he was red in the face. “Oh shut up.” 

 

Frera leaned over him kissing him on the cheek. “So your not gonna make me wait until next year?” Frera grinned. “I wasn’t being serious love.” His eyes were burning her. “Love?” He said in her ear. She shivered.

 

 

**\---**

 

 

It was a few days before they would go home for the holidays when Baer asked her. “Do you have a dress to wear?” at breakfast. Frera looked up at him cheeks stuffed with food. “A dress?” He huffed. “For the wedding. I have to go so I was assuming you would go with me, you know as my date.” Frera was frowning. “You have to go to the wedding?” He was frowning now too. “Yeah, Benn and I we both don’t want to though.” She shook her head and said. “Wow.”

 

“I’ll be spending Christmas with my mom though, The wedding is on New years day.” Frera said. “How do you expect me to have a dress? You just told me right now.” He was frowning now. When Benn and Anlon came over to them she said. “Benn can you make me a dress?” Anlon said. “Benn can make dresses?” Benn had his eyebrows drawn in. “What for?” Baer said. “For the wedding, she’s going with me.” Anlon looked disgusted. “He’s making you guys go to the wedding?” Frera said. “That’s what I said.” 

 

Benn was grinding his teeth. “Yeah he is insisting we go, I said I don’t want to. But he starting saying it’s my mom’s fault. That she’s getting us for Christmas and she needs to split the time.” Anlon was shaking his head. “Yeah Free, I’ll make you a dress. I still have your measurements.” Anlon said. “You sure there still right? I think her boobs have been growing again.” Frera said. “Don’t, they are not.” He was smiling slyly at her. “They are.” She leaned over the table and flicked his nose. He moved back and said. “Ow Dammit.” 

 

Ord came over looking sad. “What’s wrong?” Frera asked anger instantly dissipating. “Kimmy, she’s been kissing another guy.” She put her hand over his. “I’m sorry Ord. Why didn’t you just ask her out?” He grumbled. “Well I can’t now.” She said. “That sucks.” He huffed and put his head down on his arms. Baer looked at Benn, “Please not like the last one.” He smiled at him. “Don’t you trust me brother?” He did not say anything but he was glaring at him.

 

Benn started to laugh. “No, I don’t. Not with this.” He grinned. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it. I already have an idea.” Fili and Kili came sitting near Frera. She saw Fili’s eyes flick over to Benn and his face flushed a bit. He looked back at Kili appearing to be trying to gain some control. She raised her eyebrows. “Hello.” She said to them. Kili said. “Free, what do you want for Christmas?” She tilted her head to the side. “Christmas?” She said confused. He said. “Yeah, Uncle Thorin always gives us some money to get gifts. What do you want?” She said. “Uh, Well sweets are always a good choice. Or a book.” 

 

She was still tailing Professor White and Grima at any chance she got. She was sure that they were behind Baer’s injury. She got an opportunity on her way to lunch, She saw Professor White he was going through the entrance hall grumbling. She followed him down to the dungeon and knew she shouldn’t follow him down the stairs. She did not want to run the risk of Grima coming along. Or of Professor White turning around, that’s when she heard him speaking. “Wormtongue, stop being skittish. They need to feed on meat, they will not get strong otherwise.”

 

Grima wined. “He was gonna bite my hand off.” Professor White said. “What if I cut both of your hands off?” Grima was saying. “No Master, I will get them more meat. The students will be away so we will have time over the holiday.” Frera could heard them coming back up the stairs and she squeezed into a space in the shadows nearby. Professor White said, “I hope so Gandalf has been keeping an annoyingly close eye on me.” Grima said. “Do you think he suspects?” 

 

Professor White did not answer he just said. “Wormtongue, what have I told you about stupid questions?” They went up the steps and Frera stayed in her place for a while. She checked her watch. It was only 12 o’clock she still had a half hour of break. Her next class was potions and she could get there fast.

 

She jogged light footed down the steps and did the spell Grima did to open the door when he took them out. She went in and was looking at the machine inside. She examined it for a long time but she could not figure out what it did.

 

She saw something moving behind the walls that appeared to glow like coals. She went to the wall and leaned close. There was a small opening, Frera peaked in and saw several beastly looking creatures. They had dark gray leather like hides and they were speaking in a guttural language. Frera observed as many things as she could about them. They were eating raw meat with their hands tearing it from the bone.

 

A big one sniffed and said. “I smell a girl.” In English and she took several steps back. She went to the door and ran out but she could see the things behind the walls standing up near the wall as if they were trying to look through. She went back up the stairs and ran to Potions, she arrived out of breath and Benn had his eyebrows raised up at her. She put her hand on the wall and was catching her breath. “I’ll, mirror.” She pulled the memory out putting it into the mirror and handing it to him. He watched with his eyebrows drawn in. Holding the mirror close to his face to not let anyone else see.

 

He leaned in her ear. “What the hell were those things?” Frera said. “I don’t know, but they smelled me. He got my scent and knew I was a girl.” He said. “Creepy… So they are making these monsters?” She nodded. “Yeah, I think so. But what are they planning on doing with them? Also how do you kill them? Because honestly I don’t want to end up on the wrong side of one with no defense.”

 

He said. “We should show Baer, He might know what they are or how to fight them.” Frera agreed and they went into Potions whispering together. Frera sat with her head in her hands for a while her mind wiring. She looked up when Sam said. “Free aren’t you gonna start your potion.” She said. “Oh right.” She made her potion easily and Benn said. “How are you doing that dammit?” She looked over at his potion. “You added too much salamander blood.” He huffed. She smiled at him. “Add a little bit of lavender oil, it’ll balance it out.” He said. “What?” She said. “Don’t you trust me?” Benn just looked down at his potion and she kept going with hers. 

 

He carried their samples up to the desk and she leaned over looking into his cauldron. “You did what I said…” He rolled his eyes. “Oh rub it in Frera, just rub it in.” She was grinning and they went out of the classroom and Frera stopped in her tracks on the other side. Frera stopped dead her eyes fixed on the corridor in front of her. She was stiff and didn’t move, her eyes were moving back and forth fast and her arms were trembling. She saw her uncle, he was drinking something in the staff room and starting to gag and choke. When the vision ended Frera took off at a run. Benn was following her saying. “Frera, what’s going on where are you going?” She went to the staff room and pushed the door open. She saw her uncle about to put his mug to his lips and jumped forward smacking it out of his hand.

 

It smashed on the floor and he looked at her alarmed. Professor Baggins said. “Frera!” She said. “Sorry that was poison. I just had a vision about it.” She went over and conjured a vial getting it off of the floor and into it. She gave it to her uncle. Benn was shaking his head, “Girl you stress me out.” He was holding onto his chest and gasping. “How do you run like that?” She said. “I’ve been exercising to get rid of my excess energy.” He just waved his hand still breathing heavily his hand on his chest. 

 

Frera paced back and forth for a moment looking thoughtful. “First Baer now you. They are going after people I love. That’s sick.” Benn said. “You love my brother?” Frera rolled her eyes at him. “Benn do keep up please.” He said. “How do you just admit your feelings so easily?” She said. “Why don’t you?” His face flushed and he narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Anlon too, they poisoned him remember. Oh shit. Ord was right.” She put her head in her hands. “No, he wasn’t. You can’t go live away from all of us in the woods. That’s not the solution. The lady Galadriel can do that because she is 1,000 years old. You’re not and we’ll miss you. You can’t leave.” Frera looked up at him surprised but he was looking very seriously back at her.

 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Her uncle was looking at the bottle. “There is something floating in it. A flower petal.” Professor Baggins took it, He looked at it closely. He opened the top and took a sniff. “Belladonna… That is poison.” Professor Baggins was frowning. “They must have stuck it to the inside of your mug, you wouldn’t notice if they put a charm on it to conceal the petal.”

 

Benn and Frera found the others and she showed them the mirror. Baer said “I’ve never seen anything like that.” He seemed very interested. “I’ll have to look into them, their obviously carnivores and they look like they have really tough skin.” Anlon said, “He’s making those things. What the fuck?”

 

On the train on the way back home Frera realized with dread. She would be camping out in the winter. It was cold out a thick layer of snow on the ground. She sighed and wished she could do magic outside of school so she could at least warm herself. She leaned on Baer’s shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders. He said, “You’re gonna be careful over the break right?” She said. “Yes Baer.” She sat up when the lunch cart came around. Baer got her a snack and she said. “Why do you always buy me a snack?” He was already eating his pumpkin pastie. “Cause you’re my girl…” She said. “I haven’t been for that long.” He shrugged and leaned in whispering in her ear. “Cause I like getting stuff for you, also it was an innocent excuse to touch your hand.” She laughed out loud and said. “No?” His face was flushed.

 

“Don’t make fun of me.” She said. “I’m sorry. But, I can’t believe that.” He huffed and crossed his arms. “You’re being mean to me and I don’t appreciate it.” She said. “No, Baer. I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at me.” She looked up at him and he said. “Don’t look at me like that Free. We are in a train full of classmates.” She was laughing again and he was laughing too. Benn said. “Wow.” Anlon letting out an embarrassed laugh. Ord on the other hand was saying. “You two really know how to flirt huh?” 

 

Frera looked thoughtful. “It’s not a hard thing to learn.” Baer said. “Unless the person your flirting with is being mean to you.” She said. “Oh I said sorry.” He said. “Well I don’t believe you.” She said. “You are just trying to get me in a temper, I’m not falling for it.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “You think I like your temper?” She laughed again. “You told me you did. You don’t like it when I get truly angry but you like my short temper.” He was smiling now. “You’ve caught on to me.” She said. “Well, that should be encouraging.” The train was stopping and she stood holding on to her bag. “I’ve known you’ve been trying to get a rise out of me and letting you do it.” He was smiling his mouth open with incredulous delight in his eyes. She took off out into the corridor, Anlon on her heels. “How do you do stuff like that?” He said. She grinned at him. “I’m just being honest.” He said. “I could never talk to Benn like that.” She said. “You could, you just have to take the leap. The leap is the scariest part. But, I think it was 1,000 times over worth it.”

 

Anlon was looking at her his face flushed red. “Do you really think?” She said. “I can’t tell you what to do. But I can tell you that if you’re feeling something real you should go for it while you have the chance.” He waved to her at the subway station when she said she had somewhere to go before going home.

 

She went the other way and got on a train to the area near the nursing home her mother was is. She walked to it and signed in at the desk. The receptionist said. “I haven’t seen you since the summer. How are you?” Frera greeted to woman. “Oh I go to a boarding school. Got a scholarship, I’m on break.” She looked impressed. “Wow that’s good for you.” She went to her mother’s room. She pulled a chair up to the bed her mother fast asleep. She read her book and when dinner came around she fed her mother. She cleaned her up and put her into pajamas. Around 8 at night she left and signed herself out on the sheet the receptionist gone home.

 

She put the code into the door and it clicked open. She went out and to the wooded area about a half hour walk away. She pitched her tent collect wood for the wood stove. She lit the fire and took a hot bath the tap working still and making her very happy. She soaked in the hot water for a long time not wanting to get out into the cold air. The tent did not seemed affected by wind and it was a bit warmer from the stove. She dried off and bundled herself  in her blankets sitting near the stove. She warmed up after a bit keeping her hair tied up to not have the wet hair making her colder. She made herself tea but forgot to get something to eat, she found some of her instant noodles and made those.

 

She said. “I’m pretty good at this.” looking at her fire and noodles. She slept and went. Frera went everyday methodically she left her tent up knowing no muggles would happen upon it. Her charm had been put to the test the day before. A group of teenage boys maybe around her age had been walking through the forest drinking and hooting. They had been smoking as well talking about girls they were with and climbing on Trees. 

 

They had passed within 20 feet of her tent and she had watched them just inside the door with the flap wide open. They didn’t look her way at all, not one of them. Frera would jog to the home she would do homework or read. If her mother was awake she would talk to her when she was responsive. She told her, “Mom I have a boyfriend. I’m in love with him. His name is Baer.” Larra looked at her her dark eyes soft. “I’m so happy for you, love is a beautiful thing.”

 

She washed her moms hair for her in a basin and cleaned her in the evening. She dressed her for bed again and propped her comfortably in bed. “You take such good care of me.” Larra said. Frera said, “You took good care of me.” Larra was smiling now. Frera went out walking back to her tent in the twilight. She saw the boys again as she made her way to the tent. They stopped and looked at her. “Hey honey, what are you doing out here all alone.” She said. “Looking for some boys to eat.” With a smile. They took a few steps back and she kept walking into the woods as if turned to night. She heard them rushing away and one said. “What a freak.” 

 

Frera was smiling to herself and made it to her tent with not further adventures. She made a lot of cookies for christmas. She made packages for her friends and family and one for Professor Baggins as well. She gave cookies to the staff at her mother's home on Christmas and they gave her lunch with her mother. She fed her mother first and then ate her grilled cheese sandwich that she had asked for.

 

She drank the mini can of ginger ale watching Christmas movies all day while her mother alternated between sleeping and gazing off into space mumbling. She was eating instant oatmeal the day after Christmas when Avery came sailing into her tent. He landed in front of her bowl holding a letter in his beak. Frera took it and he took off back out of the tent and into the forest to hunt. Frera opened the letter and what she read she did not expect. Her face was burning with color her chest tight.

 

Frera,

 

It’s been 5 days since I’ve seen you and 5 days until I’ll see you again. I’m much less than pleased that it has to be a my father’s wedding to his terrible new wife. But I have been spending time with my mom. She hugged me for so long when I came in to her house that Benn just smiled and left us alone. She was holding onto me and talking about when she had me and how happy she was. I told her about you, I told her that we’re together. She wants to meet you but I’m not sure when we’ll do it. 

 

Being so cheeky with me on the train and then walking away from me like that. I’ve been thinking about the look on your face. Giving my that wicked smile with your cheeks all flush, If you had not taken off so quickly I would have pulled you down for a kiss right there in front of our friends. Embarrassment be damned, Benn won’t show me the dress he’s making for you. But he keeps hinting at me that it’s very good. He was joking saying he would just give you a sack to wear. I told him that I’ll think you look good either way. How is your mother? I hope she is doing well.

 

I had a dream about you last night, You came into my dorm room while I was studying. You were giving me that cheeky smile and you climbed onto the bed with me. Lots of other things happened that I don’t think I should be describing to you in a letter. But after all that we were laying together and it made me realise I need to tell you something really important. But I’m not sure how to do it. 5 days is far too long to have to wait to see you again. 

 

Happy Christmas, Baer.

 

Frera picked up her parchment and wasn’t sure how to respond. She had never gotten a love letter before. The letter was not soppy or poetic, the description of his dream about her. His compliments. It made her feel hot all over. She had also did not want to be overly soppy, but all of the things she could think to write seemed like too much. Avery came back in perching on bed post and appearing to go to sleep.

 

Frera wrote back that night by lantern light as Avery was out again. She poured her feelings into her letter. She told Baer about her mother and caring for her everyday that her mother had thanked her for taking such good care of her. She told Baer about that she had told her mother about him as well. 

 

Finally she came onto the subject of his dream. She used a bit of humor as was her way when she did not know what to say. She sent it back with Avery when he got back and fell face first into her pile of the blankets. She left her layers on as to conserve her warmth while she slept.

 

She got a letter from Anlon as well and a thank you note from Ord. Early on New years she went to Baer’s house. She knocked and a harassed looking caterer opened the door. She said. “Uh, hi.” The woman left the door open and rushed back off into a group of equally harassed looking assistants, florists, and planners or all sorts. Frera squeezed past them and up the stairs to Baer’s room. She knocked on the door and he said, “I’m getting ready, You don’t have to keep reminding me.” She knocked again and he said. “Dad, go away!” She huffed and tried to handle. It was locked, She turned and peaked in another door down the hall. She saw Benn sitting on his bed looking down at something in his hands. He appeared to be dressed in a suit. “Benn?” she said from the door and he jumped. “Free? What are you doing sneaking around in the hallway?” Frera said. “I was knocking on your brothers door but he has the door locked and was yelling so I decided I’ll probably stay over here for now.” 

 

He ushered her into the room and pulled his closet open. He took out a dark blue dress, the skirt was knee length and it had a bodice sewn into it again. It was strapless and the top was made to look intricately knotted. The fabric was soft and thin but layered to cover her. She said. “Wow.” He was grinning. “You think it’s good? I’ve been getting really good at making clothes with magic.” She said. “We’re not allowed to do magic outside of school, how did you make this?” He huffed. “Well My parents are magic so their supposed to make sure I don’t do magic. But I can get away with it from time to time.” She was shaking her head and said. “It’s beautiful.” He said “You’d better put it on.” He went out leaving her to change and going to get Baer. She pulled it on and looked at herself in his mirror, She braided her hair before wrapping it up into a bun. She made it loose and left a few long curls in the front.

 

She was putting pins in to hold the style when the door opened. Benn said, “Very nice.” He was checking her hair in the back and tucking more pins in for her. She was still digging through her bag. “How come you didn’t tell me it was you knocking?” Baer complained sitting on the bed in his suit as well The tie around his neck not tied yet. She shrugged, “I saw Benn and decided I would let you finish getting ready. He was pulling his shoes on and huffing. Frera put on mascara carefully and some red lipstick that Charlotte had given her. She put a bit of gloss over it and said. “I’m ready.” Then she said. “Oh shit, I don’t have shoes.” Benn said. “Oh, I forgot the shoes.” Running from the room.

 

Frera looked up at Baer, “Hi.” She said smiling at him. “You look great.” He said as she got up standing in front of him. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and Benn came back in with a pair to strappy black high heels. He put them on her and shrunk them to her size. She heard a voice say. “We’re leaving get down here.” From the steps and they all jumped up.

 

She went down the stairs first as Benn was tying Baer’s tie for him. Their father’s green eyes were on her a scowl on his face. “Who are you?” Benn came down behind her. “That’s Baer’s girlfriend Frera.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Frera, what?” She frowned. “Frera Durin.” He was looking impressed and said. “Hmm.” before turning to the fireplace. They took the floo together to the hall were the wedding would be held.

 

She whispered to Baer, “Why did your dad ask me my last name?” Baer frowned. “He did?” She nodded and he didn’t say anything but she could see her had his jaw clenched. She sat next to Baer near the front and was have pain in her eyes from the color scheme. A bright mint green and hot pink. “Wow.” She said and Baer said. “What the fuck? Who would pick these colors?” Benn said. “Tiffany.” Venom in his voice. They watched guests file in taking seat. Their father walked down the aisle and She could see both of them gritting their teeth tightly. She heard the music change and everyone turned around. Tiffany was coming up the aisle looking like a Barbie. Frera wondered what it was about this woman to make Baer’s father leave their mother. Who he had children with, who he had devoted to love until death did them part.

 

They recited the vows but all that Frera could think was that he had made these vows before and thrown them asunder. He slid the ring onto her finger and Frera felt a trickle of foreboding at their union. She looked at Baer and then to Benn who was seated on the other side of his brother. Neither of them looked happy at all.

 

She held Baer’s hand when the ceremony had ended and he squeezed it. Then walked hand in hand out into the reception hall fairy lights twinkling over the mint green and bright pink decor. It was horrible to be honest. Waiters walked around with trays of finger foods and champagne flutes. Baer took a drink for both of them and they sat with Benn. He was scowling down at his drink.

 

Frera drank hers and asked Benn if he wanted to dance with her. He looked surprised but agreed she took the moment and said “vent but whisper.” He started to do just that using many curses while taking about his dad and Tiffany.

 

Frera saw Baer speaking with his father, both were frowning at her and Benn. They went over to them and their father walked away with a suspicious look at Frera. 

Baer was angry Frera could tell. She said, “Baer what's the matter?” He twitched his back ramrod straight.

 

Benn seemed to notice as well and leaned toward him. “Baer, what is it?” He said “Nothing…” Through his teeth. They both looked at him obviously not believing that.

 

He huffed “Dad came over here to ask me why my girlfriend would dance with my brother before me and wondering why you two were leaning so close.”

 

Frera could hear the anger and jealousy in Baer’s voice. She said. “Baer we were whispering he was venting. The dancing was an excuse so we could whisper and so Benn didn't explode.”

 

Benn looked impressed. “Thanks for looking out i do feel a lot better now.” Baer crossed his arms. He still looked mad. Frera looked to Benn for help. She saw him realize his father's implication.

 

He huffed out a laugh and said. “Oh really.” His face was flushing and he looked down at his plate before looking back to his brother.

 

“First of all I would never do something like that to you. Also I'm not interested in Free.”

He looked to her and Baer was looking between them again. She gave him an encouraging nod. “I mean she's brilliant and my best friend but I'm… I'm gay.”

 

Baer’s eyes shot to his brother. He only looked mildly surprised. Frera thought he must have thought on some level that this might be the case.

 

Baer reached forward pulling his brother into a hug and slapping him on the back. They stayed like that for a moment. They separated and Frera could have sworn she saw Benn wipe away a tear.

 

A proper slow song came on and Frera took Baer’s hand pulling him up from his seat. She put her hands around his neck and stood much closer to him than she had to Benn. He put his hands on her waist and they swayed along to the music. “Thanks for coming.” He said and she smiled up at him. “Anytime, and you know I would never do anything like that to you either right. I would never sneak around behind your back, never.” His green eyes were burning her and his face flushed. He was obviously a bit embarrassed about his jealousy. “Thank you.” He said pressing his forehead to hers and smiling softly. They moved together until the song was done and went back to their table. Benn was frowning at the ceiling. “What’s up?” She said as they sat down. “Is this over yet?” Frera said. “No, sadly it is not.” 

 

The 3 of them kept to themselves for the most part. But there father did come back over to them after a while. “You two are supposed to be celebrating with me. Not that your friend isn't charming I’m sure.” Frera frowned, but she did not say anything. She didn’t know why this man seemed to dislike her or why he would be saying things to Baer to make him think that she was flirting with Benn. 

 

Tiffany came over hooking her hands in the crook of Allen’s arm. “Hello boys.” She said smiling at them in a fake almost painful looking smile. She looked over Frera, “Hello again, you look much more put together from the first time I saw you. I was almost certain you were homeless.” Frera felt her face flush hot with color. “What kind of hair dye do you use? That’s a beautiful copper. I like it.” She did not seemed to notice that her comment about Frera looking homeless cut her straight to the quick. Benn did not know she was living in a tent but Baer did and he straightened stiff at her words.

 

“I don’t dye it it’s natural, my dad was a redhead as well.” There father looked thoughtful. “I only remember 1 Durin with red hair, he’s been dead…” Frera said. “Almost 16 years, yeah.” He snapped his mouth shut. “But your uncle Thorin is a very good Auror, Your Grandfather Thrain was the minister of magic when I was young.” Frera eyebrows raised up. “My uncle teaches us at Hogwarts now.” He looked surprised. “He teaches Defense, he’s very good.” Baer said loyally. Frera beamed at him.

 

He said, “I never knew Frerin had a daughter.” Frera sighed. “Well he died in November my birthday is in January.” Tiffany was shaking her head. “That’s horrible.” Frera shrugged. “He was a big practical joker in school. Always in detention and talking out of turn in class. I was a few years older than him of course. I was in Slytherin with your uncle Thorin.”

 

Tiffany said. “I was a Ravenclaw.” Benn’s eyebrows shot up at this and Baer and Frera had to stifle laughter as they walked away. “That airhead was a Ravenclaw? The hat must have been drunk that day.”  The three of them were laughing. After the reception Allen and Tiffany went off to go on their honeymoon. Benn and Baer would be spending the last day before school at their father’s house. Baer being 18 he was to take Benn back with him to the train. But, they did not have a problem with this. The brothers got along well though they bickered often. They always ran in the same social circle and hung out together in and out of school.

 

Frera went with Baer up to his room after Benn went to his. He turned to say something to her looking a bit nervous. Frera moved forward pressing her lips urgently to his, He pulled her flat against him and they tumbled onto the bed. The kissed for a long time pressing their bodies together. He was shifting against her and kissing down her neck. She leaned her head away to let him nip at the pulse point on her neck pressing her down into the bed. His weight pressing over top of her was pleasant and she made soft noises as he kissed up her neck. Then her cheeks and her lips again. Frera was running her fingernails up the back of his shirt raising goosebumps on his back. Feeling his warm skin under her fingers gave her a thrill. Baer kissed her shoulder nipping and her collar bone. He kissed along her chest and along the lining of the bodice in her dress.

 

After a while he got up off of a her and she lay there catching her breath. He gave her a shirt and shorts to put on and went to the bathroom changing. She went next changing and brushing her teeth. She came back and the two of them snuggled together to sleep. It was warm and comfortable there with him. She fell to sleep quickly, She woke with Baer behind her. He was hugging her and had his face pressed into the back of her neck. 

 

She lay there for a long time in the early morning light feeling soft and content in this moment. Here with Baer, him pressed firmly to her back breathing deeply. Benn opened the door and Frera’s eyes flicked up to him and his face flushed. “Sorry…” He mumbled. “It’s okay we’re just sleeping.” He came in when she reassured him. He sat in a chair at the desk and His and Frera talked quietly for a while. Baer woke slowly she heard him shifting  she heard him say. “What time is it?” and Benn said. “8:30” He huffed. “Last day of break.” Benn said. “Yeah, I’m ready to go back to school honestly.” Baer said. “Yeah, We’re going back on your birthday this year Free.” She said. “Yeah I know.” Benn was spinning in the chair. He got up when Storm came in the window. He landed on Benn’s shoulder and he took off without another word to them. “I bet that’s from Anlon.” Baer said. “Really…” He was silent for a moment rubbing small circles into her hips.

 

“Are they?” Frera sighed. “I think they like each other but they are dancing around each other, neither has taken the leap yet.” He put his hands up over her belly making her gasp. He trailed them up and cupped her breasts under her shirt. Frera pressed up into the feel of his hands and he massaged them kissing along the back of her neck. She was breathing heavily and he moved his hands back down gripping her hips before moving them away and sitting up. “Sorry, I’m…” He huffed. “Sorry.” She said. “Why are you sorry? I’m not mad. I know you want to take it slow but a little bit of exploration isn’t that bad.” He turned smiling at her.

 

“Really?” She nodded and he pushed her onto her back. He hovered over top of her pushing her shirt up. She flushed and he pushed it up over her chest exposing her breasts to him. Frera’s face was a bright red. He was staring down at her chest breathing heavily. He looked up at her and she said. “Are they, good?” He huffed out a laugh. “They are lovely.” He leaned down and licked at one of her nipples making her gasp and say. “Oh gods.” He licked and sucked on them for a while massaging them and making her wiggle and moan softly.

 

He moved off of her after a bit panting and looking down at her flushed. He said, “That was okay, right?” She said. “Yeah, It felt really good.” He was still flushed and said. “Good, I liked it too.” She smiled and pulled her shirt over herself again. He stood from the bed, “I’m gonna go take a shower okay?” She nodded. “Do you want to go see my mom with me today?” She asked him and his eyes softened. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

They took the train Baer looked around curiously at  all the muggles. They went to the home and she signed in on the clipboard telling him to sign in as well. She saw her mother’s regular Aide carrying a lunch tray. “I’ll feed her today Miss Angela.” She said. “Thank you, dear. She’s talking today.” Frera hastened into the room the bed on the other side now empty. She went to her mothers bed near the window putting the tray down on her bedside table. “Mom, this is my boyfriend Baer.” Larra’s wide dark eyes drifted onto him and she smiled. “Hello young man.” He smiled hesitantly back at her. Frera fed her mother and told her about going to the wedding the day before. Baer lounged in the chair next to the bed looking at the pictures around. Her aunt Lorraine and uncle James must have come by because there were more pictures. One of Larra and Lorraine young, One of a 6 year old Frera and Larra sitting in the grass outside. 

 

He was looking at the one of Larra holding a 3 year old Frera and said. “You were a cute baby.” Larra was smiling. “She was such a happy baby, she rarely cried. Never threw a temper tantrum. Always worried about me, trying to take care of me when she was little.” Frera was cutting up her mother’s peaches and fed them to her without comment.

 

They left after a few hours and walked back to the house hand in hand. “I’m sorry about what Tiffany said yesterday. She’s a bitch.” Frera laughed. “I’m just glad that’s over. I could tell you and Benn were both so uncomfortable.” He was shaking his head. “I can’t wait to go back to school. You gonna spend the night again tonight?” She nodded. “I have my tent and everything packed up in my bag. I’ll go to the train with you in the morning.”

 

 

**\---**

 

 

 

Her birthday dawned windy sleet and rain coming in torrents. The three of them grumpy about having to walk to kings cross in the snow and rain. Frera put their trunks into her bag promising all of their things would stay safe. They ran into the station their sneakers slipping on the floor. It was nearing 11 o’clock and they ran through the barrier as the train had its whistle blowing they all hopped on and Frera took their trunks out of her bag loading them onto the luggage rack.

 

They found Anlon and Ord with Sean and Charlotte. Frera was stepping into the compartment and felt her limbs lock stiff. She tried with all of her strength to stay upright to stay alert. But She felt herself slowly falling backwards and she fell to the floor seeing her friends and the other students rushing around her. She heard a deep voice saying, “There is evil there, that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful.” She shook stuck still and could feel herself foaming at the mouth. Her friends moved her into the compartment and Baer lay her on the seat. She shook and writhed and Benn said. “The mirror.” He grabbed it out of her bag and put it into her hands. 

 

Her vision seemed to sharpen. She could see now and from the gasps she heard from them they could see as well. She stood in the middle of a desolate landscape. She looked up to see a looming dark tower. A large fiery eye was looking around its gaze turned and fixed on her. It said, “I will tear all that you love to pieces.” Then she saw nothing but she heard Frodo’s voice. “Sam, I can’t remember any of it. Not the trees not the flowers, there is nothing between me and the wheel of fire.” 

 

It was shifting quickly. Benn and Anlon were grown and in a room she did not recognize. “The wedding is gonna have to be postponed.” Benn said eyes solemn. Frera said, “No, that’s not necessary.” Anlon frowned down at her. “It is.” The vision shifted again Professor Baggins and Durin were kissing fiercely. Then it was snowing, Frerin unlocked the door to a small bungalow. He said, “Larra?” As he walked in. She called to him from the other room and she came out heavy with child. 

 

“Frerin I thought you had family stuff to do?” He grinned broadly at her. “This is my family.” He said putting his hand onto her belly. A bang sounded on the door and it was blasted open. He said. “Get down.” pushing her to the ground. There were 5 of them, Frerin put up a good fight dueling all 5 of them with skill.

 

One broke through his defense his wand flying away another hit him square in the chest removing the light from his eyes and making him fall back like a stone. They were looking around the house and found her mother cowering behind a shelf. “Ah, it’s his muggle.” they taunted her and dragged her out screaming. They tortured her and her screams rang in Frera’s ears cutting right down to her core. She lay motionless unconscious and they seemed to think she was dead. After stripping the house they took off out into the night, Larra’s hand twitched and the vision faded.

 

Frera sat up on the bench gasping. She jumped out of her seat and made it to the nearest bin puking into it. She came back after going to the bathroom and none of them were speaking. Anlon handed her the mirror and said. “Did that? was that? Your mother and father?” She nodded and said. “I didn’t know the mirror would amplify my visions.” Baer said. “What was with that eye?” She said. “I have no idea.”

 

She trembled in her seat and Baer held tight to her his arm around her shoulders. Charlotte was pale sitting beside Sean. “That was really scary, do you need the healer?” Frera shook her head. “No, I’m okay. It was just a vision. I’ll be alright.” Sean was shaking his head. She was staring out of the window. “Happy 16th birthday Free.” Ord said handing her a wrapped box. She opened it to see a book. “Thanks.” He was smiling at her.

 

Benn gave her something as well. It was quite large she opened it and saw a nice shirt. It was soft and had a dip in the chest. “Did you make this for me?” He said. “Yeah, you like it?” She jumped up and hugged him. He patted her back and Anlon gave her something small, she opened it and saw a small journal.

 

She hugged him as well and he squeezed her back. She sat back down and looked at Baer, “What about you?” He said. “Later.” leaning back in his seat. “Is it more jewelry?” He said, “Don’t guess…” She said. “Don’t guess?” She put her hand out to him as if to shake. “Hi, have we met?” He laughed and said. “Later.” She huffed and sat back. He was still chuckling, Frera put her feet up in his lap. “You come here often?” She asked and he started to laugh harder. “Stop.” He said flushed.

 

“Oh, you sound real serious. I’m convinced you want me to stop.” sarcastically. Charlotte said, “See, the humor adds to the appeal.” She was leaning on Sean, the lunch cart came by and Baer bought Frera a pumpkin pastie. She ate it happily and Benn said. “I finished it.” Holding out Sense and Sensibility to her. “Did you cry?” She asked, His face colored and he did not answer. “And Colonel Brandon?” He smiled and said, “Colonel Brandon.” in response but did not elaborate any further. Frera did not need him too her face broke into a grin and she said. “Colonel Brandon indeed.” Frera tucked the book away. Anlon said, “Like Sense and Sensibility Colonel Brandon?” She grinned. “Yeah, Benn you have to watch the movie now. When we’re back in the muggle world again.” He said. “There is a movie?” Anlon said. “Pride and Prejudice too?” Frera said. “Hmm which one though. I do love Keira Knightley as Lizzie, she’s so beautiful and Mr Darcy, Gods.” She had a far off look on her face. Baer said, “Hey, why are you making that face?” Frera said. “What?” He huffed. “That face, stop.” She said. “You say that to me all the time, I can’t help it if I have an expressive face. Let me be me dammit.” He tickled behind her knee as her feet were still up on him. “Don’t you boss me girly.” She let out a squeal of laughter and said. “No, I’m sorry. I’ll be sullen I promise.” He started to laugh. “Sullen? You know that’s not what I mean.” Frera was laughing as he tickled her. “Okay, okay. It’s a book character get a grip.” He stopped and was still chuckling. She sat up straight.

 

“You’re out of control.” Ord started talking about how Hufflepuff was gonna win the quidditch cup this year. Baer huffed, “How do you figure that, my team won last year.” Ord rolled his eyes, “Because Anlon got hurt. He’s the best seeker in the school.” Benn said “That’s true.” Anlon’s face colored and Frera had to conceal a smile but she had her own opinion to voice. “For me it’ll be test of speed. Can I make 13 goals before he can catch the snitch… That will be my question.” Baer was grinning broadly. “You can, the Hufflepuff keeper doesn’t stand a chance.” Ord huffed. “Unless I take over as Keeper.” Frera looked at him and said. “What?” He grinned. “I can’t let you beat us so easily because I can’t catch you, I’ll stop you.” She was laughing.

 

“That’s wonderful.” She said a competitive gleam in her eye. “You won’t be able to get past me.” She raised her eyebrows. “I’ve gotten past Benn and Baer, what makes you so certain?” Anlon said. “I still think Baer let’s you make goals.” Baer said. “I do not.” Very seriously. “How would she get better if I did that? We play full skill against one another, that’s why we’re so good. We practice together all the time, Sean said. “That’s true. that’s why I’ve been getting better at aiming for where someone is going rather then were they are. Robb is so fast using a page out of Frera’s book, so I get a lot practice against a fast small target.”

 

The subject of quidditch carried them through the rest of the ride and no one said anything else about seeing Frera’s vision. But as the sky darkened and the storm raged outside Frera frowned lost in thought. She had been told what happened to her mother and father, But to see it like that. It was horrifying, Her father had been hopelessly outnumbered. He had still put up an intense fight. She felt her heart bursting with pride over being Frerin’s daughter and found herself smiling among her grim thoughts. 

 

It was snowing at hogsmeade station and they got into the carriages with difficulty. Benn slipped on the steps and almost went down. But Anlon reached out for him grabbing him and helping him get back up before he could really fall. “Thanks.” Benn said and Anlon said. “Oh, no problem.” The two of them gazing at one another. Frera noticed they were still holding onto each others hands. Baer huffed a laugh out next to her and she elbowed him. “Shut up.” She hissed and he looked at her his green eyes amused. He leaned into her ear, “So you want that to be a thing, huh?” Frera huffed now. “I know it will, but it’s tenuous. I don’t want to ruin their chance at happiness by rushing things along.” She whispered close to his ear. He shivered and said.

 

“You’re good you know.” She smiled. “What?” He leaned back putting his hands behind his head. “You’re a good person.” She said. “Well thank you kind sir.” Leaning her head onto his shoulder, he put his arm around her. Ord said, “This weather sucks.” Frera said. “At least we’ll be inside the castle soon.” This did not seem to cheer him up. He just scowled looking off out of the window.

 

Back inside Frera said. “I’m tired, I’ll see you all later.” Baer was calling. “Free you need to eat.” But she just waved a hand and went up a secret passageway. She went to the portrait reciting the password and climbing inside. She felt into her bed shortly taking a few deep breaths and letting her body relax while her mind wandered. She woke with a start she had been dreaming about her vision of her father. She had seen the light leave his eyes again his body falling back as if in slow motion. A look of shock on his face as soon as he had been about to hit the ground she had started awake. She huffed and rubbed her eyes, it was early morning Savannah and Alison still sleeping. 

 

Frera went to the library as soon as it opened taking out a book on dark creatures. Madam Pince reminded her of the week checkout time again and Frera’s eyes crossed. She went to breakfast to see Baer there looking disheveled. “What’s the matter?” She said approaching him immediately. “I haven’t seen you in hours, don’t disappear like that.” Frera crossed her arms. “I did not disappear I was in the library.” He still looked irritated and was smoothing down his hair. “I’m sorry but after the last time you went missing I don’t take to not seeing you around for long periods of time lightly.” Frera’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry Baer, I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

 

He said. “I know Free, Just. Gods.” She moved forward hugging him and pressing her face into his chest. He hugged her back and they stood there for awhile in the mostly empty great hall holding on to one another. His face pressed into her hair, hers into his chest. They broke off and she saw Professor Baggins and Durin watching them from the staff table. She flushed and pulled on Baer’s hand, he followed her to the Gryffindor table and they sat together. Frera was taking a few bites of her pancakes when she remembered something. “In your letter, you said you had something important to tell me.” Baer looked at her for a moment swallowing and said. “Oh, yeah. Not right now. Later.” She huffed. “I didn’t get my present yet either.” He laughed. “Because you went to bed early.” She said. 

 

“Well can I have it now?” He said. “Later.” She frowned at him. “That’s not nice, I already waited.” Baer shrugged. “It’s not my fault you were in bed early and out of Gryffindor tower before the sun even came up.” They ate together Benn, Ord and Anlon joining them after a while. Frera was watching Benn and Anlon closely but trying not to be too obvious again. Baer however seemed to notice and said. “Could you be more invested?” She said. “What?” They all looked up at him. “Oh you know, I see you.” She huffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just sitting here, living my life.” He huffed. “Really, I see what you’re doing…” She said. “I’m not doing anything. Maybe if you didn’t stare at me so much you wouldn’t notice what I’m up too all the time.” 

 

He laughed. “Not stare at you? Yeah, okay.” She frowned at him. “You didn’t used too.” He was laughing more. “I’m pretty sure I did, you just didn’t notice. You were too busy being lost in your own world.” She poked him and said. “You are asking for it today, my present better be good or I might have to thump you.” He said. “You promise?” and she growled. “You’re not taking me seriously are you?” He said. “No.” plainly and she looked offended at him. “You can’t thump me, you’re miniature. Plus you would never hurt me. I remember you were beside yourself when I was in the hospital.” She said. “Me? What about you going mad this morning?” He said. “That’s different, I hadn’t seen you in 12 hours. The last time you went missing that long you were stuck under the school.” Kili sat down and said. “You’d think with you two kissing now you would stop bickering so much.” Fili said. “Doesn’t seem likely.” sagely.

 

Frera said. “Well next year you won’t be here to watch me all the time.” His green eyes turned sad. “Don’t remind me. I’m fully aware we can’t be together next year.” She felt a small bubble of panic in her chest. “Well we’ll see each other on holidays and stuff.” He huffed. “Well that’s not very often is it?” She said. “No it’s not.” She put her hand on his and he looked down at his plate. “I don’t want to have to leave you, I want to be able to be with you.” Frera said. “What do you mean?” He said. “You know, We won’t get to hang out. We won’t get to keep going out with each other.” Frera felt the panic in her chest growing. “Why won’t we be able to keep going out with each other?” He looked at her confused.

 

“Because, you’ll be here and I’ll be off doing other stuff I guess.” She was looking at him her blue eyes wide. Frera felt a pang of loneliness in her chest, yet another person who she cared about leaving her. She let go of Baer’s hand as if it had burned her and did not speak she stared down at her plate lost in thought. “Why are we going out at all then? If you’re planning on ending it when the term ends.” Baer was looking at her with his mouth hanging open. He said. “Free, what? I’m, I didn’t mean.” She glared up at him. “What? You didn’t mean what?”

 

She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t realize there was a time limit on this.” He grabbed her hand up in his again. “Please don’t be mad, I just want to enjoy this for as long as I can.” She sighed. Derrek sat down with Sean near them. Baer was rubbing small circles into the skin on her wrist. “Let me give you you’re present before class.” Bear said standing and pulling Frera up to her feet. She walked along behind him her eyes sad staring down at the floor. She saw Frodo watching her concerned from his seat next to Sam at the next table.

 

They went to the deserted common room and he went up the boys stairs. She sat waiting and couldn’t help the loneliness gripping her chest tight. She thought she had been upset over Baer in her 3rd years, but it was nothing compared to this. To have a taste of happiness and then have it pulled out from under her like a rug. She felt cold and hollow, she felt like she didn’t want to feel anything anymore.

 

Baer came down sitting across from her and giving her a box wrapped up. She opened it and saw a photo album. She flipped through it pictures of her with Baer, Benn, Anlon, or Ord at various times throughout their years together. Frera felt the pit in her gut widening and she let out a choked sob. “I don’t want too.” She said and Baer pulled her to him hugging her tightly. “I don’t want to have to break up, I’ll wait for you. I love you.” She said looking up at him tears streaming down her cheeks. 

 

He was looking at her green eyes intense. “I love you too Frera.” He kissed her even though she was crying and her face was all blotchy. He moved back and said, “I love you so much, I’m sorry I upset you. I don’t ever want to hurt you.” She sniffled and said. “It’s inevitable, we will all get hurt. But, I want you. I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want to have to stop dating you because we’re apart. We are never going to stop being friends. As long as we both still want each other and make each other happy, I don’t want to break up.” He kissed her again and she relaxed into it pressing kisses back to his lips. The bell rang and they jumped apart Baer saying. “Oh, shit. I’m gonna be late. Your Uncle will give me detention in a minute.” She laughed and they both took off out of the portrait hole at a run.

 

Frera snuck into charms easily, Professor Flitwick always had lively lessons. The 5th years making object zoom around the class room as Flitwick cheered them on. She stood next to Frodo who said. “Where were you?” She whispered. “With Baer.” His eyes softened. “Are you two really breaking up?” Frera said. “I don’t want too, I don’t think so. I’ll wait if I have too. I just don’t know if he’s willing too. I don’t want to keep him trapped because he feels like he owes me something if he doesn’t want to do it anymore.” Frodo said. “That’s crazy, he likes you so much. There is no way he wants to stop.” Frera shook her head “He said he was already preparing for it. I said my piece, I don’t know if he’s convinced. I’ll just have to see what happens.” He sighed. “That sounds scary.” Frera shrugged, “Sounds painful.”

 

Sam was making an apple tap dance and Flitwick said. “Excellent Samwise, excellent.” She went next to show Professor Flitwick some charms. “Show me something amusing Miss Durin.” Frera thought for a moment. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the tea cup on his desk. It sprouted legs and did a few cartwheels across the desk. He clapped delighted and said. “Spectacular. Now you Mr Baggins.” Frodo jumped pulling his wand out.

 

She spent a lot of time in review for her OWL’s that they would be sitting in June. At lunch Baer sat next to her looking solemn. “What?” She said and he huffed. “I’m so sorry for making you cry. Are you okay?” She pushed her food around the plate. “I know it wasn’t your intention. You know I won’t freak out if you want to end it when the year ends. I don’t want to but you have a say in this too you know.” He looked down at his plate filling it with food.

 

“We’ll figure it out together.” She said putting her hand on his arm. “I want you to be happy, remember. I won’t make you stay, that’s horrible.” He smiled at her. “Why are you so great?” She frowned. “I’m being serious.” He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Me too.” Fili and Kili came and sat by them as well as Ord. She noticed Benn and Anlon appeared to be missing from lunch.

 

Her uncle walked past with Professor Baggins and he took a small box out of his pocket. He placed it on the table in front of her. He said, “Happy 16th sweetheart.” and kissed her on the cheek. She was embarrassed but really quite pleased, She opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet with an eye like here. “Wow.” She gasped as she turned it over in her hands. “It was my mothers. I think It should be yours now.” She put it onto her left wrist. The eye on the bracelet fitting perfectly over her inking. Professor Baggins hissed, “It’s spreading.” She turned her hand, “Yeah it’s starting to move onto my hand and up my arm.” She got up out of her seat and hugged her uncle. He was hugging her tight and had his face pressed into her hair. 

 

“See you in class.” He said and the two walked up to the staff table. Frera was gazing down at the bracelet, “There is a mirror on the inside of the eye.” She held it up to Baer and he held her arm examining it. “Looks like a diamond, but it’s set right in the pupil.” She hummed. “That’s odd.” Baer placed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist before letting go of her arm.

 

Fili and Kili gave her something as well. “We got you this.” Fili said handing her a framed picture. It was of the 3 of them outside last year, they were smiling and had their arms around each other's shoulders. She hugged them both across the table kissing them on their cheeks a few times. Kili said, “Gods Free.” pushing her off and she was laughing at him. She went to Library with Benn, Anlon, and Baer after class the 4 of them doing homework and studying long into the night. The clock chimed and Anlon rubbed his eyes. “Libraries gonna close.” Frera huffed and closed her book. “I’m not done with my homework yet.” Anlon groaned. “I’m not even halfway done. I have at least a few more hours of homework to do.” 

 

Baer pulled Frera down a hidden shortcut on their way up to the Gryffindor common room. He kissed her softly. Trailing kisses along her cheek and down the side of her neck. Her held her face in his hands kissing her on the lips. She made soft little noises as he moved his lips against hers. “You look very good today.” Frera said smiling up at him. He huffed, “Well thank you My lady.” They snuck along the empty corridor. But they did get told off by the fat lady. “It’s midnight, you children should be ashamed of yourselves. Teenage Romance or not you should be following the rules.” Frera said. “Please My lady, we were studying in the library. You can ask Violet we passed her portrait on the way up.” She huffed and swung open. “We’ll see about that.”

 

Frera sat up doing homework for another 2 hours before finally giving in and crawling into her bed.


End file.
